Batgirl Beyond
by KelseyAlicia
Summary: In the city of Neo Gotham there is a protector. Batman. His mission? To protect his city from evil. But he cannot do it alone. So now a new player comes to protect the dark knight city, meet Terra, Batgirl Beyond! With some of my own characters designed off Batman Beyond. thank you and please read and review. thanks.
1. Chapter 1

A New Dark Knight

It was yet another dark and dangerous night in the criminal ridden city of Gotham. The shadowy and eerie metropolis had been changed quite a bit over the last forty years. Nevertheless one thing remained unaffected that even time had failed to erase, and that was the sinister city was still corroded with malevolence. It came in scores of different forms, beginning with the normal petty pickpocket exalting to the most noxious and bizarre villains. Yes, the dark city of Gotham had a very colorful history, most of which was full of brutality and terror.

The city of Gotham may've been swallowed up by evil and the law enforcement couldn't do anything about it. And then_ he_ had materialized the mysterious and valiant hero. A hero who remained an enigma from the shadows, he was there one minute then the next minute gone. He was the ruler of the night, for he _was _the night, the Dark Knight. He was Batman! Once he came the evils of Gotham City had been the ones blanketed with their own fear. For countless years the Dark Knight and his allies, Robin, Nightwing, and Batgirl had danced the sweet tango of battle in the never ending war of evil of their home. Then one day they vanished into thin air and with their absence the city once more ran amok with evil.

By the year 2039 Gotham had received an extreme makeover. The perpetual red skies had been painted over with a stunning shade of violet and the buildings of this murky borough were higher then the tempestuous clouds of the sky. Innovative technology had been casted into existence and like with all progress things got better and better. Although devoid of Batman around the criminal world had once more seized power over of the city and laid siege to it.

It would seem the city and its inhabitants were damn to a living hell. There seemed to be no hope whatsoever. And just when it seemed the bright flame hope seemed to be permanently extinguished, hope had come. One gloomy night a night like any other a lone figure was glimpsed gliding along like a ghost in the smog ridden skies. The black and red figure streaked across the heavens. After that night the city soon realized that their protector had returned.

One and all were buzzing on the subject of the latest Batman. Rumors and questions sprang up like wildfire all asking the same thing. Who was this new Batman, why had he been gone so long and most importantly could he handle protecting Gotham City by himself? Well the people of Gotham and the new Batman were about to find out.

Things start out okay. The new guy did a fairly decent job dealing with the new rouges of Neo Gotham. On the other hand it almost immediately became obvious that the new bloke needed assistance. After all, the original Batman had had friends he could count on. Not a soul is capable of do anything completely on their own, not without some type of help to aid them in their desired ambitions.

Right after the Tomorrow Knight had dealt with renegade heroes, The Terrific Trio, he came into a skirmish which he couldn't prevail by himself. It was a very late night, ten to midnight and the new Batman, who unknown to the world, was a young high school student named Terry McGinnis.

Terry had taken up the mantel of Batman after his father's murder at the hands of Derek Powers. Following an explosive quarrel with his father Warren he left to meet his girlfriend Dana. They had been harassed by a faction of Jokers, one of scores of gangs who had been inspired by the original Batman arch nemesis, an insane perpetual smiling lunatic. These idiots had decided to cause as much mayhem as possible in the name of the late Clown Prince of Crime. In the course of a series of extraordinarily circumstance he had met Bruce Wayne and in next to no time became his protégé.

Despite the fact that Terry had demonstrated he was capable of combating along with juggling the responsibilities of his two new worlds, it was a bit obvious that this was a little too much for one teenager to handle alone. Little did Bruce and he realize that help would come, but who would come to their aid, would rock their world and things would never be the same again.

Terry thought after defeating the Trio he'd get some downtime. But no sir! There was no such thing as a downtime when it came to being the Dark Knight. He had been attempting to do a dissertation on Gotham historical figures. He had just about finished it when a small tremor rocked the floor. He had to seize his laptop quickly before it fell off and broke. He could hear his younger brother Matt screaming like a little girl in the next room. After a few more moments of shaking like a leaf it stopped.

"Terry! Terry, are you alright?" called his mother Mary as she rushed into her son's room. She was wearing a pale lavender apron and had some pie mix on her face. Cowering next to her was Matt who still seemed a bit rattled.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm okay, and luckily so is my homework. I highly doubt that Mr. Carter would accept the fact my computer was smashed before I printed my essay. He is so not the understanding type. Man! That's like the third earthquake in less then two weeks. And add that odd storm we had the other day things have been just so off the wall!" he replied hastily.

He glanced over his shoulder at his window. He caught a glimpse of a strange colored light streaking across the night sky. At the same time as he had been saving Gotham he knew Bruce had been investigating these weather conditions anomalies. For Bruce Wayne after all he'd been through he always thought there could be some underworld connection. And as such they needed to investigate it. On the other hand, it had been pretty peaceful for the past two days so Terry wasn't worried.

He then turned back to his mom and brother. His mother seemed a little fazed by the recent events but she didn't seem nearly as scared as young Matt was. He was still shaking and to Terry, he must've been thinking the worse. Kids usually were the first to panic in a crisis.

"Man, Ter, right, Mom! Do you think the world is coming to end, like in that movie we saw last week? You know in the movie all these bizarre things happened and people started disappearing and in next to no time the world blew up!" Matt exclaimed madly as he clutched his model rocket so tightly he broke the right wing off. He didn't seem to notice it.

Mary's features faultier some but then became composed again. "Matt, I don't think the world gonna end. I would think if it was gonna end it would've done it by now. Now I don't know what going on, but I'm sure we've nothing to worry about. Now let's go have dinner, I made meatloaf," she said as she ushered her sons to the dinning room.

Terry didn't have much time to dwell on the radical weather. He barely hit the pillow and then his cell rang. "No! Not now!" he moaned as he grabbed his cell and clicked it. "Hello?"

"Suit up, that seismic activity we had has done a reasonably a bit of damage in business district. If you've been following the news reports that district has been giving the police quite a bit of trouble. The Jokers have been using it too store illegal firearms," Bruce informed him.

Terry moaned once more before snapping back, "Do you ever sleep? And how do you know they've got illegal firearms anyway?" he said as he pulled the suit on.

"Barbara informed two hours ago that a number of Jokers had hijacked a crate bursting of non-projectile prototypes weaponry. They did it just before the quake hit so the police haven't had time to find them. So you better hurry. I've got a strong instinct that another weather abnormality is about to strike in just an hour and half. So you better get going."

"As you wish, Wayne," Terry muttered as he jumped from his window into the Batmobile. With a yawn he hit the thrusters and soon was rocketing across the purple skies. Even with the speed of this awesome vehicle it would be at least twenty minutes before he reached the Jokers' territory.

"So, Wayne, any thoughts on what's been causing all this odd weather? I mean we've had to deal with all the aftermaths of each of these crazy things. So any clue as to what's causing it?" he asked curiously as he banked left.

"I've been scanning as well as researching it each and every one of these oddities with great care. It'd appear that there are random buildups of temporal anomalies. Each of these anomalies is emerging in different areas with an increase of energy. I'm still not sure what is causing these energy buildups but I'm getting better at predicting them. So you better speed up if you want to nail those Jokers before the next one hit."

"Well, I'll give you credit, Wayne, you're one smart cookie. Looks like those Jokers are having quite a party. Well it's time to do what a Batman has to do," as he leapt from the Batmobile and landed in a gaggle of Jokers, each and everyone holding some type of Buck Rogers weaponry.

"It's the Batman!" exclaimed the leader in shock.

"You've all been naughty children, I think its time you had a timeout," he replied coolly as he fired a batarang at them. The firearm started to hiss and crackle and the ringleader dropped the gun just as it went up like the Forth of July.

"Get him, you idiots!" the emerald haired loony commanded as lasers were fired every which way.

"Oh, shit," Terry exclaimed quietly as he began to exchange blows for his life. He may've had the suit but even with all of its technologically advanced gadgets he still was only human. Bruce was giving all the advice he could but Terry was still in a deadly struggle for his life, even his cloaking ability wasn't helping very much. Finally one of the Jokers managed to hit him in the chest. He fell down to the ground with a loud thud.

"TERRY!" screamed Bruce as he watched through Terry's mask. It fizzled for a few moments then came back into focus. One of the female Jokers held a club over his face and smiled wickedly.

"Looky here, boys! The Bat has just had his wings clipped! HA!" she sang as she hit him with the club. Terry moaned painfully as the headache ravaged his brain. "So, Boss, whatcha are we goin' to due to him now?"

Before he could answer the ground began to quake and the skies turned into a rainbow of light accent with lightning and thunder. Terry managed to get up and lean against a fire barrel. He watched in amazement has a vortex of light spun above the city. It spun faster and faster and then an explosion of colored light and sound went off and blinded everyone. When they could see again they were surprised. In the sky was there was the Batmobile, but they could also see _Terry's_ Batmobile parked next to it.

Before anyone could say anything someone dropped out of the second Batmobile and landed in front of them. Everyone let out of a gasp of surprise. Standing before them was another person in the Batsuit. It looked like just like Terry's but it was midnight blue not black and whoever was wearing had extremely long black hair. It almost immediately became apparent that this was a _Batgirl._

She smiled and said "Is this a privet party or can anyone join?" and before anyone could react she did a midair kick and took out two Jokers. She then disarmed a third one and then went into a handstand locking the poor bloke between her legs and did a back flip and sent him flying into a wall. Smiling still she raced over to Terry's side and yanked him up.

'Yo! You better get fighting or we are both gonna be greasepaint for these idiots!"

Though he still was in pain and a bit confused he got back into the fight and in a few minutes with this Batgirl's help won the fight. Despite the fact that both of them had sustained a lot of injuries from the fight they still managed to summon the police and get back into their Batmobiles.

Terry turned on the comlink and hoped he could patch through to this Batgirl's radio. He was surprise that she was doing the same thing. They both stared at one another for a few moments then he broke the ice.

"Look I don't know who you are or where you're from but you saved my life. So thanks."

"You're welcome. So where do we go from here?" she asked as they raced across the sky.

"If you follow me we're going to the Batcave. My friend will then deal with you, whoever you are,"

"You have a Batcave? Like a gigantic cave with an enormous mainframe and relics from over forty years ago? And you've got a _friend_ to be of assistance to you? I think I know who your friend is. Still lead the way, Batman."

And with that the two Batmobiles raced through the skies and both shared some concerns. Still one thing was very clear. Nothing was gonna be the same again.


	2. Tale of the Batgirl

Tale of the Batgirl

The two sleek Batmobiles raced merrily through the midnight skies. To Terry's surprised he found himself actually laughing gaily at the race between him and this unknown vigilante. He decided to showoff a number of stellar moves of his own. He then did a few loop de loops and then did a figure eight. He grinned wickedly and had a smug look on his face, as if daring Batgirl to top that.

The mysterious raven haired girl just laughed and then said, "So you wanna play do you? Well, Batman, I think you'll find I'm just as talented as you, perhaps even better. Watch this!" she relayed over the radio as she shot off a few fireworks which exploded with an array of colors. Followed by that flamboyant display she then did a small number of flips and spins. It was very obvious that she was indeed a skilled pilot as she concluded her show by drawing the Bat Insignia in the bluish-purple heavens.

Terry let out a long whistle as Batgirl ran in conjunction with him. For a moment their gaze became locked and each had to admit that they're thoroughly impressed by the other's skills. Batgirl smiled wickedly and flipped her long ebony mane and then inquired, "So, are we gonna try to one-up each other all night, or are we gonna go to the Batcave? I've just had the weirdest and most life-changing event in the history of mankind happen to me. And I really would enjoy telling the tale. So can we get back to the Batcave?"

"Well, you may've saved my neck back there with the Jokers, but how do I know I can trust you with my most important secrets? I mean you just showed up out of the middle of nowhere! Furthermore I don't know a thing about you, so how can I trust you?" he asked cautiously to her.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing. I don't know a thing about you either. But trust me when I say you can trust me. I shall tell you everything you want to know, once we get back to the Batcave. But to forewarn you I think my tale will be one a bit hard to swallow. Now let's hurry shall we? Its already past midnight and I really need my beauty sleep."

Terry merely nodded and pressed a button on the computer counsel. "Wayne, you alive?"

"Very funny. Now what happened? That last energy burst knocked out all the power in the city for a few moments. And the supercomputer is still trying to reboot. So, McGinnis, explain," Bruce replied gruffly as he stroked the ebony fur of his guard dog Ace.

"Wayne, you're not gonna believe this, but I was saved from oblivion by _Batgirl!_"

"What are you talking about, Terry? You know very well Barbara stopped being Batgirl years ago."

"Bruce, I'm _so_ not kidding at all. Here take a look for yourself. I'm sending you an image via the Batmobile view screen now," as Terry clicked madly away and a small screen opened up on Bruce's computer screen.

He was so shocked at what he saw he rubbed his eyes to be sure. He had seen and done a lot over the past couple of decades. He thought he seen and heard it all, but he was so not ready for this. He watched in silent amazement as both vehicles zoomed into the Cave. He stuck to the shadows and held Ace's collar tightly. He was snarling a bit but was also sniffing the air.

Terry jumped out of his Batmobile and landed in front of his mentor. Ace snarled at him for a few moments. Even after all this time this dog still didn't like him for some unknown reason. "Good to see you too, Bat Dog," he mumbled quietly and turned to look over his shoulder. "Okay! You can come out now. But I warn you, we are ready to sic a killer dog after you should you prove to be an enemy."

An indigo bat face emerged from the second vehicle and the occupant looked carefully over towards Bruce and Terry. For a moment she seemed confused but then turned to elation. She jumped out of her vessel and raced over to Bruce gleefully. She leapt right into his arms and hugged him tightly. Both Terry and Bruce were more then a little confused by this. Ace on the other hand was wagging his tail happily.

"Oh, Bruce! I'm so elated to see you! I never imaged in a million years that when I crossed over to this world, that you would still be here! Both you and Ace are still alive! Oh it's a miracle! Oh, Bruce!" she exclaimed euphorically as she kissed his cheek and then flipped Ace a dog treat.

Terry felt himself chuckle a bit at this young woman peculiar behavior. He was thinking that this was most likely the most action that Bruce had gotten in decades. He wasn't sure what to expect from Bruce. He was exceptionally good at hiding his feelings. Still who was this crazy chick and how did she _already_ know him? And why was the mutt liking her better then him?

Bruce cleared his throat and pushed the young lady away from him. He gave her his famous stare and she looked taken aback. "Bruce, what's wrong?" she asked confused.

"I like to know something. And I want you to be truthful. Who are you, where are you from and how do you know me? Because I've never seen you before. And how in the world did you get that suit? And why is it blue?"

Batgirl laughed apprehensively and toyed with her lengthy hair. After a few moments she finally spoke. "Well, I guess I'll have to start at the beginning. Though you may both want to sit down and get a few drinks. This could take awhile. Do you still have the stash of cold drinks behind the Gray Ghost mannequin? I could really use one right now, after all that fighting and dimension hopping I'm really parched."

Bruce eyes widen a bit but he did go fetch the drinks and they sat down. Batgirl took a long swing out of her diet coke and smacked her lips. "Ahh that good stuff. Now I guess I better start at the beginning. Allow me to introduce myself," she said as she slowly removed her mask and shook her hair out. She then looked at both of them and they were speechless. She looked exactly like Terry! They could've been twins!

"Hello, my name is Terrene McGinnis, but everyone calls me Terra. Nice to meet you."

Terry almost immediately wrenched off his mask and looked at her. She seemed taken aback by his own identical features. "Hi, Terra, my name is Terrence McGinnis, but everyone calls me Terry. So why do you look like me? And how did you come to be here? And how in the world did you get that suit and know Bruce?"

Terra looked too stunned to reply. It not every day you meet someone who looks just like you. Little by little she reached into her belt and took a small disk from it. She then handed it to Bruce. "Here, this will explain everything."

Bruce stared at it suspiciously at it, and then placed it into the computer. To everyone shock a video recording played, but the person who was on the screen was Bruce himself! If Bruce was unsettled he sure didn't show it. He just pressed a button on the council and let the message play.

"Hello. Whoever is watching this message I see you've met my apprentice Terra. At the same time as I'm recording this I know that our world is getting closer to the end. For some unidentified reason our dimension is gradually running out of life energy. In a little while this reality will end up imploding on itself. I'm deeply saddened by the fact that when it goes so does all the good I and my friends have done. We shall all cease to exist as will this whole universe. A branch on the tree of the mulitverse will be forever broken. I do know in a ripple effect that other dimensions will be feeling the effects of our dying one. I've also come to a shocking revelation. At the same time as my apprentice has been doing all she can to save from harm this dying world she will one way or another continue to exist, even after this world's untimely end. I've always believe the world would need a Batman, but I'm still proud of the new Batgirl, and all the good she has done for this world. While I've been investigating why these terrible disasters have been occurring I've come to the shocking truth. Like I said before our universe is losing rapidly the necessary lifeblood energy to maintain thriving. However, for the duration of my analysis I've learned that Terra's biometric energy frequency is gradually shifting to match that of a different world. So that is why I've been prepping the Batmobile with a special portal devise. It will enable her to crossover the moment of our world's destruction. I'm sending this recording for two reasons. One, so our world will not be forgotten and two so Terra can start a new life in the world she is going too. You'll find everything you need or want to learn in the following information. Please help Terra. For she done so much good and I would like to die knowing she could do more. So thanks."

The computer screen went blank and a few folders showed up. Nevertheless they didn't click any of them. They just stared at Terra. Both were extremely mystified and not sure what to say or do. She had a heartbreaking expression etched on her beautiful features and even with Ace licking her face she seemed deeply depressed. He even whipped some of her silver tears off her face. "As you can see I'm from a parallel universe. One where scores of inhabitants of this world are the opposite sex," turning to Terry she looked at him, "I'm your female counterpart. I guess in essence I could be considered your twin sister. Perhaps the brother my father told me about before I left him and my sister to die."

"Wait a minute! Time out! Let me see if I got this straight. You are trying to tell me that you're me if I was born a girl? And your father is still alive? You mean your father wasn't murder by Power's henchman? I'm not sure I understand everything that just happened."

"Like my counterpart said, Terry, her world was losing energy and it just gave up the ghost. The extraordinary phenomenon's we've been witnessing are the results of losing energy from another dimension. I'm assuming how you came to be Batgirl was the same way your brother here become Batman, am I right, Terra?"

"Yes, I would think so, Bruce. You see in my world my parents divorced when I was very young. Dad got Maddy and Mom got me. I used to be a bit of a hothead and not very pleasant. But fortunately I never landed in juvi. I was dreaming of being an Olympic gymnast and leaving Gotham in the company of my boyfriend Daniel Tan. He was so charismatic along with compassionate. He even gave me these bat earrings for our last anniversary. Anyway one night I got into an argument with my mom. I don't even fully remember what we're fighting about. It was just a blur of anger. I left the apartment building and met up with Dan. Well then a number of Jokers chased me and I met Bruce. Afterward he kicked me out and when I got home…"

"You found your mother had been murder, supposedly by Jokers, when in fact Powers order the kill?" Terry finished for her. She cried a tear and nodded. "So then you snuck back in and stole it? How you get past Ace? He nearly killed me when I swiped the suit."

"I've always had a way with animals. When I was younger I'd help out at either the vet clinic or the animal shelter. Though I also made time to hang with my friends and Dan, work on my gymnastics, and every Friday I go to the health spa and have an acupuncture treatment done. It's a very good way to relive stress. Dan enjoyed it as well. Dan and I had a special relationship. It's heartbreaking he died as did my family. As did so many others of my world," Terra lament as Ace licked her face for a second time and she gave him another treat.

"So you stole the suit? How did it get blue?" inquired Terry curiously as he offered her another soda. She still looked awfully depressing, and he couldn't blame her. He gave her an encouraging smile and she seemed to perk up a bit. He then handed her a chocolate bar he had stashed in his belt. Every now and then he did get hungry whilst out on patrol, he had to have something to snack on. And there was only room in the Batmobile for little junk food. Terra wolfed down the candy bar and flipped her long hair again and went on with her story.

"As soon as I stole it I made a small number of modifications. It was meant for a man of course. So the first thing I did was affix an elastic cloth to the chest area to support my breast, then I cut a slit in the back of the cowl for my hair. Then I dyed it my favorite color and because I wanted my beautiful hair not to be blended in with the black suit. I took out Powers and then Bruce offered me a job as his assistant. So the rest is history. We may've been living identical lives up to this point. Its just I've had a small number of quarrels with my predecessor. Barbara and I had an exceptionally rocky relationship. Still I did my best and we became friends before…you know."

Neither Bruce nor Terry did anything as they watched Terra fell down to her knees in tears. They let her cry and then Terry hugged her tightly. "It's gonna be okay, sis. Things will get better I promise you. You're alive and in next to no time we'll get you home. I'm not sure how to explain all this to Mom, but don't worry I will try hard."

She wept her tears and stared at him. She looked a bit surprised. "Your _Mom_ is still alive? What happened to your father? Unless he was the one murdered…"

"Yes, I'm sorry to say Powers did assassinate our father. It hurt Matt a lot and I still feel the pain of it day after day. Though I imagine what you're feeling at this moment is much worse then either of us can imagine" Terry informed her sympathetically. She leapt into her brother's arms and held him tightly.

Bruce cracked a small smile as he looked at the pair. If Terry was worthy of caring on his legacy then he was sure Terra could also carry on Barbara's. From what he could see on the computer screen she seemed very capable. And he'd to confess Terry could really use a partner. He had three partners and that had helped him significantly in his quest to save from harm his city.

At that moment Terra's Batmobile began to pulsate. She rapidly sprang up and jumped into the interior and threw a few suitcases out. She then gracefully flipped out herself prior to the whole vehicle imploded itself! The sound it made made each and every one the bats swarm out of the cavern. Terry had to duck to steer clear of a small number of the little creatures. But Bruce remained still as stone. He was used too and bonded well with his namesakes that dwelled in his Cave. Terra looked a tad embarrassed at the moment.

Terra whipped her face from the glistening sweat. She let out a sigh of relief and sank down onto one of her suitcases. "Sorry about that. I'd forgotten that my Bruce said it be approximately an hour or so before the energy in my Batmobile would die just like my world. It wasn't unproblematic to pack every one of of my personal effects. You know with how little room there is in the Batmobile. So what now? How am I to fit into this world? I mean all my documentations in addition to other substantiation of existence are on that diskette. Nevertheless the question still remains, how am I to exist in this world?"

Before anymore could be said on the subject both Terry and Terra succumbed to their injuries and collapsed. Bruce reacted quickly. He took Terra's disk out and slid into a handheld computer and with Ace's help got both teenagers into the car. He then called Terry's mom to meet them at the hospital. He had a plan that he hoped would work and give Terra precisely what she had just lost. A home and a family.


	3. fresh start

Fresh Start

It was about one in the morning and the hospital was already packed. It seemed that a number of college kids had had one of their "Hell Night" parties as the hospital corridors were pack with drunken fools. There were a few minor cases that the doctors were trying to get too but had to step between the passed out kids. There had also been a minor car crash. So the waiting room was already packed. So it was very hard for Bruce to find a seat. He eventually found a seat next to an out of order bathroom.

He had called Terry's mom Mary and she said she get there as quick as possible. As far she knew Terry had been injured while running some errands for Bruce. She knew perfectly well that Jokers and other thugs were extremely thriving in Gotham. Therefore she wasn't suspecting anything other then Terry had been caught in the crossfire of some gang fight. On the other hand she wasn't ready for the shocking news of what happened tonight at all. She had no idea at all she'd discover someone else at the hospital waiting for her, someone who'd transform her whole life forever.

Bruce just had finished using a wireless PDA to download all of Terra's information into the Gotham mainframe. He then took Terra's family photograph and modified it just enough so that Mary would better accept the tale he was about to tell her. Mary just arrived as Terry and Terra had been wheeled into surgery.

"Mr. Wayne! Oh, Mr. Wayne! Oh there you are! Tell me what happened?" she exclaimed panicky. Her charming features were etched with concern and woe. He smiled at her and gave her a cup of coffee. She gingerly took it and sipped a bit. It didn't really seem to help her nerves any though.

"Hello, Mrs. McGinnis. I'd believe it be best for the doctor to tell you what's going on. I think you'll be in too much shock and disbelief if I'd tell you want happened tonight. I think its best if you sit down and wait," Bruce informed her benevolently as he pulled out a seat for her to sit upon.

Mary wanted to ask more questions, but she respected Mr. Wayne's choice. He wouldn't have told her to sit and wait if he didn't think she faint or something from whatever happened to her son. Thus both of them waited anxiously for the longest twenty minutes they'd ever felt before a young brunette physician with bright jade eyes appeared. She looked at the chart in her left hand and walked over to them. 

"Hello, are you Mrs. McGinnis?" she asked sympathetically. She had a very kind face and she seemed to be a doctor with good bedside manner. The kind that wasn't phony but really truly in tune with patients blights.

"Yes, I'm Mary McGinnis. How is my son? He's he okay? What happened to him?" she inquired franticly. The doctor took a seat next to Mary in the navy blue chair. She then took Mary's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Mary could tell this doctor was also a mother too, not by the ring on her finger, but how her eyes filled with the same expression she had on her own face. That was something only a mother could do.

"Mrs. McGinnis, hi, I'm Dr. Lisa Wilde. I don't mean to worry you. But the damage was exceedingly extensive to your children. Your son and daughter were both badly injured. They'd various deep lacerations across the chest and a few large contusions on the upper body, and both had a few burns on top of that. They are now both in surgery with a team of the finest surgeons in the whole city. They'll both be in the hospital a few days but they should be home by next Saturday," Dr. Wilde explained compassionately but she saw to her bemusement that Mary had an equally confused look on her face.

"What do you mean _both of my children?_ My other son is at home with a babysitter. I don't understand what you are talking about at all."

"I'm talking about your twins, Mrs. McGinnis. You're son Terry and your daughter _Terra._ I did a routine blood work and all evidence points to the fact that young woman in surgery at this moment is your daughter. Why are you looking so surprise?"

"I don't have a daughter. There must be some other explanation."

"Mrs. McGinnis, if I may say something," Bruce interjected thoughtfully to the bewildered mother. She looked at him confusingly. "Is it possible that you had twins and that Terra was given to the wrong family? I mean every now and then a twin hides behind another. I recently hired Terra as another gopher, and I was amazed how much she looked like Terry. They were coming to help me with some things tonight when both got caught in the crossfire of some Jokers. You see, Mrs. McGinnis, Terra recently lost her family in a fire and she been trying to find a new home. Here's a picture of her family."

Mary took the photo and couldn't believe her eyes. Terra's family looked remarkably like her and Warren but there were some difference. But even she couldn't deny that the teenage girl in the photo did look _exactly _like her son Terry.

"Well," she said slowly still gazing at the picture in disbelief. "It is entirely possibly that I did have twins. I was heavily sedated and the ultrasounds were incredibly hazy. And I was a bit bigger then I expect from carrying just one baby. And children get mixed up a lot more then people admit. And I can't deny she looks just like my son. And if the DNA test says she my daughter then who am I to argue? Please Dr. Wilde do all you can to help them."

"I let you know when they're out of surgery. In the meantime I recommend you get ready to introduce yourself to your daughter. She's had a lot of tragedy lately and I'm sure she'll be just as shocked to find out her family wasn't her biological family. Still all you need to do is love her and give her a home. See you in a bit." Dr. Wilde said as she got up and glided away.

"You ever have something like this happen to you, Mr. Wayne?" asked Mary as she looked again at the photo. The family looked like her family so much and she just knew that girl in the OR was her daughter. She had always wanted a little girl so as much as this was a shock it was also a blessing.

Bruce looked at her calmly and said, "Mrs. McGinnis, I've witnessed along with heard much more then you'll ever to be able to comprehend. My lifetime has been full of surprise and extraordinarily shocking revelations. You probably wouldn't believe all the things that I've had to endure. Nevertheless I do comprehend what it's like to be completely taken by a bolt from the blue by something life-changing. Still we must just deal with it and hope for the best."

A few hours later Terry and Terra found themselves waking up from the surgery. Both had been placed in the I.C.U. Terra found that the pale peach and lavender tones to be both soothing and a bit ugly at the same time. She tried to sit up but couldn't. The nurse next to her was checking her IV. Her curly blond hair bounced at Terra sudden awareness. She took her gently and laid her back down. She did fluff her pillow for her and then spoke in a soft voice so not to disturb the other patients.

"Wow, there, girlfriend. You need to take it easy. That was a five hour surgery session you just went through. You're gonna need save some of your strength if you want to get better. That goes for you too, young man. Now hang tight, I'll go get you two something to eat. I'm sure your mother will be here soon. So please just take it easy till the doctor gets here," and with that the curly haired nurse left.

Terra managed to weakly turn her head to face her brother. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. "So," she asked weakly to him, "Do you think Bruce was able to convince your mom that I am her daughter?"

"Don't worry, Terra, there nothing that Bruce Wayne can't do, except perhaps laugh. I don't think I ever heard him laugh," both of them chuckled at that, but stopped immediately as soon as they saw Bruce and Mary cross the threshold into the room.

"Hello, Terry. How are you feeling?" asked Bruce to Terry. He wanted to give Mary some time to break the ice.

"I'm doing as best that can be expected. I feel like I got hit by a burning bus. But I should be fine in a week or two. Just hope I get paid for it," he added hopefully.

"You just get better, okay? You know how much I need you to help me. After all who would walk Ace if I can't do it? And who would help me clean my home after he's run through the mud?" he remarked playfully.

Terry and Terra laughed at that. But Terra crystal blue eyes just stared at her mom. It was shocking to see her mother's face. Yet as much as this woman was her biological mother she still wasn't _her_ mother. Yet this was a puzzling feeling. Still it would be nice to have her mom back. And if she couldn't have her sister back then two brothers wasn't too bad of a tradeoff.

"Hello, Terra? Your name is Terra right?" asked Mary cautiously to the raven hair young lady.

"Yes, well that the name I go by. My real name is Terrene, but everyone always called me Terra."

"Well, Terra I know this may come as a shock but I'm your real mother. I know you just lost your family in a fire and I'm really sorry. But I would like to give you a chance to make a fresh start, if you want too. I don't want to replace your family that you grew up with, but I still want to be your mom if you would let me. So how about it, Terra? Would you like that?"

"Yes, I would like that very much."

And soon as they were released from the hospital Terra went home with her 'new' family. She was at least happy to be back with her mom and she knew given time, love and tenderness she would adapt to her new home and make a fresh start on her life.


	4. Hell High

Hell High

It'd been roughly a week since Terra had moved in with her family. Matt wasn't happy to find out he now had an older brother and_ sister_. Terra had to admit she wasn't in high spirits to be the only girl in the family, still it couldn't be helped. This was her life nowadays. She had been spared from oblivion for a reason and she just have to accept the fact she now had two brothers and that her younger sister and father didn't exist anymore. She did feel happy that even though her new room was small she at least had a room to herself.

Mary did her best to make Terra feel at home. Despite the fact that she was joyful to have at last had a daughter, she still didn't fully know how to act around her. Terry was doing his best to smooth things over for everyone. Therefore he made dinner the first night back from the hospital. He wasn't exactly a great cook but he managed after some great difficulty to make pancakes and hash browns.

"Hurry up!" he called out to his family as he set the table. He could hear Matt moaning that Terra was taking to much time in the bathroom. And he could hear his mother in his sister's room sighing as she put the finishing touches in her room.

Matt walked in a few moments later with a pout look etched on his face. He looked up at Terry and snorted. "This is just great! Its bad enough I've got you for a brother, now I've got some crazy diva as a sister! I can't believe I went nine years of my life thinking it was just my bad luck to have an older brother! Now what am I gonna do?"

"Hey, twip, you might wanna be nice to her. She just lost her family and finding out that they weren't her real family been hard on her. So just lay off for awhile will you? And do show me a bit more respect, I've slaved half the night trying to make dinner. So just try and be nice okay? For Terra's sake? I'm still getting use to the fact I've got a twin!"

Matt looked like he was about to make a snide remark when his mom walked in. She looked at him and fell dumb. She whipped some of the dirt off her face. She smiled weakly and took a seat at the mauve table.

"Thanks for making dinner tonight, Terry. It's really been stressful this past week. I could use all the help I can get too make it through this. I'm wish your father was still here. It seems awful that he'll never get to know the daughter he and I had together. Still we just have to stick together like a family. Terra? Are you coming to dinner, honey?" she called softly to her new daughter.

Terra slowly entered the dinning room. She had at last empty out her suitcases, and now she was in her normal clothes. She had ankle strapped black heels, black leather jeans and jacket and a midnight blue top that showed off her midriff. She was also wearing her bat earrings. "Hi," she said shyly as she took her seat.

"You look beautifully, honey. How's your new room? I know its small but it's all we had left."

"It's okay, Mom. I like it just fine. Now why don't we enjoy this meal that my twin brother made? I'm starving, hospital food is so drab! Pass the syrup please, Terry."

It was a silent meal for the most part. Once or twice Terra tried to talk but her tongue seemed to be tied. Matt just looked mad about the whole thing. Terry noticed his mom was still seemed uncomfortable about the whole thing. So he decided to break the ice for everyone.

"So, Mom? How is work going? You gonna get that pay raise anytime soon?"

Mary snapped out of her trance and looked at her eldest child. She smiled and answered back. "Well, Terry, it could happen any day now. However I could still be passed over for it. Even though I've been working harder then anyone else. And I could really use it seeing how I now have another mouth to feed. Oh sorry, Terra, I didn't mean to offend you," she apologized while blushing as red as her hair.

"Its okay, Mom," Terra replied swiftly. She then smiled and continued on, "You won't be the only one bringing in some money. Terry and I are now both working for Bruce. I think that will provide us with some extra money to help pay the bills," sighing she flipped a loose piece of black hair out of her eyes. She seemed to be a bit depressed. Seeing that expression etched upon her lovely features her mom responded.

"I hope that you and your brother both do well with your jobs. Working for Bruce Wayne I find to be a very encouraging endeavors. I'm so proud that each of you is making such positive strides forward. Now I know you're a bit down in the dumps, Terra, and I don't blame you. I was a bit depressed for awhile when Warren was killed. But know this, honey, no pain last forever. I'm sure once we get to know each other and you make some friends at school things will look so much better. How do you feel about starting school tomorrow?"

Terra now was the one uncomfortable. She had been thinking about the school all week. She of course knew the building. But she was more worried about the students. She had always gotten along pretty well with all of her teachers in her reality, but students were another matter all together. Kids could be exceedingly malicious and unpredictable. And it made her even sadder to know that Dan wouldn't be there to welcome her. "I'm a bit anxious to be the new girl. But at least I've got my twin brother to protect me and help me out."

Matt was laughing gleefully at this and his mother shot daggers at him. "Matt, it isn't funny. Mind your manners. It's not right at all to laugh at other people's pain. I thought I raised you better then that," she swiftly reprimanded him.

"Sorry, Mom. But I don't see why she so worried. I'm more then sure that the diva can handle it. After all she already proven to be less of a pain then Terry, and that she make all the boys go crazy. Not like Terry! I still don't get why Dana is so clingy to him," Matt snickered.

"Matt, you are so immature," muttered Terry as he finished his pancake. He shot Terra a sideway glance and she merely nodded.

"I'll do the dishes tonight, Mom. Why don't you go finish reading that novel you've been trying to finish all week?" Terra suggested kindly as she gathered up the tableware. Mary smiled happily as her daughter scurried out to the kitchen.

"Thank you, Terra. That sounds lovely. I've been trying to finish "_Behind Stone Eyes"_ by Ella Lakewater for about a month now. So it will be nice to enjoy getting to the end. Matt you go get ready for bed and Terry, could you be a dear and vacuum the living room before you go to bed? Remember you and Terra need to be up by 7:30 if you want to make it too school on time. I'll send the rest of her transcripts via email tomorrow. See you all in the morning."

So all the kids did as they're told and Terra felt a bit better. She was happy that her mom was being so kind and thoughtful with her. She was starting to feel like she belonged with this family. After all they're her family by blood, but soon they'd be family by the bonds of love.

After she had done the dishes Terra returned to her new room. She then took her diary off her bookshelf and entered the code to open it. She then recorded her thoughts and feelings into the digital computer. By the year 2039 even simple things like diaries had been converted into technologically advanced. Afterwards she placed it back on her bookshelf and lay down on her bed. She turned over and noticed something her mom had done to make her feel better. On the nightstand her mother had placed a crystal vase with fresh and sweet smelling exotic flowers. She plucked a silvery white bloom from the center and inhaled the sweet aroma. At long last a smile crept over her face. "Thank you, Mom," she whispered quietly to herself. She then turned on her CD player and let the calming sounds of nature ease her into a soothing sleep.

She was awoken all too soon by her alarm clock. Yawning she hit the blasted clock and stretched. "Well, time to go to the hell that is high school," she muttered as she went to her vanity to get ready for school. She just finished applying her cosmetics when Terry knocked on her door.

"Hey, sis? You ready? Mom got breakfast ready and we better hurry. I don't want to miss the tram to school. I promised Dana that I meet her before school started to go over chemistry notes."

She sighed and capped her lipstick and blew a kiss into the mirror. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be. So what's for breakfast?" she asked as she slid her backpack over her shoulders. She then quickly grabbed a hairbrush and stuffed it into her bag as well.

"Mom made bisects and gravy. We got hurry and scarf down or we'll be late. So hurry up!"

Unknown to Terry and the rest of the family Terra could eat just about any meal in three seconds flat. She had always been so busy that she had to learn to eat fast or be late. So she managed to down her breakfast quickly and yanked her brother from the table and hurried out to get to school. They just manage to get to the tram in time. Terra had done an elegant flip into the tram and kept the door open for her slower brother. She got around applause from the other commuters. She bowed once and took a nearby seat next the window.

"Doesn't that sun look so lovely over the sea?" she asked dreamily as the amber orb glisten on the obsidian sea. Terry thought it looked normal and didn't see anything really unusual but just smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty. After all those bizarre phenomenon that brought you here, I guess a simple sunrise is worthy of a day of hope. Oh, Terra, we got to go. This is our stop," he said as he yanked her off the tram and onto the school grounds.

Terra stood still for a few moments as she gazed at the high school. It looked just like her school from here. Still she wasn't sure what to expect. She took a deep breathe and walked at a snail's pace over to the school. She almost immediately saw a gaggle of young hot teenage girls that reminded her of some of the boys from her old school. Seeing how scores of of the people from her reality had been the opposite sex.

Terry seeing his newfound sister's nervousness he made the first move. "Hey! Dana! Chelsea! Blade! How are you lovely ladies doing today?"

Dana eyed her boyfriend with a curious gaze and greeted him with a kiss. "Hey, Ter. We're fine. Why do you ask? Did you bring those chemistry notes? I totally need to pass this week exam or my cred is getting cut," she asked and then gasped as she noticed Terra. All the girls gasped when they saw her. Terry didn't know if it was because she was hot or because she looked just like him.

"Hi, there, my name Dana, Dana Tan. Please to meet you," she said as she held out a hand. Terra took it and shook it. Terra did a quick once over with Dana. She realized quickly that she must be her Daniel female counterpart. She looked like she was a very nice person at any rate.

"Hello, Dana. It's a pleasure to meet you too," Terra replied as the other girls came over to greet her. She felt a bit more relaxed but Terry chose to make the introductions for his sister.

"Ladies, I like to introduce to you my long-lost twin sister Terra. Terra, this is my girlfriend Dana, and her friends Chelsea and Blade."

Dana and the girls all seemed confused and taken aback by Terry's statement. Dana looked at Terra and Terry and exclaimed. "TWIN? You never said you had a twin, Terry! How could you not know for seventeen years? How did you even find out you had a twin?"

Terra just laughed and smiled. "I think that what he meant by "long-lost" Dana. I didn't even know I had two brothers. You see we're accidentally separated at birth and I was raised by another family, who coincidently was also named McGinnis. They depart this life a few weeks ago in a fire, while I was out working for Bruce Wayne. I was on the way to meet him that night and I and Terry got in the middle of a Jokers brawl. We're saved by Bruce's timely assistance and taken to the hospital. It was then we found out we're twins and well now we're both just going to try and make it work. So here I am, ready to take Gotham and Hill High by storm and see what I can do!" she declared passionately.

"Well, that sounds a bit like those ancient soap opera that they used to broadcasted. But hey, this is Gotham and in this day an age I say I think anything and everything can happen! So welcome to Hill High, Terra," Chelsea replied swiftly as she shook the new girl's hand.

Blade looked her over for a minute before deciding to say anything. Terra gazed her crystal blue eyes into Blade's blue eyes and she had to admit Blade had good taste in fashion. "Well, I'm not one for soap operas, but I do admit that you do have good taste in fashion and I'm sure the boys here will be eating you up in no time. I love your hair by the way."

"Well, Blade, it's my pride and joy. I swore I never get it cut. And you too have good taste in fashion. I'm sure with your ladies help I'll fit in just fine. And for the boys who roam this land? I doubt any will catch my fancy. I fear I've already lost the boy of my dreams and I doubt I could find anyone to replace him," she admitted sadly.

Everyone looked at her strangely. It was obvious that Terra was still deeply depressed and so unsure how to act. Before anything else could be said a familiar voice rang out from the parking lot.

"Hey! Ladies! How are you shway babes doing today? Why are you all hanging with someone as pathetic as McGinnis when there's a god like me around?" Nelson asked as he strolled over to the group. He had a smug look that quickly turned to cocky and flirty when he saw Terra.

"Well, hello, sweetie. Where have you been all my life?" he cooed at her as he slicked his eyebrow and smiled at her. He obviously thought he was a god by how he was staring at her.

Terra merely scoffed and said, "I don't need some narcissus indolent jock who thinks he's the best thing since sliced bread making moves at me. I've had enough of philandering lazy dolts at my previous school. And trust me, whoever you are, you don't impress me that much. Now if you don't mind me and my brother have to meet the principal and get my class schedule, so back off, loser."

Everyone laughed at her statement and it looked like she had wounded Nelson's ego very much. He had a look of both fury and confusion. He narrowed his eyes at her and looked at her in disbelief. It was like he never had been rejected by any babe before. Or never heard one talk to him like this and he obviously was clueless on how to act.

"Yo! Babe! No one talks to me like that! Why do you want to hang with a loser like McGinnis here anyway? Not when there is such a fine of man as me around?"

"Look, jerk! If you diss my brother or me one more time I'll make you eat your words. I'm just not into you, and frankly you reminded me strongly of a girl from my old school. She thought she was all that too, and that all the boys would bow down to her. Her name was Nellie Nash. And you are just as arrogant and brainless as her. So leave me alone! C'mon, bro, let's go to the principal's office."

Nelson's fury just intensified and he grabbed her and made her look at him, "Now just a minute…" he started to say before Terra lost her patience and temper. She yanked herself free and did a handstand locking him between her legs and flipped him into a trash bin. By now the whole student body was arriving and all of them laughed at Nelson. Terra smiled happily and flipped her long hair over her shoulder and said. "C'mon, Terry lets go get this over with. I'm sorry, Dana. But it looks like you won't have the time to go over chemistry notes, perhaps you can go over them in homeroom? I'll see you ladies there. It was nice meeting you all later."

The twins had only taken two steps before Dana called out suddenly. "Hey! Hold on a minute!"

"Something the matter, Dana?" inquired Terry in a slightly worried tone. "Look, Dana, I'm sorry I can't go over chemistry notes with you. But here's the file on it," he said as he handed her a diskette, "You can make use of the school mainframe to go over them whilst I'm busy getting Terra's schedule. Like my new sister said, we can go over them in homeroom. I've got to jet!" Terry quickly apologized to his beautiful girlfriend.

Dana took the disk and slid it into her indigo backpack. Then she flicked a stray strand of her raven hair over her shoulder. "Actually, Ter, I've got to go see the principle myself," she explained as both twins gave her a curious look. She smiled and went on, "You see, Terry, you're not the only one with a new relation in the family," she the whistled loudly and called out over shoulder to the parking lot, "Hey! Dan! You better hurry over here!"

"Dan?" both twins exclaimed at once and Terra heart felt like it was about to erupted from her chest. Was it possible? Could it really be? She thought desperately as she looked beyond Dana's shoulder. Both of them saw a tall lone figure sprinting swiftly over from the parking lot, his long black wafting in the morning's gentle breeze. Terra sucked in a deep breath when the young man finally came into view.

The young man removed his dark navy blue sunglass and flipped his long hair over his shoulder. Both Terry and Terra looked at him in wonder, for he was tremendously attractive as well as charismatic. The new boy was about six feet tall, wearing biker boots, leather jeans and an ocean blue long sleeved shirt. He had in one hand a musical instrument case and in the other a PDA. He smiled showing dazzling white teeth. He bowed to both of them and smiled, "Hi, everyone. My name is Daniel, Daniel Tan. I'm Dana's cousin."

"Your cousin?" exclaimed Terry looking at Dana who was blushing slightly. "Dana, why didn't you tell me you had a cousin? I'm your boyfriend and you never told me you had a cousin!"

Dana laughed gaily and smiled widely. "Well, you didn't tell me you had a sister till just now. So we're both even. Yes, this is my cousin, Daniel. He'll be staying with us for awhile."

Terra beat Terry to the next question. She was looking extremely hopeful. Terry could tell what she was thinking. Could this boy Dan be like the one she had lost? He must've been at least in looks. So was he the same every which way else?

"How long are you staying? And may I ask why you are staying with your cousin? Wait! Let me have a guess, I'm betting it's because your mom is a government bureaucrat, am I right?" Terra asked hopefully. Her heart was pounding madly in her chest and she was trying exceptionally hard to not to look desperate.

Dan gazed his dark almond shaped eyes at her with surprise etched on his sexy features. He looked her over once and smiled before saying "How did you know that?" he asked intriguingly. He gave her a flirty grin and showed off his dazzling smile once more.

Terra blushed immensely and stumbled to speak. "Oh it was just a lucky guess. I knew one of your parents must have been either in a foreign country or an incredibly significant business figure if you're staying with your cousin is all. And I took a guess it was your mom," Terra explained with her eyes glistening with love.

"Yes, you're right. My mom is my uncle's younger sister. She does work for the government and yeah she divorced. She never took my father's last name so that why my cousin and I share the same last name. I'm hoping for a fresh start here at Hill High. I've been to so many different schools because of my mom's work. So I finally told her that I wanted to finish my high school education in one spot. So she made arrangements for me to stay with Dana's family. She is currently now traveling throughout Asia. We keep in touch via email."

"Well, that sounds like a fair deal. I know I wouldn't like being moved around every few weeks without having a place to call home. So, Danny, it's nice to meet you. C'mon you can walk with us to the principal office," Terry said as they walked into the school.

Terra was eyeing Dan with great interest and was asking him all kinds of questions. "So I see you play an instrument. What kind and what do you like to read? And just tell me all about yourself. I like not to be the only new kid. So please tell me."

"Well I play the saxophone and my favorite music is jazz. I love riding motorcycles, and reading classical literature. I know all of William Shakespeare work and I've acted in a few school plays based on his work. I also enjoy animals, dancing, and going to the spa to relax once a week."

By the time school had started and everyone met both of them it was obvious that Terra and Danny were going to be a couple. Just instant chemistry. And Terra was very happy to have her love back in her life and she could tell Danny was happy to have her in his life. Now school didn't seem so scary and now she could focus on her job as Batgirl and protect Gotham from evil. She finally felt like she was home.


	5. spellbound

Spellbound

Things had settled down adequately throughout the next few weeks. In that short amount of time Terra in next to no time learned to acclimatize and exist in this new reality. Before long both living with her new family along with the nerve-racking school life had settled down to a comfortable routine. She was in addition tremendously euphoric to have Dan back in her life so that was also a plus. But there were a small number of things that were still hard to deal with.

Despite the fact that she felt it was her destiny to be Batgirl and fight the tribulations of Gotham, it was still not unproblematic as she thought it would be. In view of the fact that both her and Terry were accustom to functioning sole. It had taken some time for Terry to wrap the idea around his head that Terra was technically his twin sister, and that he now had brotherly duties to her. Furthermore that she was just as worthy as him to carry the Mantel of the Bat as he was. Nevertheless, even as the female counterpart to him, it still didn't change the fact that they still were extraordinarily different, regardless of living more or less identical lives.

Therefore it was not uncomplicated for either Terry or Terra to become skilled at acting as a team. Furthermore Terra was still exceptionally sour that even despite the fact that now the Batmobile had two seats, but Terry got to drive it! She has argued this with Bruce but he said what was done was done. So she just would've to learn to live with it. And both Terry and Terra argued quite a lot as Bruce tried to train them. Nevertheless as soon as their bickering got to the point things started to get broken he said either they learn to act as a team, or he'd take their suits away from them.

Seeing how neither of them wished to relinquish their suits, for the reason that Gotham still needed its heroes, they decided to try and learn to work together. So three weeks later after Terra's unexpected arrival they were in the Batcave training in the simulator.

Right now Terra as Batgirl was facing off with an automaton version of Inque. She fired her blue electrical batarang at the speedy blob. But the slippery creature shapes shifted and dodge the batarang swiftly. She then did a midair horizontal flip and rammed another batarang into the deadly blob. Inque cried out in pain as the electric current flowed throughout her liquefied body. Smiling Batgirl shot out a freezing disk and captured the atrocious blob.

"Well," she said as she flipped off the simulator and smiled, "that's one way to remove a stubborn stain. I say that was an extremely good workout. Really got my heart pumping," she commented gleefully as she grabbed a bottle of water. She drained it all in one swallow and went on "This hero business is way good for calorie burning. Perhaps even then my yoga sessions I attended with Dan on Friday nights. I hope he's not too mad I had to cancel yesterday's health spa treatment," she finished concerningly as her brother handed her an indigo towel.

Terry smiled at her sweetly and replied, "Well, it not like I got to go on my date with Dana either, Terra," as he drank some water himself. He sat down and wiped his sweaty forehead, "Not when we had to prevent Mad Stan from blowing up that sculpture gallery. Mind you, sis, I'm still feeling tender from that grenade that blew up that Pandora sculpture."

She laughed at him and he glared at her so she wiped the smile off her face and swiftly apologized. "Well, Terry, I did advise you to duck. It was just so fortunate that his attention was occupied by you, because that gave me the ideal opportunity to attack from behind and incapacitate that trigger happy moron. What do you think, Bruce? Was that a good start to working as a team?"

All this time Bruce had been sitting at the supercomputer. It didn't seem he had been paying any attention on the twins' tête-à-tête. It seemed he'd been immersed with analyzing the data from their sims battles, along with what their cowls had recorded from their latest battles. Ace seemed to be just as immersed as his master. Still he looked at Terra hopefully so she tossed him a homemade dog treat.

Not liking being ignored Terra did a graceful cartwheel and leaned against her mentor's chair. She then snapped her fingers under his nose. "Yo! Bruce! Wake up!"

He didn't even bat an eyelash. Terra sighed, "Well, its official, Ter. Bruce Wayne is even more of a statue then the one that hit you in ribs. I doubt one of Mad Stan's grenades could make him so much as sweat a drop!"

Terry let out a chuckle. Taking a long swing of water he wiped his lips. "Well, that Bruce Wayne for you. He's a bit obsessed with his work. Let's just hope we never forget what is important." 

Terra looked at a bit heartbreaking at his reply. Her crystal blue eyes were shimmering with silver tears. He walked slowly over to her and gave her a hug and wiped her tears away. "You ok, sis?"

"It's nothing, Terry. You just reminded me of Dad for a moment. He knew what was important, and he was a very good man. Hard working, kindhearted, and no matter what mess we landed in, he always understood. And it's exceptionally heartbreaking that he'll never know me in this reality."

"I know the feeling. I strongly feel that by being Batman and protecting Gotham, it is sorta honoring his memory. And I will fight to my last breath to be the man he knew I could be."

"Then I shall do the same, for him, Mom, and all who perished from my reality, and for this new one that I'm learning to call home. We've a responsibility and we've got to live up to it."

"Well, I'm pleased that you both feel that way," said a gravely voice. The twins jumped. It looked like Bruce had finally snapped out of his trance. He turned to them and smiled a bit before carrying on. "It was that very motivation I became Batman in the first place, to protect and honor my family's memories."

"Nice to see you amongst the living, Bruce. So I ask again, are we doing any better as working as a team?" Terra inquired to her mentor.

Bruce gave one of his rare smiles. The twins didn't know what to think about that. Since understanding Bruce's emotions and how he truly felt wasn't easy to decipher. Still they hoped that that smile was one of pride and encouraging. Even Ace seemed unsure how his master was feeling.

"Well, I say you two are off to a promising start. Especially in view of the fact that you haven't killed each other thus far. And yes, Terra, you too are starting to work better together. Still you've a long way to go. Nevertheless you've both got the potential to do great things. But I say we call it a night. I think you both have earned a good night's sleep. I'll drive you home. C'mon."

Meanwhile on the other side of the city a new evil was lurking in the shadows. This new criminal was watching from the inky shadows intensely as Chelsea was strolling back home in the foggy chilly air. Just before she reached her home he intercepted her.

"Don't worry, I don't bite," said the man in the Halloween costume in an assuring tone.

The mystified flaxen haired adolescent had no idea or time to react. She just saw an eyeball of light and next thing she knew she was in the Amazon! She didn't know how or why, but all she knew she had to find the temple object d'art. It was evil and needed to be destroyed. She almost immediately unearthed what she was looking for. It was a stone Tiki relic. Chelsea smiled widely as she took the trinket and then glided silently over to the nearby lava pit. At that moment without a second thought she dropped the historical object into the crater.

It was at that moment she heard a voice, which seem to come from nowhere. Looking up she found herself no-longer in the tropical rain forest. She was back home on her street. And staring at her angrily was her father. He shook her once and she felt like she had just woken up from a dream.

"CHELSEA! What's the matter with you?" he reprimanded her loudly as he ranted about how expensive it was. He continued to rant and rave as he dragged her back inside. It wasn't till they were in the house that she fought back.

"DAD! Please! Listen! I don't know what happened! I was walking home and then I met this weird man with a glowing eyeball! One minute I was on the street the next I was in the jungle! I honestly don't remember what happened after I saw that eyeball!"

The next day at school everyone was gossiping about Chelsea's encounter. In high school news traveled faster then the speed of light. Furthermore Chelsea was an extremely popular student so that made it spread even faster. Not a lot of people were convinced they believed her. Even with all the things that had happened in Gotham over the years this still felt a bit far-fetched.

Terra found herself aroused with curiosity by the story. When she was a kid her father had taken her and her sister to a carnival and she had seen a hypnotist there. He was an ebullient sorta man, but he did make people do a few degrading things. Like act like a squirrel, hop around while singing the Star Spangle Banner, and walking on ones hands. She had been the one walking on her hands. It wouldn't have been embarrassing except she had been in a miniskirt that day. As a result she was completely ready to accept as true that Chelsea had been hypnotized.

Terra at the moment was checking her backpack for her history essay, but wasn't finding it. At the same time as she searched in vain, her brother was chatting with his friend Jared. Apparently Jared's mom was getting married again, and not just for a second time. While Terry and Jared notice an older woman in a brown trench coat, Terra didn't. She had just found her essay disk and ran smacked into the woman. Both of them fell hard to the ground.

"OH! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! Here let me help! I'm so sorry…" Terra was apologizing when she handed the woman back her glasses and gasped, "Barbara! Whatcha doing here?"

Barbara's smile turned to a slight frown. She had never seen this young girl before. So she didn't know why she was being addresses by her first name by an absolute stranger. "It's alright, kid. Accidents happen. But you should address me as Commissioner Gordon. First name bases are only for friends and family. So thanks for the apology, kid, but next time call me by my title. See you around, kid." And without another word she and the officer went into the school therapist's office.

Terry who had just said goodbye to Jared ran up to her. She was still staring where Barbara had been just a moment ago. "Terra? What was that all about? How do you know the Commissioner?" he inquired as he tried to drag her away from the door. They had to get to history class and couldn't afford to be late again.

Terra didn't say anything. She just inched closer to the door and slid it open a crack. They listen for a few minutes where Dr. Billings just dismissed Chelsea's claims as nothing more then a childish act for attention. Terra narrowed her eyes as did Terry. They both had to dash quickly before Barbara got a good look at them.

Terra seemed a bit uneasy for the rest of the day. Despite of this she still manage to get an A+ on her history essay. That cheered her up some. Nevertheless she still seemed to be brooding on something. Finally when school ended and she and Terry were on their way to Bruce she managed to tell him what was bugging her.

"That was Barbara Gordon. I didn't expect to see her once more. Or at least not in that manner," she started to elucidate as she fixed her indigo helmet onto her head. Terry stared at her as he put his own helmet on his head and got his motorcycle ready to ride.

"Why? She the head of the police department, isn't she? Why wouldn't you anticipate to see her coming to investigate strange things going on?" as he got on his cobalt bike. Terra glanced at him with flushed cheeks.

"It's… well…, Ter…" she stammered a few times before she finally exclaimed. "She _was_ Batgirl before me. I looked up too her. What's more we had a very rocky relationship. We finally really became friends… just… before… well you know," she said in a sadden tone as Terry gave her a handkerchief. She wiped her crystal blue eyes and continued on. "Likewise I didn't know if she would still be alive or even ever existed in this world. I mean I was surprised to see Bruce still lived in this world. Plus I felt tremendously lucky to have Danny back in my life. I guess I was thinking it'd be over hopeful to think she still be there."

Terry revived up his bike and the two took off quickly to get to Wayne Manor. Terry couldn't believe he never thought about it. Terra _had_ been lucky to find her true love again. So he couldn't blame her for thinking it would be a bit too much to hope that Barbara was still alive. He'd never really talk to Barbara before. He knew that Bruce and she were friends but he didn't know much else about her. Still it did seem important that his sister had both her mentors back in her life.

Terra managed to be Terry to the Manor. She seemed really happy about it, but she didn't brag about it. Ace ran out to greet them or at least greet Terra. He still didn't like Terry to much. 

"Oh! Ace! How's my Bat Dog? How my little puppy doing? Oh that good boy! Give me a kiss. C'mon give me a kiss! Good doggie! Oh how I love you!" she cooed at him as he licked her face exuberantly.

"Man I wish that mutt liked me as much as he likes you," Terry muttered as Ace now was baring his teeth at him. Terra just smiled as the pair entered the Manor. Bruce was in the library looking at some books.

"Hey, Bruce! What's up? Is everything okay? Can we get you anything?" Terra asked politely. She took a small rubber chew toy and gave it to Ace. He wagged his tail happily and she smiled smugly at Terry. He shot her a glare that washed that smirk off her face quickly.

"No, Terra, there nothing I need at the moment. But I sense there something you wish to talk about. So what's on your mind?"

"Well, we saw Barbara today," she started to say before Bruce cut her off.

"You saw Commissioner Barbara Gordon today? How? And why?"

"First off, Bruce, she not just a commissioner, she is or was a close friend of mine. And where I'm from we all were on a first name bases. And a bit more flirty if I must confess. I know she was Batgirl before I was. And I really like to know once again I'm making her proud."

"But that beside the point, sis," interjected Terry in a slightly aggravated tone. He quickly launched into the story about Chelsea and the strange man she had encounter. To both of the twins surprise Bruce dismissed it just as Barbara had. Before they could argue Bruce told them to get out on patrol.

And no sooner had they begun their nightly watch did they get an alarm at the auction house go off. From the up-to-the-minute news broadcast reports it was common knowledge that right at the moment the entire collection of Princess Audrey's dresses was on display.

The Batmobile zoomed as fast as lightning to the auction house. They got there at the same time as Barbara had gotten there. Terra for a moment was distracted as she gazed at the bright blue eyes of her predecessor. Before she could react her brother took charge.

"Now listen, sis. Here's how we are going to go about this. I'll take the rooftop and you take the front door. That way we got the thieves cornered. Okay?" he said as he leapt out of the vehicle before she had time to protest. She sighed and hit a few buttons on the counsel and then leapt out of it herself.

She did a few graceful aerial flips before landing right next to the incapacitated guards. Her arrival seemed to startle the police force a bit. At least Barbara was taken aback by her appearance; she looked like she had seen a ghost. Her face was white as chalk and her eyes were huge and wide. Nevertheless there was no time for hellos.

"Are you okay, sir? What happened?" she asked doing her best to disguise her voice.

Whilst Barbara remained flabbergasted by Batgirl's presence the guard on the other hand explained quickly what was going on. "I don't know what happened. We've worked for this guy many for years! We've never had to watch him before! One minute we're locking up and the next he freaks out!"

After taking a moment to make sure that the guard was okay, Batgirl made up her mind and dashed into the building. At the same time as she raced throughout the building she became aware of that one of the mannequins was missing. She then realized that one of the priceless dresses had been taken. So this was a theft! Someone wanted money, the one necessary evil of humanity. Why people stole or endangered lives for money was beyond her understanding. As she followed the path of broken glass and other shatter remains of Mr. Dinkins warped mind she still didn't get it. Scores of criminals sought after money, but what were they gonna do with it? It wasn't like they could waltz into a store and buy a plasma, or a Mercedes. Or go into a bank for that matter. So what was the point of money anyway?

She tried to clear her mind as she caught sight of a pale blue skirt being pulled up the emergency stairwell. She yanked open the door and took the stairs two at a time. She turned on her cowl's radio and called her brother.

"Batman! Can you hear me?" she asked as she jumped on the wall and flipped onto the next stairwell.

"Batgirl? I thought I told you to stay out front!" Batman snapped as he used his cloaking power to hide on a nearby building. He had been watching the rooftop carefully, ready to spring into action at any moment.

"Look, bro, we don't have time to argue! Mr. Dinkies is coming right at you! E.T.A. two minutes! You've got to intercept him! I'll be covering the rear! So just do it! Hurry he's coming!"

At that moment the bewilder gentleman burst through the rooftop door. Waiting for him was a man in a bizarre outfit on top of a yellow wasp-shaped craft. Mr. Dickens was muttering something to the dressmaker's dummy he was hauling but Batman didn't hear it. He just sprang into action.

The man in orange threw a rifle into the bewilder man's waiting arms. Spellbinder took off as Mr. Dickens started shooting like a maniac. Batman was doing his best to avoid hot lead. He let out a yelp of pain as one of the bullets nicked his right shoulder.

"Take that you alien scum! That what you get for shooting Louie!" ranted Mr. Dickens. Before he could take another shot a blue batarang hit the gun and caused it to overload. He dropped quickly. And before he knew what happened Batgirl kicked him hard in the head causing him to hit the metal door hard.

Batman got up holding his shoulder with a grim look. Batgirl picked up the man's glasses and gave them back to him.

"You, okay, sir?"

"Ohh, my head," he moaned as he rubbed his bald head's tender bruise. "What happened?"

"You tell us, sir. Who was your partner in the spooky getup?" inquired Batman to the older gentleman but he just shook his head.

"Really I don't know. I really don't. The last thing I remember was walking out of the office. After that nothing."

"You'll be okay, sir. C'mon let's get you some ice for that head. I think you'll need a few aspirin to get rid of that migraine I gave you," Batgirl said as she draped the man over her shoulder and her brother took the other one.

They quickly got Mr. Dickens down to the cops. And as soon as he was out of harms way they quickly leapt back into the Batmobile before Barbara could even get a word in edgewise.

As they sped away Terra analyzed the video footage. "Well, bro, we didn't get Spellbinder, nevertheless we do know now that Chelsea is innocent. Too bad we didn't get a tracker on that craft of his."

"Uhh…look I know that was like one of our first missions together and I think I give it a seven out of ten. You did save my life, again. But we still have to work on our communication. Hey, Bruce you there?" asked Terry as they zoomed back to the Batcave.

"Yes, I'm here. I was watching you two. You did do a fair job together. You may've not caught this Spellbinder, but at least you both manage to work together to save the innocent. You did well. Now hurry back. We've got a few training sessions to go through."

They didn't have much of a chance to get a training session in. Both of them had been invited to Jared's mom's wedding ceremony, so instead of training they got cleaned up. Terry was rummaging through the upstairs closet for a tux, at the same time as Terra took a hot shower. Terra climbed out of the shower and put on her best dress. It was a midnight blue off the shoulder evening gown. She had put on her bat earrings and even a matching chocker and let her hair cascade down her bareback. She looked like a goddess, even Bruce was memorized by her beauty. He had been avoiding Terry's question as to who had owned the retro tux he found. Only the initials DG had been found.

Terra flipped her long raven hair over her shoulder and giggled. "Well, how do I look?"

"Well, put it this way, Terra. If you weren't my sister I would probably ask you out on a date," Terry remarked with a long whistle.

Terra blushed immensely at her twin brother's complement. "Well, thank you. I hoped it wouldn't be too much. Mom picked this out for me, before she died in my reality. She had this fancy social gathering at work and dragged me and Maddy along. We went to this boutique at the mall and it was made just for me, so, yeah its one of a kind. So we better get going. Oh, and you must be a bit of dummy not to know "DG" is Dick Grayson, the first Robin. It doesn't take a brain surgeon to realize that, if you knew anything about Bruce's history. So let's get going. And I would bring our suits along. I've got mine anyway."

Terry looked a tad irked by Terra remark. Still he just climbed on his motorcycle and handed her helmet and off they went. They arrived at an enormous cathedral and it looked like Jared's mom had married someone extraordinarily wealthy, considering both the rocks she was wearing, and how expensive things were at the wedding.

Terry and Jared were talking about Jared's new wealthy stepfather, but Terra on the other hand wasn't. A gentleman had been eyeing her all through the ceremony, and even though she was deeply in love with Danny, she still decided to flirt a bit. It was more to amuse her then anything else. Where she had come from flirting was common behavior. But she knew not to take it too seriously.

Terra glided over to the refreshment table. She observed that even here there was precious semiprecious stone. Mr. Tate had to be even wealthier then she original thought. She also become aware of out of the corn of her eye that the young man who been eyeing was actually one of the photographers. He had turned his flouting camera away from the couple and put it on her. He gave her a flirty grin. She smiled seductively and flipped her hair. Giggling she poured herself some punch. She was just about to drink it when she detected a small flash of orange reflecting on the left side of the goblet. She turned around fast enough to see that Lorraine Tate had just been spellbound! She was screaming like she was crazy and ran as if her life was threatened.

She took off quickly to the back alley with her brother close behind. They quickly got their suits on and took off after Lorraine and Spellbinder. Whatever fantasy Spellbinder had enthralled her in it was obvious she was scared out of her mind.

"I'll save Loraine, bro. You get Spellbinder!" she told him as she did a swan dive and went after the delusional bride. She had just jumped off a six story building and Terra grabbed her.

"Let go of me! Ahh! Someone please help me!" she was screaming as Terra used all her strength and the suit's to pull her up. But now she was actually tearing her dress apart. "Stop it, Mrs. Tate! You're gonna be fine! Whatever you're seeing it isn't real!" Terra pleaded with her but it was too late she had fallen and now she was on the Amtrak.

"Do you need some help, sis?" asked her brother over the radio, but she was determined this time to prove her worth! He had been a sole hero for a few months but he was already accepted as a hero. She sought to demonstrate to him and Bruce that she was competent enough that she could protect Gotham by herself if needed. She also desired to make her reality proud of her. She had survived for a reason and she was more then determined to confirm to herself the reason why she was spared.

"No, Bro! I can handle it. Just get Spellbinder. He must be after the jewels! You got to intercept him! I can handle this! Trust me!" she assured him as she swooped down in time to save Lorraine from the train. She got Lorraine safely back to her husband and son, but knew she was right when she saw that her jewels were gone.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Tate?" she inquired swiftly as she set her back down on her feet.

Mrs. Tate looked around wildly as if she was hoping whatever fantasy she had been in had truly been lifted. After she had caught her breath and fallen into her new husband's arms she seemed able to speak.

"Thank you, Batgirl, for saving my life. I don't know what happened. All I remember is large creepy-crawlies I thought I was gonna die!"

"Well, Mrs. Tate, I can tell you from personal experience that when your hypnotized or whatever your brain preserves as real you can die. If the mind thinks it's gonna be hurt it will hurt. Now if you're okay I've got to go help Batman stop the one who enthralled you. So good night and stay safe!" And without further ado she leapt off the balcony and sailed out into the night sky hoping to catch up to her brother.

As she raced to catch up with him she noticed that he was doing something unexpected. He had Spellbinder cornered, but now he was taking a swan dive of his own! Right down to the streets below. She had to dive quickly in order to save him from being street pizza. She barely managed it, but she got both of them safe to the ground without ruining the suits.

"You, okay, Batman?" she asked at the same time as she collapsed on a bus station bench. She was worn out completely from the night's activities. Batman just held his head and looked at her strangely. It didn't take a genius to know what had happened, he'd been spellbound!

"C'mon, we've got to get back to the Batcave. We've got to get back to the alley. But I'll be driving us home."

"It's my bike!" 

"Yeah, well you nearly took a dive into the pavement! I may be tired! But I've not been spelled; we don't know if there will be repercussion. So just let me drive for once!" she snapped and so they got back to the alleyway and got their suits off and head back to the Cave.

Back at the Cave Bruce was analyzing the flash of light that had enthralled Terry. The twins were occupied by treating the other's injuries. Though they had managed to avoid serious injuries, they had got a few scarps and bruises. So they had to use the first-aid kit.

"So, Bruce? What's the 411 on whatever made Ter here go base jumping?" Terra inquired inquisitively as she finished bandaging her brother's arms.

"Apparently that flash of light inserted this information directly into the brain itself and then played back before his eyes," showing them a display of a tropical waterfall.

"That's exactly what I saw! It was beyond real. I could smell the water and feel the breeze. It was even better then a dream. It was so real," confessed Terry as he stared in awe at the illusion.

Terra looked apprehensive at the display. It looked so real to her as well. Even more real then the Cave they were standing in. She commit to memory when she had been hypnotized as a child. This trance nevertheless was way beyond what she had experienced. This was the most realistic dream she had ever seen. "This is bad isn't, Bruce?"

"This is the most realistic and advance illusion machinery I've ever witnessed. It's way beyond typical illusion. This man with both advance equipment and insight to the human mind makes for a deadly combination. But what is he after?"

Terra scoffed for a moment. "I don't think we need to wonder that, Bruce. All three victims had something exceptionally valuable that they were tricked into giving up. He like so many other fools wants money. Why people yearn for cash is beyond me. Or why people seek 'power' when power is an illusion in itself. Still we don't know how he picks his victims or who he is. Nevertheless, Bruce, you better see if you can figure out an Achilles' heel for this technology and fast. Otherwise someone could really get hurt. I highly doubt Spellbinder cares much about his victims' wellbeing, as long as he gets the ill-gotten gains. He certainly didn't care what happened to Mrs. Tate as long as he got her trinkets. We've got to get home. Mom will kill us if we're late. So good night, Bruce," Terra said as she kissed Bruce's cheek and she and her brother left.

The next day at school everyone was gossiping yet again. Now that people knew that there was in fact a Spellbinder it was good gossip. Also people were talking about Batman and Batgirl. It looked like finally Terra was being notice. Jared was telling everyone who listen that this new hero had saved his mom's life. Terra had to smile to herself.

"Isn't it nice to be given recognition finally? At last Gotham is acknowledging my existence," she whispered gleefully to her brother as they got their textbooks.

"I thought you agreed that we didn't become heroes for any reasons of vanity? I thought we're doing this to make up for past sins. Or was I wrong?"

"I know that is the reason for being heroes, Ter. Still even you like to know you've done a good job. So do you think you'll pass today mathematics examination? I do so not understand geometry that well."

"Well, sis, that test isn't very important at the moment. I just got told that Dr. Billings wants to see us. Both right now. So we're not gonna be making that test so soon."

"Why would that quack want to see us? Don't people know I hate therapist?"

"C'mon lets get this over with so we can get to that test."

Terra sighed loudly and looked a bit ticked off. She hated therapist greatly. It seemed to her that they cared more about the money, then the wellbeing of their patients. Still the sooner this was over the sooner she could get to her test. She needed at least a B on that test. She hadn't had much of a chance to study with her duties of Batgirl. So she was hoping that she could get that B+.

They soon reached Dr. Billings' office. Terry knocked and they entered the offices. The office was sure plain and not very cheery. Terra still had a look of utter most distain for this all. Still Terry shot a glance at her and she tried to smile.

"Ah, Mr. McGinnis and Ms. McGinnis. So nice to see you both. How are you doing?"

"Just fine, Dr. Ira. Nothing out the ordinary," Terra replied swiftly. For some reason this man was given her major bad vibes. He just didn't seem as serene as he was trying to be. Something was fishy about him, what she couldn't tell.

Billings just laughed merrily at Terra's statement. "I see you've a sense of humor, Terra. That really is remarkable; given the circumstances you've both experienced as of late."

"We're just fine, Dr. Billings. So why did you want to see us?" asked Terry.

"I felt it was important that we talked. Given all the recent radical changes in both of your lives. With your father passing and moving back in with your mom. Not to mention for you, Terra. Losing one family and finding another and adjusting to a new environment. It can't be easy for either of you. So I thought I check on you both. I don't bite so let's talk."

Terra merely shrugged and went inside and took a seat inside. Terry followed the suit and Dr. Billings started talking to him. But his first question had nothing to do with their radical changes other then finding out more about their new jobs with Bruce Wayne.

Later that night Bruce was working late as usual trying to find some common link between Spellbinder's victims. Ace growled loudly and he quick as a flash was up the stairs and gasped. Terry was busy looting the place and Terra was cheering him along. She already had a bag full of stuff and was screaming gleefully.

"Go, Terry! C'mon you got do better then that, bro! I'm so gonna win this contest. You're so lame!" But even as she said this she kept twitching like she was trying to wake up from a coma. Finally after Ace tackled her she woke up.

While Ace licked her face Bruce woke up Terry by hitting him hard with his cane. "Oh, Ace! Stop it! What the matter with you, Bat Dog?" she asked confused as Ace continued to lick her face.

"OW! Why did you've to hit me? Could you have just slapped me or something? I feel like I've gotten hit by a bus!" moaned Terry as he rubbed his head sorely.

"Telling tales in school were we? C'mon you two. I believe I found out whom behind this spellbinding." Bruce said as he escorted them down to the Batcave. He clicked away and soon three pictures showed up, in a matter of minutes a fourth picture showed up. One of Dr. Ira Billings. The twins let out a gasp of surprise.

"I KNEW IT!" exclaimed Terra triumphantly. "I knew it! Never trust a shrink! I just knew he was fishing for something when he saw us today! I just knew it!"

"So he found out which people had access to valuables by talking to kids at school. So he's waiting for us outside." Terry concluded as they turned out the security camera. Sure enough Spellbinder was outside waiting to collect the loot.

Terra narrowed her blue eyes intensely at the renegade psychotherapist. "It also explains how he knew how to work out those toys of his. Still I believe they can be fought, if you've got a strong enough will. I mean even after he spelled me I was fighting it. At least I didn't feel convinced that it was completely real."

"How could you fight it? No-one else could fight it! Even you admit that it was the most realistic fantasy ever!"

"Well, I've been hypnotized prior to this one. And even then I was still fighting it. Dad always said I was too stubborn and strong will to listen to anyone. Even Mom said I was rather defiant. Still let's not quarrel. It's time to put this quack out of business."

Billings was waiting impatiently outside the gates. Those ungrateful snots should've been done by now. And if that old geezer had woken up they should've been able to take him out. All of sudden he felt a thump on the back of his craft. He turned and saw Batman on the tip.

"Sorry, but this is privet property, I'm gonna have to fine you," he said nonchalantly.

Then before Spellbinder could retort Batgirl came out of nowhere and kicked him off his vehicle. He went flying and hit a tree. He looked a bit dazed and stared at the newcomer. Batgirl did a back flip and landed daintily on the stone pillar on the gate. She smiled widely and let her long black hair waft in the nightly breeze.

"You should really start to look up, doc. Now let's dance, bozo!" she declared passionately.

Spellbinder just got up and started running swiftly through the woods. Batgirl took charge. "You follow him on foot, Batman; I'll take to the sky. And please, bro, be careful. Remember he can still spell you!" As she ran on top of the gate and jumped high into the air and took to the heavens.

Batman followed his sister lead and ran after Spellbinder. "Give up, Billings! We know who you are!" he called out to the creepy woods. He heard a chuckle pass along on the breeze but couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"So you think by knowing who I am, your in control? Well, you still haven't caught me yet."

"I don't get you, doc! You're supposed to be helping kids! How could you take advantage of them?"

He laughed for a second time, "So you want to be my therapist? Well, Batman, the answer is very simple. For years I fought the demons in the heads of those ungrateful little snots while the cuddling parents paid their garbage men more then me! Well I'm taking what I've earned. So here why don't you see what I see!" as he shot a ball of light at Batman.

Terry covered his eyes but it was too late. The light blinded him. But at first he thought nothing had happened, that was until he saw zombies coming out of the ground. And boy did it feel real. Overwhelmed by the visions he started to fight the undead ghouls.

"Terry! Stop! Remember it's not real!" Bruce relayed over the radio to his young apprentice. But Terry was too overwhelmed by the vision to listen. He then got sucked punched by Spellbinder.

"Ow! That sure felt real!"

"You've got to look around, so I can help you!" Bruce told him. But he didn't have too. Just as Spellbinder was going to knock the stuffing out of Terry Terra flew straight at him and tackled him to the ground. She rammed him hard into a tree and used the bowel whip to tie him up. Then for good measures she knocked him unconscious and ripped off his mask.

"Show's over, Billings. You've lost," Terra proclaimed happily. She then turned to her brother and smiled. "Well, I think that was a great bit of team work. And it looks like its getting to be a habit of me coming to your rescue. I thought it was supposed to be the other way around."

"Hey, girl, it's the 21st century and chivalry is dead. But I'm sure there will come a time when you needed me to save your skin. So let's call Barbara and hand him over, shall we?"

"Agreed, but can we get a smoothie afterwards?" she chuckled.

It didn't take long for Barbara to turn up. She asked how they had managed to stop Billings. She was staring at both of them suspiciously.

"Well, Bruce here woke us up from our trance and then the Bat Twins came out of nowhere and by working together they nailed him and took off. By the time we came outside Billing was already incapacitated. They just smiled and flew away in the dark night," Terra replied with a small smile.

"Bat Twins, huh? That what you're calling Batman and Batgirl?" she asked with a single eyebrow cocked.

Terra flushed bright red and Terry interjected, "Well we don't think that they are related, but they work together so well it seemed like they could read each others mind, like they say twins can do that. That's all."

"So both of you are Bruce's new assistances?"

Both nodded happily.

"And your father was Warren McGinnis?"

"Yes."

"Stay out of trouble, kids." And without another word Barbara left. Though before she got into her squad car she didn't turn and look both of them in the eye. Her expression was very hard to read. It looked like both disapproval and maybe somewhat of proud. And then she vanished into the night. Leaving all three wondering what would happen next.


	6. A touch of Curare

A Touch of Curare

It was a pleasant spring night, a rare pleasure in Gotham for sure. Seeing how the gleaming silver moonlights, was more often than not, the spotlight for the unsavory cretins of this shadowy criminal-infested conurbation. Nevertheless, it seemed for the moment, a very rare moment, it looked peaceful.

An elderly couple was taking pleasure in the rare moment of peace and beauty, as they took a moonlight stroll in the majestic park. Even though they're clearly in their sixties, it would appear they were as much in love as a pair of spring chicks. A soothing night breeze carried the sound of their giggles across the large park, unaware that it caught the attention of something else besides the squirrels and birds.

"Sam, I'm so glad I got you out of the office for the night. You've been working way to hard lately. I've haven't had a moment alone with you for almost a month now," spoke Barbara in a disappointed tone. She leaned her head on her husband shoulder with and gazed her bright blue eyes into his black ones.

"Oh, honey, I feel the same way. Still it's not like you've not been just as preoccupied. If there are anyone busier then the city's D.A. it's you, honey. After all you are in charge of the whole police force. Though being a woman I say that an even greater achievement. But let's not talk about shop tonight, okay, sweetheart?" replied her husband coolly,

His wife looked a bit crushed; she obviously felt that there was SOMETHING about their jobs worth talking about. However, she decided not to pursue it at the moment. She merely hugged him closely to her body and looked up at the full moon.

"It so beautiful tonight don't you think so? It's so rare for anyone these days to just enjoy a simple moonlight walk, especially in this city in particular. I can't remember the last time we both were free for the evening, or just took a walk together. So let's thank God for this splendid evening, shall we?"

Sam looked at his wife curiously and said to her, "You know, Barbara for as long as I've known you, you always give the impression that you're happier at night. It seems when the moon is out you seem to be more alive then in the day. But you also could always turn any moment good or bad into something romantic."

"Let me show you romantic," she replied affectionately as they leaned in for a kiss. The world seemed to fade into nonexistence as they eased their way to the other lips. Although before they even could touch the other a rustling sound was heard.

Both of them broke the spell of love and looked into the nearby words and gasped. Standing in the shadows was the silhouette of a woman. However, neither had seen a stranger looking woman. She had vivid azure skin and she was dressed in snow white desert apparel. But the most fear-provoking thing about this woman, was not the clothes, skin or mask, it was the scimitar she was holding.

Instinctively Barbara whipped out her firearm and pointed it at the assailant. "Drop your weapon! Put down the sword now!" she commanded valiantly.

The woman didn't say anything, nor did she drop her weapon. She instead swiftly rushed towards the pair and tried to decapitate Sam. Barbara managed to knock her husband safely out of the way, but the woman didn't even slow down. She took her scimitar and used to cut a lamppost hoping to pin them down.

They manage to escape the lamppost and took off running. Barbara desperately called for backup as the assassin continued to hunt them down. It seemed that blade of hers could cut all the way through anything or anyone. And one thing was extremely clear; she was just as deadly with or without that sword.

They reached the foliage, and attempted to conceal themselves behind some granite monuments, praying that backup would soon arrive. But even though they both were experienced members of the law, and one secretly had been a vigilante at one point, they both were scared to death of this woman.

The woman was narrowing down on their location when a shadow loomed over her. She looked up a split second before she was tackled to the ground. The woman was quick to recover and saw who had surprised her. It was Batman! She saw a second shadow descend from the sky and landed behind the stone that was shielding Sam and Barbara. It was Batgirl!

"Okay, Lady, drop the sword, or things are going to get ugly," Batman said as he ready the bollow whip. As they got ready to dance the sweet tango of battle Batgirl was checking to see if her targets were safe.

"You two okay?" she asked them concerningly as she shot a quick glance at her brother. She saw that he'd tried to tie her up, and yet she easily got free. Batgirl was torn between protecting Barb and Sam, or abandoning them to go to her brother's aid. After a few more tense moments, she decided to protect Barb for the moment. As soon as she got them to a safer place she could give support to her brother.

She reached into her belt and pulled out a few smoke pellets and a flash grenade. She tossed the smoke pellets and soon a hazy green gas filled the park. She then grabbed Sam and Barb and dragged them to the edge of the park where cops were waiting.

"You're safe now. Now if you excuse me I need to lend a hand to my partner!" she proclaimed as she took to the air and went back to her brother who was still trying to bring to an end the assassin. Terra surveyed the battle and tried to get in a position to throw her flash grenade when all of a sudden she heard a barrage of bullets.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed startlingly as one bullet nicked her right shoulder. Both Batman and the assassin looked up in surprise and saw the law enforcement units firing like crazy at them.

The Bat Twins were stunned by the police shooting at them. After all they were the good guys. At the same time as they both tried to get out of the way, the blue skinned woman slipped quietly away into the dark night. Batgirl threw her grenade into the air where a bullet hit it and blinded everyone else. When the light had died away the Bat Twins had vanished.

Barbara came running out of the woods yelling, "Stop! Stop! Stop! Hold your fire! Stop! Everyone stand down!" The police looked at her with puzzlement, for she looked more angry then anything else. Still they did as their Commissioner said.

"You okay, Commissioner? You and your husband alright?" asked one of the cops.

Barbara glared at the man and said heatedly, "I'm satisfactory, lieutenant, and for your information, so is my husband. However, I'm not so happy with you and the rest of the squadron. I told you to disregard the Bat Twins, and focus on the woman. Now instead of getting that madwoman, we don't have anyone! Now if you wish to redeem yourself I want you to see if you can track her down," Barbara commanded sternly to the lieutenant. He nodded and left with half the force. Barbara then turned to the rest of the backup whom were waiting for orders.

"Take my husband home and post a lockdown squad on him. I want all that can be spared to keep Sam safe. I want it done ASAP! So get too it!"

"Yes, Commissioner! It shall be done! Come along D.A. Young," said the commander to Sam who still looked bewildered about everything that had just happened. He freed himself for a moment and looked at his wife.

"Barb, you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sam. You go with them for now. I'll meet you at home in a few hours. Don't worry, honey, I'll make certain you remain safe."

"And what about you?" he replied sharply while gazing intensely at her, "Who gonna make sure your safe? Where are you going anyway?"

"I've got to see an old friend for a quick chat. Don't worry, I won't be long. Just go with them," she said with a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled encouragingly which he returned and left.

Once he was safe out sight she picked up a disregarded blue batarang that Batgirl had thrown while trying to protect Batman from the bullets. For a moment she just held it in silent wonder. The past few moments flashed quickly through her mind as she relived the attack and how this woman had tried to protect them. She then for a brief second saw a young redhead woman throwing a batarang and hitting a crook. But that was snuffed out of her mind as quick as a candle stub. She pocketed it and left the park.

In the Batcave the twins were busy listening to Bruce acquaint with them additional information on the subject of their opponent. He had pulled up an incredibly blurry photograph of the assailant whom Bruce identified as Curare.

"Is that the best picture you got of her, Bruce? Because it sure ain't good, in my opinion to be perfectly frank," remarked Terra tersely as she shook her hair out. She and Terry had just taken off their masks and now were staring intensely at the image. 

"I'm afraid, Terra, it's the only photo available. This is the only picture of Curare there is. It took a lot just for Interpol to get this one shot without being killed by her scimitar."

"That some fancy sword! I mean I know swords are tough in all, but how in hell's name can it cut through stone or deflect bullets?" inquired Terry as they gazed at the image of the deadly weapon.

"Well, for starters, you two, this woman, known only as Curare, is as deadly as her name. Not a soul knows her real name, or seen her face. In addition to that that sword of hers has been sharpened by lasers to be no thicker then a molecule. She is the top member of the Society of Assassins."

"So I guess you'll want us to protect the Commissioner then, huh?" replied Terry. But Bruce shook his head knowingly. It seemed Bruce was until the end of time two steps ahead of everyone else. And his instincts were usually right on the money.

"No, she's not the target."

"No, my husband is," spoke a voice behind them.

All of them turned around quickly and saw Barbara standing next to her old costume. She ran her fingers over it and stopped for a moment. "I see you've sown up the bullet holes," she remarked causally.

"Hello, Barb. How are you doing?" asked Bruce as Terry stared at her in wonderment. He had of course by now been informed of Barbara's secret, through his sister. After all she had told them when she first arrived that she had been her predecessor. But it was still hard to believe.

"I'm all right, Bruce, and just for the record, so is Sam, at least for the time being, that is. He's set to testify on Wednesday against an arms dealer. Without him that madman walks free. Consequently he's been sentences to die so he can't do just that," she explained plainly while eyeing Terry and Terra. She seemed to be focus more on Terra then Terry though.

Terra flipped her ebony hair over her shoulder and smiled, then bowed. "It's an honor to be in the presence of the former Batgirl. It's even more of a pleasure to know that you are alive and well. Taking into account the last time I saw you, you and everyone else was about to die," she intoned solemnly.

"I've no idea what you are talking about. And I must say that I strongly disapprove of what you've done here, Bruce. Taking advantages of two trouble teenagers and forcing them to do this, just so you can live through them," she laughed for a second and then gazed at the twins with amusement. "At least I now know why you two are called "The Bat Twins" Seeing how you're twins. Still, it's no justification for what you've done here, Bruce!"

"Hold, it, lady! No-one forced us to do anything. It's we wanted," Terry stated proudly. Barb looked like she wanted to retort with a smart remark, except before she could say anything Terra felt she should add her own opinion in.

"And just for your information, Barb, if I hadn't been Batgirl, I'd be most likely dead. Seeing how the only reason I can figure out that I was spared my reality's demise is that the world needed a Batgirl to aid Batman. So no, I don't regret this lifestyle. And I'm pretty sure deep down you don't regret being Batgirl before me," Terra swiftly informed her.

Barbara stared her brilliant blue eyes hard into the young girl's ones. She could see into her soul when she gazed into the pools of gleaming sapphire, and what she saw was her younger self. This young woman, Terra, seemed to have the same spark, which had originally made her take the Mantel of the Bat. Still she couldn't condone what these two were doing, even if she herself had done it a long time ago before. Still she shook it off and returned to the point of why she had come here to begin with.

"Look, you two, I want to make one thing perfectly clear. You get this one word of warning, and if you don't heed it, then there will be trouble for all of us. I'm not my father; let me make that point crystal clear. I do appreciate what you two did tonight, however even if I'm thankful, I can't permit this to go any further. From now on leave police business to the proper authorities. Don't get in my way. I can't force you to hang up the cape, but I do hope you come to your senses in a little while. We all have to move on sooner or later. So stay out of it," she warned them sternly and sharply as she turned to leave. Though before she could even take one step Terra did a flip in front of her and seemed to want to have the last word.

"What do you want, kid?"

"First off, Barb, my name is Terra, not 'kid'. Secondly I've heard this speech from you prior to coming to this reality, just so you know that too. I will admit I've a great deal of respect for you, not just simply for the reason that you're Batgirl previous to me, but for the reason, that you've a good heart, as well as caring profoundly on behalf of the people of this city, and the rest of the world, for that matter. I ought to be on familiar terms with your heart and soul, and of course of what passed between us in my dying reality. Even before my reality imploded, you and I at least saw eye-to-eye on one particular subject. It is in fact the same subject you've just brought up now. And that is we should defend the innocent. Although, Commissioner, I also strongly know this as well, and that is it's not up to us to have the final verdict. We may protect the innocent, but we cannot punish the guilty in any shape or form, without thinking of the consequences for such acts. Therefore, we shall continue our mission to protect Gotham, but I will promise you this, Barb. We won't cross the line from vigilante to righter of wrongs. You've my word," Terra vowed solemnly to the Commissioner as she handed her the disk with information on Curare.

"Nice speech, kid, I mean, Terra, but like I've said you've got one warning. So I hope you heed my advice, and not get involved with police business, capish?" she replied sternly as she pocketed the disk. Without so much as a second glance the former Batgirl left the Batcave.

For a moment no-one talked or so much as blinked. All of them had a different reaction to their surprise visitor visit.

Terry was still trying to comprehend what had just happened. It left him both confused and torn. He like so many of citizens of Gotham had heard tales since childhood about Batman and his teammates. Furthermore, when he'd researched Bruce's history, prior to stealing his suit he had read about some of his other exploits. Subsequently yes he'd know a number of Batgirl's feats. Therefore it was exceedingly perplexing along with curious seeing her now, and wondering what had caused her to change so drastically. It would seem there was a lot more to this job then first thought. He only wished that in time both he and his twin sister would understand it all.

Bruce, on the other hand, didn't seem as taken aback by Barbara's visit as his apprentices were. For the moment he seemed to be gazing at the glass display cases at Barbara's old uniform; he seemed to be remembering about his former partner. She was or had been a member of his adoptive family. So, even if he didn't show it on the outside, the twins were sure that he was a tiny bit unsettled by all this too.

Terra just looked sadden as well as dishearten. It appeared to both her mentor and brother that Barbara's visit had hit her hardest. She'd secretly hoped that she could reconnect with her predecessor, and find that bond of friendship she'd treasured so much. Terra did understand completely that while she'd been lucky to have Danny, Bruce and her mom, Mary, back in her life, it would seem her desire to have this particular friendship might not be possible.

However, they didn't have to much time to dwell on it all. The Bat Twins were needed, whether Barb approved or not. So, even despite the fact that, they both felt perturbed about it, they still did as they're told and headed to the safe house. It was not at all an easy task to get inside the perimeter of the safe house.

"I can't believe this! There's more suits here then at the White House! I mean God!" muttered Terry as he concealed himself in a nearby holly tree. A strong nightly breeze blew and it took all of Terra's gymnastic training not to fall off the branch she was hiding on. She had climbed a little higher on the holly tree, hoping to get a better view on things. She had to concur with her brother though.

"You sure called it, Bro. There is more of a swarm here then in a beehive!"

"So, what do you think, sis? You think anything goin' to happen? I mean who'd be crazy enough to try and break through this?"

"Well, Terry, I can only say this. If Curare studied this place as thoroughly as I did, and I'm more then sure that she did, then I say, she'd be more then bold enough to attempt it. After all when have the police EVER scared the scumbags who live in this city? And anyway she's got a mission, and I strongly doubt that she knows the word 'failure.'"

"Enough you two!" snapped Bruce impatiently at them over the radio. "Don't get too complacent. She's there alright, and you need to have a very keen eye on each and every single angle. So it might be a good idea to split up."

"He's got a point, Batman. I'll take the north side and you take the south," Batgirl remarked promptly as she pressed the cloaking device and took off. Batman looked a bit annoyed but did as she said.

They each reached their desired location just as two key events happened. On Batgirl's end of things, Barbara appeared to leave the domicile, and on Batman's end of things he just spotted Curare making her move. He was for a moment shocked at what he was seeing, as the blue skinned woman made an insane and possible kamikaze move.

Curare broke through the lines as easy as if it was a game of red rover! At this rate she'd be inside with in a fraction of a second! Batman didn't have time to call Batgirl for backup. He had to act NOW. So he raced inside and took off after her.

Curare made swift work of all the cops. She didn't kill them but she defeated them as if they were mere children. She leapt from the stone stairwell and onto the third floor with great ease, slashing a crystal chandelier on top of the cops pinning them to the ground floor. She was just about to enter Sam's chamber when Batman tackled her from behind and sent them both falling to the floor below.

They hit the wreckage hard. Both for a split second had the wind knocked out of them. And more surprising Batman got his second wind back before her. He was startled for a moment that he was holding her mask! But before he could even comprehend that she suckered punch him and took it back. She then took off like nothing had happened.

She rapidly made her way once again to Sam's chamber, and then sliced through the metal doors as if they're tissues paper! It was incredibly dark in the room, but she could see a silhouette of a man. She threw her sword at it but Batman tried to grab it in midair. It still struck its target. However, they both quickly realized it was not Sam! It was a dummy and Batman got ensnared within the electrical cage intended for her! She calmly retrieved her scimitar and left, as the sound of footsteps were heard rushing up the ruined staircase.

Terry struggled to get free from the energy cage but couldn't. He knew he'd be a dead man if he didn't get out. All of a sudden a flash of bright blue came from behind him and hit the control panel on the wall. It was Batgirl! She quickly got him to his feet and they fled through an open window into the chilly night air. Only glancing back enough to see Barbara's fuming face.

Barbara looked livid at the botched trap. First she quickly dismissed the team, and then, she quickly informed her husband who'd been disguised as her, that they'd had been unsuccessful for a second time catching Curare. Everyone left with a look of both disappointment and disgust. Barbara then became aware of an eerie light coming from the wall. On closer inspection she saw it was one of Terra's batarangs. Her bright cerulean eyes narrowed into angry snakelike slits as she detached it from the wall. She left in a huff not even giving her men more orders. She was on a mission.

Terry and Terra were walking home silently. Both of them had a lot on their minds, and it showed very clearly on their attractive faces. Terry was upset that they'd failed to capture Curare yet again. And they had bungled up Barbara's clever trap.

Terra, on the other hand, felt even worse. Not only had they'd failed again, but she had almost broken her promise to Barbara. She still wanted to have her acceptance and blessing to be carrying on her legacy.

They had almost made it home when a shadow loomed over them. Looking up they saw a very pissed off Barbara. Terra was too shocked to say anything so Terry held up his hands and said defensibly. "Hey, Commissioner, we did everything we could to help!"

"I told you two to stay out of police business! And I meant it! If I see so much as a pointy eared shadow I'll have you both up in front of the Supreme Court! Do I make myself clear?"

The twins both nodded quickly, but before she could walk away Terra called out in a rather cold tone of voice. "Why do you hate us and Bruce so much?"

For a moment it seemed like that question was a bullet that pierced Barbara's heart. She gave them a funny look and replied, "Ancient history, Terra."

"History is worth knowing, Commissioner Gordon; otherwise we'll be doomed to repeat it. So why don't you just sing us a story about once upon a time?" challenged Terra with a defiant look on her features.

So the threesome walked a short way to a nearby twenty-four hour café. Both Terry and Barbara order coffee, but since coffee made Terra gag, she ordered a milkshake. Even though it was Barbara's turn to sing them a story, Terra felt she had to at least explain why she was so determined to be Batgirl.

"So you and Dick Grayson dated in college?" asked Terry as he sipped his drink. Terra said nothing but slurped up more of her milkshake. She was eyeing Barb intensely. She like her brother wanted the whole truth.

"Yes, we did. It was puppy love though. Dick and I were very close, yet like all relationships there are some obstacles that just can't be overcome. Dick eventually got tired of living in Bruce's shadow and left. But I chose to remain beyond with Bruce."

"As his partner, right?" asked Terry.

However Barbara smiled adoringly at the twins, and Terra exclaimed in pure shock, "As his _girlfriend?"_

"Yes, it was like ballet on the street, we were the perfect duo. But for Bruce, unfortunately, there was nothing _but the street._ After awhile even that got old. So I left and never looked back. I don't hate Bruce; I hate what he's become. Such a great man, and yet so alone. Now before I split I've been getting a strong notion that you, Terra, wish to share with me something."

"Yes, Barb I do have something I want to share with you," she replied. So for the next twenty minutes Terre recounted every single detail of her life and how she came to be in this reality. And more importantly felt it was BECAUSE she was Batgirl that she was spared from her reality's demise. After she had finished she couldn't tell whether she believed her or not, but it seemed she did in the end.

"I thank you for being honest with me, Terra. I must admit I've heard some very farfetched stories, and also have seen many odd things. But I do believe. Like I said I've seen and done too much not believe you. Still I advise you two to not end up like Bruce. And I will give you one more warning. Stay out of police business. The coffee on me," she said as she withdrew her cred card from the slot and left.

The next night Bruce was trying to tell them how they could hitch a ride on the train that would take Sam to the courthouse. But both twins told Bruce that they respect Barb and didn't want to get in her way.

"She's got a point, Bruce," Terra pointed out as she took off her bat earrings. She never wore them while fighting. Terry also nodded in agreement with his sister. Then Bruce dropped the bomb on them.

"I do understand why you don't want to break your word to Barbara. But do you know what happens to those who _fail_ to kill their target?"

"No," they said in unison.

"They become the target. But they've never had to kill a member before and Curare is the best there is. So take extra care tonight. This is her final chance to kill Young. So don't get sloppy."

Taking this new information into consideration they hoped into the Batmobile and took off after the subway train. Like with the safe house it was covered like a colony of ants on a candy bar. This of course was still not enough to frighten off Curare, as she ambushed the train, and manage to knock the car with Sam and Barb off the tracks, into a meat packing plant.

They hid inside a meat locker and hoped and prayed that six inches of steel would stop her. But it didn't stop her. She was closing in on them and finally mange to get to them. Barbara fired her gun at her but she easily deflected them. Curare sliced off three chains of meat and knocked Sam Young out cold. She was just about to finish the job when two different colored batarangs knocked her scimitar out of her hands and into a meat shredder.

The Bat Twins then took her on, though just because she didn't have her sword, it didn't mean she wasn't armed. She flung small daggers at them and tried to throw them in the shedder and reclaim her sword. Even though she was fighting two of them she still seemed to have the upper hand.

She'd managed to knock Batman off the catwalk and he was hanging on literally by a thread. Batgirl tried to distract her while hoping her brother would be alright. As she tried to back Curare into a corner she slipped on some ice and nearly fell over herself. The assassin was about to slice her up when two blue batarangs disarmed her and Batgirl was able to tie her up. She looked at her savior and had to smile. It looked like Barbara still 'had it' in her. For she had thrown the two batarangs she had left behind from the pervious battles.

Terra pulled up her brother and they smiled at Barbara as she helped her husband up. But when she went to thank them they'd vanished. She had to smile at that.

In the end it all worked out. Because of Sam's testimony they put away the arms dealer. It also seemed that Curare may've escaped but they knew she was now on the run for her life. But what matter most to them at the moment was they finally won Barbara's respect and at least for Terra she had somewhat rekindle her friendship with Barb. And she now knew she had her blessing for being the new Batgirl.


	7. Batgirl's long weekend

Batgirl's long weekend

Right now in the McGinnis's apartment Terra was extremely busy packing a bluish black suitcase franticly. Her normally tidy closet was spewing garments in addition to whatnots all over the place. In fact her whole room looked like a tornado had just blown through it. Normally Terra was an incredibly neat as well as organized person, but it looked like today she didn't care. She was looking forward to a well deserved mini-vacation.

"Terra, honey? You okay, sweetheart? Do you need any help?" called her mom from the other room. Terra stuck her head out of her door and called back. "No, Mom. I'm doing alright. Though, if it's not too much trouble, could you make me a snack? All this last minute packing is making me awfully ravenous. And I'm on a tight schedule. So if you could make me a snack, I'd be very grateful."

Mary got up from lavender settee and smiled at her daughter. "Sure, hon. I can do that. Give me five minutes. You just finish packing, okay?"

"Thanks, Mom!" replied Terra joyfully. She paused for a minute to gaze at a silver heart shaped picture frame on her nightstand. She smiled widely and kissed it. It was of her and Danny in the park kissing under the full moon. It had been a very special day when her twin and his gal, had taken it. It was of her first date with _this_ _world's_ Danny. The four of them had had a Bat Twins free night, an extremely lucky break without a doubt, and so they took full advantage of it. So they had taken a nighttime stroll after taking a moonlight boat ride on the lake. It had been a very romantic and special evening. Just like the long weekend, that was upon them.

Hill High was closed for a rare, but well earned, three day weekend, for some school board conference. Therefore it was only natural that all of the students had made plans to celebrate their unexpected free time. Though for Terra her mini vacation had been planned even further ahead of time. For her it would be a dream come true weekend, for a few extremely special reasons.

Thanks to some of Gotham's elitist, Bruce Wayne included, Gotham was having a very special event happening this long weekend. A brand new luxury cruise liner had been built. It was called "_Gotham's Siren" _This weekend was its maiden voyage, and it was sure to be a smash, but not in the way the "_Titanic"_ was. Getting tickets for this event had been nearly impossible. However, Terra had gotten a lucky break, and it wasn't because of Bruce this time, either. It was because of her boyfriend that she was about to embark on this magical moonlight dream boat.

Danny Tan was an incredibly talented young man in many ways. He was a genius with his saxophone, and he was an even better actor. His reputation precedes him well. So, yes, while it had been Bruce who'd submitted Danny's vid demo to the captain, whom was the son of an old friend of his, it was Danny's talent that had gotten him the chance of a lifetime. He was to be part of entertainment party. While most of the band and actors were famous and well-known, and had finish high school, Danny was one of the few who'd been offered an opportunity to shine. So he would play as part of the band, he even had a solo! And that was not the best part, even. The captain was so impressed by his vid demo that he'd also offered Danny another dream job. He was also gonna play the lead in the Shakespeare plays of Macbeth, Romeo and Juliet, and A Midsummer Night's Dream.

Terra could hardly wait to see him shine. It would be the first time she'd seen him perform since her reality's demise. And the best part of it? It would be three days free of being Batgirl! It hadn't been easy to get that accomplish. Seeing how Bruce hadn't ever taken a day off during his days as Batman. As he so elegantly put it "_One night ALWAYS makes the difference."_ And yet she'd had manage it. Terry was not coming aboard. He'd not been able to get tickets. So he would at least for this weekend he'd be Gotham solo hero. Terra wasn't too worried about it. After all Terry had been able to manage a few weeks on his own before she had turned up. So she was very confident that he could hold down the fort for three days. Still just as a precaution she was taking her Batsuit with her.

She had just put it in her suitcase and was shutting it when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She jumped up and got tangled in her bed sheets and hit the floor face first. "Oww!"

"Terra! Terra! Are you alright?" her mom exclaimed concerningly, as she put the sandwich and drink on the nightstand. She helped Terra back to her feet and Terra chuckled embarrassingly.

"Sorry, Mom," she replied sheepishly as she blushed intensely, "You just scared me that all. I was so absorbed about this weekend I forget about the rest of the world for a moment."

"It's alright, honey. I'd be over the moon too if I was going on a cruise ship myself. I do hope you enjoy yourself. I do think, though, Terry might be a tiny bit jealous. Matt might not care as he's only nine, and still thinks girls and romance is icky. But I do think that Terry would've mind getting tickets to the cruise too."

Terra took a bite of her ham sandwich and thought for a moment. She then sighed. "I know he would've loved to come along with Dana. But, unfortunately, Danny was only allowed to bring one guest along. And Bruce wasn't able to get any more tickets, not that he didn't try."

"Well, Terra, I believe after everything you've been through lately, you deserve some time to yourself. So finish packing, dear. Mr. Wayne will be here in an hour to take you and Danny to the boat. So hurry up."

"Okay, Mom. Thanks for the sandwich!"

"Welcome, dear."

Terra quickly finished her snack and snapped her suitcase shut. She saw that her room was a mess, so she quickly cleaned it up; she had just finished putting her closet back together when she caught her reflection. Smiling she blew herself a kiss and declared loudly, "Man! I'm gonna be smoking and sexy tonight!"

Terra then heard someone chuckling. Whirling around with the grace of a ballerina she saw it was Terry. "What is so funny, bro? I mean I can expect Matt to be childish and make fun of me. I mean only yesterday did I catch him making a mess with my make-up. I didn't know he knew such vulgar words. I had to go buy more lipstick cause of him! So care to tell me what is so funny?"

Terry merely smiled at her and handed her a package wrapped up in dark blue and gold paper. She hesitated for a moment, and then she took it and ripped off the paper. It was a dark blue velvet box. Curiously she slowly opened it up and was shocked at what she saw. It was a gold and sapphire bat amulet.

She had been admiring it at the Gotham Mall for weeks now. But it had been way too expensive, even with Bruce paying them, it had been too much. In view of the fact, that Batman, and his friends had protected the city for so long, and with the new Bat Twins around, a lot of merchandise had sprung up. Furthermore every single one of it was selling like hotcakes. So she hadn't dreamed she'd ever been able to own this.

For a moment she touched her silver bat earrings. Her Danny had bought them to celebrate their anniversary; sadly it had been his last gift to her. She hadn't told anyone, not even her new Danny where she'd got them. She did know, while it might be a little suspicious to her secret identity, she did also know that, like with this new fandom for Bat Twins merchandise, that she was to some extent protected. Still it was very nice to have this necklace.

"Thank you, Terry. Could you please put it on me?" she asked kindly as she scooped up her hair. He smiled again and put it on her. It went so well with her outfit.

"You look heavenly, Terra. I hope you and Dan have a great weekend."

"I'm sure we'll have a great one. Are you sure you're not too sour about not coming along?"

"I admit it'd be the perfect weekend excursion from Gotham, and each and every one of these whack jobs and insane vermin of this city. It'd truly would been nothing short of fantastic to have nothing but the sun, moon, and the beautiful obsidian sea in front of you, for three glories days of romance and adventure. Although sadly I won't be on that dream ship, I do know Dana is crushed. But like you said Danny was only allowed to bring one guest. And I also do agree with Mom that you deserve a mini-vacation. So just have some fun this weekend, alright?"

Terra smiled amorously at her brother, then leapt into his arms and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Terry. You're one amazing brother. But I'm confident you'll be able to have a nice weekend yourself. I'm positive that you and Dana can find something to do."

"Oh, sure, Terra, I'm so positive that we'll find something as romantic as a sunset, moonlight cruise. Why don't we invite Blight or Inque, or even Mad Stan to the party?" he replied sarcastically.

"You do know, Ter, that I've never encountered Blight. If he did exist in my reality I'm positive I would've met him. However, given that my world was becoming extinct, I doubt he would've had enough free time to go on a crime spree. Shriek sounds like a piece of cake next to this walking meltdown you've fought. Pun intended." 

"I'd have to agree with you. Sound boy was much easier to deal with then this glowing green skeleton. Though, I must say Inque is one tough cookie, also. That dame is one incredibly slippery lady."

"Yeah, she sure is," his sister concurred regretfully. She looked cheerless for a moment, and then continued on, "If it hadn't been for Bruce and that exo-suit we've both been dead. Though, it nearly killed him to rescues us. I get the inkling that you're right about him. That something happened to him that wasn't related to his health, or age, for hanging up the cape. But let's not talk shop this weekend, okay?"

"Okay, sis, no Bat Twins talk for this weekend. Just go and have a good time. Oh and just so you know I didn't get that necklace for you."

"Huh?"

"Well, I mean I picked it up for you, but it was Danny who paid for it. He's been making payments on it for three months now. He asked me to pick it up for him because he'd to get some last minute practice in before departing to _"Gotham Siren" _"explained Terry to his sister.

Terra held the amulet in her hand and had to smile. She was crying tears of elation. "He's an amazing and very talented young man. One of the many reasons I love him. Well, I better go; Bruce will be here in a couple of minutes. Do I look good in this dress?"

"I told you last time you wore it, if you weren't my sister I want to go out on a date with you. It suits you very well. And with your earrings and that necklace you really look sexy," he replied kindly while blushing some.

Terra hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. Then she grabbed her suitcase and waved goodbye. "Have a good weekend, Ter. I hope if any problems arise that you'll be able to handle them by yourself for three days."

Terry simply smiled and hugged her one last time. She then left and got into the limo that Bruce was waiting in. "Hello, Bruce. Hello, Ace! How are you today?" inquired Terra merrily as she slide into the backseat.

"We're fine, Terra, "replied Bruce in his usual hardened tone. He adjusted the rearview mirror and then cracked a small smile. "You look very pretty, Terra."

"Thanks, Bruce. We've got two hours to get to Danny's and then to the boat. It will depart at exactly sunset. And I don't want to miss it. So thanks again for agree to take us. You'll be around to pick us up, won't you?"

"If I'm not too busy with any Bat Twins business, then yes, I'll be there to pick you up. I do hope you brought your suit with you. You can never too be prepared."

"Yes, Bruce, I brought it. But I'm hoping for three days of not being Batgirl. I've been so busy being Batgirl I've not had time to be myself. Besides, you've got Terry for the weekend. I'm sure he can manage without me for three days. Stop here! Danny's home is just around the corner!"

The limo stopped outside the Tan's resident and standing outside was Danny. He looked so immaculate in addition to handsome. Terra felt she could just die of happiness! Danny hugged his cousin and waved goodbye. Once inside the limo she engaged him in a passionate kiss.

They're so lost in young love that Bruce flipped on the window between the back and front so they'd have some privacy. For a moment a loving smile etched its way onto his stony face. They were still kissing by the time they'd reached the docks. Bruce almost didn't want them to get out of the limo. But they couldn't be late for such an important date. It was their date with destiny and love. So he lowered the dark blue window and said "Um, you two lovebirds your ship awaits you."

"Oh! We're here already? Wow! Time sure flies when you've fun. Come on, Danny! We can't be late! See you Sunday, Bruce!" Terra said happily as she kissed his right cheek and swiftly left the limo.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Wayne. And thank you so much for getting me this chance. I'll be living my dreams for the next 72 hours. So thanks."

"You're very welcome, Daniel. I hope you've a great time. See you Sunday." Bruce replied swiftly to the handsome young man, as he watched the pair glide up the ramp to their ship of dreams. He stayed for awhile till at last the ship set sail just as sunset began. Once it was gliding away did he leave, and the first thing he did? Was called Terry to make sure he was doing his patrol.

Terra was in awe with everything around her. The city had spared no expense in creating this ship. The "_Siren" _was just as alluring and beautiful as its mythological counterparts in her mind. The soothing sweet perfumes of incense, to the large and vibrant exotic flowers, to just all the cultures mixed together in all of the décor. It was just so rosy and romantic.

She dashed swiftly to the starboard section and leaned on the silvery gray rail, underneath the tiny enchanting heart and roses shaped lights, they flashed from gold, to pink, to lavender. It was as if it embodied the soul of such a magnificent sunset. She was almost immediately joined by her boyfriend who was smiling widely.

"It's truly magical, the sunset, isn't it?" he commented dreamily to his attractive angel, she merely smiled back at him, her heavenly blue eyes transfixed up his attractive features. He smiled glowingly at her with his perfect teeth; he then fixed his almond shaped dark eyes back at the sunset which was almost now twilight. It would be in another few minutes, "I say God himself paints such lovely images. To remind us of the beauty and hope that resides within our hearts and souls. He granted us the sun as the biggest symbol of hope, and then he granted us the moon, to light our way into the dark night. I know there is no such thing as true perfect. But I say for moments like this one, it's as close to perfect as we're gonna get."

"I've to agree, Danny," Terra replied gleefully, as she placed her right hand over his. Sighing blissfully she turned her gaze back to the twilight show over the obsidian waters, "Of all the strange and wonderful things, of both man's creation and God's, only God himself can truly grant us these moments of pure magic. Furthermore, my love, I must confess, I've seen as well as done a lot of strange and beautiful things in my lifetime already, and I'm sure I'll encounter even more bizarre things in the coming years," she said out loud, but added silently in her head, "_Particularly in my line of work as Batgirl_,"

"Well, let's hope we both have a bright and hopefully future in store for us. Though, no-one should know what their future holds, we must shape it ourselves, in accordance of how we live," he remarked solemnly.

"You're an extraordinarily philosophical soul, Mr. Tan. I find that it only emphasis the reason I hired you for this weekend. Considering every other staff member on this ship is 21 or older," spoke a deep and soothing voice up from behind them.

The couple whirled around and saw the captain and his first mate. The captain looked so handsome in his snow white uniform trimmed in gold. His hair was the same golden orange of the departing sun, and his eyes were the same color as the gentle waves below him. Next to him was a most stunning and ravishing young woman with ivory skin and lengthy wavy sapphire hair.

Danny blushed crimson and respectfully bowed to the captain. "Thank you, sir, for such a rare honor as this. A chance to demonstrate and perfected my talents."

To their surprise the captain merely chuckled merrily. "You don't have to be so formal, Danny. And you may call me Jeremiah. Not even my lovely wife here, Marina, calls me Captain Dawson. So who is this lovely lady with you, Danny?"

"Cap…I mean Jeremiah is my lovely and beloved Terra McGinnis. It's because of her that I'm even here tonight."

"Actually, I just happen to work for Bruce Wayne part-time, Jeremiah. He donated a substantial amount of money, and heard you're short on entertainers. So I told him about how my boyfriend Danny here is a true genius with both music and acting," she explained while blushing.

"Well, I can't argue that, Terra. From the vid demo you sent in, I must admit that neither my husband nor I have ever seen someone so gifted at such a young age. I'm sure you'll make a lot of people very happy. How is Mr. Wayne holding up? He helped my father-in-law some years back, when he was hit with an embezzlement scam. I like to know how he's doing," Marina Dawson inquired benevolently.

"Bruce is holding up well. Thanks in part to me and my twin brother Terry; who unfortunately couldn't come aboard tonight. I strongly believe he's a little less lonely since me and my twin started working for him. Furthermore, I imagine Ace, his dog, is incredibly joyful to have some extra company too. So all in all I think the two of us have had a good influence on him."

"Well, that delightful to hear. Would you two care for a tour of the ship? We still have two hours before dinner is served. And of course at dinner, Danny, you'll be sending passengers to jazzy dreams of love and romance. Then after everyone had a little time to digest, we shall go to the theater and watch Macbeth." Marina said to the couple who agreed.

Both Jeremiah and his wife were such good hosts. So kind showing them around and treating everyone with a lot of respect, kindness and made the whole experience worthwhile. Unlike with the "_Titanic'_ people weren't in stupid social orders. Everyone was free to go and do anything they pleased.

As soon as it was finally time for dinner Terra was once more in awe. She couldn't tell if she was dreaming or not. The dining room was so gigantic it made the Batcave seemed small. The whole room was mixed with both Persian carpets and gleaming polished floorboards. Up above them was three crystal chandeliers and the ceiling were painted with huge murals and the windows were made of stain glass. The tables had scented candles and white silk tablecloths.

Terra was guided to a table by Jeremiah and Marina which was right next to the stage. She knew Danny would've a chance to at least eat some dinner, which was to be served at exactly 8, and followed by him at 8:45 joining the band, and about 9:15 he'd have his solo, afterward at ten they go to the theater and enjoy the play. It would end about midnight. Then everyone would be off to bed. So it was very well thought out.

The night plans went on without any type of emergency or hitch. Terra felt maybe her wish to have a Batgirl free weekend might actually come true. She was truly happy for the first time since her reality's demise. She wasn't thinking about the pain, anguish and depression, nor the hard work and secrecies that came with it and her job as Batgirl.

On the third night when they're going back to Gotham she and Danny were once again gazing at the sunset. Knowing the full moon would rise in its place. For a moment Terra wanted to tell Danny the whole truth, but he wanted to talk about a few things himself.

They leaned against the rail and spread their arms wide to fly on the nightly breeze. Then they took a seat on a bench. Danny pulled out some photos that the one of the ship's photographers had taken of them. He had to smile at them. All of them were perfect and he especially like the photo of them kissing at twilight on the bow of the ship.

"This has been the best weekend of my life, Terra. For once in my life I feel I finally belong somewhere. You make me feel not lonely or an outsider. I'm so glad you came into my life. I've heard of true love and love at first sight, but I didn't really believe it till I met you."

"I think you've saved me too. I felt so alone and depressed I thought I'd die. Even with finding a new family, it hasn't been easy. I've lost both the parents I grew up with and my little sister, and its shocking that they weren't my blood family. And it saddens me to know that I won't ever know my blood father, and he shall not ever know he had a daughter. I've thrown myself into my job, you and school, just trying to keep busy so I would not have to feel the pain. I don't know if you could understand how I feel."

"Terra, I understand you complete. I've been uprooted so much that I never could've had a friend, or even a girlfriend. My mom's work for the government kept her busy, so she really didn't have a lot of time for me, and my dad is who knows where. I've not seen him since I was six."

"You really don't talk much about your family. If you've got something you want to get off your chest you can tell me. We don't make port for another three hours. So if you want to you can tell me all your secrets."

"Well, I can tell you that I've inherited a few talents from both my parents. My mom met my dad at a nightclub. He too was a good musician. He gave my saxophone when I was four. As for how my parents met? Well, I guess I better start at the beginning. My mom, Aleena Tan, was until the end of time interested in politic and government stuff. She was her high school class president. She for ever and a day had big dreams, dreams of making the world a better place for all of humanity, in uniting people and saving lives and such," Danny articulated as he took a sip from his drink and Terra took a sip of hers.

She was feeling funny. Despite the fact that she did know that this Danny Tan wasn't the same one she had lost, she also did know, he was very much like the one she'd lost too. It was hard to deal with all these new faces and people in this reality. And yet she'd be grateful and blessed to still have some form of her people in this reality too. So she'd too admit that this was the first time he really talked about his family. He'd told her a lot that it was ancient history and he didn't care to dwell on it. And yet she was happy she was finally getting to know him better.

Danny took one more sip of his magenta punch, then flipped his long hair out of his face, and carried on. "My mom had just walked into the club hoping to find a cup of coffee, while she prepared for a conference with two Kaznia diplomats. It was the sound of my father's sax that she fell in love with. Or I guess they thought they're in love. Both were physical attractive and it they seemed to have great chemistry. Nevertheless she was still a diplomat, and he was just a penniless instrumentalist, who'd barely mange to get bye. Still they got married and had me. I got my musical talent from dad, but from my mom I got my acting talent. She didn't read fairytales to me as a kid; she read my great works of literature. She was extremely well-educated. As a result instead of the "Three Little Pigs" I heard the stories of "_Othello"_ and "_Taming of the Shrew"_ So I soon memorized the books and I was naturally talented as an actor. Still my parents eventually divorced. I guess I was right when they seemed more in love with the idea of love, or that it just wasn't meant to be. But either way they went their separate ways. I've not heard from my father in a long time, and as I told you we moved so much due to my mom's work. That I finally told her I'd enough and I got to stay with my Uncle Darren"

"You're uncle is a good man, but a little harsh, and a teeny overprotective. I know my twin spent three months in juvi. But he's making admen's. Still I'm glad I've gotten to know you better."

"I love you, Terra McGinnis."

"And I love you Daniel Tan."

They kissed and soon arrived home. Both holding hands as Bruce drove them home. And he was pleased to report that things had remained uneventful while they'd been away.

For Terra is had been a dream come true.


	8. Ascension

Ascension

It was another bitter and darken night in Gotham City, and then the dark cloak of the heavens were ripped open, with a vivid as well as incredibly hot green light. And with that light came the insane laughter of a living skeleton, Blight.

Right now at Plas-Tech the walking meltdown was overseeing a high-jacking of several canisters full of something called Polymold. Blight seemed rather impatient with the whole operation. Even though he didn't have a face just by his tone and body language he seemed extremely aggravated in addition to livid. That seemed to make him glow even brighter then the radiation he was admitting.

"Hurry up you, dolts! I want this done and over with in ten minutes, and not one second longer," Blight ordered wrathfully to his cohorts, and then he turned and sent a jade fireball at the horror-struck employees whom he was stealing from, "Don't even think about calling the cops, or you'll be dead before you can even utter a breath!" and to prove it he fired an additional jade fireball at the staff and liquefied the alarm.

Unbeknownst to Blight the Bat Twins had snuck through the skylight. They'd been on perambulation in close proximity to the storehouse, and had picked up Blight's energy signature as they went by. Terry almost immediately knew that something that hot meant it had to be Blight. So he did a complete 360 and got them there in six seconds flat.

Terra was a bit irresolute to be honest. She'd never encountered this man before, but what she'd heard from her brother, she knew she had to be both quick on her feet as well as her head.

They were silent as the bats they're named for. Batman went in first and hid behind a number of wooden crates. He signaled for her to wait for a moment. She nodded and stayed put. However, she did put her visor through a frequencies scan, to make sure they'd the best idea of what was happening.

Terry moved like a ghost around the back of the crates and analyzed the situation. He focused on the stuff that Blight was stealing. He zoomed in on the label and read it curiously. "Polymold?" he said in a voice just barely audible. "What does he want with that stuff?"

Batgirl squinted into the darkness and tried to think of what use this stuff would be. She looked at the name of the warehouse to get an idea what Blight was after. "Hold on a sec, bro. Bruce, what's the 411 on Plas-Tech? What is their company's cash crop? I mean what does it make?"

Back in the Batcave Bruce rapidly accessed the needed information for his two apprentices. It only took about two minutes. He then relayed to Batgirl the answer to her inquire. "Plas-Tech is a high racking synthetic corporation. It makes a wide range of synthetics materials. Their up-to-the-minute substance is called Polymold. Polymold is for using to make temporary synthetics skin or other covering. Plas-Tech hopes to use it for burn victims when a skin donor is short. Although, it's still extremely new, and one of the drawbacks is that at the moment, it's still highly experimental. You might want to be careful, you two, because Blight is playing with fire, and I do mean that literally, seeing how Polymold is highly flammable."

"Okay, got it, Bruce, got it! Did you get that, bro?" asked Batgirl softly to her brother. He didn't answer back verbally back to her bearing in mind how they'd to keep quiet. But she did see him for a second nod.

Despite the fact that she wish to jump down she stayed put. Batman was sneaking behind one of the thugs about to take him out. He was too preoccupied with trying to keep the hostages quiet, and his partner was busy with loading the hover forklift. Just as he picked up the first load of canisters Batman made his move.

Batman leapt out and threw a batarang at the forklift's controls which instantly short-circuit them. The hover forklift flew madly around and then finally came crashing into the metal wall, knocking out the driver cold. Before he or Blight had a chance to recover Batman threw another batarang and knocked the guard out too.

"BATMAN!" shrieked Blight wrathfully and he threw a fireball at him. Batman barely had time to duck. As Blight was about to hurl an additional one at Batman, he got kicked from behind, sending him headfirst into the Polymold. He rubbed his gleaming cranium sorely, and looked up to see who had knocked him over, and his eye sockets went wide. For it was the first time either had met. Nevertheless, Terra was gonna make _sure_ he knew whom she was, and adding a little dramatics to the situation, wouldn't hurt either.

"And Bat_girl!_" she acknowledged passionately as the cool nightly breeze waft her raven hair dramatically. She narrowed her white eyes intensely at the radioactive man and scoffed. "_Honestly_, what does a girl have to do to get a little recognition, huh?" she retorted edgily, as she threw her own batarang at Blight and hoping that it'd stop him for a moment.

"UGH! Yet, another troublesome would-be-hero! I couldn't stand one bat, now I've got two! But rest assure you'll both be dead in a matter of minutes!" he screamed vociferously, as he chucked radioactive fireballs every which way, and causing a raging inferno.

It was a choice between saving innocent lives, or nailing Blight. The choice wasn't hard. Batgirl gracefully cart wheeled off the loading dock and joined her brother in putting out the fire and glared at Blight's retreating back. She stayed with the employees to make sure they're okay, at the same time as her brother made a startling revelation.

"Batgirl! Come over!" he called out to her excitedly. She hesitated a moment, still wanting to make in no doubt one and all were satisfactory. After she saw that no-one had suffered anything worse then minor smoke inhalation she went to her twin.

"Batman, what did you find?" she inquired curiously to her brother who was looking both puzzled and excited at the same time.

"Check it out, Batgirl. This is gonna blow your mind!" he replied thrusting something into her hands.

She looked at what her brother had just handed her. It was a wallet, but it wasn't the three cred cards, or baby pictures that caught her attention. She saw quickly what her brother was so keen on. Inside was a security card, from_ WANYE-POWERS! _"You're saying what I think your saying, bro?" she whispered and he nodded.

"Blight is working with Powers! But why is the question?"

"I don't know, Batman. But I'm sure we'll find out. For now let's call an ambulance and get these poor workers some help. As far as I can tell they only inhaled a little smoke. However, with Blight's radiation, I think we better play it safe, and make sure they see a doctor."

"Agreed."

Back at the secret underground lair at Wayne-Powers, Blight stormed passed his lead suited protective doctors, and slammed his glowing fist on the skin table. Everyone backed away not wanting to be killed by him. They had never seen him this angry before and all of them had worked for him for a long time.

"If we stick to proper procurement channels how long will the materials last?" he asked crossly.

No-one uttered a sound for awhile, but finally one doctor bravely stepped forward and said tentatively. "Two weeks at most. You're burning through the skin too fast. And if I may, Mr. Powers, its not just the radiation, your temper is out-of-control."

"I KNOW, DOCTOR!" he bellowed, then sighed and said softly, "I know. I can't maintain the charade any longer. Its time I made new agreements." He removed his clothes and slipped onto the body chamber bed and wait for his new skin to cover him.

While the Bat Twins were busy in Gotham attempting to piece together the pieces of the Blight and Powers team up, in South America country of Verdeza another protest was taking place at the offices of Wayne-Powers.

A young raven haired man looked down from his balcony with disgust at the locals screaming "No more polluting! Down with Paxton Powers! Paxton Powers's polluter!"

"No more polluting? How do they expect us to make a profit?" he turned to see a young shorthaired brunette standing behind him. It was Miss Winston, his father's assistant. 

"He wants to see you," she informed him which he scowled at. Taking a fleeting glance at the protesters he grabbed his coat and he replied irritably "Oh NOW Father beckons! I guess I've been in exile long enough."

The plane ride was very uneventful but that didn't bother Paxton. He wondered what the hell his father wanted with him. After all he'd been gone for over a decade, so what did his father want with him? He'd only been assigned to that godforsaken third world just to be way out of sight and way out of mind.

He exited the airplane and saw that his father's limo was waiting. He rolled down the window and beckoned for him to come. It was odd though he was wearing sunglasses at this time of day and inside a limo. Still the prodigal son entered and scowled once more.

"Let me guess, you've found an even more demeaning grunt job for me?"

"Does Acting Chairman of the Board, sound like a grunt job, to you?"

"How stupid do you think I am?"

"It's only in title at the present. I tell you what I want done and you'll do it. If things go well then real power will follow. I need your help, son. I'm no longer able to face the public."

"Why?"

Powers removed his sunglasses and showed him his glowing eyes and ripped some skin off his right wrist. For a moment neither said anything. And then Paxton's expression turned sad and he said sympathetically. "Oh, Dad. Tell me everything."

The next day Terra and Terry were sitting in Bruce's limo getting ready to take him to a corporation conference of great importance. They didn't know what the hell it was about. It was a last-minute meeting. They'd barely started on their cereal when Bruce had summoned them to take him to the conference.

Terry of course was driving while Terra was busy tending to Bruce. She had ironed his best clothes. Cooked a hearty and healthy breakfast and walked and fed Ace. Right now she was finishing dressing him as Terry pulled up with the hover limo. She was using a lint roller to get the final touches done.

"Okay, Bruce that should do it. You look very handsome. Remember if you need us just call. And do try not to get over excited. I know none of us like Powers. But still keep your cool. I really hate to see him when he's angry. I'm sure it'd be like a bomb going off! He might bring down the whole building! So just remember to bit your tongue! There! All done! Terry, is the car ready? I do hope you finished giving it a good waxing and cleaned those filthy windows!"

"Relax, sis. Everything is cool; I've finished my share of the workload. Therefore, Terra, don't get your panties in a twist! Now let's get going already! The sooner this meeting is over the sooner we can track down Blight! I'd really love to get glow boy and put him in Arkham!"

Terra crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow. She retorted icily to her twin, "As much as I would love to see that happen, Ter, I must say this," she said as she jammed a thumb back at Bruce who was petting Ace. "If Bruce here filled up Arkham and the nutcases still got loose, furthermore the police station can't hold crooks either too well, what makes you think that today's Arkham can hold a walking meltdown?"

Terry looked stunned for a few moments. He seemed to be thinking of a comeback but before he could say anything Bruce broke in. "As much as I also would love to chew the fat about this illuminating subject, we've got a meeting to get too. It commences in half an hour, so let's get going!"

Therefore they all quickly climbed into the hover limo and set off to the center of operations of Wayne-Powers. Terra could tell by Bruce's grim expression as they drove silently to their destination, that he still felt it even despite the fact that it been years, the pain of losing his corporation to that monster. She secretly made the sign of the cross over her chest and prayed that one day get it back from that murderer. The silence was broken like it was thin ice with how many people were protesting as they approached the building.

"Wow! All these people are anti-Powers? Suddenly I don't feel so alone!" exclaimed Terry happily. Then he did a double take and notice that the signs all said "Paxton Powers". He was confused and it was very obvious.

"Paxton is Derek Power's son. Word is he's being promoted today. As you can see not everyone was happy with him in his last job," Bruce enlightened to expel Terry's confusion. Terra in the backseat jumped up and lowered the windows to get a good look at the remonstration. She had a look of utmost distain and seemed just as angry as the protesters.

"Something on your mind, Terra?" inquired Terry as he drove at a snail's pace so not to hit anyone. It was extraordinarily hard to do for the reason that the protesters were about to knock over the road blocks and stamped the building. This could without difficulty turn into a fracas exceedingly in next to any time and it would take a lot more then the Bat Twins to protect the citizens.

Terra fell back into her seat and blew a strand of black hair out of her crystal blue eyes. "I despise people whom harm the world," she replied vehemently at her brother, and glared out for a second time then continued on. "I mean I've never liked people who annihilate the world. I mean its bad enough of what the human race has done as a whole. Nevertheless, we've only got one planet to live on, and if we carry on with fucking it up, as a result of ruining environment along with destroying, and improving pointless stuff we'll ultimately die in a blood splatter inferno!"

"Okay," replied Terry as he turned to face Bruce, "See if you can find out daddy's connection to glow boy. I love to nail this guy on something!"

"I'll see if it comes up," Bruce's responded as he got out of the car and headed inside. Terry pressed a button on the dashboard and the meeting appeared on the screen.

At the moment the entire board of trustees and directors were sitting in the conference room. There was even a number of members on the wall TV screens listening intently upon what news was about to be said. Bruce simply walked in and took the last seat available.

"Forgive me for abruptness of this meeting. Unfortunately my health demands I take a temporary leave of absences. Emphases on the 'temporary' I hope. Therefore effective midnight last night I've signed full proxy of my shareholding to my son, Paxton. I trust you'd treat him with the same respect you'd me."

At the same time as the workforce all started talking all at once at this news someone manage to barge inside. This took one and all by surprise and all eyes turn onto the man who had just barged in. He seemed to be fighting to be heard and he actually decked one of the guards hard enough to knock him out.

"We must be heard! The board must know!" the gentleman exclaimed vociferously who'd just barged inside, at the same time as he was still trying to be restrained by the guards. But he was feistier then a cobra was with a mongoose!

"Get them out of here!" hissed Powers while the skin around his eyes started to flake off. His temper was raising fast and it would be only a matter of moments till he exploded.

"Dad, your eyes!" whispered Paxton urgently to his father, but he was being ignored.

Everyone was focused on the spokesman of Verdeza. He was voicing loudly about how Paxton's toxic waste had ruined his people fishing industry. The louder the spokesman got and the more the board whispered more of Powers' skin peeled off. Paxton tried to cover it up but it was too late. As the organization now looked at the dead and malodorous poisoned fish that had been spilled on the table Powers let loose!

Back in the car both Terry and Terra watched as Powers assaulted the poor man, and exclaimed together, "WOW! POWERS IS BLIGHT!" Knowing they only had moments they quickly got suited up and bolted to the meeting.

Back at the conference Blight was busy firing emerald balls of radiation every which way, and Bruce had to dodge most of it, because it seemed he was one of the few people Blight actually wanted to eradicate. Just as he was about to kill him the Bat Twins busted through the window!

Batman knocked Blight off his feet from behind and Batgirl was helping protect the rest of the staff. She yanked Bruce free from his entrapment under the wooden table. Then ran in front of the rest of the board, with a batarang ready to strike should Blight get his fight back in.

"Powers and Blight, just think! Two of my most favorite people!" exclaimed Batman as he cuffed Powers; nevertheless Powers just melted the cuffs! He threw Batman back and hurled another ball at the wall.

"Get down!" exclaimed Batgirl loudly, as she threw herself at a small number of stunned employees, to shield them from the bits of wall flying at them. The wreckage exploded at them. There was debris and smoke all over the place, although because of the Twins efforts not a soul was seriously hurt, but all the same Powers got away. Batman tried to chase after him but he'd vanished in the mist of the chaos.

"You okay, sir?" inquired Batgirl to Bruce looking concerningly at him. He simply got up and wiped his brow and replied, "I'm alright, Batgirl. Thank you for your help."

The Bat Twins stayed behind for a few more moments making sure everyone was alright. Then they departed quickly before the law enforcement plus rescue squad could show up. Batgirl noted that even outside of the building the protesters were still ranting but they seemed to be alright too. They're certainly shaken up by what had happened inside, however, they'd seemed to be the for the most part unscathed.

That night they watch the news broadcast at Wayne Manor about the meeting. For a few moments they just were quiet. Like the newscaster they too were pondering how Powers became Blight and where he could be. Bruce clicked the TV off as the report ended.

"Do you think he was born this way?" inquired Terry as he stared at the blank screen.

"Do you remember when Powers was exposed to nerve gas?" asked Bruce to Terry.

"Yes, of course I do! I threw it! What does that have to do with anything?"

"Powers would've been exposed to high levels of radiation to eradicate the gas's lethal personal property. That could've possibly mutated him into this."

"You're saying I DID THAT?" Terry replied in a stunned voice pointing at the TV. He looked a bit shock, and he was also a bit pale. He was just stared at the TV for a moment waiting for someone to answer him. Yet neither Bruce nor Terra answered him, or at least not right away.

Terra was sitting quietly all this time and seemed lost in thought. She knew if Terry had created Blight in part in this world, then she'd also condemned _her_ world's Powers to the same fate. She barely noticed Bruce's acknowledgment to Terry's inquiry

Terry seemed a bit happy at Power's fate. He seemed it felt like retribution for what had happened to their father. As of this instant Derek Powers couldn't hide any longer, and that his insides matched his outsides now. But Terra didn't share that feeling at all.

Looking into her twin's eyes she spoke bravely up. He was about to head to the door and she caught him by the wrist and confessed her feelings on the subject. "Dear, Terry, please listen to me! I think you might be losing your own humanity and might not be thinking of Blight's problem in a clear mind!"

"What? Terra! You can't be serious! You're defending him? He murdered our father! Because of him Dad won't ever know you! Because of him scores of other people have suffered just as much heartbreak as we have! He stole Bruce's corporation! He sent Inque and Shrike after us! Nearly killing us! How can you stand up for him?" he demanded angrily to his sister.

"I'm not saying that he's blameless! I know he's a monster! I'm not condoning what he has done! Nevertheless, brother, we can't allow hatred to consume us either! Dad wouldn't want us to butcher him! I know that! Don't you get it? Killing is the most inhuman thing someone can do! It robs them of their heart! And without a heart then we've lost our humanity! I'm also on familiar terms with what he done, and I won't lie either. And the truth we both know is this. He's done great malevolence; furthermore, I'd like nothing more then to see him behind bars too! Yet we still can't let ourselves fall victim to hate! If we do, if we kill him, we're no better then him! Did our father, Warren McGinnis, a great man in his own right, did he not teach us that all life is sacred, and didn't he teach us right from wrong? So I've no doubt that he wouldn't want us to cross that line! So while I'm not saying Blight ain't evil and stuff, I am saying we can't become what we fight against, ok?"

Terry seemed very stunned by his twin sister's words. He hadn't heard someone that passionate in a long time. Moreover he had to see the truth in her words. He knew deep down that their father wouldn't want them to kill his killer. Terra was right when she said that vengeance was pointless. Warren had tried to teach him many lessons before his death, and Terra was right. He had taught them many things, and if he truly wanted to be his father's son, he couldn't become a killer. That was an insult to his father's memory.

"Okay, Terra, you're right. We won't kill Blight. Dad wouldn't want it. But we still have to find him and bring him to justice. So you ready to find a glowing green skeleton?"

"Yes! Suit up, dear, brother, of mine! I've got a feeling we're in for an extremely exhilarating night!"

Although as hard as it may be to believe finding a radioactive glowing green skeleton wasn't easy as it may seem. They scoured the city in the Batmobile for several hours but they couldn't find any trace of Powers. They're about to give up for the night when they saw something that hadn't been seen in Gotham for nearly twenty years. Up in the pale purple heavens was the Bat Signal!

"Should we answer it, Terry? It could be a trap," Terra spoke up quietly from the backseat.

"Well, don't you think it would be rude not to answer it? I mean it IS for us. And Bruce always dropped everything he was doing to answer it in his day. So I say we check it out. But we'll air on the side of caution. So man the weapons, sis!"

It turned out it was Paxton who'd set up the signal. Terry destroyed it with a batarang promptly. "Next time use Email!" he said as they descended to the balcony. Paxton was a bit shook up from the spotlight spraying glass at him. But he quickly recovered and ushered the Twins inside.

Terra narrowed her eyes on Paxton. She may not be as good as reading people as Bruce was, but she didn't trust Paxton at all. She quietly stood in the corner while her brother listened to Paxton's plan. He showed them a pinch cell that would weaken his father enough to hold him and hopefully get him the help he need.

"Please! I beg you two! Help me!" Paxton pleaded with them as he finished relaying his plan.

"So just to get it straight, Mr. Paxton," Batgirl spoke as she cart wheeled over to him and leaned against his desk, "You want Batman and I to locate your daddy, and then catch him like he's a tuna fish in the deep blue sea? Are you sure that the cell won't kill him? I mean what are the risks in this plan? Because I'm here to tell you right here and now, Mr. Paxton, that the two us don't condone butchery of anyone or anything. No matter how much they've danced with the devil!"

"Don't worry, Batgirl! My father's doctors and I've gone through the entire worst case outcomes, and we've come to the proper figures that the cell won't kill him. It's perfectly safe! Please my father needs help!"

"Alright, Mr. Powers, we'll find your father for you, and we'll get back to you as soon as possible. Just make sure you've got everything ready when we do find him. Come, Batgirl, let's go find Mr. Powers' dad."

Batman leapt swiftly into the heavens; on the other hand, Batgirl didn't immediately take to the heavens to join him. She glared at Paxton as if to warn him. She gave off a stare that Bruce would've been proud of, except Paxton just kept a straight-faced, not even showing the tiniest bit of imitation. All the same Batgirl gave him a silent forewarning and took to the heavens after her brother. Neither of them saw or heard Paxton talk to the very man who forced Powers to show his true self. Nor did they know they're being condemned to death.

Bruce was the one who found Powers naturally. He'd guess correctly that Powers' assistant would be the key in finding him. They followed her till they came to an abandon nuclear submarine. Batgirl slapped herself for being such an idiot. "We should've known! Batman, you and I really need to work on reading people!"

"There's no time for that, Batgirl. Let's just get Paxton and he can set up that pinch cell." 

"I don't believe we can trust him, Batman. Like I said we've both got to work on reading people better, but I still don't trust him. After all, they say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I've just got a bad feeling that this is gonna get ugly!"

"Well, either way we've got a job to do. So let's go."

They left a disk at Paxton's office and set it up for ten. It was a long day and the twins were worried. Both felt a little anxious with the plan, but also how they could confront Powers and not give away their identities? Terry was all for telling him, but Terra wasn't. She wasn't sure how to do it to be perfectly honest. For a few more reasons then her brother was that was for sure.

In view of the fact that it was her _mother_ he'd put to death in her reality, but in this world it had been her _father _who'd given up the ghost. She was very lucky to have had her mom back, but it hurt her deeply not to have her father back as well. Moreover it was still profoundly depressing her that he'd never know her in this world. So it was like losing both parents at once. Still she was ready for this. What could she possible say to Blight? It was personal like Terry had said. As she glanced at the clock she couldn't help but feel this wasn't gonna be an easy night.

They arrived at the sub at ten to ten. They told Miss. Winston to get out of there. Slipping quietly down the ladder they got everything set up. Now all they had to do was to get the rat into the trap.

Batman turned on the PA system and shouted "Ahoy matey! All hands on deck!"

"Batman! Where are you?" demanded Powers furiously as he started to melt all of the subs chambers outrageously. The sub shook from the force of the blasts, yet it was still floating for now. The Twins knew though it was still a ticking time bomb, if they didn't get Blight into that net quick.

"Temper, temper, Mr. Powers! Tell us, please, dear Mr. Powers, did you always have such a short-fuse or did that come with the glowing green body?" asked Batgirl over the PA. She and her brother were on the command deck and both watched on the fuzzy gray video cameras. Very soon they'd be face to face with their father's killer. Both were a bit nervous and Batgirl was very queasy and it wasn't the rocking boat either.

"Why do you two brats insist on tormenting me? All I want is to be left alone!" he screamed at them as he came to the right hatch.

"Well before we reveal ourselves we must give you credit for hiding here. We'd on no account thought to look in this old dump. That why we couldn't find you! This whole tin can still hot with razes. So kudos to you!" Batgirl complemented to Blight.

If she was trying to calm him down some it didn't work. He just melted the door and screamed at them, "Enough games you Brat Twins! Just tell me why you won't leave me alone!"

"Because, Derek Powers this is personal, _very _personal to us!" Batman explained as they got behind a steel door getting ready to materialize. This was the moment of truth and an important step in their mission as the protectors of Gotham.

"Who the hell are you two?"

"You really want to know?"

"YES!"

The door slid open and the Bat Twins stared into those empty glowing green eye sockets. Batman stared at him and said in a quiet, but none the less angry voice, "You killed my father." 

"And my father is also dead because of you, and the worse part, Mr. Powers? He died before he could even get to know me! I'll never have a chance to share with him how special I am thanks too you!"

"Oh spare me the sob stories! Do you two have even the _slightest_ idea how little it narrows it down?" he retorted furiously at the Bat Twins. They glanced at him and then at each other. They simply nodded and got ready to spring the trap.

"Well, it looks to me, Mr. Derek Powers, like your hands were previously tainted before you became a walking meltdown! I can't figure it out my self how people like you can even look in the mirror and not be sick with the monster within. Well, I guess there are some things that never be unraveled into clarity," Batgirl summarized to herself as she readied a batarang.

"And just so you know, Blight, that all we're gonna tell you about ourselves. Now its time to take out the trash! Captain on the bridge!" yelled Batman as a man fired the net at Powers.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Just making up for lost time, Dad, we never did go fishing," Paxton replied as he turned the pinch cell on. All seemed to go well for the first few minutes then Paxton revealed his true colors.

"Did you honestly believe that you'd ever give me real power? That I would ever have an ounce of it while you lived? You taught me by example, _Dad._ The only way to get power is to seize it!" as he turned up the power on the cell.

"No! Stop it! Stop it! That thing gonna kill him!" Batman pleaded with Paxton who showed no remorse as he turned it up even more.

"You two want this as much as I do. Don't try to play the hero card. Don't act so noble and just. You said it yourself he killed your fathers. Why not let him die? It makes everything even!"

"You disgust me, Mr. Paxton! You and your father are both blinded with hate and obsessed with the illusion that is your names! Killing is wrong regardless of who or how! We may have the _ability _to kill, but we don't have the _right _to kill!" Batgirl screamed as she lunged at him.

And that's when the shit really hit the fan. A lot of things happened at once. Paxton's henchmen started firing laser cannons at the Twins riotously. Batman was very preoccupied with taking the two gunmen and Paxton, on his own out, while Batgirl was trying to cut the netting that held Blight. She would not have anyone's blood on her hands, even if that man had murdered her father. She managed to cut the net and threw a second electric blue batarang at the cell destroying it.

Powers may've been for a moment weakened but now he was about to go critical! "PAXTON!" he screamed and everyone ran for their lives. It was too late to do anything, Powers had been pushed beyond his limit and there was no stopping this bomb. So the Twins grabbed the spare people and hauled ass as did Paxton. They barely made it before the sub sank.

Of course Paxton manage to worm his way out of attempted murder. He claimed that the sub dormant reactor was breached and his father went down with the sub. He had what he wanted anyway. The company of Wayne-Powers was now all his and that what he wanted from the beginning.

The Bat Twins showed up the next night in his new offices. "Hello Mr. Powers. Hope you enjoy the view from this side of the bars for now. Because you made a bad enemy tonight," Batman informed him with a smirk.

"What? Do you two plan to testify against me behind those masks?" he chuckled contently.

"No, we don't. And it wasn't us you should worry about. I wouldn't your karma, Mr. Paxton. As they say what goes around comes around. So enjoy your laurels while you can, because sooner or later it will catch up with you. See you later, Mr. Paxton!"

The Bat Twins left him staring at the TV screen and for a split second he showed the tiniest bit of fear. Was Blight dead or not? But as for Terry and Terra they'd finally avenged their father without having to become killers themselves.

Now that was done and over with it made them wonder what was their next adventure as the Bat Twins would bring them.


	9. You're your mother's daughter

You're yours mother's daughter

Time was going even slower then a sloth in the Amazon. And at Hill High time seem to have stopped completely. Right now every student was busy trying to pass a surprise exam. It didn't seem possible that teachers still did pop quizzes. But this was more then a pop quiz. This was a real question paper to prepare the students for their upcoming GATs. It sucked trying to answers all these questions, and see what their practice scores were, but what made it more unbearable was the fact the weather outsides was perfect. Warm, with cotton white clouds in the pretty periwinkle skies. It was way too nice of a day to be stuck inside. Still they just have to wait for that infernal bell to ring.

After what felt like an eternity the bell rang. The students all cheered loudly and raced for the door. Each and every one of the educators stopped the rampaging students in their track. They took that moment in time to remind them that they still should study hard and that their practice scores would be know come Friday. Most of the students groaned at that news, but cheered up when the teachers dismissed them finally.

A small gaggle of students that were part of the twins' friends burst open the door and breathed the fresh air deeply. A warm gentle breeze tickled their face soothingly.

"Man! Do I ever feel so elated to be out here! I mean I hated that physic part of the exam. I mean how can you remember all that junk when it's seventy degrees out, huh?" Dana complained loudly, while she took out her lipstick and touched up her parched lips.

"I hear you, cuz! That practice test was not easy. On the other hand of course I had the English and history section very down pat. I mean I've always been skilled in those areas. But I'm so grateful that it's over!" Danny concurred with his cousin as he popped some sugarless gum in his mouth.

"Well, don't get to complacent, Danny boy. That was just the first practice test. We'll at least get two more over the next month to get us as prepared as possible for the GATs. Not that I'm worried. It's just another test," spoke up a voice from behind. Everyone turned around fast to see who'd spoke and saw a young black girl with pink hair behind them.

"Oh, hi, Max," replied Terra swiftly to her new friend. She hadn't really gotten to know Max too well yet. She hadn't been that close to the _other _Max. Yet all Terra desired at the moment was some downtime. And making new friends would be great, in view of the fact that all she really wanted since coming to this world was friends. She flipped her long raven hair over her shoulder and continued on, "Why are you worried? You're like one of the smartest kids in school. I mean I won't be surprised if you got a perfect score. Unlike the rest of us, I don't think I'll do even halfway good. I mean these tests will determine our fate one way or another."

"Oh, I don't think I'm that great, Terra. Like I said even if it _is_ the GATs, it's still just another test. So don't stress so much. Still if you want some help studying we can get together and do a couple more practice exams."

"Sorry, Max, but one practice test is enough for one day," Terry stated as he stretched his arms out and yawned. "Man! All I want to do is take a nap!"

"Well, we can't do that, Ter. We're supposed to go to work now. Bruce is gonna need us tonight for sure. He did say last night that something big was happening this coming weekend. So we better hightail it to Bruce's, bro. See you later, guys. Maybe we can get together sometime Sunday and practice some more for the GATs. See you later, Danny! Love you!" Terra called out after kissing her boyfriend's cheek and dashed to the parking lot.

"See, you later, Terry. I know your job is important. Just promise me you'll call me tonight?" Dana requested to Terry as he kissed her cheek. She smiled angelically at him and he hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry, Dana. I'll make sure to call you as soon as possible. But right now I and my sister have to get going. But I will call you! See you later, guys!" Terry called out as he dashed quickly to the parking lot where Terra was waiting impatiently.

"You sure took your sweet time!" she exclaimed annoyingly to him. He gave her a cross look and she merely snorted.

"Terra, you've got to learn some patience. It only took me like two minutes to get here. It's not like I made you wait an hour!" 

"Whatever! Can we just go already?" she muttered snappily as she climbed onto her cycle and zoomed away leaving her brother in the dust.

He looked a bit heated as he saw her zoom away. "What the matter with her? Does she have PMS or what?" he muttered quietly to himself as he began the chase after her.

By the time the twins got to Wayne Manor Terra seemed to calm down some, though she still looked a bit irked. Terra was busy munching on an apple when her brother got there, though she really would've loved a doughnut instead, but Bruce didn't have any.

"So, Bruce, tells us what's on your mind? Anything you want us to do?" inquired Terra as she tossed her apple core into the trash. Ace came up to her so she picked up a brush and began to brush his ebony coat. "You're such a good dog, yes you are! You're the best bat dog ever!" she cooed happily.

"I would've thought you want some rest, sis. We've been so busy lately and we've to still study for the GATs. Why are you so keen on getting an adrenaline rush?"

"It keeps the negativity and stress away when we're busy fighting injustice. And it takes up the tedium of a relatively empty life. Yes, at times it nice to have a 'normal' life or as normal life as anyone can have. Still I much rather have some excitement then mundane. So what's up for tonight?"

"Well, I'd like you two to go to Gotham Central and watch for train 14. I've got a bad feeling someone gonna attack it."

"Why would anyone want to attack that particular train, Bruce?" asked Terry intriguingly as he pulled on his suit. Bruce just turned away and took one of his pills instead. So the Twins were left to go watch for that train without additional information.

They arrived at the subway station at a quarter to four. Train 14 was due to arrive at exactly four. They parked the Batmobile on top of the building across the street from the station and the slipped inside. It seemed like a normal everyday train station. Dozens of commuters all over the place, like a colony of ants all busy to get where they wanted to go.

"I don't get why Bruce wanted us here tonight. I mean what's the point? We could be studying for crying out loud. I know I didn't get that high of a score on the practice test!" grumbled Batgirl irritably at the same time as she inspected the platforms.

"Ok, Terra! What's the deal with you today? You've been awfully ornery today! Is something bugging you or what?" hissed Batman irritably at his sister.

Though he couldn't see it because of the mask she was blushing big time. She paused for a moment, and then snuck down to a nearby water fountain. She quickly popped two pills in her mouth and got a quick drink, then hauled her ass back up the wall to their hiding place.

"If you must know, dear brother, I'm on my cycle, alright? And I'm not that happiest person when I'm on it. So cut me some slack and get me a doughnut! I always crave them when it's happening. Now if we can just focus on the task on hand. Bruce wanted us here for a reason. So let's get closer, shall we?"

With that matter settled (however uncomfortably and embarrassing it was) they got closer and checked the schedule on the wall to see where Train 14 was coming from. Terry couldn't see it clearly because there was a glare on the computer screen from his position. So Terra who had the best view read it.

"It says that it's coming from Eco-City. I've never heard of that place. But it should be arriving on time. We should get a bit closer and… hey wait a moment! What are Barbara and DA Young doing here?" she exclaimed quietly as she flipped up onto the railing.

"What do you mean? What's the big deal if their here?" asked Batman puzzled as he joined her. 

"Well, because they both can't be here. I've been keeping track of Barb's schedule for a few weeks now. You know just to keep an eye out for trouble, same with DA Young. And I've also been following the news broadcast a lot recently. But the point is the DA offices is currently busy with dealing with a terrorist group, that been conducting a terror campaign on more than a few prominent landmarks, in addition to other significant cultural icons. Furthermore, the police force has been occupied with that as well. So I'm just surprised that either have any time to come here, unless they're on business?" 

"Yes, that perhaps is the reason why Bruce wanted us to be here, to protect them. I mean we both agree that Barb is too important an ally, however reluctantly, to lose. Moreover we've both established that we're more then ready to lend a hand in protecting her husband. So maybe Bruce wants to help them with their respective cases."

"Well, we'll know for certain in next to no time. That train is due here in two minutes. So you take the west side of the station and I'll take the east, and be careful for god sakes!"

The train came zooming into the station at exactly four. At first there wasn't anything wrong. People began to file out calmly and all seemed right. But just then a redhead was exiting the car when an explosion rocked the station! The Bat Twins rapidly started to get people to safety as the aftershocks raged throughout the station. In the middle of the commotion the Twins noticed that Barb was yelling into her walkie-talkie for backup. It was utter chaos!

Batman had a moment ago saved a couple of seniors from the certain death as the ceiling came crashing down. He was just checking out the elderly lady he'd saved, for she had a little blood trickling down her face, when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A young man in black with untamed scarlet hair and lots of freckles was running away as fast as he could. But in his haste he dropped something. It was a remote control and Batman knew almost immediately that this was the man who'd planted the bomb at the station. He quickly began to pursue the bomber who was trying to get lost in a nearby recreational area.

At the same time as Batman tracked down the bomber, Batgirl was extremely preoccupied. She was attempting to dig out the redhead, who'd seemed to be the bomber's target, from the twisted wreckage and debris. Luckily the young woman was just fine when Batgirl finally unearthed her. She had a few minor cuts and some bruises, but nothing that would need for her to be in the hospital.

"You okay, Ma'me?" asked Batgirl as she helped the redhead to her feet. It was then Batgirl got a good look at the young woman. She couldn't help but feel she looked somewhat familiar. She had shoulder length red hair and brilliant blue eyes that seem to complement her light black skin well. Her jacket was the same as Terry's only it was pale blue, with a black shirt and gray pants with black heels. For the life of her Batgirl couldn't quite place in her mind what she found so familiar about this young woman.

"I'm fine, Batgirl! Thanks a bunch. When I came decided to come home for a week I didn't anticipate my homecoming welcome to be such a blast, at least not literally anyway!" she laughed merrily as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Rebecca! Rebecca! Are you alright? Let me through! Let me through!" called out a frenzied voice as someone was trying to push through the crowd. Batgirl looked up in time to see Barb finally get through the crowd and hugged the young woman tightly.

"Oh! Rebecca! I'm so glad you're safe!" she cried in relief.

Batman arrived at that moment with the bomber. He was hoping to turn him over to Barb. On the other hand he didn't get the chance. The Commissioner wouldn't stop hugging the young woman tightly. The Twins exchanged looks of curiosity not sure why this woman was so important to Barb. So they weren't prepared when the woman named Rebecca spoke.

"Oh, Mom! You shouldn't worry so much about me! I can take care of myself. Nevertheless, Mom, I do believe that the Bat Twins were tonight's guardian angels." 

"MOM?" exclaimed the Bat Twins in shock, and then it clicked in Batgirl's brain as to why Rebecca seemed so familiar! She was the spiting-image of her mom in her youth, aside from the fact she was black.

"Thank you, Batman, and Batgirl. I owe you two my daughter's life. I'd hoped that this wouldn't happen. Oh! I should introduce her first. Batman, Batgirl this is my daughter Rebecca, Rebecca Ruth Young."

"_Judge_ Rebecca Ruth Young, Mom," corrected Rebecca swiftly to her mom. She then looked at the Bat Twins and smiled happily. "Hi! My parents email me about you two all the time. I owe you thanks for saving my father's life from that freaky assassin. And thanks to you you're making my parents jobs so much easier."

"It's nice to meet you too, Judge Young. I guess its only natural you'd be a judge, seeing how your mother is the police commissioner and your father's the DA. But how come we've not heard of you before now?" asked Batgirl curiously.

"Well, I guess because I decided to take a position in Eco-City about six years ago. It was an once-in-a-lifetime offer. Seeing as I'm the only female judge, not to mention I'm the youngest judge in history. But I think I do my job justice. Well, thanks again for your help. But I think you'd better get going. All of Gotham needs you. My parents and I can handle things from here. So ciao!"

The Bat Twins nodded and Batman handed over the bomber to Barb who was quickly joined by reinforcements. They flipped back into the Batmobile and left. From their aerial view they got a good look at the damage at the subway station. It looked pretty bad, but at least there had been no fatalities.

At the same time as the Batmobile shrieked across the skies like a bullet out of a gun, they took the time to talk about this surprising development. For this was news to both of them.

"So why didn't you tell me that the Commish, had a daughter, sis?"

"I truthfully didn't know that she did! I thought her marriage to DA Young was a childless one! She on no account ever mentioned it to me, so no, Terry, I didn't know. Do you think Bruce knew? That he knew she was the target of those bombers? If he did I like to know how and why!"

"Well, I imagine we'll get a few answers if we go back to the Manor. So hold on tight, I'm engaging the hyper drive, Terra!"

"Aye, Aye, Caption Solo!"

They made it back to the Manor in record time and Bruce was awaiting them. What surprised them when they got back was he was in a tuxedo. Not to mention Ace looked like he'd just been to the doggy groomers.

"Yo! Bruce! What's with the tux? You got to go to a company banquet or something?" asked Terry intriguingly as he slipped out of the Batsuit.

"Actually, yes I'm going to a special dinner. So are you two, who will be joining me. So I recommend you get a quick shower in and clean up well. I don't like to make a bad impression at Barbara's dinner." 

"Say what? We're having dinner at _Barbara's _house? Why? And why in hell's name didn't you tell us that Barb had a daughter?" exclaimed Terra in shock to her mentor who merely smiled.

"You didn't ask. More to the point, Terra, Barb invited you two and me over for dinner a few days ago. I just never had much of a chance to get around to telling you two. You've both been extremely busy with dealing the scumbags of this city. So it just slipped my mind."

"Oh, it slipped your mind, huh? I don't buy it, Bruce! You must have suspected that Rebecca would be targeted tonight. That's why you wanted us to watch for her. You wanted to protect Barb. You still care for her, don't you? Not romantically that much is for sure, but you still consider her family. So why is Rebecca in danger?"

"Now isn't the time for questions or answers, Terra. We're supposed to be there by eight. Its already a quarter to seven, so don't dawdle. Take a shower and get ready."

"Oh! Come on, Terry!"

Things at the Commish's house were anything but settled. Barb was still fussing with her daughter who didn't feel up to her mom henpecking. Right now Rebecca was trying to get dressed for the dinner and Barbara was just not leaving her alone.

"Rebecca, sweetheart, are you sure you're okay? Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital? I mean a _bomb_ did go off today! You sure you're alright? Maybe we should cancel this dinner. I'll go call Bruce and…"

"Mom!" she said very sternly to her mom and looked into her blazing blue eyes. "I'm _fine!_ I'm not hurt as you can plainly see. The nastiest thing that occurred to anyone at the train station was a mild concussion. We're fortunate that those eco-terrorists only wanted me. The Bat Twins and your people did a good job! After all, Mom, Batman did catch the bomber did he not? More to the point he'll be in next to no time be up in court, in addition to that, when he's in my courtroom I shall give him the sentence he deserves for his actions. As for the bombing itself today, and how do I feel? Sure it may take a month to fix the damage, but let's just be thankful that no-one was severely hurt. I've been working overtime for six months trying to do some of the most difficult cases of my career. I came home for a break. Please, Mom, let me have it!"

Her mom looked at her shocked, but soon smiled and hugged her. "Oh, Rebecca, you're my daughter alright. You're just like me when I was young. Okay, dinner won't be canceled. Just finish getting unpacked. I'll go tell your father to finish cooking the roast."

"Daddy is cooking? Mom, maybe you should take me to the hospital, because every time, Daddy cooks we ALWAYS get food poisoning! Daddy can't cook you know that!" she joshed her mom and they both burst out laughing.

"You just get dressed for dinner and leave the dinner too me. I promise no-one gonna get sick tonight. Don't worry about dessert I made that. I made your favorite."

"Chocolate strawberry cheesecake? Mom! You shouldn't have! Oh!"

"Don't worry it won't get ruined at all. Just get ready for dinner, alright?"

It was soon eight o'clock and everyone was ready for this dinner. Bruce rang the doorbell and Barb greeted her old friend with a hug. "Oh, Bruce, it's so good to see you outside that dreary manor house, thank you for coming tonight. And so nice to meet you two, Terry and Terra! Oh do come in. Sam? Rebecca? Please come in to greet our guests."

"It's a great honor to be welcomed into your home, Commissioner Gordon. Nice to meet you too DA Young. And an even greater honor to meet you Ms. Young." Terra said with a quick curtsy.

"The pleasure is all mines, Terra. I'm happy to have dinner with one of Gotham greatest citizens. And it's nice to see Mr. Wayne isn't so alone anymore. I know he's been very lonely since Alfred died. Come in, time for dinner."

Dinner was a large roasted pheasant, salad, and baked potato. It almost immediately became obvious to at least the twins that this was more then a simple dinner. It was a way for Barbara, however unenthusiastically, to ask for the twins' help. They didn't realize it at first till Rebecca started talking about herself.

"Well, where do I start? I know I'm mostly a mystery since I left Gotham some years ago. I guess the best way to describe me is that I'm very much my Mom's daughter. Not just in looks either, I've got not only her beauty, I got her brains and athleticism. I've also taken loads of self-defense courses, and I was a gymnast title holder in high school. But that seems a long time ago. I guess Batgirl was right when she said I was destined to become a judge. My brains and determination got me through law school extremely quickly. My ultimate goal would to be a judge in Supreme Court one day. It'd be a huge achievement in many ways. The first being a woman, two being the youngest and three being biracial. I think getting to be the only female judge in Eco-City is a noteworthy achievement in the path of becoming a Supreme Court judge."

Terry just swallowed a large piece of pheasant and actually almost chocked on it. He coughed a bit but was alright. He then bit into a dinner roll when he beat his sister to the next question. "Eco-City? Never heard of it. Why don't you tell us a bit more about it? We love to hear about it."

"Well, Eco-City is a relativity new city. It was only established about eight years ago. It has no pollution at all. It's a perfect balance of nature and man. Everything there is green. I mean not just the technology but we also have many different flora and fauna. The most prominent company is the city's founders. It's called Eco-Inc and the head of the company and founders of the city are Colin and Lacey Planet. It was their dream to create this city and I'm glad to be part of making their dream a reality. It's the world largest green technology company. I live in a penthouse suite. Like everything else it runs on solar power and we've got little garbage. I'm guessing that the eco-terrorist group that has been blowing up cites up and down the coastline want to spread Eco-City's vision to other places."

"If it is the same eco-terrorists that planted that bomb at the train station I'd love to nail them. They nearly killed many innocent lives, not to mention they nearly killed you, sweetheart. We got very lucky today. Emphasis on the 'lucky'." Sam spoke up for the first time. He had been sipping wine and enjoying the pheasant. He looked concerningly at his daughter who just smiled.

"Daddy! I know what you're thinking. You want to catch them as much as do I. But you and Mom have got to remember that it's _your_ job to catch them, and it's _my _job to sentence them to whatever fate I find them guilty of. I know that why I was targeted tonight. They don't want me to be alive otherwise they get off scot-free. I know you and mom are worried about me and I know it's justifiable. All the same, Daddy, I'm not a little girl anymore; I'm twenty-six years old. The majority people ain't made judges until they're at least in their thirties. I can take care of myself. Now can we finish dinner, please?"

Dinner went along without any further incidents, except the Bat Twins had gotten the messages crystal clear. They needed to find these eco-terrorists fast or Rebecca could wind up six feet under. They express thanks to their hosts for a splendid evening and they departed. Surprisingly Bruce informed them they didn't have to do anything else tonight. He said to go home and get some sleep and they'd worry about the terrorist tomorrow.

Despite the fact that the Bat Twins weren't trying to stop the followers of Poison Ivy's someone was trying to find them. Just as Terra and Terry were drifting into a somewhat uneasy sleep someone on a glider type machine was blazing the night skies. It looked like there was a new hero in town.

The Bat Twins didn't get a lot of sleep that night. It wasn't easy to sleep after nearly being blown up and then covertly being asked to catch eco-terrorists. Not to mention they still had to study hard for their GATS. They got about maybe three and half hours worth of restful sleep. Then their mom woke them up and told them to get ready for school.

At Hill High everyone else was also sleepless and on edge. The majority of the other students had been studying with their noses to the grindstone last night. Others simply had been partying instead of studying. So thankful Terry and Terra weren't the only ones tired. It seemed everyone else was seriously REM deprived. The only one who looked they got any rest was Max Gibson. She looked positively rested and unfazed.

When the twins went to get their books before first period mathematics they bumped into Max. She saw Terra yawn and responded, "Restless night, huh? I spent the night enjoying a relaxing bubble bath. You two look like you ran through hell barefoot and naked." 

"Actually, Max, the two of us and Bruce went to Commissioner Gordon's home for a surprise dinner. Since the Commish is an old friend she invited him over for her daughter Judge Rebecca Young homecoming. Judge Young seems to looking for a break from her life. So I thought it was nice meeting her." Terra explained to Max who merely smiled.

"Judge Young, huh? I heard over the Web that she's in Eco-City, and that their dealing with a group of eco-terrorists, who style themselves after Batman's old enemy Poison Ivy. I believe they call themselves Ivy's Angels. I also heard that the Bat Twins apprehended one of them last night at the train station. However, the law enforcement agency hasn't learned much from the bomber yet about the rest of the group."

"Okay, Max. How in the entire world did you find all that out? I mean it's not even been twenty-four hours yet! The only thing that was on the news last night was simply a bomb was set off at Gotham Central Station. I mean as far as we know no-one was severally hurt because the Bat Twins were there. So how did you find all that out?"

"Well, Terra, given the fact I didn't need to study much last night, I simply hacked into the Gotham Central Mainframe, and obtained the records for kicks. I like challenging myself with my hacking skills. Something too do I guess. I mean we're in high school a little gossip is what we girls do best and it gets some attention for it. So yeah I thought it would be great to get the 411 on it before it became public. But we can't talk about this now. Ms. McGill will be very angry with us if we don't get to class quickly. After all we're going over the work of John Nash, one of the greatest mathematicians ever to live. And you know his work is bound to come up in our GATS so come on!"

Subsequent to another long and mind-numbing day at Hill High the twins quickly got to business. Seeing how they needed to study the debris from the bombing that might give them a clue on how to track down Ivy's Angels. They also followed Max's idea and learned the bomber used a new type of green technology from Eco-City. This was an incredibly out of the ordinary bomb because it didn't use normal explosive patterns. This bomb trigger was the sun itself! It went off due to lack of sunlight! The remote the bomber had dropped wasn't actually the remote to the bomb. It was actually a mini-computer that the terrorist had been using to signal each other, and it too ran on solar power.

To cover more ground and to have a better chance of catching Ivy's Angels the Bat Twins split up. Batman stayed behind to go through the debris and Batgirl went to track down the eco-terrorist in the Batmobile.

"So, Batman, any luck in finding a clue that will help us catch these mischievous forest sprits?" asked Batgirl as she zoomed around the city in the Batmobile relishing the fact for at least tonight she got to drive!

"Well, not much trace of the bomb been found, and I've got to be careful too. The law enforcement guys are here too, and making it hard to go through it unnoticed. From what I've gathered from what they've said the bomb was made at Eco-Inc in Eco-City. The bomber's name is Derrick Hayes and he was a low-level techie at Eco-Inc. So I'm guessing that the rest of the Angels are connected to that place. He won't talk much about it though."

"Well, I guess that a start. And of course Barb's men haven't been able to crack the cryptogram on the PDA. We'll have to keep our eyes open for clues. I suggest we start by trying to figure out how these guys thin….What the hell?"

"Batgirl? What's wrong?"

"I believe I just found a clue. And she seems to be needing help!"

"She? What in God's name are you talking about?"

"Can't talk right now! Gotta go, bro!" and she leapt from the Batmobile and swan dived into a fight. There seem to be a gang of people in greenish brown robes and a young woman in a dark purple costume fighting them.

Terra got a good look at this unknown hero. She wore a dark purple bodysuit with black boots and gloves with wrist guards. There were some meshed area on the neckline and shoulders. She wore a mask similar to hers but slightly more hawk like and she had red hair.

She seemed to be an excellent warrior; however had obviously miscalculated the fight. So Batgirl threw her blue batarangs and did her signature move the handstand backflip. The hero smiled widely at each other and working together they managed to subdue the freaks. The redhead then shot something out of her right wrist guard and the bad guys were imprisoned within a golden force field.

"Thanks for the help, Batgirl. They're tougher then I thought. I was tracking them with my glider's computer system. I was tracing their solar coms energy frequency and found them here. They wanted to plant another solar bomb at the Gotham's Chemical Plant." 

"Wow! You're pretty sharp, Ms?" 

"The name is Sparrow Hawk. I've been trying to nail these radicals for months now. But I've not been able to catch all of them. I wasn't able to stop that lousy bomber yesterday from attempting to kill the judge that would sentence them. So I guess I'm here now in Gotham asking for you and your brother's help in catching them."

'Brother? You think Batman's my brother? We're just partners, Sparrow Hawk. We've just got such a good duo moves that the media calls us The Bat Twins but we ain't related," Batgirl lied to Sparrow Hawk. No-one could ever know that the Bat Twins _were_ really twins.

"Well, Batgirl thanks for your help. Now care to help me interrogate these scumbags? We've got to catch their leader or more important culture icons and innocent lives could be lost."

"Well, Sparrow Hawk, you'll be thrilled to know I can be of assistance with interrogation. Seeing how I learned from the best," Batgirl replied smugly.

She was being truthful about that bit of information. She and her twin _had_ been educated, in scores of diverse kinda techniques from Bruce, in their roles to the Mantel of the Bat, and he'd trained them a great deal when it came to interrogations. There was a lot more to it then just dangling someone by their ankles on a skyscraper.

What Batgirl did indeed impressed Sparrow Hawk immensely; nevertheless she was kept in the dark about most of it. Whatever Batgirl got the information that was needed and Sparrow Hawk used an energy rope to tie up the bad guys and called the police to pick them up.

The two young women quickly and gracefully did a pair of backflips to jump back on their respected vehicles and zoomed far away. Batgirl quickly alerted her brother and gave him the coordinates to meet them at. He said he'd be there ASAP, and he warned her to be cautions around Sparrow Hawk. She was a very big enigma and she might not be an ally. For all they knew she could be an agent of these Ivy's Angels sent to distract them.

They intercepted Batman in the vicinity of midtown just outside a pharmacy. Sparrow Hawk was hovering on her glider which looked a lot like the one Nausicaa of the Valley of Wind had ridden. Terra actually enjoyed watching movies from decades ago, and she really adored animated masterpieces.

"Well, you sure took your sweet time getting here, Batman. Better late then never I guess. Still we don't have much time, and if you two want my help in catching Ivy's angels, then you'd better listen to me and fast."

"First off, Sparrow Hawk, this is OUR city. Second we still don't know anything about you, and third we don't know if we can trust you. I mean you just showed up out of the blue and act like your superior to us. How can we know if we can trust you?"

Sparrow Hawk narrowed her eyes intensely at Batman and smiled. "You're correct with everything you've said, Batman. I will admit that I'm a bit new to this duel life. But trust me when I say I'm your friend, and I know I've got what it takes to be a hero. It's in my blood."

"In your blood? Are you saying someone in your family is a superhero too?" inquired Batgirl curiously. She felt in her bones that she could trust Sparrow Hawk. At the same time, she also acknowledged that Terry's suspicions and concern were equally valid, but for her she felt that this young woman was an ally to them. Why did she feel she knew her so well, even if they'd only known each other for less then three hours.

"My mom, not that she'll admit it to anyone. Look we can chew the fat about that later. We've got stop Ivy's Angels right now!"

"Okay, we'll trust you for now, Sparrow Hawk; nevertheless you follow our lead, all right?"

"Yes, sir," she replied with a salute. She then pressed a button on her wrist and a hologram materializes. "We might as well compare notes. Now this is what I've discovered since tracking these terrorists. These people ain't exactly evil, as much as they just want to save the earth, even if they're going about it the wrong way. Their only real objective is simply that they desire to demolish things that are a symbol of man conquered nature. As a result they're targeted landmarks, along with other places for the reason that either they're threatening the environment, or they represented man continuing mission to bulldoze over nature with non-green technology."

"So it's a straightforward case of evil is good misplaced? That the path to hell is paved with good intentions? I mean I strongly care about the world and its people, and I guess people in Eco-City are extremists, when it comes to fighting for what they believe in. Still they can't continue to endanger innocent lives. So where can we catch all of them?" Batgirl inquired curiously.

"Well, Batgirl and you too, Batman I believe we can come up with a good strategy to stop them before they make an even bigger mistake. Like you said, Batgirl they're just a bit misguided, still we got to stop them from blowing city hall and the other bombing of Gotham's technology strengths. They've already succeeded in destroying all the other cities from their pervious targets. If we wish to stop them we must stop them here and now. Or more irreplaceable history will be destroyed."

"I think I know how we can stop them, Sparrow Hawk. You say they want it all to go out with a big bang all at once?" Batman said as she nodded in agreement. "Well we've got stop them before they trigger it. Even if it is solar power bombs they still need to use a computer to set them all off. I think the best ideas are to make sure the police station and city hall are covered, as for the third location they'd want to get? That's anybody's guess."

"I think the third location will be someplace they think will get the most attention. Someplace that really is man and technology over nature."

"Wayne-Powers!" exclaimed Batgirl suddenly startling both her partners.

"Huh?"

"Well, face it, what is the biggest company in all of Gotham? Wayne-Powers! Especially since that despicable leech Paxton took over for his evil father he's been making more of a mess of things. If only Bruce Wayne was still in charge of the company! He'd bring it back to its humanity ways with no pollution and not any of those vile weapons!"

"Yes, I've heard Bruce Wayne has been very disheartened since the takeover. I do pray one day that Wayne-Powers will just turn back into simply "Wayne Enterprise" I've heard from my parents, particularly my mother, that it use to be a decent company without greed and corruption. I like to see it that way again. And it may happen if we catch the leader of Ivy's Angels."

"So here's what we do and we've only got till sundown or all these solar bombs go off at once. We need to protect each location and at the same time find the master key that will send them all off at once!" Batman summaries as they check out the hologram.

"Where will we find a trigger? If its solar powered too we need to find where it can sent a signal to cover this big of a city, Batman?" asked Batgirl to her brother who looked doubtful.

"I don't know it's like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Wait a minute that it! A needle!"

"What are you talking about, Batman?" asked Batgirl confused.

"He's talking about Gotham Aerial Needle in the heart of the business district! Look it's in the center of town and it's the highest point of in all of the three major locations. And it gives you the perfect view of all three places at once! We've got to tell the police and the DA to go to the Needle and stop them now!" Sparrow Hawk declared passionately.

"We better hurry and call them and get to that location ourselves. I'll call the Commissioner to send her men to all three locations and we'll head to the Needle," Batgirl said and was about to hit the signal button for the police station when Sparrow Hawk stopped her.

"No, don't call her! Contact the police, Batgirl, but tell them to send Commissioner Barbara Gordon anywhere else, but she cannot come to the Needle, do you hear me? She cannot go to that Needle. Advise her and DA Young to stay where they are and get ready to help the civilians who are in more danger, but she can't come there!"

"Why?"

"I've my reasons, as I'm sure you've your own! You two must always try to keep the people you care about safe. After all that's why we wear these masks, so the bad guys don't hurt people we love. And I'm not about to let the people I love get hurt!"

"Alright, Sparrow Hawk. I'll ask her not to come to the Needle. But we've got to hurry if we want to stop them. So let's go!"

They got to the Needle quickly as possible. The Twins had Bruce keeping an eye out for any further trouble. He already told them that everyone was being evacuative from the other locations and that the police were doing their best to corner the eco-terrorists in the Needle. They'd guessed right but the police couldn't get close to take them out. So the Twins went invisible hoping to sneak inside and Sparrow Hawk hovered about ready to add support.

The Ivy's Angels were all there alright. There were about twenty of them and things got really complex when they took hostages, including Barb who'd come against advice to stop them. It seemed her desire to defend her daughter was greater then being asked to stay away. This really upset Sparrow Hawk a lot.

"Damm, Mom! Why can't you just listen to me for once?" she muttered as she dove in and with a great battle going on she did cause a great ruckus. It was one of the bloodiest battles the Twins or Sparrow Hawk had fought, and there was a lot of different weapons and fighting going on. But the Bat Twins were working so well together and even Sparrow Hawk and Barb were in sync. Eventually all the eco-terrorist were caught and round up. But before anyone could make any sense of what just happened, Sparrow Hawk disappeared as did the Bat Twins.

They found Sparrow Hawk standing on a building far away from the Needle. She was looking down at the ant like people being round up. She had a smile on her face, yet her hidden eyes did shed a tear.

"So, Rebecca, how did it feel to be a hero tonight?" asked Batgirl as she turned up behind her. Sparrow Hawk just brushed her tears away and smiled at the Twins and replied.

"I feel like I was truly my mother's daughter tonight, Terra. I feel like I did make a difference tonight. Even though she may not approve or even feel shame, but all the same I can't change who I am."

"You know who we are, don't you?" asked Batman.

"I've know who you two were before I came here even. I'm not stupid. When I was a child I begged my mom to tell me the tales of Batman and his friends. The way she described them as if she had lived them herself was a big clue. Moreover the pictures I collected I figure out rather quickly who my mom used to be. Furthermore I knew who the other teammates had to have been. I also knew that dinner was my Mom's way of asking for help. Don't worry you can trust me with your secret and I know I can trust you with my secret. So maybe if you come to my city or I'm in town for another visit we can team up again. I'd really like that."

"It's a deal, Sparrow Hawk!"

When Rebecca was getting back on the train home she said goodbye to her daddy first, then she turned to her mom. She'd been dreading this. She couldn't help but feel the same fear that once drove her mom mad. The fear Scarecrow had brought alive that fateful night. She was worried that her mom would be angry with her. But too her surprise when she was saying good bye her mom whispered quietly to her.

"Rebecca, honey, it's been great too see you. I do hope you come home a little more often and that when you're in court next week that you do me proud. But there is something I need to tell you, something your grandfather once told me."

"And what's that, Mom?"

'Sweetheart, you're capable of making your own decisions. You don't need me or your father to approve or acknowledge them. And in this case I can't. All you need to know is that we love you. And that all we've got to say on the subject."

"Mommy!" she hugged her tightly with tears rolling down her cheeks. With a smile and hug she boarded the train and waved to her family and waved at the Bat Twins who were watching her leave too. This had been a good week and now all they had to worry about was the GATS now! But at least they knew Barb was happy and that they had a new ally in the war against crime!


	10. Hidden Agenda

Hidden Agenda

It was a pleasurable sunset casting its magic across the city of Gotham. Right now at the seashore Terra and Danny were walking barefoot in the soothing obsidian water. Not too far away Terry and Dana were curled up under a magenta blanket near a small fire they'd built. It was a perfect way to end the stressful past two and half weeks they'd endured of late. It was also a Saturday night thankfully; therefore they didn't have to worry about getting yelled at for being out on a school night, for it was the weekend. So curfew was extended to 11:00, not 10:00.

Danny was gazing longingly at the peaceful sunset, and reached up to his ponytail, he then removed his hair tie and let his lengthy ebony locks waft gently in the cool night air. It tickled Terra's face and she sneezed.

"You okay, Terra?"

"Oh, I'm fine, Danny. Once I'm with you I never feel as stressed out as I do normally. Beside, Danny, yesterday acupuncture treatment helped relieve some of the stress too. I must admit it been an extraordinarily busy stressful week, between studying for the GATs and working for Bruce it's been exceptionally demanding along with fatiguing."

"I know, right? I mean how's your new friend Rebecca Young? You and your brother seem to become friends with her in such a short time. I mean I know you're close to the police commissioner in view of the fact that she's a friend of Bruce Wayne. I must admit I feel sorry for the Commish, given everything that has occurred in her family in such a short time. How is she holding up?"

"Well, Barb almost had a major breakdown and nearly cried a few times. I mean I know I only met her daughter for a few days earlier this month, but you don't always know when a friendship will come. My brother and I kinda saw Rebecca as sorta big sister figure. I hope she's okay. I mean she just barely escapes being blown to bits by eco-terrorist and then as soon as she's home, her father gets assaulted by those guinea pigs of Abel Cuvier. If it hadn't been for the Bat Twins he could've been killed, and then Rebecca would've had to come back for a memorial service!"

"Well, that was a bad thing, as cool as splicing sounds, the end result wasn't the coolest. Thank God Batgirl was there. From what was said after the DA told the media of the attack and how Batman freaked out big time. I think he got spliced against his will!" 

"You know I do think that what happened. It's a good thing I agree that they're the Bat _Twins._ If it was only Batman by himself I think the city would be far worse off. Seeing how there's two of them it makes it much easier to deal with the lawless ruffians of this city!"

At the same time as Terra and Danny continued to gossip about the Bat Twins, Terry and Dana were chatting about a few things themselves. They'd been also discussing a few of the Bat Twins exploits. It seemed a lot of Gothamites had been discussing the mysterious events that had happened ever since Batman had come back after so long. And with a new Batgirl that was added gossip. So naturally people when other topics were scarce talked about the Bat Twins. Little did the Bat Twins know that their lives were about to get a lot more complicated but that wasn't on their minds. Right now it was just a date night and that was that.

Terry had been busy cooking some hot dogs and burgers on the campfire, as he listened to his girlfriend talk about her feelings on the Bat Twins. Dana was still a bit shook up about the whole Earthmover incident. It hadn't been easy to escape an underground eruption in addition to toxic waste with her cousin, though they'd managed. Then just when everything seemed quiet that whole rouge computer program had nearly killed the four of them when it made the elevator go bonkers.

Still, that was in the past and right now they should enjoy the lovely evening that was before them. After everything both normal and abnormal that had happened they needed a break. Especially what had happened the day before, they had at long last taken their GATS yesterday and the results wouldn't be in for another week. So just tonight they're nothing more then four teenagers enjoying a beach picnic.

"I'm so glad it's the weekend, Terry. And look at that sunset! It seems to make everything so much brighter and hopeful. It gives me the hope that you and I will get together a little more often. You sure Mr. Wayne won't call you in tonight? I hate to be here without you."

"Don't worry, Dana. Mr. Wayne is taking a break himself this weekend. He's gone to visit an old friend for the next week and half. So he won't be calling either of us. So do you want ketchup or mustard on your hot dog?" as he pulled them off the fire.

The alluring scent of the food wafted gentle with the soothing night breeze. It soon reached Terra and Danny, whom were splashing around in the water happily. The kissing couple soon made a break for the fire both to eat and too get dry.

"I want mine, bro with a lot of ketchup! Did you remember to bring the soda and ice-cream, too?" inquired Terra as she did a number of astonishing gymnastic moves and settled down on blue and gold beach blanket.

"Yes, Terra, I'd remember them. So do you want a diet coke or a spirit?" he asked as he opened the big indigo cooler.

"Diet coke, please, Terry. Danny, could you please serenade us with some of your jazz music?" she asked as she popped open her soda. Her boyfriend nodded and started to play his saxophone as the stars came out to play. It was a good ending to a stressful past few weeks.

As with everything else in life nothing good can last forever. All too soon this quixotic and pleasurable evening was over and school came all too quickly. No-one was happy about that as they all grumbled the old argument. Why was there FIVE weekdays but only TWO weekends? It just wasn't fair! Who had decided that anyway? Still at least the serious regime of being buried alive with studying was over. So classes weren't nearly as stressful.

The week went by rather rapidly, although for Terry and Terra, the week seemed even slower. They didn't have much Bat Twins action that week, other then saving a gentleman on a lift train from some Jokers not much happened. It was actually a bit of letdown to them both, more so Terra, seeing how it was such a big part of what made them, them. At the same time it came as a bit of relief, seeing how little action made them have more free time for their lovers.

It was incredibly hard to juggle their secret lives as Gotham's self-appointed protectors. Both had been wondering for a long time how Bruce and his friends had managed to do it. Live the life of a normal person and still be ready at the drop of a hat to go hero. It was like a constant nag and a curiosity to them. Neither of them to the greater extant had attained a lot of information on Bruce's past. He never seemed to talk about it as much as they'd like. They want to hear his tales to learn from them. But he was quiet and guarded of his past. He still hadn't told them the real reason he'd stopped being Batman.

Although, he'd told them a bit of truth this week about his past and they're glad for that. As the twins had told Dana and Danny respectively Bruce Wayne wasn't in town this week and wouldn't be back till next week. He'd gone to visit an old friend, but not in the manner the Tan cousins had thought. Bruce and Ace were in England, visiting Bruce's oldest friend, Alfred, or more to the point his grave. Like with his own parents every year on the anniversary of Alfred's death Bruce always would visit him, and confess his heart and soul to his faithful companion, who'd been more then just his guardian and butler, but a true and invaluable friend. Therefore he wouldn't be back for awhile. As a result the twins were told to be extra vigilant. So while they'd want to honor Bruce's wish they also wanted to have a bit of time to themselves for awhile.

They soon found out however that they never should get too complacent. The scores were in for the GATs and one and all were keen to see how they did. Going to the main school computer mainframe Dana punched in everyone school ID number. She and her cousin had done pretty good. To both Terry and Terra relief both had passed alright too. Then Max Gibson came walking by and typed in her ID and she had gotten a perfect score!

"See? I told you, Max, you'd get a perfect 2400! You didn't even need to study! At this rate you'll be class valedictorian, no problem. It does make me wonder though, do you have any hobbies outside of school?" inquired Terra intriguingly as she passed everyone their score cards.

"Funny you should mention that, Terra. I did find a hobby, come on I'll show it too you."

They're on their way to the computer lab when a redhead student stopped them. "Hey, Max, congrats on the perfect score. Good job!"

"Well, thanks, Carter. But you know it's just a number. It's not like it that big a deal or anything of great importance. So I did see you finish second, so congrats to you too. Come on, guys. See you later, Carter."

None of them notice a very peculiar look etched upon the class president's features. It looked both malicious as well as evil. As they rounded the corner to the computer lab he narrowed his eyes at Max. As if he was a wolf ready to slaughter his quarry and then rip its throat out while it was still alive. Max oblivious to the fact she was even someone prey just kept walking.

They finally arrived at the computer lab and the pink haired young woman printed out something. Dana took two large readouts, she hand one to her cousin, and they started to read them aloud. The blood froze in the twins' veins.

"Batman Analyze: He's between 5'7 and 6 feet. He's between 16 and 25."

"Batgirl Analyze: She's between 5'5 and 6 feet and also between 16 and 25."

"I don't get it, Max, what are you trying to do with the Bat Twins?" asked Dana as she handed the paper to Terry.

Terry and Terra blood ran cold in their veins. Terry actually went pale as a ghost. Luckily no-one noticed, though to make sure they didn't Terra stomped him with her right heel. He groaned inaudibly and glared at her, but for a second time not a soul was paying attention as the Tan cousins were busy listening to Max's explanation.

"I've created a compiler program to discover the Bat Twins identities. I've got it combing the network for information on them. It's really only a matter of time before I've got them pegged. And I know what you're thinking, Dana. I know a lot of people fit these descriptions. I also know what you want to say too, Danny. That it seems that they're too young if they'd been around this long. So I've come up with a theory that the Bat Twins are both totally new Bats. Furthermore I'm sure they _are related._ Not to mention I've got a few other hunches. I'm sure they're tied to this school. Plus I'm convinced Batgirl came with those bizarre anomalies we had a few months back. If she had been here before them she and Batman would've been working together from the start. So I'm sure I'm right she came to the city that night. So what do you think?"

"It does sound like a better leisure pursuit then needlecraft, Max. With the exception of this little snag, and that is don't you think the Bat Twins deserve some privacy? They both must sacrifice a lot to protect the city from evil. If you did find out who they were don't you think that might be wrong? I mean if everyone knew who the Bat Twins were then they've no chance at a semi-normal life, not to mention how much danger it would put their families in if they're find out. So I don't know if this is the best idea. That all I've got to say on the subject," Terra remarked solicitously without a hint of panic in her voice or face.

However, both she and her brother knew that this was bad. They needed to find a way to delete the program and get Max to not restart it. But how? They both knew if Max was smart enough to get a perfect score on the GATs, then it really _was_ a matter of time till she found out who they were. Terra also was scared that she might blow her cover story. While their mom, Mary, had accepted Terra into the family without further questions, she was apprehensive of what might happen if the truth was found out. She'd lose her mom again, and after already losing her once, she knew she couldn't do it a second time. It had been four months since she'd come to this reality and finally things were starting to fall into place. She had all she wanted, she'd a family, friends, her boyfriend, a semi-normal high school life and most importantly she was still Batgirl. She didn't want to lose that at all, so she was very desperate to get rid of Max's program.

So at this moment Max had three people who wanted her for two extremely different reasons. One an unidentified Joker whom she unknowingly upstaged and two teenagers who had things that need to remain secret.

For unknown to anyone else at school or even in his gang of friends, Carter Wilson, was secretly an incredibly sick-minded and ruthless Joker known to his gang as Terminal. Furthermore, for the reason that of his unsympathetic mother, who taught him that only being "The Best" was the only thing that made a person worth anything was already formulating a plan to get rid of her.

Terminal and his bunch of criminals broke into the school and then did their absolute best to trash the place. They did everything from tagging the place to vandalizing all the computers. They even blew up the main supercomputer and followed by attempting to delete the computer academic records. Unbeknownst to the rest of the Jokers of Terminal's gang this was his personal agenda. They didn't know about Terminal's other side. Unlike most Jokers once initiated they ceased their former identities. On the other hand, Terminal hadn't done this yet. Sure he made sure that his 'friends' didn't know who he was behind the makeup, but since he was the leader they didn't question his orders.

The next day all and sundry was shocked as well as disgusted by what the Jokers had done. You couldn't walk anywhere without having to watch your step because there was more then just paints on the ground.

"Eww! That is so gross!" Dana said as she accidentally stepped in a puddle of crimson paint and rotten tomatoes. Terra handed her a hankie so she could uncontaminated her black ankle boots.

"I totally have the same opinion with you, cuz. I've been to quite a few schools prior to coming here, and some of them had been trashed, but this is the far worse then I'd ever seen. Though, Dana, I don't believe this was just a random act. I've got a feeling that this was deliberate. Whoever did this was after someone or some ones. I've taken enough of acting to understand somewhat how people react and think. It's good to have great insight in a character's mind; otherwise you wouldn't be able to portray them so well. So I strongly believe based on these attacks that one of them wanted to hurt someone very bad."

"That's a nice thought and observation, Danny. Perhaps I could rewrite my compiler program to figure out which people are most likely to be Jokers. It shouldn't be too hard. If only though we had a clue who they wanted that would greatly help with the programming," Max replied wonderingly as they reached their lockers.

"So, you'd stop trying to find out who the Bat Twins are?" inquired Terra as she used her keycard to open her locker.

Before Max could reply to her inquire she opened her locker and ducked. Something flew out of her locker and nearly pulverized her. It was a banana cream pie with a boxing glove stuck to it. It could've seriously hurt her if it had hit head on.

"I am now."

It was a bad scene all around. The Twins didn't know what to do. They both knew that Max was endangered, and both agreed that they'd to protect her, but they still had to shutdown her original program. That night they flew the Batmobile over the school. They saw a gang of Jokers getting ready to do more damage and decided to split up. Terry chased after the Jokers and Terra went into the school to make sure Max was safe.

It turned out she'd just came in the nick of time. Terminal was trying to use the cleaning bots to exterminate Max. He'd replaced the cleaning fluid with acid! For Max there was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. Just as she was about to be melted Batgirl threw three of her electric blue batarangs and short-circuit the automatons. Then she grabbed her by the waist and flew her to safety. After she'd gotten Max to safety she quickly flew out of the school leaving Max alone before she even had time to register what had happened.

"Batgirl! Wait!" she called out as Batgirl disappeared into the dark cloak of the night. Max looked disheartened and in a state of shock. She quickly returned to the computer lab to gather her things when she heard footsteps. She instinctively grabbed the first thing she could get a hold of, which was her history, textbook, and got ready to swing it. But stopped when she saw who opened the door.

"Max! You okay? The hallway a mess of goo!" cried Terra concerningly as Terry rushed in too. He looked like he'd been in a fight. He was sweaty and breathing hard. Still he looked just as concerned as his sister.

"Terry! Terra! Boy, am I glad to see you! I must have tripped some kinda of Joker trap!"

"I don't think so, Max. I think this trap was meant for you. I mean you're the only one here. Besides, Max, based on that pie in your locker one of the Jokers obviously wants you. But we don't know why," Terra replied calmly to Max.

"I think it's your search program. I mean this all started when you started that program. I delete it if I were you. And we better get out of here quickly before those Jokers decided to return. We saw a couple of them fleeing after the Bat Twins flew by. So they must've fought some. Still you can never be too careful. So let's hightail it." Terry suggested nonchalantly with a quick glance at his sister.

"Alright, give me a few minutes to get my stuff and I'll meet you two at the door."

"Alright, Max. Hurry up." Terra said impatiently.

The twins walked out of the room and hurried down the hallway. So they didn't hear that the computer had finished Max's Jokers List. She printed it out the list and too her shock _Terry's _name was on it. And given the fact they'd both shown up after a Joker's attack, and how close the twins were it only made sense that _both_ had to be Jokers! Why else would they be at the school at 10:30 at night? Or they'd wanted the list delete?

The next day Max acted indifferent to the twins who both said the Jokers shouldn't bother her again. During lunch hour Max slipped back into the computer lab and wrote an email to the twins. It said to meet her at the fountain in the park at eight or she blow their secret wide open.

So that night Max showed up at the park and was met by the Jokers. They looked so smug and happy to see her. Although their leader whom looked like a cross between a zombie and mental escapee looked ready to kill her.

"Well, well, if it isn't Miss 2400. Out for a moonlight stroll? That makes it so much easier. You see I know who you are," Terminal replied smoothly at Max, whom looked unafraid.

"I know you _are _too, _Terry._"

"McGinnis?" he laughed "She thinks I'm McGinnis!"

"I know he's one of you! And I'm sure Terra here too! One of them told you I was here!"

"No-one told us anything! We've been following you!"

"Because of this?" she asked holding up her data file.

"Wrong again, Max! It seems you may've gotten a perfect score on a test. But when it comes to the real world you ain't got a clue. I don't care about your data crunching! I've got a more personal reason for wanting you gone!"

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm the best!" firing a laser at her burning her papers to a crisp. She backed away slowly and looked very afraid.

"Help! Someone help!"

"Who do you think gonna hear you out here, Max?"

"Us!" cried a voice valiantly as two figures jumped out of the shadows and started attack the Jokers. It was the Bat Twins!

Batman took on the big guy in orange and Batgirl danced with the blonde. Max though stunned also joined in the fray. However she was quickly subdued and held at gun point.

"Move and she dies!" Terminal said as he pointed the gun at her head. Max knowing that he'd shoot regardless if the Twins moved or not used all her strength and threw the goon at the fountain and shut it off causing the big metal ball to come rolling down. This made Terminal fall face first in the water and reveal him as Carter Wilson!

Max was in total shock! And before she could say anything else the Twins had disappeared as the police arrived to pick up the trash. The police asked her for the story and all she could say was if it weren't for the Bat Twins she'd be dead.

By the next day the whole school knew the story and many said that Carter was a loser. While the school gossip about it Max walked over to the Twins who had been standing silently by the mainframe. Max hung her head and spoke humbly to them.

"I guess I'm not as good as programmer as I thought. Carter wasn't even on my list of possible Jokers. Though your name was, Terry and I just assumed you'd be a Joker too, Terra. Seeing how close you two are. I guess I was wrong."

"Wait a moment you didn't really think we're Jokers?" asked Terra as they once again enter the computer lab which they'd spent so much time lately.

Max smiled slyly and nodded. "I did, but now I know the truth." She then put two fingers in the air to form a pair of bat ears. The twins looked worried but also okay.

"So whatcha gonna do now?" asked Terry concerningly.

"First I'm gonna cover my tracks before anyone else can figure out your secret." 

But Terra stopped her and said, "It's already been taken care of. By someone who knows how to keep a secret. This does change everything."

"Maybe for the better," replied Max with a smile. "At least you two ain't alone with your secret anymore. You've got someone to talk to now. Someone who can be of assistance to you two out if you need it."

"Well, I guess you're right about that. And I guess now that you know one of my secrets, I guess I can share with you my other secret. But only if you promise not to tell a soul," Terra said sternly.

"What secret is that, Terra?"

"Well, my secret is this. You're right that I came with those energy anomalies that happened four months ago. You see Terry and I were both born on the same day, at the same time, to the same parents, only I was born in another reality. As you may know there are an infinite number of worlds all of them vibrating on different frequencies. Think of it as a huge tree with many branches each springing from a common source. But my branch of my world, where almost everyone in this reality was the opposite sex, save for a few people, was cut clean off. It ran out of lifeblood and imploded. So for some reason my biometric energy frequency shifted to match this world. So I was spared my world's demise. Now I've worked hard as Batgirl and I've worked hard to get my life back. So please don't ruin it."

"Wow! I'd never dreamed that would your secret. I just believe what you said. I guess that is quite a secret. Don't worry I won't tell a soul your secret, Terra."

"I still don't see how you're gonna help us by knowing our secret," Terry started to say when Dana's voice broke through.

"Where were you last night, Terry? You told me you'd a free evening! Danny and I waited half the night for you and Terra! Did the great Mr. Wayne come home early and snap his fingers or did you two just forget?" she demanded as her cousin came into the room. Both of them looked very pissed off.

Before the twins could explain Max spoke up. "It was my fault, Dana. I was supposed to sit with Matt, but I had to cancel. And Terra didn't think it was fair for her to go on a date if Terry couldn't. So she stayed home too. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, babysitting, I guess that okay. And you're right, Terra. It wouldn't have been fair for us to get together, if Terry couldn't come too. Don't worry we'll make it up." Danny replied as he and Dana kissed the cheek of their loves and took a seat at the back of class.

"You know this could work out very well," Terry whispered quietly as he got up to get to his seat. However Max monition for him and his sister too come closer. The twins got closer to her and she whispered to them.

"Just one thing you two, you call me "Robin" and I'm out of here."

"No, problem, Alfred," Terra replied slyly and she and her brother both giggled a bit as they took their seats. Leaving Max confused as to why they'd called her that.


	11. A Friend In Need

A friend in need

Things in Gotham were rarely uneventful and that wasn't an understatement. It didn't seem to matter if you're a bum on the street or secretly a superhero. Things never stayed quiet for long. Between the typical street gangs to the insane and odd super villains nothing was ever ordinary.

This also meant that the Bat Twins were needed more then ever. As a result of the increasing corruption and evil infesting Gotham every day, it was in all probability a good thing Max had uncovered the truth about the Bat Twins. Both didn't know how they manage to fight evil and still retain a semi-normal life of an everyday teenager. Max kept them up to date on events happening in school, in addition to helping them keep at least a B+ average. She also was great on digging up info or computer hacking.

Consequently, despite the fact that all this made her a great ally to them, it did put her also in constant danger, and also made her somewhat a nuisance at times. Bruce wasn't happy with this snag in the least bit. Whilst he did trust Max to keep her mouth shut, he still didn't want her to get involved any further. And for once both the twins agreed with him. Just telling her no wasn't easy. It was exceedingly obvious Max craved both attention as well as action. So this could easily make her a liability if she was ever held hostage or something.

But at the moment there was no reason to worry. At the moment the twins were enjoying a rare night off. They're with Dana and Danny along with Max enjoying watching the hockey team playing in the semi-finals. Terra was hooting and hollering herself hoarse as the game was heating up.

"This is so cool! Zero-gravity hockey sure is so much cooler then that old ice hockey. But all the same I enjoy the fighting players! It so cool for it to be legal to fight! I just wish someone would beat up Nelson and shut him up! I could so do without his annoying ego!"

"Yes, Terra, that would be so welcoming to me too. I do wish someone would put him in his place. Still let's just enjoy the game, okay? We can shut him up another time. Let's just hope this game doesn't go into overtime," Danny replied as bit into his large chili dog.

Max looked up from her mini laptop. She hadn't really been paying attention to the game. She closed her current window and sighed. This if truth be told wasn't her idea of action. She would've loved some urgent situation to come up, so the Twins and she could sneak away to do some 'real' action. She couldn't comprehend how Terra, could still get joy out of watching a hockey fight, when she had gone up against the Royal Flush Gang, Inque, and other such criminals. _Now that sounded like fun and action._

She pocketed her handheld computer, and then tried to sound like she'd been paying attention asked a question; though it was still obvious she didn't really care for the answer but asked it anyway. "So why don't you want the game to go into overtime, Danny? Got somewhere else to be or are you just as bored with this game as I am?"

"The game ain't that dull, Max. However, I do have an appointment I need to keep. I've got a chance at getting a job at a new club downtown. I've been waiting for this break for months. Thanks to the help of Captain Jeremiah Dawson of the _Gotham Siren,_ and my own natural talents, I could be getting my own after-school job."

"Really, Danny? You ain't lying?" asked Terra excitedly to her boyfriend and then wiped the ketchup off his face. He showed his dazzling smile at her and nodded.

"Yes, I've got an interview at the new nightclub "Midnight Zero". It's mostly for young adults; you know college kids and aspiring performers, like me. Anyway my interview is at eight sharp and I don't want to be late. So I hope the game ends before then."

"Well, I hope you do get the job, Danny! It'd be so wonderful if you did! I mean I know you've got the talent. I would definitely want to go to a club if you're there."

"Thanks, Terra."

"Well, I think you'll make it on time. The game is about over. All we need is to hold the lead for another minute and we win. So I don't think you'll miss anything, Danny," Dana informed her cousin kindly, as the cheerleaders shook their fannies wildly as the winning goal was made.

"Whoo hoo! We did it! We're going to the finals! Yes! This might be the year we go all the way! Yes!" Terra exclaimed at full volume as the students started to file out. Everyone else was chatting excitably like Terra was. Hell, even Terry was excited, that he had actually stayed awake this time to watch the game.

Max watched enviously as the couples made it outside and engaged in a long deep and passionate kiss. It made her jealously grow even stronger. Not only did Terry and Terra get to go on adventures and save the world, they also had a lover. It really depressed her greatly that she didn't have anything that Terra and Terry had. She hadn't told anyone _her_ secrets. She didn't want anyone's pity or sympathy. So she put up a brave face, though she still deep down couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the twins. Unaware of Max's jealousy the twins pulled out of their kisses.

"So, Terry, is there anywhere you want to go? I mean we've got some time before we've to be home. And we didn't get any homework today. So what do you say? Wanna go to the Juice Bar and dance till we die?" inquired Dana hopefully with her dark eyes glistening with love.

"Sure, I love to do that! I need to stretch my legs some after sitting for so long. I just hope I've got enough creds to get in," he chuckled nervously.

"Well, you guys do that. I'm going with Danny to see if he can get that job! I'll see you at home later, okay, bro?" Terra replied swiftly to her brother.

"Well, I see you later too, cuz. I hope you get the job. I know you've been working so hard at getting a job that suits your talent. I know one day you'll be a famous performer. So good luck!" Dana told her cousin kindly.

"Thanks, Dana. You know you're more of a sister then a cousin! Still we must get going! See you later!" Danny commented as he and Terra ran off to go to the club.

Terry and Dana watch them vanish into the night and were about to get going themselves. But all of a sudden Terry remembered that Max was there. "Uh, Max, would you like to go the club with us?" he asked sheepishly to her. For a few moments Max's face was unreadable. Then after what seemed like forever she finally spoke.

"Uh, not tonight, Terry," she replied nonchalantly, "I've got a lot of stuff to do at home. Plus I don't have any extra creds. So you two just go enjoy yourselves. I'll see you later."

"Ok, Max, if you're really sure. You know I can spare a cred or two if you really want to come."

"No, thanks, Terry, I'll be fine."

"Okay, see you later, Max. C'mon, Dana, let's get our groove on!"

They gleefully dashed to the parking lot and climbed on Terry's cycle and they too vanished into the night. Max was left standing alone on the steps of school. All around her everyone else was with their own dates and friends. It seemed everyone else had someone special, or they at least had something to do. Not her though. All she had was her schoolwork and her lonely home. No-one saw a single teardrop roll its way down her face as she walked slowly home.

Max had gotten really good at keeping her secrets and also not showing how she really felt. It was true she was brilliant and a hard worker. But the only reason she threw herself into schoolwork was to avoid feeling the pain she felt from being alone all the time. She never had friends over to her house and the only company she had was a cat. Her sister was hardly around and she never really seen her parents in years. So it was a lonely and miserable existence.

"Hi, sweetie, you okay?" she asked her cat as she picked her up. The cat purred loudly and Max just hugged her closely. She sat down on the couch and began to brush the sliver coat of her cat.

"Let me tell you, Sophia, I still feel alone even though you do keep me company. Do you want to know a little secret, Sophia? Promise you won't tell?" she asked her kitty who merely looked at her with intense green eyes.

"Well, I admit I wish I had what the twins have. They've got it all and are so lucky but they don't _know how lucky they are._ A loving mom and kid brother, each have a lover, and they also get too save the world. I mean what do I got that anyone would really want? All I've got is a brain under all this pink hair. But other then that I've got nothing. So what am I worth to anyone? Who'd want my family? My mom is on the road so much she's never around, Yasmin my sister is too busy at college to spend time with me, and Dad is who knows where? So I'm stuck here by myself trying not to go crazy by the loneliness and silence. God! I wish I could help Terry and Terra! I could do so much more then what I am doing now! There must be a way!" as she was saying all this tears of her sorrow started to steadily flow.

And so for the rest of the night all Max did was cry. All alone with only a cat to keep her company and love her. But it wasn't enough. It would never be enough. If only if only she thought as she cried the Bat Twins who flew in the night skies understood how lonely she was they might let her join. But that was as likely to happen as the sun setting in the east! So she just cried all night.

Terra and Terry were completely unaware that Max was at this moment crying her heart out. Terry was enjoying dancing with the girl of his dreams and Terra was waiting with the man of her dreams to see if he'd get his job.

Midnight Zero was a flashy and cool looking club. Since it hadn't been opened yet it had no patrons at the moment. They were still putting the final touches up and trying to accesses a staff. Like with the _Gotham Siren_ everyone else here seemed to be at least twenty-one. Though, there did seem to be a few people close to their age of seventeen. They waited in comfy neon colored seats patiently. After what seemed to be an eternity the hot pink door labeled "Talent Manager" opened up. Terra had to stomp on Danny's left foot to get him to stop drooling. The talent manager was smoking sexy hot. She wore black leather pants, white tee-shirt, red leather jacket that went well with her long flashy green hair and silver hoop earrings.

"Hi, there! You must be Danny Tan. Nice to meet you! My name is Selena Dight. I'm in charge of all the entertainment here at Midnight Zero. And who is this charming young lady with you tonight?"

"This is my girlfriend, Terra McGinnis, Ms. Dight. She's here to wish me luck. And I think she also to here to remind me that I'm taken," Danny replied with a bit of a moan as he rubbed his sore foot.

Ms. Dight just giggled gaily at him and then flipped her flamboyant jade locks over her shoulder. "No need to worry, Ms. McGinnis, I'm already dating a young man of my own. So no-one is going to steal your man away from you. So Mr. Tan, come into my offices and we'll get this audition over with."

Danny turned and hugged Terra tightly. "Don't worry; I'll be out in a few moments. Just wait for me, okay?"

"Oh, Danny, I really hope you get this job! I shall pray outside. Just be yourself and knock them dead!"

So Danny Tan walked into the office and sat down. Though he didn't know it Terra couldn't help but eavesdrop. She planted a listening device on Danny's saxophone case and the flipped on the receiver in her left ear. She drowned out all other distractions and listen carefully at her boyfriend's interview. She soon heard the sexy and soothing voice of Selena Dight cooing at her boyfriend.

"So, Mr. Tan, or can I call you Danny?"

"Danny would be just fine, Ms. Dight."

"Alright, Danny, now let's go over your impressive résumé of yours, shall we? I would like to say this before we go any further. I saw the name of your father, Juro Tang. I must admit I was surprise to find out you're his son. I use to listen to his work when I was a kid. Not that I've heard of him lately. I think the last I heard of him was about six years ago. I heard a rumor that he was going on a quest to 'find' himself and recover his lost muse. So I'm very eager to hear you play. But let's get back to business, shall we? It says you've played as a guest entertainer on the "_Gotham Siren"_ and that you've also played in major orchestras. It also says here that you can play just about any instrument, and that you've written your own music, though the one you do best is jazz. So please tell is there anything you can't do?"

"Well, I'm not so good at card games. I suck at poker," he joked playfully and they both burst out laughing. Unknown to them Terra was giggling too when she overheard this part. However she quickly stifled it so they wouldn't catch her. Once the laughter died away the interview continued on and Terra was glued to the seat trying to hear what would happen next.

"You've got a sense of humor as well? Well that would be great. So please play me a song of your own composition. I want to hear something original. Not the same tired old songs."

"Okay, this is one I've been working on for a few weeks now. It's for Terra, she hasn't heard yet. I call it "_A waltz for Terra" _He unclipped his sax's case and started to play the song.

At this point Terra who though long to hear _her_ song, knew it be wrong to sneak a peek at a gift before it was meant to be shared. So she turned off the listening device and just waited quietly for the interview to end.

The song was most beautiful. Each note was like a gem held to the light. It was even more beautiful then the old song "_Beautiful Dreamer_" Selena couldn't help but feel the same passion she felt for Danny's father's music, and she could see for herself that this young man had most definitely inherited the gift of music. The images that danced within her mind were more beautiful then a child's innocent dream. This was passion, romance, and love all rolled in one. So to say she was impressed was an understatement. She was speechless from the song!

The song ended and he bowed his head solemnly. "Well," he asked hopefully, "how was it? Did I get the job?"

Selena just stared at him for a moment. Then at last spoke. "You not only got the job, Danny, you just got the break you're looking for. I've got a friend, a fellow talent agent of mine, Leon Saffron, anyway he's always looking for new people to try and help to stardom. If you act as well as you play music I say you got a shot at a scholarship to his special school. It's even better then Juilliard if I do say so myself. I'm positive once you complete high school you could go to his school. It's called The Saffron Institution for the Gifted. So are you interested in that?"

"That would be a dream comes true! Yes! I would love to meet Mr. Saffron and get that chance! So when do I start working, and when can I meet him?"

"Well, first things first, Danny. The club doesn't open officially till next Friday night at 7:00. And in the meantime I can work a schedule out so you still have a chance to date and do your schoolwork. But you nailed it. So I'll call you tomorrow and you can come in and we'll see what we can do. I'm glad you came here tonight, Mr. Tan."

"Thanks, Ms. Dight. I'm really glad for the opportunity to do this. Now I've got to go with my girlfriend and celebrate! Thanks!"

"The pleasure was all mines, Danny." As they shook hands, then before he departed she gave him a double kiss on the cheek and smiled at him. "Sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, I'm twenty-five, but my family always done the double kiss thing when we say goodbye so I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable."

"Nah, you didn't. Thank, Selena. See you tomorrow," as he left the office with a grin a mile wide.

Terra was waiting impatiently. Ever since she turned off the bug she hadn't been able to hear more of what happened. So she jumped up immediately and asked "Well, Danny? Did you get the job?"

"I got more then the job, Terra! Selena says she can get me into a special school to expand my talent and hopefully make all my dreams come true! I'm talking fame and fortune! I'm talking Oscars and other awards! Isn't that great?"

"Oh, Danny! I'm so proud of you! This is the best news I've had in a long time! We've got to go celebrate!"

"Not tonight though, Terra, I'm sorry to say. It's getting close to curfew and my uncle will have my hide if I'm not home on time. I can't afford to get into solitary just before I start my new job, now can I?"

"No, I suppose not. You might as well take me home now. I can't get into trouble with my mom either. She's a good mom, tough but fair and more importantly, loving. I'm still having my moments when it's hard to connect. What I really need is some time alone with her, just mother and daughter."

"Terra, I must admit I can relate. I miss my dad a lot, and I've had a very hard time with my mom. It seems to me my mom, Aleena, is more passionate and loving to her work then she was with me. As for my father? Well, I don't know exactly where he is at the moment, but at least he showed a bit more affection then my mom does. Living with my uncle and Dana, is a lot better then being uprooted every few weeks and not knowing where you'd be next. Still like you I wish I could just bond with my parents."

"Well, let's not talk about this tonight. We should be ecstatic not mope. C'mon, Danny. Let's go home."

The next day Terra and Danny shared the good news with everyone else. This was great news. Now everyone could go to the grand opening and get to have fun. It would be so wicked cool. Midnight Zero was going to have a lot of customers next Friday. Though while everyone gossip and talked about Max didn't join in it. She was still sad. It wasn't like she'd a date to go to the club. And she wasn't hot like Blade or Chelsea who could go to a club by themselves and pick up twenty guys.

"So, Max, want to go shopping with us today after school? We need some new dresses if we want to look perfect at Midnight Zero! So come on! Let's go to the mall!" Terra begged to her friend.

"I'm not really into dresses, Terra. I only own one and I only wear it for seafood. Beside I'm not that big into clubbing, that and I'd be so out of place at a club. I mean I'm not sexy or charming. No boy would ask me out so I'd have no date. So I'm not going to go. See you around, Terra," Max replied dishearten as she started to walk away, but to her surprise Terra did an aerial flip, and landed in front of her. Max was shocked and even more so when she wrenched her laptop and books out of her hands.

"Max! What's the deal with you? Why are you being such a dreg? If you keep being more compatible with computers and books you'll never have any fun! You said you want to be part of something! And getting out of the house once and awhile wouldn't hurt! You can't live life by staying home all the time! Enjoy a night out! C'mon!" 

"I'm sorry; Terra, but going to Midnight Zero just ain't my idea of fun. It's just another stupid club for more teenagers, to waste a lot of money at, and get knocked up after having too much to drink. It's just so….so…. ordinary, Terra, it's just so typical of a teenage pastime. I want some fun to do, something not normal. Now if you wanted to spend Friday night doing some moonlighting work, say maybe flying, kicking ass, and driving a very fast car, then I would want to go out to do that. But going to a new club? Not my idea of a good time." 

"Max!" Terra hissed warningly at her. She looked around in a bit of a panic glancing around to make sure no-one had heard her. She then yanked her to a janitor closet and slammed it shut. Terra looked both angry and annoyed.

"Max, I know you think being one of the Bat Twins is all thrills and fun. But that ain't the truth. It's an extremely perilous business. The constant training that wears and tears at your body, having to doge bullets, scimitars and lasers. Keeping people safe and not giving away who you are. It a lot more dangerous then you think. Being a hero ain't like a child's game. We have no guarantee that we'll win or live. It's very important, Max, for you to realize this fact. Sometimes it gets so hard on my normal life I think I should just give it up. But I remember why I choose to live this life. But you should feel lucky."

"Lucky? You think I should feel LUCKY? You've no idea what it is like to be me! Let me tell you this, Terra. You're the lucky one! Do you not realize what you've got? So much that I wish I had! I want your life! Not just because you're a hero, but I want what you got which I've not!"

Terra stared at Max for a few minutes then narrowed her eyes and said, "Max, if you've got something to say about your home life and why you want what I've got then just say it. I'm not as good as reading people as my mentor. But I do know what it means to cry myself to sleep, and I also know what its like to be depressed and lonely. So just spit it out already what bugs you so much! Trust me you'll feel so much happier when you finally cut loose."

"If you must know, Terra, I don't have a family. My parents split when I was a kid and my mom on the road so much I never get to see her. And my sister Yasmin is away so much that I'm more or less until the end of time alone! Plus I've never had a boy into me, so I've never had much of a love life, anymore then I've had a home and family life! So you've got a family, a boyfriend, you're a superhero! All I've got is school! Just that! So yes! I want be part of your family, the Bat Clan! It would be a most welcome change to what I've got in my real life! So yes, Terra, I'm alone and want your life! Happy now?" she almost screamed into her face, actually bit of spit splatter Terra's face. She was that emotional. Max was huffing and puffing and her face both red from the tears and anger looked like she was on fire.

Terra just smiled at her, "Feel better that you've got that off your chest now?"

Max sucked in a deep breath and wiped the sweat and tears off her face and smiled. "Actually, yes, it felt good to finally say it aloud. You don't realize how long I've wanted to say all of that. Writing down just doesn't give the same pleasure or release that screaming does."

"I can relate, Max, really I can. I really wish I could tell the whole world the truth about me. But if I did that I'd lose all I gained. I did consider myself lucky to live despite my world's demise, and I was very elated and lucky when I got my mom and Danny back. So yes I know I'm lucky to have that. I also know what they say is true, that there is always someone who's worse off then you. But you don't have to be alone with your secrets. You've got someone to talk too, to help you out if you need it. So come on, Max! Let's go to the mall and get those new clothes!"

Max looked for a moment still reluctant but then smiled. "You've got a point, Terra. I can't change my home life, but I can change my social life. Alright, let get down to the Gotham Mall and get something totally shway!"

Right now at the twenty-four hour espresso bar the attractive Selena Dight was awaiting for someone. She was sitting at a table by herself, busy comparing two CDs as she sipped her coffee. One was of Danny's father Juro. She hadn't been lying when she said she was a fan of his work. And comparing him to his son it was almost impossible to tell the difference in view of the fact that both were really good artist.

"Selena!"

"Oh! Leon! Over here!"

A young man entered the café and walked over to her table. He was tall with long navy blue hair tied in a ponytail wearing a scarlet suite with a rose pinned to his jacket. As soon as he came over to the table he kissed Selena most passionately on the lips.

Selena giggled as the kiss ended and pulled a lock of green hair out of her face and remarked, "Oh, Leon Saffron, you kiss by the book!"

He cocked an eyebrow at her and laughed playfully. "You've been reading _Romeo and Juliet _again, haven't you? After all it was Juliet who told Romeo that he kissed by the book, meaning he was a seriously good kisser."

"Well, you ARE a seriously good kisser, my love. But that not what I called you down her for, Leon. You see I've got someone I want you to meet. You remember a few years ago that man named Juro Tang? I know he's not submitted anything new in six years, though he still is a damm good artist…" she started to say before her boyfriend interrupted her.

"Actually, Selena, he _has_ submitted a new CD. I'm his agent, you know. He found his muse again. You see, honey, he just got back from his sabbatical in Asia two weeks ago. After doing a bit of soul searching in his homeland, and trying to find where his son is, he was inspired. And now he knows his son is here in Gotham. He told me he has been secretly setting up a trust fund for his son and that he also wants his new CD to be dedicated to his son. So he wants to meet with his son again. And that's where you come in."

"Wow! That is news. I'd never thought we hear from Juro Tang again. But I don't know if it's a good idea he comes to Friday's opening. I mean Danny and he haven't met since his divorce from Aleena Tan when he was six."

"Well, I understand that. But they don't have to meet face-to-face. He just wants to see his son perform and I told him his son is a prime candidate for a scholarship to my school. So what do you think?"

"Well, okay. But if we do introduce them to each other let them get to know one another first. This should be interesting to say the least. So I hope you enjoy Mr. Daniel Tan performing this Friday.

So Danny was in for a surprise on Friday. And Max herself was busy trying to be more social. She and Terra along with Dana went and all got hot sexy new outfits for the special night. Though, this wasn't the only new outfit for Max, she had her own secret shopping agenda. While Terra and Dana were busy trying on miniskirts, she had bought some crimson leather boots and matching gloves. She also seemed to be busy trying on some different masks. As soon as the other girls came out of the dressing room, she concealed all her purchases. She also hid her mini laptop in her pocket, making sure to close the window that had been opened.

Finally Friday came and it seemed all of Hill High and Gotham University had showed up for the opening. It was a stamped to get inside and almost immediately the music was swaying and the drinks were flowing. It was the ultimate party going on.

There was no alcohol drinks though. And that was a very good thing. Not many people understood a very important lesson when it came to alcohol, smokes, or drugs. And that was that even one drink, just one cigarette, just one getting high was one too many. If you gave into to temptation just once it became a zillion times harder to resist a second time. Plus all you were doing was allowing poison in your body and that it was truly slow suicide. Did people want to kill themselves slowly and end up on a donor list that nearly impossible to get an organ in time? Did people want to die slow painful deaths because they had willingly let poison in their bodies? To have their lungs, vocal cords, liver and so many others removed because they had killed themselves?

So while Midnight Zero was a nightclub for older teens and college students it was gonna make sure they didn't poison and kill a new generation! So they made that vow only good stuff would be served.

The night went along smoothly. The kids enjoyed dancing too the soothing and beautiful jazz music that Danny was playing. He even played the song he had written for Terra and she was amazed by how beautiful it was. She was actually crying tears of joy from how wonderful it was.

Around ten Danny took a break from playing to get something to drink. He was just slurping up a blue raspberry slushie when he noticed a patron talking with Ms. Dight. Terra who'd been looking for her boyfriend saw him staring at a one of the two men sitting at the green table in the back.

She knew one of them had to be Leon Saffron. She was confident he was the one with navy blue hair, and it looked like he was Selena's boyfriend she spoke of, because they're sharing a parfait. The other man was just sitting there in silence looking a bit nervous to be honest. He had longish hair that was black as night with a few streaks of snow white. His eyes were kind and tired at the same time, and he was dressed in a lavender shirt and black slacks. She didn't recognize the man at all. But for some reason Danny couldn't take his eyes off him.

"Danny? You okay? What's the matter?" she inquired fearfully as she shook him. He just kept staring; it was if that unknown man had rendered him dumb. Terra shook him extra vigorously and that snapped him out of his trance. He looked still in shock but he was at least looking at her now.

"Terra!" he exclaimed and looked at her. "Where did you come from?" he asked in a confused tone.

"I came from another reality that imploded on itself because it ran out of life energy," she replied truthfully though she knew he only see it as sarcasm. "I want to see how you're enjoying your first night on the job. Why are you so spaced out? Is something the matter? Is it because of that man over there? You couldn't stop staring at him. Why do you know him?"

"Yes, I do know him. Though I've not seen him since I was six years old," he replied to her surprise.

"What are you talking about? You mean you've met Leon Saffron as a child or something?"

"No, Terra tonight is the first night I've seen him. It's the other man I've not seen since I was a child. That Juro Tang, my _father!_"

"That's your _dad?"_

"Yes, Terra, that's him. I mean sure his hair is a bit longer and he's got some gray in there. But that is him alright. I've not seen him face-to-face since I was six years old. But I've kept everything he'd ever given me. Every CD of his wonderful music he sent me every birthday and Christmas. I never told my mom, because she didn't like hearing about him after the divorce. But my father did keep in contact through music. He would always send me music and that was his way of showing me he still cared for him. I guess I'm still a bit angry with him for leaving. But I should at least hear him out shouldn't I?"

"Yes, family is an important part of life. So let's go see your father together. I shall give you the strength to face him."

So little by little the couple walked over to the back table. Terra was feeling a bit of butterflies too. She'd never met either of Danny's parents before. Not even with her old Danny. His mom Aleena was always busy working and his father was gone there too. Therefore it was her first time meeting one of his parents. She looked at Danny who was a white as a ghost and shaking slightly. She squeezed his hand to help him relax. Finally they reached the table.

The trio looked up at the couple and smiled. "Hello, Danny! Hello to you too, Terra. I do hope you're enjoying yourself here tonight. Danny, you've more then proved yourself a gifted soul. I'm impressed greatly." Selena informed them as she shook their hands.

"Thank you, Ms. Dight. You must be Leon Saffron. Nice to meet you, sir," Danny replied as he shook Leon's hand.

"The pleasure is all mines, Mr. Tan. I've never seen or heard someone with as much natural talent as you. I'd say you could be my best and brightest pupil after you get out of high school. If tonight is any indication of what you can do. So I'd be honored if you could come next weekend to my school just to see what you can do? Is that alright with you?"

"It would be a great honor, sir."

"Great! See you next Friday night. I'll send a car to pick you up, okay? Now Selena, my love, please we should probably give Danny and our other guest a little alone time. So let's hit the dance floor?"

"Sure, Leon!"

Danny then turned to face a man he hadn't seen in eleven years. He was a bit angry and that was only natural. However, with Terra nearby he didn't feel like he was going to cut into him. He just stared into his father's almond shaped eyes so like his own and then after a long moment of awkward silence he finally spoke. "Dad? Long time no see."

Mr. Tang looked at his son very carefully. He was very nervous and ready to be yelled and screamed at. He knew he'd done some poor and bitter stuff. Still he was going to try and make admens.

"Hello, son. Yes, it has been a long time. So who's this beautiful young woman with you?"

"This is my girlfriend, Terra McGinnis. Terra, this is my father Juro Tang."

"It's a great honor to meet you sir. Truthfully in all the time I've known your son, I've never meet either of his parents. I'd like to also say if it weren't for your son, I'd probably be even more depressed and lonely then when I first came here."

"Did you move here too? I've had a hard time keeping track of Daniel's whereabouts due to Aleena's work."

"No, Mr. Tang. I didn't move here, at least not in that sense. You see I was accidentally switched at birth and I lived with another family who were also named McGinnis. Tragically they died in a fire a few months back, and then I was reunited with my biological family. My mom Mary and two brothers, my twin Terry and younger brother, Matt. We've had a hard last four months getting to know each other but we're finally becoming a family. But even that wasn't enough to lift my depression, but finding my dream boy with your son has really lifted it."

"I'm glad to hear that, Terra. I'm elated to know my son has found love. Life isn't worth living if the soul and heart have no friendship, love, hope, faith and dreams. For without those things life would be empty and meaningless. So thank you for giving those gifts to Daniel."

"Welcome, sir. Danny? I'm going to go hang out with Max. She needs a friend too. She needs me more then lets on. I'll be back later. Right now I think you two should have some alone time. Love you, Danny," she said with a kiss on the cheek.

As Danny watched adorningly as his dream girl glided away. Juro had a very adoring smile of his own as he watched Terra joined her friends. He was glad his son had such an amazing young woman to love. Love was a risky and challenging endeavor. But as a wise person once said, "It's better to love and lost then never to love at all."

"You're very lucky, Daniel. I'm more then happy to know you have a girlfriend. To be honest the only woman who'd I ever loved was your mom. I've never in the past eleven years have fall in love for a second time."

"Dad? Don't think this little reunion is going to go without a few hitches. I'm happy to see you yes. But it doesn't mean I don't have some issues with you. And please call me Danny. Daniel is just too formal."

"I understand, Danny. So shall we talk? I'd like to say that I do know this isn't going to be as easy as 1, 2, and 3. To pick up where we left off. I know you've got valid reasons to be angry with me and I know I've not done as good job as your father as I should've. But I still hope you'd give me a chance to patch some things up some before it becomes too late."

So for the rest of the night both Max and Danny got what they needed. Max got to have fun with friends and realize she wasn't alone. She couldn't change the fact her family was broken, but it didn't mean she didn't have a family with her friends. And maybe going out a few nights of the week was worth the fun and not just ordinary. She still though had a surprise awaiting her friends, and she hoped they'd understand it. Danny on the other hand? He and his father did a lot of healing and they too were going to try and work things out. So it was a new beginning for both Max and Danny. Only time would tell if it would get better or worse.


	12. Birds of a feather

Birds of a feather

Soft music soothed the customers of this classy restaurant. It seemed the soothing melodies accented the rich and exotic décor of the restaurant very well. Terra couldn't help but feel like a princess sitting at the table with her mom. It was just the two of them tonight. Terry was at home babysitting Matt.

"This place is wonderful, Mom. I've never been here before and I'm sure this will cost almost your whole cred card. So is there a reason we're here tonight?"

Mary merely smiled at her daughter and sipped her wine. They're still waiting for their orders to be filled. She thought Terra looked amazing in her midnight blue dress and she too had gotten dressed up for this night too. She was in a very flattering short teal dress.

"Well, I wanted tonight to be special, Terra. After all this is the first time we've ever been alone together, since you came into my life. I'm still very saddened by the fact Warren will never know you. And I'm sure you still feel the pain of losing the family that raised you, am I right?" 

"Yes, I still feel that. Though, I do admit, Mom, it not quite as much as before. The pain will always be a part of my heart and soul. Yet I don't feel it much anymore. Between, school, Danny, friends, and work, I don't really have time to feel sad or depressed. So it's helped heal me a lot faster." 

"Well that nice to know, Terra. Anyway, the reason I brought you to this place tonight was just to have some alone time. We've never had just a day or night just as mother and daughter. So I want it to be just us tonight."

"That really means a lot to me. It really does. I mean Danny and his father is trying to reconcile their relationship, so I guess it's important for us to bond as well. You never quite know when the end could come. So it's important to cherish and spend time with those you love."

"Terra, my dear, you're wise beyond your years. So tell me what's been going on in your life lately?"

"Well, I will say this about school. If it weren't for our friend Max, our grades won't be staying about a B+. With all the work Bruce Wayne's putting us through I doubt we be that good."

"Glad to hear that. I mean I'm proud that you two are working so hard. It's good for your self-esteem and builds character and teaches responsibility. All the same, I worry about you two. Like I'm said I'm proud of you. Though I need you too, and I can't help but feel you're keeping secrets from me."

Terra looked startled for a few moments but quickly recovered. She twisted her face into what she had hoped would be an expression that wasn't shock. "Well, Mom, everyone does have secrets, yet all secrets share this in common. And that shared attribute is this, that they shouldn't be revealed unless the people to whom they belong choose to divulge them. Invasion of privacy should be counted as a crime! So if I do have some secrets, when I feel the time is right, I will tell all of them."

"Fair enough, Terra. Now let's enjoy this tasty meal."

Back at the apartment Terry was busy trying to get his homework done. He'd done already his English homework, which he'd been saving for last. He'd to read an extremely ancient book called "_The Hound of Baskerville"_ His English teacher Ms. Kramer was extremely gun-ho on extraordinarily old books. Not the new electric notebooks, but real books with actual printed text and binders. For a little bit he felt like his socially-inept geeky friend Howard Groote, who had actually said to the annoyed teacher, he didn't see the point of actually _reading_ a novel, when you could just read a shorten study-aid version on the Web.

The teacher hadn't been very happy with his remark. She actually told him not only would he _have to_ read the book, he'd give an oral report on it. She also assigned him a detention, but this wasn't a normal detention. For his detention she'd assigned him to read several other books, while doing community services at the Gotham Library, so he might learn to appreciate the written word better. This had caused the whole class to explode with laughter at his punishment, though Ms. Kramer also said if anyone else had this same attitude towards books they too would be joining him. So everyone had shut up after that and start on reading the novel.

Terra being a fast reader had already read the book cover to cover during study hall. She had said it was a very good book and she couldn't wait to read more books. It had taken Terry two and half hours to read it. But he had finished it the old-fashion way just the same. Now he was on the phone with Max asking for help with comparing notes on the book. Just to see if he'd read it as carefully and comprehended fully.

It took Max three rings before she picked up her phone. She pressed speaker so she could work while talking to Terry. He could hear a sound that he couldn't identify in the background. It was a low humming sound and it was at a steady beat.

"Max?" he sorta yelled over the phone as he picked up the book.

"Yes, Ter? What is it?" she asked as she threaded the needle. That noise Terry couldn't identify was a sewing machine. Right now spread out on the table was a navy blue and crimson suit. Sophia was busy playing with a ball of dark red thread as Max put the finishing touches on the outfit.

"I was just hoping you and I could compare notes on that English assignment. Terra's already finished with it, but I can't compare notes with her. She and Mom went to a fancy restaurant for some quality time together. They won't be back till 11:00. And I need to talk to someone about this book. I got all my other homework done already. But this book is killing me so I thought you could help me," he explained impatiently as he looked at the battered cover of his book.

"I'd like to help, Ter, really I would, but I'm busy working on another project. This one is a lot more important then getting an A+ on the book."

"Did I hear you right, Max?" he exclaimed loudly. He actually dropped his cell phone in shock. He quickly picked it up and continued on. "When have you _ever_ considered school work as 'unimportant'?" he demanded.

"I'm just really busy with this other project, Terry. It's taken up a lot of my time. Why not call up Dana or Danny? Danny already read the book three times before being assigned it. And I'm sure Dana would love to come over for a study session."

"I can't do that either, Max. Dana is out with her father on their own bonding time and Danny got to work till ten. He'll just want to go straight to bed after getting off work. You're my only hope!"

"Well, I really would love to help, Ter. I really would, but I just don't have the time to do it right now. Look, Terry, give me an hour to finish this extra credit project and I'll call you back. Then we'll go over notes, okay?"

"Alright, Max. One hour, now if you excuse me I've got to get Matt ready for bed. See you in an hour."

Back at Max's apartment she hung up the phone and pricked her ring finger accidentally. "Oww! God! I should've paid more attention in Home Ec! I can hack into the government mainframe as if it was just child's play, but I can't sew to save my life! How in the world did a billionaire playboy ever learn to sew?" she grumbled annoyingly as she went to get a band-aid.

Going back to her work station she took out a pocket laser and started to integrate the cybernetic parts to her costume. She pulled up the specs on the Batsuit on her mini laptop to check if she was doing it right. Wiping the sweat from her brow she had to smile at herself. She had managed with great difficulty and a lot of cunning, to get the specs on the Batsuit. She had already figure out that Bruce Wayne was the original Batman. After the first day of learning the Bat Twins secret, it wasn't that hard to figure out. She had in addition found out who 'Alfred' was. As a result she had also figure out the rest of the old team names. So now she was building her own costume. She just hoped when she was finished with it she didn't regret what she was about to attempt to do. Be the first female Robin and fight alongside the Bat Twins. Right now she was adding a built-in glider so she could too fly. It'd be a dream comes true if she could make all this work. She was lacking the necessary equipment to make a vehicle for herself. Nevertheless right at the moment all she just wanted to do was get the costume completed. It was a good thing she was a genius otherwise she might fail in this endeavor and get her first F in English tomorrow.

Terra and Mary came back at 11:00 both of them in high spirits after a wonderful evening. Mary dropped her keys on the hallway table and yawned. "Terry? Honey?" she called out softly and Terry walked into the living room.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, sis. How was dinner?"

"It was fine, Terry. We had an enjoyable time. So did Matt get to bed on time?"

"Yes, I made sure he was in bed by eight-thirty. I also got all my homework done."

"Even the English assignment? Terra told me it counts for a good amount of your final grade. I don't want you to fail. So did you get that done?"

"Well, Max was supposed to call me back so we could compare notes. But she never did call me back. I think she said she was working on an extra credit project and it just slipped her mind. But I did finish the book that what matters."

"Well, you've got a good point there, Terry. So now its 11:00, you two need to get to sleep. I don't want to hear you're falling asleep in class yet again."

The twins obeyed their mom's wishes and went to bed. As soon as they hit the pale mauve pillows they were out light. But all too soon they're awoken by the annoying invention known as an alarm clock. Groaning loudly the twin's silenced their clocks and threw on their clothes. Not having enough time to actually sit down and eat breakfast they just grabbed an apple from the kitchen fruit bowl.

Arriving at school ten minutes before the bell rang they collapsed on an outdoor bench. "Wow! I didn't think we'd make it! Man am I spent, and it isn't even because of being Batman!" Terry declared with a yawn as he rubbed the remaining sleep from his bright blue eyes.

"Don't worry, dear brother. I'm sure we'll have plenty to do tonight. Let's just hope Ms. Kramer doesn't assign us another novel today. Just reading one novel was more exhausting then I'd imagined," she said with a giggle. She tossed her ebony hair over her shoulder and continued on with a lot of giggles. "At least we ain't like Howard! He should've known better then to insult an English teacher when she assigned a book! I've got to agree with her, the written work is far too important to lose to all this new-fangled technology."

"It wasn't the easiest read I'd admit. But I do understand what you are saying. In this day and age, we've lost a lot that made the world more simple and enjoyable. Some people never even heard some fairytales that Bruce had in his childhood! I mean we need to treasure the past and remember it. For if we don't have a past how can we've a future?"

"That is a very good point, Terry. Computers and flying cars are nice and all, but the simple and humble origins of our ancestors is what we need to hang on too. Sorry about not calling you back last night. I got so wrapped up in my extra credit project I lost track of time," apologized Max as she approached them with her own yawn.

The twins notice she had some dark circles under her eyes. She must have been up half the night working on her project. Terra then noticed that a lot of her fingers had band-aids on them. Her mind immediately became wrapped with suspicion. Something was afoot here.

"Max?"

"Yes, Terra?"

"Were you sewing last night? I thought you said it wasn't your thing. This is the reason why you found out who we are. So, spill it."

"I was sewing last night. I'm trying to get some extra credit done for Home Ec. And I had a few shirts and a pair of pants that needed some fixing. I'm not that great with needles. My sister Yasmin is much better at sewing then me. I must have pricked my fingers at least eight different times. But I'm just so busy with trying to get an extra credit grade in Home Ec that I forgot to call back. Sorry." Max explained sheepishly with another yawn.

Terry and Terry looked at her suspiciously as if to determine if she was being truthful. It was true, while Max was a genius; she wasn't that good in Home Ec. Neither were they for that matter. Terra couldn't sew to save her life and Terry always seemed to get the machine jammed. Last week their Home Ec teacher, Ms. Lambert had said if anyone wanted extra credit they had till the end of the month to create an outfit of their own creation. So it was feasible that Max might be trying to get some extra credit. Especially given the fact when she had failed to make even a simple pillowcase. So yes she was probably being truthful. Therefore for at the moment they'd give her the benefit of the doubt, nevertheless they still have to watch her closely.

The rest of the day was uneventful; it was just another average day for a typical high school student. Though everyone in English class got a good laugh when Howie had to read his oral report to the class. It was painfully obvious he still had yet to learn to appreciate the written word. Good thing his detention didn't end till end of the month. Still eighteen days left for him to learn Ms. Kramer's lesson.

The twins were still laughing themselves silly when they came home that afternoon. They'd two hours to get their homework done then it was down to Bat Twins business. Terra was trying to study for a biology examination, and Terry was busy trying to study for a computer class. All seemed to be going alright, that was until they were about to go on patrol. The twins were just about to go change into their suits when the phone rang.

Their mom answered it and she seemed confused by whoever was on the other end of the phone. "Yes, I'm their mom. Why do you need to talk to them so bad? Well, I think as their mother I deserve to know why you're calling. Alright, you may speak to them. Terry! Terra! Phone!"

The twins dashed into from their bedrooms into the living room. "What's up, Mom? Whose calling?" inquired Terry inquiringly. Neither he nor his sister was expecting anyone to call. After all if it was Bruce he'd promised they could have at least two hours to do their homework before going on patrol.

"Someone named Rebecca is calling," replied their mom. Both the twins looked shocked as well as confused. Why was Rebecca calling them? And on a school night! Why did she call the house phone anyway? Shouldn't she have called their cell or sent a message to the Bat Computer?

"Did she say why she's calling, Mom?" asked Terra cautiously. She knew it must be bad if Rebecca was risking their secret identities. After all they had all promise to keep the other secrets.

"She won't tell me why. She just said she's got an urgent emergency and needs to talk to you. Terry, you can use the extension in the kitchen. I'm going to go get the laundry folded. Don't talk too long. Remember you've got work soon. So don't talk to long."

Terry ran into the kitchen and grabbed the extension and hurried back too living room. Terra made certain they're alone before she talked to Rebecca.

"Hello? Rebecca? How are you?"

"I'm fine for the most part, Terra. How are you and your brother holding up?"

"We're fine, Rebecca. So why are you calling?"

"Well, I was just hoping you could come visit me in Eco-City this coming weekend. I've got a big problem, something that you're familiar with. I could really use your help with this problem and I miss you too. It'd be nice to have some friends over. Please!"

"Rebecca, we've got school and our job is demanding enough. Who'd do it while we visit you?" asked Terry concerningly to Rebecca. He was as confused as ever by this odd request.

"Please! I wouldn't beg you two to come if I wasn't lonely as I am. I'll pay for the trip. I just really need you two here for a few days. I can hold down the fort till Friday. But it won't hold off the problem much longer then that. Please!"

Terra covered the phone and turned to her brother, "We don't have school this Friday at any rate, teacher conference. We could get there to Eco-City on the express train and I'm sure we could end this problem no trouble. Remember, Terry, she did lend a hand to us before. Its only fair we return the favor!"

"Alright, Rebecca we'll see you Friday morning. Just wire the creds to the train station. We'll take the one at five A.M. and meet you there by eight."

"Great! Thanks! See you Friday!"

They hung up the phones and looked worry. How could the possibly explain a cover story to their mom? After all while it was true that friendship like love had no age limited. It didn't change the fact that Rebecca was nine years older then them. Barb was in her mid sixties, so that must've meant that she had her daughter later in life. But that was beside the point. They're already under enough pressure and trouble. They still had to attend school, do homework, date, and be the Bat Twins. This must've been very serious if Rebecca was begging the way she was.

"So, what are we going to do? I mean I could say going to Eco-City would definitely improve my grade in biology. To see for ourselves how Eco-City has achieved its balance. But we still need to come up with an explanation as to why we're going so far away for three days! So, Terry tell me what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, Terra. I do know Rebecca wouldn't have called for us unless it was a genuine urgent situation. I mean things have to be really bad if she needs us. We'll think of something. I don't know what though, but we'll think of something."

"Well, we can at least agree on that. Along with the fact being the Bat Twins means things are never dull, nor easy for that matter. So let's go talk to Mom and tell her. Maybe one day we'll have to tell her the truth about our 'job'. That it's a lot more to it then running errands. Despite the fact that I do recognize that the fewer people who know the secret the better. Still it might make things easier if they did know what we really do."

At this point in time Mary walked back into the room with a black basket full of freshly cleaned clothes. She looked a tad miffed and clearly wanted to know what that phone call had been about.

"So? What did this Rebecca want? And tell me who is she anyway? I know that name from somewhere, I just can't place it. So are you two gonna tell me what going on?" she demanded sternly.

The twins didn't know what to say. Both looked confused and not sure how to handle this. Their mom was staring at them intensely. Finally Terra decided to speak and hope that her lie would stay afloat.

"You remember Rebecca Young don't you, Mom? She's the daughter of Bruce's old friend Commissioner Barbara Gordon and DA Young. We had dinner with her last time she was at home."

"Now, I remember her, red hair, bright blue eyes? A judge wasn't she?"

"Yes, that is her. A very respectful, fun and loving young woman," Terra informed her mom.

"I see, well that all find and dandy. But what did she want? What kinda of emergency does a twenty-six year old woman need to two teenagers to come all the way to Eco-City for?" Mary inquired sharply. She didn't like the fact that she knew he children were keeping secrets from her. She wanted the truth! She eyed them both suspiciously and it felt like she was bearing down on them with a blowtorch.

Terry stole a glance at his sister and then looked at his mom. "Well, she would like us to visit her this weekend. She's getting lonely. She was after all an only child and she kinda sees the two of us like kid siblings. And she would also like to help us get some extra credit in school. If we saw first-hand how Eco-City revolutionized the balance between man and nature it might help other cities out."

Mary narrowed her eyes and stared intensely at them. "If that all she wanted why did she say it was an emergency? Why don't you tell me the real reason she said it was an emergency?"

"Well, I think she was exaggerating a bit," Terra summarized with a laugh, Mary just kept looking at her. So Terra carried on hoping to soothe her "She's just lonesome, Mom, and some people who are extremely lonely and need someone see it as an emergency. She hasn't met you yet and I think she just didn't want to bother you. But she is willing to pay for our tickets to see her. We promise will be back Sunday night at ten. And we'll have our school work all done by Thursday night. So is it alright if we go?"

"Alright, you may two may go. But just to be clear on something. I want you two to be honest with me. I understand there may be things you can't talk about. But I want you two to trust me. I feel like you're not trusting me and I would like to know why. So be careful and just come back safely," she said with a long sigh. She kinda looked at them disappointingly and shrugged, and then she left the room.

"I totally hate it when someone guilt trips you. I mean she was doing it big time. Nevertheless, Terry, how could we possibly explain to her that we're the Bat Twins? That we're apart of something greater then just ourselves? Something of major importance?" questioned Terra to her twin. He looked at her with an unreadable expression for a few moments then he spoke.

"I don't know, sis. It's not like we _can_ tell her the truth or Matt. We just put them in danger and then Mom might not let us continue with this job. Maybe one day we'll be able to tell them. But I don't know about now. Right now we've got to tell Wayne that Sparrow Hawk needs us. I doubt he'll be happy with it. You know what he going to say." 

"That ONE night ALWAYS makes the difference. Well we better just tell him the truth. That Rebecca needs us. Now come on! Let get this over with."

As they'd predicted Bruce wasn't happy at all about the situation, especially when they couldn't even _tell him why._ It wasn't like Rebecca gave them a full reason why she needed them so badly. On the other hand, he did realize that Barb's daughter wouldn't have called unless it _was _an emergency. He'd seen for himself how able Sparrow Hawk was when she'd been in town last time. So she must be very overwhelmed if she needed the Bat Twins help.

The next day before school started, the twins pulled Max aside for a quick chat. They explained they needed her help to pass all their tests this week so on Friday they'd be free to go to Eco-City. This seemed to perk Max's interest greatly. She asked why they'd be going to Eco-City, but they couldn't answer her. She promised to help them past all the tests.

They noticed she still had a few pinpricks on her hands. Terra wondered what exactly Max was attempting to make to get extra credit. She knew that Miss Lambert had told them they could make a dress, pillowcase, or a tablecloth. She wondered if Max with her usual ambitions nature was trying to make a wedding dress. Still she shrugged it up and they went to class.

As soon as they told their biology teacher Ms. Martal that they're going to Eco-City she was ecstatic. She told them she'd give them extra credit if they did a video report on the city. So that was good, knowing that their mom would be happy with that.

They're happy to know they'd be getting some extra credit seeing how they're grades had been slipping. Therefore it made them both extremely elated to know that their report cards wouldn't be too lousy. It was also a good thing that they'd Max. Seeing how there was no way they'd be able to pass their tests that week without her help. It seemed that week every subject had some kinda test. They hadn't been this busy since prepping for their GATS. Still the twins and Max all passed alright.

Friday came quicker then the twins had expected. It was still dark and a bit chilly when they got to the train station. They quickly boarded the train unaware that Max had boarded too. She was one car down from them. But she kept her eyes on them like a hawk. She had a suitcase with her and she was nervously tapping the bulky gray suitcase. Terry still worn out from the night's previous Bat Twins activity decided he wanted to sleep. So he just laid his head back and dozed off. Though Terra was sleepy too, after all they'd been busy busting a drug smuggling operation at the docks, only four hours earlier. So yes she was tired, but at the same time she was juiced up on adrenaline, so she turned on her I-pod and just listened to that till she too fell asleep. Neither of the twins knew that just a few seats away Max was watching them. She of course was perfectly rested so she just played a game on her mini laptop.

The twins were jerked awake when the train screeched to a complete stop. It happened so suddenly they fell out of their seats. They quickly gathered their things and went onto the platform. Awaiting them anxiously was Rebecca. She looked stunning in the morning glistening light.

"Terry! Terra! So good to see you! Welcome to Eco-City!" she exclaimed happily as she hugged them. They yawned one final time and then stared in awe at the city. They never had seen such a breathtaking city. Everywhere there was green and the buildings were all made out of recycle materials. Terra took out the mini vid cam and started to record everything as Rebecca told them everything about her city. They didn't notice Max get off the train and follow them to the parking lot.

"Wow! Moving sidewalks, solar powered building, and you say you've grown all your own food and raise animals without hurting the environment? How much power does it take to run this city?" she asked as they got into Rebecca's sleek amethyst solar powered hover Porsche. They were just about to go when someone fell down the escalators. Looking up they saw it Max!

"MAX? What in hell's name are you doing here?" demanded Terry angrily who leapt out of the car and picked her up. She looked deeply embarrassed by being found out. She hadn't wanted to be found out just yet. But her shoelace had come undone and she tripped. Still she'd just have to make the best out of it.

"You honestly didn't think I would stay home this time, did you? I've had enough of staying on the sidelines! I decided you could use my help. Besides I wanted to meet Rebecca. You two have got to admit you need me for more then just being your Alfred. So just for this weekend let me just help!"

"Terry? Terra? Who is this young woman? And can she be trusted?" asked Rebecca fearfully as she got out of her vehicle. She had a slight panic to her voice, but also curiousity. She didn't seem nearly as annoyed as Terry was at Max, though she still wasn't happy with this turn event at all.

Max smiled and extended her hand said, "Rebecca Young, its wonderful to make your acquaintance. I'm Max Gibson and I too know their secrets. And I've already figure out yours. Don't worry! I'm good at keeping secrets. So can we get some breakfast?"

Rebecca gazed at the pink haired young woman intensely then smiled. "Well, if Terry and Terra trust you, then I say you're worthy. Just next time ask if you can tag along. I could've paid your train ticket too. So come on! Let's go to my home. We can have breakfast. Terra, keep those tapes rolling. I want to make sure you guys get a good grade for coming all the way here."

So they based through city and saw just about the most amazing thing ever. It was extraordinarily advanced technology wise, and yet at the same time it was also exceptionally organic. They had the most exotic flora and fauna. No garbage, no street gangs, it was a true idyllic city. Mother Nature would be proud. The trio

"So as you can see we've ten hydroelectric dams, thirty-two windmills, and one huge solar battery in the heart of the city that supplies all the energy we need. All cars here are either eclectic or solar powered. We've got five recycling plants. So yes we like to use green tech here and we've got a great animal and plant sanctuary. This is my home coming up on the left. Its part of a building called The Rose Tower. I live in the penthouse on top. Ah, here we are!"

What they saw was unbelievable. It was a beautiful orated tower, perhaps even taller then Rapunzel's tower had been, and given the fact she had seventy feet of hair, that was saying something. It had living flowers on it and beautiful artwork. Rebecca smiled slyly. She was glad they're impressed.

"Well, if you want breakfast, we better get inside," as she pulled up the long curving driveway. A young man in a white and magenta uniform was waiting outside the door. He bowed slightly and smiled warmly at the group.

"Ah, Ms. Young, welcome home! I see you've brought guests. I'm very pleased to meet any friends of our tower's most important residence. Shall I park it in the usual spot, Judge Young?"

"Yes, thank you, Joshua. You're such a nice young man. Oh, and tell your niece Ronnie that I'd like it washed and wax thoroughly. So see you later. C'mon guys we'll have breakfast now."

They took a golden elevator controlled by water pressure to the top floor. Stepping out they went to a large glass oval door. Rebecca unlocked it and ushered them in. They knew it was a penthouse but this was even grander then they even thought possible! She had a huge living room with a water sculpture in the middle and roaring Italian marble fireplace. She also had a stunningly beautiful state-of-the-art gourmet kitchen. A hotel like bedroom and bathroom, a gym, and balcony with a small aviary and Zen garden.

"You get all this by just your job?" asked Terry in disbelief. He just couldn't stop staring at the stain glass skylight. It had a very pretty story entailed within it.

"Actually, its just one of the perks I get from being a judge. I'd helped the city out many times, and I helped Eco-Inc several times so it's a perk. I only pay a five hundred creds each month, which covers all of my bills. Now let's have some breakfast and then we can get down to business as to why I called you here this weekend."

It turned out not only was Rebecca Young a very well-respect judge and crime fighter, she also was a great cook. Her mom was an alright cook too, but Rebecca said she was just a natural good cook.

"So, the reason I called you here is because we've got a big problem, a problem that came from Gotham and is now threatening my city. Not that I blame you two for it, you did everything to avoid it. I believe the true blame lies sole on the Powers family."

Max finished chewing her pancake and washed it down with chocolate milk. Then spoke before either of the twins could. "Powers? As in Derek Powers aka Blight or Paxton? What's the matter that you needed to drag the Bat Twins here? And how can I've be of help. I mean these two wouldn't last two minutes on their own without me to help maintain their normal lives."

"Don't brag, Max. Its rude," Terra swiftly reprimanded her as she wiped the sticky honey from her lips. She flipped her long ebony hair over her shoulder and stared at Rebecca.

"Well, as you two well know Blight went critical when Paxton tried to assassinate him. While his remains were never found, I'm sorry to say part of him was leaked into the underground water."

"Huh? What are you trying to say, Rebecca?" asked Terry clearly confused as to what she was talking about. After all he and Terra both knew there was a chance Blight had lived. And they'd told Paxton to be careful. But he didn't grasp what she was talking about.

"I think she saying, bro, that some of Blight's radiation leaked into the water and now Eco-City is being poisoned by it. Am I right?"

"Yes, Terra, that precisely what I'm saying. It was extremely minute amounts that got sucked into the underground rivers. The same rivers that stretch from Gotham and meet up with several others in other cities, mine included. Most of it was purified or absorbed and diluted. But some of Blight's bone fragments got stuck and now Eco-City is sick with it. That not the part I couldn't handle," Rebecca explained patiently.

The trio of teenagers stared at her in wonderment. The twins knew they needed to help, but Max knew this was a chance for her to become a hero, and use her genius intellect to solve this crisis. The pink hair youth stole a glance at her suitcase and smiled. She couldn't wait to try it out, her Robinsuit.

"Please tell us more, Rebecca. I'm certain that we could help you much better if we got the whole picture. So what happening now that you can't handle?" inquired Max curiously. Rebecca sighed and then continued on with what the problem was. 

"Well, my new friend, Max, it's like this. People whom have drank too much contaminate water, now have uncontrollable bouts of radiation, and when it gets too much people explode. We've lost a small number of lives already. I need you to help me track down a gang that is poisoning the water supply. Because our best scientists and our water treatment people are baffled on how the water supple is still polluted after everything our advance technology did. I believe someone is finding a way to poison the water supply someway after it's treated. So we must work fast to find and stop them!"

"You positive it's not your tech that failing? I mean there is always room for human error," Max pointed out sensibly. Though she was eager to tryout her new super suit she knew that had to approach this scientifically before jumping to conclusions.

"Trust me when I say it's not the tech. We've gone over it already five times. It's not the technology, Max. Someone got a hold of Blight's bones and is poisoning the city. We've got 72 hours to find them and catch them. In addition to that we've got to find a cure for those sick. So let's get to work!"

The twins got suit up and Rebecca put on her own costume. Max didn't don hers yet. She was told to stay at the penthouse to do two things. One monitored their efforts and see if she could come up with a cure for those sick. She hated being left behind, but she knew her time was coming soon. And besides she was probably the only one who could cure them of Blight Syndrome.

Therefore she quickly took water samples, blood and skin samples, and a high powered microscope and started working on a cure. She was amazed on how much tech Rebecca had. It might even be better then the Bat computer!

"Just my luck, my one chance to join three heroes on patrol, and all they desire me for is my I.Q. Well, I guess if I figure out a cure for this predicament and deliver it I might still have time to don my suit," Max mumbled to herself at the same time as she preceded to study the sickness.

Gliding along in the warm morning air was the Bat Twins and Sparrow Hawk. Her built-in supercomputer on her wind rider was attempting to scan for energy spikes. It's been Batgirl's idea to follow the river and path from the water treatment plant, and see if they could find out where the poison was coming from. So for they'd no luck, but still agreed it was the best course of action.

"How much farther are we gonna follow this water? I mean I could be doing something useful. We might have a better chance if we split up some. I could track down other leads you know," complained Batman after an hour.

"Well, that would probably be a good idea. Why don't you go to the hospital, and see what they've come up with. And find out if you can find anyone else who may've been sick. We need to find them soon or we could lose more innocent lives. Batgirl and I will keep checking out the river."

"Do it, bro! I'm confident we'll discover something soon. I'm gonna give Max a call. Maybe she made some progress with at least finding a cure for Blight's Syndrome. So keep in touch, okay?"

"Sure thing, sis. See you later!" Batman said with a salute and banked left, disappearing into the horizon heading to the hospital. Batgirl smiled and turned to the redhead with a hopeful smile hidden under her mask. Her piercing white eyes shown brightly with concern at the new hero, she really wanted to be of assistance to her friend.

"So, Sparrow Hawk, did your supercomputer find anything yet?"

"I believe I've got something, Batgirl. There is a spike of energy near New Eden. It's a suburb that is being developed for low-income citizens. It is supposed to be done in a few more months."

"We better check it out. If that where the pollution is coming from a lot of children will end up in the hospital, and they could die painfully. Do you know anything else about that location?"

"Well, the preliminary findings came back uncontaminated. However, Batgirl, if someone is putting Blight's bone fragments, in the water there that could explain why so many people have gotten sick. The river runs right by it, near some old wells so that I guess is the place to look."

"Batgirl? Sparrow Hawk? Can you hear me? I've got some news for you two," Max's voice resonated from the comlink.

"Max? What did you find? We're on our way to check out a potential lead. So what you got?" asked Batgirl hopefully to her friend. Since it was a radio link she couldn't see Max whom was getting dressed.

"I just got off the link with Batman. He says the doctors are stumped on how to treat it. He sent me a scan with the data they managed to collect. He did say it looked like a few children ages eight through fourteen are in critical condition. We need to find the poison and fast. I've done a lot of testing in just under the last three hours. I believe I've found a cure; nevertheless we need to find the source still. And we need to test it on a living patient."

"Well, we're approaching New Eden. I'm finding a strong source of radiation. We'll check this out and you take the cure to Batman. Take a taxicab; it's the fastest way to the hospital. Check in again soon, okay? We're going in!" Sparrow Hawk instructed Max as she and Batgirl descended on the construction site.

"Sorry, ladies, not this time. This time I'm going in," Max remarked quietly to herself. She picked up her eye mask and put it over her face. Smiling she took a disk and a vial of the antidote, and put them both safely in her belt. She then went to the top of the roof and gazed into the afternoon sun. Tittering on the edge of the tower she gulped. Fear coursed through her body, but also her determination as well.

"Well, here goes everything!" She opened her wings and leapt off the building. She fell a few stories then opened her wings and shot up into the air. "This is so shway!" she roared loudly with laughter as she headed to Batgirl and Sparrow Hawk location.

The two ladies had gotten into trouble once they arrived at their destination. They found out that the poisoning wasn't accidental. It was deliberate! Apparently a small number of scoundrels, just common street thugs of all people! They had discovered the bone fragments in a drain ditch. So to make some big bucks fast, they'd been using the bone dust to contaminate water supplies, so they could sue the city for millions. Seeing how Eco-City was supposed to be a perfect balance between man and nature. If they failed in this it would ruin the city and major lawsuits would make them billionaires super fast.

But these thugs also were packing. They had a variety of different kinds of weaponry and knives too. As soon as the two female heroes arrived they started to attempt to kill them. There were just too many and even with the power of the Batsuit and Sparrow Hawk's green tech they'd were out matched.

Just then when all hope seemed lost someone new came to the rescue. This person fired a series of razor-sharp Birdarangs and destroyed all the weapons. Then the new person battled and defeated four guys at once. By then the other two had gotten their second wind back and together the three of them finished the job.

Terra and Rebecca turned to see their rescuer. They thought it'd be Terry, but it wasn't him. Standing dramatically in front of them was a young woman in a navy blue and crimson costume. It had a bird insignia on the front and this person had pink hair and a traditional eye mask befitting of any Robin.

"MAX?" the pair cried. She looked at them shocked and glanced around carefully. As to make sure that the thugs were comatose. She then smiled happily at them.

"Actually you two my name is Robin. I just wanted to join the Bat Clan. And I'd say I've proven my worth, tonight. You two and Batman can't have all the fun. I've been training and working towards this goal for awhile now. And I'm not backing down. You can either accept me as I am. Or I'll just do this hero business by myself."

"Max, don't insult our intelligence. You're the only one with enough brainpower and skills to make a Robinsuit. And the pink hair is a dead giveaway. But I must say if you joined The Bat Clan now it sure would drive Batman to work with all these female heroes. But I'm sure glad you did come. I don't care if you join or not. And let's face it it's your choice and we could use all the help we can get. So, c'mon, Robin! Let's dump this garbage at the police station and meet Batman at the hospital with the cure!"

By the end of the weekend the four heroes' received good merit for their heroic deeds and the city was back to its healthy and clean reputation. Batman was angry at first, but even he had to admit that Max _had proven her worth._ And after all Bruce had had three partners. So they said goodbye to Rebecca, who now had to get ready to sentences the polluters for their crimes. She thanked them for a second time and told them to visit as much as possible. All in all it had been a good weekend. Now just dealing with Max and Bruce would be interesting and the twins couldn't wait to see how this played out!


	13. bloodsport

Bloodsport

Hearts were pounding and adrenaline was pumping wildly through the trio's bodies. They couldn't stop for a single moment as their breathing became labored and sweat poured down their faces. You'd think they'd be training for the Olympics as they made their way through an unusual and tiring obstacle course. But this wasn't for a celebration of united countries sports contests. This was for a different sport one could say. However this was a sport that meant defeat had a very different meaning. In this sport if you're defeated you didn't always get a second chance to do better, a defeat could mean the end of your life. So it was important to win at all cost. The normal rules of honor, respect and humility had little value here in this game.

For the newest member of the Batclan it was a lesson she had yet to fully comprehend. For from afar the life of a hero could seem glamorous and fun, full of action, adventure and kicking ass. Yes, it would seem being a hero was just like a comic book. That the hero always wins and the villains always go to jail. However, that was a mistake most people didn't realize they shouldn't make. Real life ain't like a comic book. Not every story has a happy ending. So at first glance the life of a hero may have a lot of appeal, but it was a hard lesson to learn that this lifestyle was a lot harder then first imaged. You may think it's easy to make a choice to be hero, but they're serious consequences when you make this choice. So it wasn't for the faint of heart, or the normal thrill seeker. So it wasn't as easy a choice to make as first imaged.

The first to finish the obstacle course was Batgirl. She vault over the vaulting horse, grabbed the rings and did a magnificent flip to the end of the course. Her brother finished shortly afterwards. It took Max ten minutes to finish. She was so dog-tired that she collapsed to the hard cold floor of the Batcave, not even flinching as her right hand touched a bit of bat guano.

The twins despite the fact that they were tired, they had built up enough endurance and stamina, which they could push themselves farther then Max. She was still too much of a rookie to have really gotten used to the intense training.

"Well, like I said before, if nothing else, this hero business could be really good for the cardio. It keeps you extremely in good physical shape because you've got to constantly push yourself. So yes this is great exercise. I think this was one of the best workouts we've had lately. So, Max? Still think you can be the new Robin?" inquired Terra playfully as she took out a blue hairbrush and started to brush her long silky-smooth black locks.

Sucking in a deep breath Max managed to grin broadly. She was determined not show any weakness. "Well, Terra, I will agree with you on that point, that this training and kicking ass will definitely keep you young and healthy. I've got no doubt that I can keep up with you two. I just hope I get my own shway ride soon. As soon as I get that I'll be even more ready to show my talents off. I also would like an opportunity to make use of that magnificent supercomputer over there. I'm sure I could make great use of it. Maybe even improve it. So I'm ready for anything that the old man can throw at me!"

"It's not gonna be that easy, Max. Bruce still isn't ready to accept you on the team," whispered Terry weakly as he drank some thirst-quenchers. He passed both girls some of them to soothe their parched bodies.

As if to prove the point, Bruce Wayne started to slowly walk over to them, his features as usual unreadable. They just couldn't tell what he was going to say or do next. As the former Batman strolled over to them he was accompanied by his beloved and loyal dog. Ace was trotting happily over to Terra, whom was waiting with one of her homemade dog treats. Ace growled once at Terry and Max, and then started to lick Terra's face happily.

Bruce turned his bright blue eyes at the Twins and smiled. "Good work. You're getting better at working together. You even mange to shave a few minutes off from the last time you did this course. Very good, very good indeed."

"Thank you, Bruce. We're trying exceptionally hard. So thank you!" Terra replied happily. She had an extremely delighted grin on her face. Terra did care a great deal about how Bruce felt. At the same time she wanted to honor the world she'd lost. So she wanted to make the new Bruce just as proud in addition to euphoric as the old one. She then cartwheeled over to him and kissed his right cheek affectionately. He actually smiled at her and seemed happy with it. He then turned his attention to Max.

Max had gotten to her feet and stared down at the former Batman. She refused to be intimidated or be put down. She was nearly fearless in battle and this was one battle she would not lose at.

"So, what do you think of my performance? I know I was a little sluggish, but it was only my first time. I know I can do better next time. And I was thinking I need a weapon of my own. I mean I designed this suit to have each and every one of the abilities in addition to functions of the twins' suits. Therefore I have got a good supply of Birdarangs, among a great deal of other weapons. Nevertheless I was thinking maybe a bo-staff or something else like that. And I'll also need my own vehicle! So what do you think old man?" Max demanded to him. She had an air of confidence and determination to her features and her voice didn't hold even the slightest sign of fear.

Bruce just stared at her unblinkingly. The twins stood off to the side silently. Even Ace wasn't making a single sound. There was no noise at all; even the bats seemed to be waiting for the explosion that was sure to come. The two of them just stared at each other and the twins were wondering who'd win the contest.

Bruce then did something that no-one expected. He smiled cordially and said in an almost affectionate tone, "You did a very good for your first try. But if you wish to continue with this lifestyle you've got to obey a few rules. Rule 1: You listen to me without question. Rule 2: You give me the best you got. Rule 3: You give me more then the best you got. That was rules for the other Robins and I don't expect anything less then perfection. You give me all you got and more and I'll see if you can help become a worthy heir to the Robin legacy."

"Well, if that all it takes, I'll do you one better. I'll improve your Bat computer. I can do a lot of things you can't. I've got the intelligence, yet I don't yet have the moves. Though I'm very scrappy in a fight, so don't you worry, Mr. Wayne, I can prove my worth ten times over!"

"We shall see, little girl, we shall see," he said as he handed her something. She seemed confused and looked at what was in her hand. It was a mask, a full face mask. It was navy blue with a bird like crimson face over the eyes.

"Why do I need this? I've got a mask already! And besides all the other Robins just had an eye mask. So why do I need this?" she asked Bruce confusingly, however it was Terra whom answered.

"Max, think about it for a minute! If people see a black woman with pink hair they're going to put two and two together without difficulty! It's just way to obvious! You didn't fool me or Rebecca for even one second! The other Robins were both young men with black hair. Therefore in view of the fact that black hair is so common they'd didn't need to hide their face as much. But you've got a distinctive look. I'm protected some because while my long black hair is showing no-one can tell my skin. So if you want to continue Robin we need to make sure no-one can recognize you. You may not be popular at Hill High. All the same Max's you're gonna need some extra protection. So you better put that mask on. We're lucky that they didn't take our picture when we saved Eco-City last weekend. So just put it on already!"

Max, though reluctantly, had to admit she knew that the Bat Twins had a point. She may've been smart enough to make her suit. On the other hand she had to admit her hair and skin color did make her easily recognizable. So she slipped on the mask and looked in the mirror. She had to admit it was a bit better and sleeker looking then the eye mask. She turned to face her friends and gave another smile.

"Alright, I shall wear this from now on. So what's next? A weapon or a vehicle? And I want something that is just as shway as that baby over there!" pointing at the Batmobile with envy in her eyes. Like any teenager once you had your license all you want to do was go for a joyride in the fastest vehicle possible. Furthermore in view of the fact that Max didn't even own a car of her own she was most eager to get one of her own.

Bruce smiled at the young woman and threw her something. She caught it in her hands and looked. It was a key and a minute rod. She looked bemused at both things and looked at the twins for an explanation. It was then a swarm of bats took to the air and began to fly throughout the cavern, and when they'd all gone by a single ray of moonlight shined on a small outcrop of rock. Max immediately squealed with joy as she saw what was on that rock. It was a hover cycle! She dashed immediately over to her new ride and just gazed at it in awe. Bruce had a smug look on his face.

"Don't scratch the paint, or it comes out of your pay. I had an old friend design it and then used some of Eco-City's green tech to build it with. So I hope you're happy with it. So don't go get it blown up. And you'll find that bo-staff will come in handy. So I think all three of you should really get some more training in. I want you all to work well together before we even think of sending out you all in a mission. So if everyone ready you're gonna do the obstacle course all over again. Furthermore I want to see you work together to finish all at the same time. I'm cranking it up from level four to level eight. So if you'd all get back to the starting line we can get started." 

Despite the fact that it was unmistakably obvious to one and all that the three adolescent heroes were all pooped, they still obeyed their mentor. As he'd said he didn't expect anything less then absolute perfection. So they went down to the end of the cave and began to do the course all over again. 

Meanwhile another training exercise was going on. A pair of men was being shown the penthouse suite at one of the paramount hotels in Gotham. Based on the twos likenesses of the two young men it give the impression of them being likely a father and son duo. The father looked about maybe 35 to 40 and the son was in his mid teens. The bellhop was annoyed when neither paid him for his services. He was about to force them to pay him when he become aware of something odd. It appeared that both had a long scar running down from their necks to the rest of the back. It made him uneasy and a bit scared. Still he attempted to get his money.

"Finest view in the whole city, sirs. I'm confident that we can make you and your son stay at the Gotham Plaza one to remember. Is there anything else you two require?"

"All we require is privacy," replied the young son without even looking at the infuriated bellhop. He gave a sigh of defeat and left empty-handed. The bellhop mumbled something to himself and the son reached into his pocket and pulled out a blowgun. He was about to fire it at the bellhop when his father stopped him.

"We've got greater prey to hunt, my son. Leave the insects for those unworthy of the hunt. We only go for the biggest challenge, remember?"

The son nodded and then a pair of mosquitoes flied by and both men shot them with deadly accuracy. With a spine-chilling but satisfied smile the pair began to ready themselves for the hunt.

Right at the moment the new trio of heroes was at a recycling plant. The people who ran it were into recycling only it was stolen property that they'd been 'recycling'. The trio was hiding in the rafters and trying not to be seen or heard.

"So, Batman? What do you think we should do?" inquired Robin impatiently to her leader. She was itching to get some action, but she'd learned through the intense training, one needed patience as much as courage. And a keen mind balanced with excellent fighting skills wasn't bad either. So she would just have to wait.

"Well, here's what we're gonna do. Batgirl, you go turn off the power so we'll have the advantage in the dark. Robin, you render inoperative their equipment. After that we can work together by attacking them from all angles. Sound good?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me, Batman. Robin? You might want to use your cloaking power to slag their weapons. So, Robin, are you really ready to see yourself as a defender for Gotham?"

"Don't worry so much about me, Batgirl. After all that training we put in today, I think I'm more then ready. So let kick these dregs' asses already!" she whispered gleefully as she turned on her cloaking power and vanished from sight.

"Let just hope she learned from all that training not to get too cocky. Okay, I see the fuse box on the northeast wall. Wait till it gets dark, then attack from the front and I'll cover the rear." Batgirl replied seriously. With a quick nod Batgirl began to play out her part. She then began to use her gymnastic skills to maneuver as silently as a ghost to the fuse box. The dregs didn't even see or hear her at all. Within seconds the lights went out.

"Hey! What's the hell going on?"

"Ouch! That was my foot, you dreg!"

"Slag it! Someone get the damm lights back on!"

All of a sudden the trio of heroes started to attack. Robin had done an excellent job at rendering their weaponry obsolete. So while their lasers and armaments were ineffective, it didn't mean necessarily that the thugs weren't armed. They'd grabbed whatever they could find and started hacking and kicking in the pitch blackness trying to nail them. Robin was doing her best to neutralize as many as she could. Her Birdarangs knocked most of the wrenches and chains out their hands. Then she managed to do a few split kicks to finish them off. As for how the twins were doing in this first three way team up? Batgirl was showing off a lot of acrobats and was also doing a great job of mixing it up. The two young women actually were better coordinated then the Twins had been first worked together. It did seem though that Batman was a bit distracted. Only Terry heard an out-of-place message as he kicked the hood of an antique turquoise automobile in the leader and his second's face. Apparently his mom wanted him and his sister to pick up some milk after work!

The whole operation and fight ended about twenty minutes later. The Batclan vanished into the night as the cops showed up to finish the job. They hid on a nearby building amongst the stone gargoyles. Completely exhausted as well as a bit dehydrated. Max seemed to be the most tired.

"Okay, "she said at last, "I'll admit between training all day and fighting those dregs, I will confess that this lifestyle is a LOT harder then I first thought."

Batman was still too out of breath to answer, Batgirl despite being fatigued herself, at least got her second wind back first and had to smile. "Glad to hear you say that, Robin. I know you've envied this lifestyle for so long. I'm just glad you ain't delusional anymore. But I will admit myself that you've got the potential to go far. And those split kicks were awesome! With a bit more training and a little time the Bat Twins and Robin will go far!"

The next morning however the twins got lectured by their mom. They'd forget to get the milk and their mom wasn't happy with them. She told them while she was extremely proud of them working so hard for Mr. Wayne, nevertheless she needed them too. Additionally she informed them both of their other responsibilities. She if truth be told needed them to take care of both Matt and the house while she studied for a test so she could get a promotion at work. So they promised to help out more. Now they envied Max who living on her own most of the time she didn't get nagged all the time.

At the same time as, the twins were being lectured and scolded by their only parent; another parent was also lecturing their own child. Right now at Gotham Plaza the mysterious father and son were immersed in some type of ritual. They'd scared all the employees who were freaked out by their presences. The lavishing and rich exterior was now replaced as if it was an ancient and primitive tribal hut. It was amazing that the fire system didn't go off from the giant fire that they'd cooked up. And it was more amazing how they both looked now. It was more obvious that they're father and son. Both now were half naked with a lot of tattoos, though the son had a bit more clothing on then his father. Still both were busy painting their faces with tribal paint. The father then smeared on an animal skin a symbol. The son finished applying his face paint. He'd drawn tiger strips along his face with their claws on his cheeks. Then he and his father painted a little ink on their chins. Picking up a metal spear each they raced out onto the veranda and jumped off the building! The firelight gleamed a bit and the last mark on the skin became clear. It was of a bat!

Right now the Bat Twins were being hunted and didn't even know it. They along with the new Robin were busy trying to come up with a plan to a sense of balance to their lives. Max had been showing off a bit with her new hover cycle. The Twins had to step in too remind her joyrides weren't apart of being a hero.

"Look, we can't stay on patrol long tonight. Mom is expecting us to be home by six. We need to be home by that time, Bruce, so she can study for her test. And I don't think Robin, here is ready to do a solo patrol. So we've got to turn it in early tonight, alright?" Batgirl relayed sharply to her mentor.

Robin shot an angry glance at her friends, with the new mask on you couldn't see her furious features. "I can handle a solo patrol!" she shot back challengingly.

"Now ain't the time to quarrel. Robin, you've been in what, two battles? You need a lot more experience along with teamwork before you go on a patrol by yourself. So let's not bicker and just do a speedy sweep of the city?" Batman suggested sternly to his two female partners. He didn't know if he could handle all this estrogen, after all it had been hard enough when Terra had been on her period. If Max suddenly got PMS too he didn't want to think of what would happen.

"Fine!" Robin pouted angrily.

"If you three are done acting like children you should know there been a break in at the Museum of Tribal Arts. I suggest you three get there as quick as possible. If you can get there quickly you can surely get home in time. So pick up the pace if you want to win this race!" Bruce commanded in a slightly joking manner.

The Twins got into the Batmobile and Robin hopped back onto her hover cycle and off they were. However, as soon as they arrived they quickly realized this wasn't a normal force an entry. It was way too sloppy to be a normal theft.

"I don't like this, guys. Whoever did this must have want company, _our company!"_ Robin observed as she check out the damage.

"I agree with, Robin, Batman. Still we've got to go into it anyway. It's our job to protect our city. Still just to be safe we won't all go in at once. We'll go in one at a time. So, Batman you head in first. After five minutes I'll go on then after three minutes Robin will join us." 

"Alright, Batgirl, we'll follow your plan. But if something happens, if I call for help you two come in immediately, got it?"

"You got it, Batman!" Robin approved with a salute. It made Batgirl giggle a bit. Then she tossed her long hair over her shoulder and smiled. Her twin nodded and both girls suddenly grew serious.

Batman did a midair summersault and descended into the museum. It was extremely dark as well as spine-chilling with all primal artifacts. "You'd really like this place, Bruce. It's just like the Batcave, antiques, relics and costumes. You'd feel right home here."

"Very funny, be alert. If someone went out their way to make sure you came, its best to keep your guard up. Terra? You and Max get in there now!" Bruce ordered over the radio. Since part of being the Batclan meant following Bruce's orders they jumped inside.

And not a moment too soon! The moment the two ladies enter they saw Batman was in a struggle for his life. Some weirdo with a spear was trying to kill him. They rushed to help but had to duck as a series of blow darts nearly becoming shish kabob in the process. Batgirl fired a batarang and knocked the blowgun out of their assailant hands. Robin fired a pair Birdarangs at both nuts which seemed to catch them off guard. It seemed at that moment the pair realized that there're _three_ heroes.

The Twins taking advantaged of their being caught off-guard and attacked. Batgirl tried to do her handstand backflip move on the younger one. But this kid seemed to be almost inhuman! His reflexes and strength were almost equal to her suit amplifications! He managed to literally sweep her off her feet and then flung her into a glass display case.

"Batgirl!" screamed Robin concerningly as Batgirl laid there stunned. Screwing up her courage and taking advantage of the young man laughing Robin grabbed him by the left wrist and threw _him_ into a stuffed cave bear! He moaned loudly which made the guy who was fighting Batman abruptly stop.

The tattooed hunter raced over to his injured partner and tasted the blood oozing from his mouth. He glared furiously at the trio and as they came closer he let out an animalistic howl. This shocked them and he took the moment to fire a few gas bombs at them. It blinded them for a few and distracted them as they tired to breath and getting their eyes to stop from burning.

"McGinnis! Gibson! Report! What the hell is going on?" demanded Bruce over the comlink. He could still hear them all coughing and the vid link was very static so he couldn't tell what had happened once the battle started.

""We're fine, boss. But whoever those two were they're gone now. All I can say this was more then just a burglary. It's like they _want us!_" Batgirl coughed over the comlink. Her eyes still burned, like when you get too much chlorine in your eyes.

"Well, if that all done you better get home. Your mom wanted you back home in twenty-five minutes. If you leave now you can get home in time. Max? You better head home too. Just make sure no-one sees the three of you leave together. With the Bat Twins and a new Robin it makes it very suspicious if you're seen together too much."

So with that warning everyone quickly got out of costume. The twins then swiftly hightailed it back home, and barely made it home in time. Mary was still fuming about how they'd been neglecting their family responsibilities lately.

"Do you two have any idea of the time? You're almost late for a second time. I was hoping I could count on you. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" Mary remarked heatedly.

"We did make it home on time, Mom. Traffic was a nightmare! But we're home nonetheless." Terra panted to her mom. Mary though didn't seem completely satisfied with the twins' words or actions. The way she was looking at both of them made feel uneasy and again wished they could come clean, yet knew they never could. So they just tried to look retentive instead.

"Well, alright. You three are on your own for dinner tonight. I'll be back later. I hope I can trust you two to handle things at home while I'm gone, right?"

"Yeah, Mom, we can handle things for a few hours. We understand the meaning of responsibility very well," Terry assured his mom. She still looked at them with some doubt. Then kissed each of them on the cheek and left them to their own devices.

"So, twip? Where do you want to go to eat?" asked Terry to Matt.

"How about Cheesy Dan's?"

"Again? What do you like so much about that place, Matt?" inquired Terra exhaustingly as she took out her hairbrush. She was thinking maybe she should start braiding it before going into battle.

"It's totally shway! It's got the best pizza and ripping games! It's the greatest place ever!" Matt exclaimed happily. His older siblings just sighed in defeat and started to walk to the restaurant. Neither knew however they're being watched. The father of the hunting duo was watching them walking away. Both were neon green as he watched through a special lens.

Max didn't know she was being followed too. She decided to go to Cheesy Dan's too. It was better then just trying to cook something for just her lonely self. And after that intense battle she wanted to eat her weight in pizza and play some great games. The son was also watching her through a special lens.

"Target sighted, Father! Should we start the hunt again?" asked the son as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop.

"Wait till they all come together. I think they're all reconvene at the same location. If we get them together we've a better chance at attack them! And wouldn't it be more thrilling if we did it together, my son?"

"Yes, Father, it would be. Alright I'm keeping tabs on that new one. The Bird Girl! This is going to be totally the greatest thrill ever!"

When all three of the teen heroes got together they all sat down at a table. They're sharing a large sausage pizza while Matt was enjoying playing all the games. He just seemed like a normal young kid without a care in the world. The twins had to smile.

"I wish we could still have some of that innocence," Terra remarked as she bit into her slice. "Yum! Who could possibly hate pizza?"

"Don't know, girlfriend. But I'm sure there is someone who does hate pizza! So what did you think of those bizarre primordial men?" inquired Max as she slurped her chocolate milkshake.

"Uh, ladies I don't mean to frighten anyone, but I think nature boys are back!" hissed Terry panicky pointing at the skylight and sure enough they're there. This was bad!

"What are we gonna do?" hissed Terra in a tone full of fear, looking at Matt in a panic. They'd to lure the hunters away from here. They might hurt Matt given the chance! But how could they ditch him without worrying about him? Fortunately the answer just walked in. It was the Tan cousins!

Terry swiftly dashed over to Dana and grabbed her quickly. So quickly she didn't even have time to think. "Dana! Thank god you and Danny showed up! Mr. Wayne just called us and Terra and I've got to go do an emergency!"

"Yes, and I've got to go too. Terry and Terra are going to see if Mr. Wayne would hire me to be a computer technician! So I've got to go too!" Max quickly added to the already confused Tan cousins.

"So what can we do to help?" asked Danny to his friends.

"Could you keep an eye on Matt for us till we get back?" Terra quickly said as she yanked her little brother over to them.

"Sure, Terra. We can do that. C'mon kid lets play some games. Don't worry about the twip, guys. We'll keep an eye on him!" Dana promised and with a fleeting kiss the trio was off.

"Alright, girls we need to lose these guys. We've got to split up. You two go one way and I'll go another. And don't stop for anything, got that?" Terry instructed hurriedly and the girls nodded and bolted.

The girls dashed southwest and Terry went northeast. They ran faster then they did in the obstacle course. The girls ran through two intersections, a restaurant kitchen and a few rooftops. Terra had a bit easier time evading the hunter after her and Max, given her training as a gymnast and hero training. Max though decided the best they could do was split up again and reconvene at another location. Terra didn't like it but agreed as they went inside a pet store. Terra then set free some of the animals and in the chaos disappeared. Max managed to loose the hunter in the mist of the chaos herself, but just in case did a small number of zigzags between a few different blocks hoping to shake him off. Terry had a harder time only managing to lose his hunter by giving his jacket to a bum.

They manage to get back to Cheesy Dan's after running for about forty-five minutes. They found the Tan cousins drinking smoothies contently. When the trio arrived they collapsed onto the bench dead tired.

"You three okay?" asked Danny as he reached behind him and got a large raspberry smoothie and handed to Terra. He then gave two more smoothies to Terry and Max.

"Thanks, Danny. That was very thoughtful of you," Terra replied weakly as she drew in a deep breath.

"We thought you'd be back in about twenty minutes. Terry, what happened? You look like you just ran a marathon in Hell! I mean you look totally slaged! " Dana observed as he too breathed hard.

"I'm okay, Dane. But I do feel like I ran through Hell. So where is the twip?"

"He went tubing." Dana replied pointing at the pink and orange pipes.

"Great! We'll never get him now!" Terry sighed heavily. He went to get Matt but almost immediately found a large cut in the pipes and a dagger pined with jacket. "Oh no!"

The trio went immediately to Wayne Manor where they took turns in the shower to get the phosphorus powder off them. Terra complained that Terry was taking too long so she went upstairs and used the shower there. When she came back to the Batcave twenty minutes later she was in a white bathrobe and her long hair was done up in another towel.

"So, Bruce? Who were those freaks?" inquired Max as she got out of the shower. Since her hair was so short she didn't need to wait as long as Terra did to get it dry. Before Bruce could answer, Terra cut in and said, "Bruce, do you have a hairdryer?"

"Do I look like I need a hairdryer?"

"No, sorry I asked. I guess I'll just have to get my hair dry the old-fashion way."

"As I said before we're interrupted, do you know who they were?"

"I did. You might want to throw those clothes in the wash or in the trash, because it might take a lot more then you think to get them clean. They hit you with a flash grenade that made you and everything you touch with a photospheres powder. You all stood out like Roman candles! So I say throw them away."

"I'm not throwing my jacket away, Bruce! It was a birthday present from my dad!" Terra exclaimed heatedly "I'll just wash it till it's a clean! Now tell us who those two are and why they snatched Matt!"

"Alright, follow me," he said as they walked over to the supercomputer and he pulled up the picture from Interpol. "They're known as Stalker and his son Hunter. They're big game hunters who only go for the most creatures. They're wanted on 3 continents for poaching. I'm afraid I don't know much more then that. But Matt isn't going to be killed. He's bait for the three of you," Bruce explained as he slid the disk in the computer and a map materialized.

It was a trap they all knew it. But they still had to rescue Matt. They did hope he wasn't too scared or anything. But fortunately for them right now Matt may've been in a steel cage but he wasn't scared. Actually to be perfectly frank he was almost cool as a cucumber. He was more curious then anything else. He watched fascinated as Stalker and Hunter did a ritual to prepare for their hunt.

"So, what are you two gonna do to me? Rip out my heart? Eat my liver?"

"Don't be so dramatic, kid. My father and I have no real interest in you. You're merely bait. Our prey still has yet to come. However, kid just so you'll know, it will be more plentiful then first expected," Hunter explained as he licked his lips as if he could taste the sweet taste of their prey. With that Hunter turned towards his father and shed his animal skin as did his father. A long scar was running down both of their backs.

"What happen to your backs?" asked Matt curiously to the two hunters. He expected Hunter to reply again, but this time it was his father.

"We're involved in a hunting accident. It was my son's sixteenth birthday so we went to Africa, Nigeria to be exact. We're hunting a panther. The panther was wounded and we're careless. By the time we saw the panther it was too late. He had pounced on both of us and mauled us close to death. We were lucky to be alive. However we're severely injured. Both of our backs were broken in five places"

"They'd to replace both of our spines. It was extraordinarily agonizing and not an easy one to recover from. Yet we both were enhanced after the operation to the point where we could without difficulty eradicate any animal. After we recovered we went back to that jungle and with just our bare hands we slayed the panther, the very animal that nearly made my birthday my deathday."

"Regrettably it was way too easy. No prey could challenge us. For those like us who live for the thrill of the hunt this was a tragedy. We thought our lives were over till we heard about the Bat Twins."

"What does the Bat Twins have to do with anything?"

"Well, the way my father and I see it they are ageless souls inhabiting the greatest warrior of each generation. And now that there is a third prey, this 'robin' we've got the ultimate challenge ahead of us. This is the hunt of a lifetime!"

"If you want to hunt us then be prepared for the fight of you lives!" screamed Batman and he struck Stalker and nailed him. Batgirl attack Hunter from behind and then Robin threw a bola whip around them.

"Gotcha!" Robin pumped a fist in the air. But it was short-lived. Hunter managed to break the bonds and smiled at her.

"You've drawn first blood, that's good. More then I expected of a silly bird. Now let's get down to business, shall we?" Hunter said as he hurled his hunting knife and it grazed her right shoulder.

"Robin!" cried Batgirl and she immediately changed course and fired a blue batarang at him which he easily blocked. He cracked his neck and knuckles and the two females suddenly got scared.

"Any ideas, Robin?" asked Batgirl as she jumped into a tree and tried to avoid the traps. Batman wasn't doing as well. Stalker actually asked him for the demon of the concrete jungle was this all the fight he had in him. They did their best to avoid the traps but the two hunters were extremely strong. It was then Robin suddenly got an idea after seeing their scars.

"Look! Those scars are the key to victory!"

"What are you talking about, Robin?" inquired Batman as he barely manage to miss a spike pit.

"My mask sensors are saying that their backs are made with metal! We need to shock them and that should stop them!"

"Okay! Let's do that! I've got a few electric batarangs! Ready, bro? Just follow my lead!" Batgirl commanded and leapt into the air and did a few flips before releasing her electric batarangs as did her comrades. It worked! With their metal spins fired they quickly became disorient and jumped in front of a train. Whether or not they lived the Batclan couldn't say. But they did return Matt home where he excitably told his mom the story.

Mary was very frightened and worried. But then Matt said it was so cool that the Bat Twins and Robin had saved him. That made the twins very happy. This had been a good day after all. And Max did very well for her first real mission. So maybe just maybe this team was a good thing. All the same now Gotham had three guardian angels now.


	14. Do you trust me?

Do you trust me?

The school bell rang clear as crystal as the students left the courtyard and made their way into their daily prison. One student an attractive Asian young woman was running in as fast as she could. She looked very worried about something. One thing was certain she didn't want to be late.

Dana just barely managed to get to homeroom before the last bell sounded. She could see her teacher give her the eye as she took her seat. Terra who was sitting on her right glanced at her wondering why she was almost late.

"You okay, Dana? Why do you look like you just ran a marathon in Hell?" whispered Terra out of the corner of her mouth. She looked at her boyfriend Danny. He had shown up early today. So she was curious as too know why Dana was almost late.

"Not now, Terra," she muttered out of the corner of her mouth. So Terra shut up and just started up her laptop. After ten agonizing and uneventful minutes later they're released and headed off to first period. It was then Terra finally caught up with Dana.

"You okay, Dana?" she repeated again to the girl. "You're never been late before! And Danny wasn't late so is something bothering you?"

"What's bothering me, Terra, is that I can't seem to count on your twin much. He was supposed to meet before school today so we could talk out our problems. But he didn't show up. Furthermore, Terra, both my cousin and I feel strongly that you're not telling the whole truth. I was late because I was waiting under that ash tree and he didn't show up!"

"Oh, well," Terra stumbled to answer Dana's angry outburst, "that is not his fault this time, Dana. He woke up sick as a dog this morning. He's got the flu and he was puking so much that he couldn't call to tell you he wouldn't be here today. I apologize for him. If I had known you're waiting for him I would've told you."

'

Dana's anger and frustration evaporated from her delicate features. "How did he catch the flu in spring?"

"Well, last night the two of us were down at the docks picking up something for Bruce. His feet got caught in fishing net and fell into the cold water. It took awhile to fish him out. But by the time we got him all warmed up he was already sick."

"Well as long as he didn't ditch me on purpose, I guess that okay. So how long do you think he'll be gone? I know your jobs are very important and all. So whatcha gonna do with him out for about a week?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest with you, Dana, it won't be unproblematic to manage without him for a week. Especially with what goin' on this weekend for me," she replied as they hurried down the swarming corridor.

"What's happening this weekend?"

"I'm going out of town for a few days. I'm gonna help out at a gymnastic camp. I'm a title holder in gymnastic myself, and it seems a good way to have some fun, and help other dreamers. So I hope Terry back on his feet by this weekend."

Before more could be said they had reached their classroom and had to focus on the lesson. Nevertheless Dana couldn't concentrate on the lesson. She didn't want to admit it to anyone, but she really felt there was something that the twins weren't sharing with her or Danny. She did love Terry with all of her heart, and she wanted to trust him. On the other hand, how could they continue to see one another devoid of the truth? To make a relationship work there needed to be two things. One was trust and the other was honesty, and she guessed the third one was being on time occasionally. These thoughts and feelings had been nagging at the back of her mind for weeks now. It was getting to the point that she was almost ready to tell Terry it was over. Something had to give soon and one way or another it would be up to Terry to tell her if it was over or not.

All throughout the day Dana's mind was completely focused on Terry. She didn't doubt he was sick. Terra wouldn't have lied about that. Yet she still wasn't telling the whole truth. Why did Mr. Wayne need them to go to the docks so late last night? What could he possibly need them to get down there? Moreover why did it seem Max was in on the secret but not her? She spotted Terra and Max leaving the school together and they seemed to be talking about something in very quiet tones.

"You okay, cuz?"

"Oh, Danny! You scared me! What's up?"

"Not, much I guess. I mean I wanted to go to Rhino's Chili with Terra. But she and Max have to go to work. Terra did promise she'd try to come over later and we could split a bowl while doing our homework."

Dana turned away with hot tears of anger in her dark eyes. "Oh, sure, _work! _That's always their excuse. What do they even really do in this job? What is it too taken up so much time?" she muttered ferociously under her breath.

"Dana? What's wrong?" her cousin inquired quietly to her. She refused to meet his eye and just threw her raven hair over her shoulder and stalked off. Not caring about her cousin's concern for her. He watched sadly as she ran away with tears falling from her face.

Dana kept running not even watching where she was going. She just kept running till she couldn't do it anymore. She found herself on a bridge overlooking the Gotham River. She gazed at her reflection and cleaned up her face. She looked up at the painted skies above and yelled.

"What the hell am I suppose to do?! Do I leave him or do I continue to wait? Must I wait for the rest of my life to be told something he doesn't trust me with? Am I such an unworthy person that I don't deserve to know this one secret?! What do you want from me? I need to know! Give me a sign!"

The wind blew soothingly as if to answer Dana's request, and some flower petals danced around Dana's body and saw them drift lazily through the city. "Well, if this the sign I guess I better take it." She followed the flowers till they came to an old building, it was falling apart. It was over-covered in vines and crumbling at the base. It looked like it been abandoned for years. She didn't know if she was being foolish or not. She might as well leave and get some highly spiced chili and see if Terry needed anything. But just before she turned around she was literally blown off her feet. The abandoned building was collapsing and about to fall on top of her.

She screamed as death came rushing at her at an incredible velocity. But she wasn't the only one screaming. It turned out that the dilapidated building had been also home to a number of homeless people and now they too were in danger of dying. So her scream wasn't the only one echoing on the twilight breeze.

All of sudden she felt strong arms scoop her up and carry her to safety. She looked up into her savior face and saw it was Batman! She shot a glance behind her and saw that the rest of the Batclan, Batgirl and Robin, were also trying to save the homeless people. It was over in mere seconds but to the rescued souls it felt even longer. The Batclan manage to save everyone and get them to safety.

In the distance sirens could be heard ringing as twilight fully set in. Dana's brain wasn't registering anything of the rest of the world, it all seemed like a dream to her right now. She was too focused on Batman. For some reason his touch felt familiar. He set her down on a soft emerald lawn, and looked at her. "You'll be safe here, Dana. Don't worry about a thing," he murmured softly.

It took her a minute to realize he'd spoken her name. However that was impossible. She may've seen him in the past and he had rescued her before. Nevertheless it wasn't possible that he knew her name! He didn't seem to comprehend he'd spoken her name at all. Before she could ask him about it he ran to a nearby tree and started to throw up. It was at this moment that Dana realized that the Dark Knight must be sick. He was shaking and now his voice had been tempered with a bit of weakness.

Nearby, the Dark Knight's Fair Maiden noticed that her partner wasn't fighting fit. She quickly yelled something to the new Robin who was busy tending to the other victims. Dana watched as Batgirl did a number of fancy flips and landed next to Batman. Dana hid behind a rose bush before Batgirl could even notice her.

Batgirl looked very angry though with her mask on it was hard to tell. Nevertheless just by her tone one could tell she wasn't happy. Dana crouched down lower so not to be seen and listen with all her might to what the raven haired young woman was saying.

"What in hell name are you doing here, bro? I told you this morning you needed to rest! How come you came here? You could do some serious damage to yourself! You can't be like our mentor!"

"Gotham City needs its heroes, sis! We must fight for justice and if we want to succeed in winning this war we've got to fight! Regardless if we're healthy or not! You know how our boss was! Did he ever take a day off just because he got sick or something?"

"Brother, please! Even if he didn't take a day off you can't fight in your condition! You've got to realize this! We may have to fight an endless war, but that shouldn't mean we become like him! All work no play is just as bad as all play no work! And you've got to take it easy! Do you want to get sicker? Go back home, bro! Robin and I can manage a few days on our own. You just get back home!"

"Alright, sis, I'll go home. But I don't think I can get there by myself. And right now I feel so weak…" he started to say before he threw up all over again. Batgirl just shook her head sadly. She knew Terry had meant well, all the same he still should've been at home. Taking out a hypospray she injected a sedative into his left arm. He was out cold before he even hit the ground. Thank God that their suits amplified their strength by ten, because Terry wasn't exactly light as a feather.

"Robin!" she called out to her remaining partner. The new girl dashed swiftly over to her partner. Her face well concealed behind her mask, she smiled thoughtfully. "Yes, Batgirl, what is it? If you desire to know about the people or the building I can tell you this. I've already used my visor and confirmed that it was dry rot that made the structure go to wrack and ruin. As for the innocent civilians who called that hovel a home? Each and every one of them escaped with only minor injuries. I can take them to the homeless shelter, in a few moments. So tell me what do you wish of me?"

"Well, thank you for all that information, Robin. Glad to see we've got some brains on this team now. The Batclan is going to make sure we protect and help everyone in this city. I'm sorry to say though I've got to take my brother back home. I told him he should've stayed home!"

Robin just laughed at the comment making Batgirl angry. She crossed her eyes and arms. "What do you find so amusing, Robin? You do know now that this lifestyle ain't for the faint of heart. And I know the big guy is stubborn as a mule and got enough punch like one too. I know he says one night always makes a difference. All the same my friend my brother shouldn't have come. He is not gonna be much help if he's sick as a dog!"

Robin was laughing so hard she was crying. Still she managed to pull herself together and said with much effort to be serious. "Don't worry, Batgirl. I'll handle it from here. Just get him back home and I'll finish patrol by myself. I've got to get some practice in on working on my own. Just take care of your twin, alright?"

"Fine, at least I'll get drive the Batmobile. You just take care of these people and search for others. If one building in this old neighborhood is collapsing then others might. So make sure you find everyone before they end up buried alive. See you soon!"

Dana watched as the sleek and fast ride landed overhead. Batgirl picked up Batman and using her rocket boots flew into the waiting ship and took off. Dana also took off before Robin could see her.

Dana felt in a daze that much was for sure. So the Bat Twins really _were_ twins! Furthermore she'd heard enough to know that they along with the new Robin also had someone else calling the shots. So the Batclan had a boss, and from what she'd been able to hear that this guy was stubborn, tough and unyielding. She also realized that Batman had come to her rescue, despite it been obvious that he wasn't in fighting form. She wanted to track the Batmobile but she knew it was too fast. So now she had to visit her boyfriend.

Dana quickly look to make sure Robin couldn't see her before she hauled hoof as she raced back to the newer neighborhood. She just kept running as fast as she had chasing after those flower petals. She only stopped when she had made it Rhino's Chili. At the very moment she arrived she ran smack-dab into her cousin who was just leaving the restaurant with some of the food. Down they went and amazingly they manage to catch all the take-out orders without spilling them on the ground.

"Dana! What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at the twins' house! And why are you in such a hurry?"

Dana toyed with her long ebony hair for a few minutes. She wasn't sure what to tell her cousin, given the fact she wasn't sure what to say or think herself. She wanted to make sense of what she had just seen and heard. But it was all so confusing and not much good would come of it without more clues. And it was no use trying to think on an empty stomach either.

"Hello? Dana? Are you in there? You're acting awfully peculiar. So what's bugging you, cuz?" Danny asked her as he lightly shook her. She didn't immediately snap out of her trance. However, the smell of her favorite chili, and that some of the spice slopped onto her face did the trick.

"Ow! That hot!"

Danny rolled his dark almond shaped eyes, "Well, of course it's hot! Its chili! And you always like it extra spicy."

"Don't be rude, Daniel! I've been through a lot in past hour and half!" she snapped viciously.

"Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly to her. He redid his ponytail and then picked up the take-out boxes. "C'mon, Dana, you can tell me about it along the way. I promised Terra I'd pick up the chili and I'm sure you'd like to check on Terry. And for the record, Dane, don't call me Daniel! Its way too formal, and I'm more of an easygoing in addition to cool guy."

"I'm sorry, Danny. I forgot that you hate being called "Daniel" my mistake. But before I tell you what's happened to me and how I feel, I've got a question for you too. And I want you to answer it honestly. Don't even try to fudge the answer at all. I want the God's honest truth, okay?"

"The truth is a beautiful and sometimes dangerous thing, Dana. Yet lying doesn't change the truth either. So go ahead and ask me the question."

"Do you love Terra?"

"Why would you ask that, when you already know the answer too that? Of course I love her! She's beautiful and smart, along with a very pure heart! Terra can be very fun to hang out with and she just so cool! I love everything about her! So why did you ask that question?" he replied in confusion as they took a moment to sit down on a bench.

Dana was still out of breath and the boxes were getting a little heavy. Therefore they just sat down on an iron bench and watch the stars come out to play. Dana sucked in a deep breath and sighed. After a few moments of twisting her raven hair she spoke.

"I do know you feel affection for her. That was just the first part of the question, though."

"First part?"

"Yes, Danny. I considered it necessary to know for sure if your feelings for her were as true as my feelings for Terry are. So now that I know for sure that they are I can ask you my real question now."

"Alright, just don't talk in riddles. It hurts my head. So we both feel affection for the twins. That much we can be sure of. So what is the name of this question demon that is twisting its way all the way through your mind?"

"Well, Danny I got too know, did you ever become aware of this fact? And that fact is this that is from the time when Terry and Terra were hired by Bruce Wayne that they seem to have some secrets they don't trust us with? Didn't you ever experience any anger as well as frustration with their excuses they come up with? Do you ever feel like your being taken for granted? And do you ever wonder if they even care about us?"

"Well, Dana I will do as you commanded and be truthful with you. I will confess that I too suffer from those feelings as well. I do know for a fact, that every relationship has its own tribulations in addition to struggles. But like you've said there has to be some honesty and yes I do feel like Terra is keeping secrets from me. Still I do also know that it's up to the one the secrets belong too decided when to divulge them." 

"Well," Dana started to say strongly only to pause for a moment. Then she continued on with her feelings and her theory. "I strongly believe we've been patient enough waiting for them. I for one think I've inkling as to what their secrets are. Furthermore, Danny, I think its time that they told us the truth."

"And what makes you think you know what their secret is?" he inquired inquiringly as they got up and started to walk to the twins' apartment. Dana smiled and then confessed about the entire encounter with the Batclan. As soon as she finished he was shocked to say the least. As much as he was skeptical about it, he was also at the same time, not denying the possibility either. 

"So," Danny said slowly to keep things simple. They'd to keep this simple or they'd lose their minds easily. "Let's go over the evidences one piece at a time. One: Batman _knew _your name. This is incredibly fishy undeniably. It wouldn't be possible for him to know your name, for the reason that no-one told him your name before. Second, you say he held you the same way Terry does? Third, the Bat Twins really are twins?"

"Yes, I heard them call each other bro and sis. And don't forget this bit. Batman showed up again after Terry's dad was murdered. More to the point, Batgirl didn't show up till _after_ Terra showed up! And what is Terra's favorite color?"

"Midnight blue, the same color as Batgirl's costume. She also has the same color and length of hair as Batgirl. There is also something else that makes Terra and Batgirl identical. Terra is an Olympic level gymnast right?"

"Yes, so?"

"What is Terra's trademark move? And what have you seen Batgirl do on the news that seems to be _her_ trademark move as well? The handstand backflip! Terra did it too Nelson when he wouldn't leave her alone on the first day of school!"

"So you agree with me? That they could be the Bat Twins? If it is true how do we find out for sure?"

"Well, let's just get to their apartment first and eat this chili while it's still hot. Then we can think of a way to find out if this is their secret. Then maybe we can find out who Robin is as well."

They arrived at the twin's place in five minutes. And when they got there they found Terra with her long hair in a ponytail yelling at her twin brother about something. She was in the kitchen yelling at him loudly and sounding pissed.

"I told you, Terry! We could've handled it! You ought to be glad all you got was the flu from falling into that filthy and freezing water! So just chill for a few days, okay?!"

The Tan cousins thought Terry was going to reply to this verbal abuse; however they heard the bathroom door slam loudly, and could instead hear him puking his guts out.

"Terra?" called Danny softly.

"Oh! Danny! Dana! You're here at last! Thank god! Sorry about the mess," she giggled embarrassingly. The house did look a bit disorganized. Terra looked extremely exasperated by trying to clean and take care of Terry. It also looked like they'd been fighting about more then just him being sick.

"I've been trying to take care of Terry all afternoon. I had to run an errand for Bruce first, though. Terry being Terry thinks he's the only one who can do this job tagged along and made him self even sicker! Mom's gonna kill me if she finds out. She's got to work late tonight, though, and Matt at a sleepover tonight. So I've got to take care of the whole house and Terry who should be in BED!" she yelled over her shoulder as the bathroom door opened.

"I'm going to bed, alright, Terra?"

"Good! I'll bring you something to eat in a little while. Just drink your 7up for now!"

"Stop yelling at me already! My head hurts enough already from that building falling down."

Dana raised a single eyebrow. She turned to Danny and both of their almond shaped eyes went wide. Was it really possible? Or were they just being stupid?

"A building fell on him?" Danny asked.

"Uh? A building…NO! He's just a bit out of it. He just meant his head hurts like a building fell on top of him is all. You know how you get a little delirious when you've got the flu!" she giggled for a second time ludicrously. This time it sounded a bit on the fake side though.

"Well, we can help you clean up this mess. Or at least you and Danny could do that. I'll take care of Terry for you. Just enjoy the chili first."

"Thanks! I've not had chili in a long time!" she exclaimed happily as they began to devour the tasty spicy treat. Soon after though Danny and Terra did start cleaning the house and Dana went to check on Terry.

"So tell me, Terra?" her boyfriend started to ask her as she wash tableware and he vacuumed, "What was this errand you had to do for Mr. Wayne that Terry just had to come along for?"

"Well, Bruce wants to build a new homeless shelter. I mean have you seen how many people have become destitute since Paxton Powers took over? Not to mention I might add, some of the other businesses, around here have been force to foreclose, due to him and other corrupt businessmen," she elucidate bitterly as she finished washing the dishes.

"So in any case, Danny, to answer your question of what I was up too. Bruce wanted me to check out a possible place to put the new shelter. Nevertheless my stupid twin brother insisted he had to come. I told him I could handle it by myself, but he refused and we argue for a bit, but in the end he came along. Honestly! It's like he thinks I can't take care of myself or do this job by myself! I know his heart is in the right place and that he loves me. I think that the reason he felt so strongly he needed to come along, because I'm his sister and a girl. He's the man of the house after all, and I'm sure if my real father had met me, he'd have told him to protect and watch over me. Just like the man who raised me told me to watch over my sister."

"I guess that a good explanation as too way he felt he needed to protect you. After all you're biological father was murdered. Then your foster family is killed in a fire. Then when you two finally met you got caught in a Jokers brawl. So I guess he doesn't want you to get hurt. I guess he takes his responsibilities very seriously."

"I guess he's like Bruce in many ways. Bruce is extraordinarily stubborn and hardheaded. I've heard countless tales of his past through a few of his old friends. They say he's stubborn as a mule and kicks like one too."

This made Danny suck in a breath. Didn't Dana say that was _exactly _what Batgirl had told Batman about their mysterious boss? Was it really true that Terra was the new Batgirl? And was the only reason she hadn't confined in him was her boss told not?

In Terry's bedroom Dana was trying to coax the truth out of Terry as well. She was feeding him his dinner and making sure he was drinking his fluids. He smiled warmly at her stroked her face tenderly.

"So, Terry, why were you at the docks last night? I mean your sister said something this morning. But I don't clearly remember what she said."

"It was stupid really. Mr. Wayne had something secret coming in that he didn't want anyone at Wayne-Powers to know about. Don't ask me what it was, I've got no clue. He just told us it be hidden in a crate marked educational materials. So we went down there to pick it up and as we're loading it up in the limo I got my foot caught in a fishnet, and toppled into the water. It took me a few moments to get untangled and get back up. Terra managed to find some rope to haul me out. I took a warm shower at the Manor, but the damage was done. I woke up this morning throwing up and having a fever. So I had to stay home."

"I see," she said as she put the soup down on the bedside table. "So why did you just have to tag along with Terra this afternoon? If you're sick you really shouldn't be overtaxing yourself."

"I know I was being stupid, Dana. Yet sometimes I just feel like I can't stop myself even if I wanted too. Sometimes there are things more important then your health. Like the greater good. I can't just neglect that even if I'm sick. I've got a great responsibility and I can't just ignore it nor do it causally." 

"The way you and Terra talk about this mysterious job of yours its like you think it's a matter of life or death. What is it anyway? Do you have to save the world or something?"

"I guess sometimes it feels like that yes. Excuse me for a moment," he replied sickly as he bolted to the bathroom to throw up again. Dana glanced around and listened hard. It sounded like he'd been in there for awhile. She then started to search the room for something that would tell her she wasn't crazy.

After five minutes of quickly scouring the room she came up empty-handed. She fell onto the bed in defeat. Was she just imaging this? Could Batman have just heard her name somewhere? As she pondered this she realized she was sitting on something hard. She quickly snatched it up and hid it behind her back. Terry had just returned and he looked tired and weak.

"You need some rest, Ter. Come on I'll get you a sleep aid and you can doze off for the night. Me and Danny need to get home or my dad gonna kill us. I mean it's almost curfew!"

"Thanks, babe. I really do need to take it easy. I'll tell you this though, for my boss he wouldn't ever take a day off no-matter how rundown or sick he was. I think you could say he's in love with his work. Or maybe he's just crazy at times."

"Yes, I get the feeling he's trying to live through you and Terra at times. Maybe it's his way to regain some purpose or feel young again. See you tomorrow and please, Ter. Stay in bed till you're better this time!"

"Alright! Sheesh!"

The Tans barely made it home before curfew. Dana's father wasn't happy with them. He told them if they missed curfew again. "I don't want you running around this city by yourself so late at night. You know how dangerous this city is, sweetheart. And you, Daniel, I promised your mother I'd take care of you. I don't want to break a promise to my sister Aleena at all. So you two up to your rooms and stay there."

"It won't happen again, Dad. Besides Gotham ain't that unprotected you know. The Batclan is very good at keeping people safe."

Mr. Tan snorted and retorted, "The Batclan is just a bunch of crazy hoodlums who are interfering with the police force. Even if they've done what some people would call "good", it isn't their place to try and 'protect' this city. That the job of the law enforcement."

Dana looked like she wanted to argue, yet Danny grabbed her wrist. "You've made your opinion and point, Uncle Darren. Now as you've said we should be getting ready for bed. So we'll just go shower and get some sleep. See you in the morning."

As soon as they reached the top of the stairs Dana yanked herself free. "How can you agree with him, Danny? I thought you loved Terra!" 

"I do love my girlfriend, Dane. Although we still don't know for sure yet. And anyway I don't have the same opinion as him. I believe in this city and maybe in this world for that matter, the world needs its heroes. The Batclan has done a hell of lot better job of protecting us then the police. And if they're the Bat Twins then I'll stand by them."

"Then maybe this will be the proof we need. I found it under Terry's blanket. Look!" she said as she pulled out a broken piece of something metal. It was black and red and looked like the tip of a wing. It also smelled like the river.

Danny snatched the broken tip and gazed at it in awe. "This looks like a piece of a Batarang. I've seen pictures on the Web of the old Batman's stuff. It also matches the color of Batman's suit!"

"Exactly! I think what really happened at the dockyard last night was the Bat Twins were fighting some crooks. And during the battle Terry got his foot caught in a fishnet and did fall into the river. He must have used this to cut it so he wouldn't drown! And I bet Terra was so busy fighting with Robin that they didn't get back to him till he'd been in the water for awhile." 

"The Batarang must have broken underwater and part of got stuck to Terry. Terra did say that her brother is very protective of her and he wouldn't want her to get hurt. So he must have really wanted to get back into the battle."

:"Yes, and he did say his job was like he'd to 'save the world'. What if he wasn't joking? What if he really does have to do that night after night?"

"Do you think he wanted to protect her early this evening because he failed to help her last night? And what if he really did feel he needed to fight?"

"You know something else? After the night Batman returned after twenty years of being gone, Terry was hired by Bruce Wayne! What if that their boss? _What if HE was the original Batman?!"_

"I think the only way we're gonna know for sure is to somehow get into Wayne Manor. This all can't be just mere coincidence!"

"Hey, you two! I thought I told you to go to bed! Now no more dawdling! Get in the shower and get to sleep!" yelled Mr. Tan from the foot of the stairs. Not wanting to anger her father anymore Dana and her cousin did as they're told. Still it wasn't easy to sleep when you've got something this big on your mind.

The next few days the cousins watched the twins carefully. Looking for some sign that they weren't crazy. They also investigated both the docks and the ruined building for clues. It wasn't easy to do either. Seeing how it wasn't the smartest places to be. But they did their best. Finally by Friday Terry was back in school and Terra would be leaving for the weekend to go to the camp. This was their last chance to prove their theory. So they put their plan into action.

"Oh, Terry! It's so good to see you out of bed! You look great!" Dana exclaimed as the two walked through the front doors. He smiled weakly at her but he did look a lot better.

"Nice too be better, Dana. We went to the doctor last night and he gave me a clean bill of health. Thanks for helping to take care of me. It means a lot."

"No problem, Terry. So me and Danny were wondering something?"

"Sure tell us, what's on your mind?" asked Terra calmly as she put one of her bat earrings into her ear.

"We'd like to met Mr. Wayne if that alright. I mean he does have you two on a short leash and we just want to talk to him for a little bit. See if he can give you two a little leeway."

The twins were looking very unsure about this. They felt a panic go through their bodies. This wasn't good at all. Meeting Bruce wasn't a good idea at all! It took forever just for him to accept Max! There was no way he'd approve of the Tans coming over to his house!"

"I don't think so, Danny. It wouldn't be a smart idea. Bruce really ain't much of a people person. And he really doesn't like strangers in his house. Given the fact he kicked Terry and me out when we first encountered him. It took him awhile just too let us back in. And he's got a killer dog!"

"Please, Terry! I dropped you off in the middle of the night to his house. I just want to meet this man, just once! Please!"

"Alright. You can come over for two hours tonight. We just need to make sure he's okay for the weekend. With this homeless shelter project he's just doesn't have a lot of energy."

"Thanks, Terry! We'll meet you after school and you can drive us there! Thanks again!"

"This is a bad idea, bro. Very bad! What if they find the you-know-what?"

"So what? I'm tired of living a lie! Bruce had a couple of friends in on his secret. I think its time we told them the truth. It can't always be his way or the highway, sis! And if you want to stop hating yourself for dating _this_ Danny over your _old _Danny you might want to tell him the truth! You can't go living like this and neither can I!"

"I must admit I've felt the same way for a long time. And it hurts that only you, Bruce and Max know the truth about me. I feel it's not fair to where I was born. Its time I told him the truth. If we don't want to lose our loves then we've to come clean. So let's do this!"

That day around five they all took off too the Manor. They stopped first at the pharmacy to pick up Bruce's pills. As much as the twins were scared they knew it was time. They couldn't live with themselves if they died and no-one knew the truth. It might make Dana and Danny targets, yet they felt it was a risk they'd be willing to take.

The limo pulled in through the rusty gates and parked in the normal spot. Ace came bounding out the door growling a bit. Terra was more then ready; she tossed him one of her homemade doggy treats and stroked him. "Its okay, Ace. It's alright these are friends. You know like Max is a friend? Well Danny and Dana are good friends as well. So please just give them a chance."

He whimpered once and then sniffed each of them. Danny calmly unbuckled his sax and then started to play a lullaby that his father had invented just for him. Juro used to play this to him every night and it always put him to sleep. The dog cocked his ears and seemed to be entranced by the melody and when it finished he licked the boy's face.

Dana then took a single hand and stroked the dark furred beast. He didn't attack or even growl. He wagged his tail and smiled with his eyes. So step one had been accomplished. Ace would let them into the house. That was good. Next step was going to be a lot harder. And maybe could even turn deadly.

"Nice crib. Though, I will admit, it's a bit on the stuffy and gloomy side. I guess the place really went to pieces after his butler died, huh?" Dana inquired in a timed voice.

"Yes, it did. Alfred was a lot more to Bruce then just being his butler. A lot more," Terra acknowledged sadly. She picked up a dusty photo off the mantel and showed it to the two cousins. It was hard to see after forty years of dust, grime and neglect. Nonetheless they still with great difficulty managed to make out a picture of the former Batman's family. There was a young Bruce with all his friends. Alfred, Dick, Tim, Barb, James Gordon, Dr. Tompkins and a few other people who they couldn't make out.

"He actually looks happy. Or at least a bit better then the grump he usually is," Danny remarked as they put it back on the dusty mantel.

"Yes, he's very good at hiding his feelings. Still he's got a good heart." Terry admitted proudly. "Come on we'll show you the rest of the house. Just be quiet, please."

As quiet as mice the four teens went around the whole house and saw everything. Bruce was still snoozing in his bedroom. It was almost seven by the time they'd finished showing them the manor. There was only one room they'd not shown them yet. And they're very worried about showing it.

They came to the living room with the clock. And looked all around and listened hard. This was it, but could they really do it? It was one thing when Max had uncovered their secret. However, she had done that on her own and now she was part of the team. Rebecca had figure out for herself as well who her mother had been, and had also deduced who they were. But Dana and Danny had no clue and it was one thing to figure it out. It was another to tell people the truth. And yet…and yet…maybe they HAD figured it out. Otherwise they wouldn't have asked to come.

The twins turned to look to look at Danny and Dana. This was the moment of truth and if they'd do this, there was no turning back. Yet it would also be the end of the lies and excuses. Still they had no choice at this point. They were already here.

"You two really want to know what our job is?" inquired Terry cautiously. He was very nervous you could see buckets of sweat pouring down his face.

"Terry, I'm getting impatient. I've waited a long time to know what your job is. And I must admit I was surprised the other day when it became clear as crystal what you do. You and your sister truly do for Bruce Wayne."

"We won't abandon you or leave you. I love you, Terra. I will always love you. But could you just come out and say it or do we've to tell us you ourselves?"

"You think you know what we really do?" asked Terra confused.

"Well, after what happened on Monday, it wasn't that hard. And we're guessing Max is in this secret too? I mean she wrote the program didn't she? And you two DID save her from that Carter didn't you?"

Terry and Terra looked at them worriedly. Was it really possible? Had they figure it out?

"What do you think you know?" they finally asked.

"That you two are the Bat Twins and that your REAL job working for Bruce Wayne who was the original Batman wasn't he?" Dana demanded to them.

"What makes you think that?" asked Terra.

"Let's see, Terra. You and Batgirl have the same hairstyle. You both do a handstand backflip. You both love the color of midnight blue. She showed up same time as you did. And Batman showed up shortly after Terry's dad was murdered. And we found a tip of a Batarang on Terry's bed." 

"So just come out and say it already!" Dana snapped.

"If you really believe that then tell us can you keep a secret or two?" inquired Terry as he opened the secret passageway. The cousins were shocked as they followed the twins down to the Batcave. They were in for a shock though. Bruce hadn't been in his bedroom like they'd thought. He was at the Bat computer! It was too late to go back upstairs he'd already seen them!

"What are you two doing?! Why are they here?!" he demanded angrily as he got up from the command chair. He looked livid the twins thought he kill them right there and then. But Dana walked around them and stared the old man down without a hint of fear.

"Look, old man!" she said as she threw back her hair dramatically and showed she was tough as nails. "I love Terry. He's been my boyfriend for years! And maybe you never had a girlfriend or a wife. But I won't be kept in the dark anymore. These two have done more then enough for you and this city. And both I and my cousin feel it was high time they told us the truth!"

"Beside, sir, we kinda figured it out for ourselves this week. All we're saying if you have a relationship you've got to tell the truth. Lies aren't protection. We won't tell anyone and we won't get in the way. But we want the twins to know we love them and will support them if this is the life they choose."

"Please, Bruce! Even you understand what its like to be in love! And you know it's not good to keep secrets from the ones we love most!" Terra pleaded with him.

He lowered his cane and looked at them. Then his aged eyes spotted a golden locket that was hanging in a display case. It was of his first love, Andrea Beaumont. He'd been willing to give his plans to be Batman for her. Though fate had had other ideas. They had been torn apart for good, yet they'd always remember what they could've had. He then realized it wouldn't have been right to keep this secret much longer from the Tans. They deserved to know what their loves were up too.

So after a few more moments of trauma drama and a lot of soul searching it was decided that the Tans could keep the secrets of the Batclan. And Terra finally told Danny and Dana the truth about her. They were greatly shocked by this secret as well, but they did promise they would keep all their secrets. It was time to start a new chapter in the Batclan family's book.


	15. Remember

Remember

It was a moonless and cloudless night over Gotham City. It was a perfect night for criminals in addition to outlaws to commit their evil acts against the dark city and its innocent citizens. It was a good thing that the Batclan had gotten more training in and were really starting to act like a team.

In particular the new Robin for she had surpassed everyone expectations including her own. Max had been training night and day with her bo-staff, and even gone to the fitness center, to attempt and develop her strength and stamina more. Bruce said that her commitment too get better and be the 'best' reminded him of an old friend. Tony Romulus who'd been one of Gotham most famous athletes in his day, who ended up a werewolf thanks in part to a serum by an evil doctor. He just hoped that anyone on his team didn't resort to illegal substances and other cheats in their quest.

At the moment the Clan was in the Batcave training hard as ever. Max was at the moment engaged in battle with a synthoid. However, there was a small catch to this. The Clan had trained with synthoids before. Yet, Bruce wanted to make sure they'd be able to fight no-matter-what their conditions was. For example he'd given each of them a blindfold so they could learn to use their other senses if one failed. He'd once had to battle Penguin while temporary blind, despite the fact that he'd had his own radar for awhile, it had ultimately failed and he'd to defeat him another way.

Both Terry and Terra had already done their test with their blindfold. Terra had had a slightly easier time then her brother at this training exercise. As a qualified gymnast she had always had to visualize in her mind her surroundings to better perform. Her father had always said that the mind was more important then the eyes. Therefore she'd in the past with a spotter nearby done a few tricks with her eyes closed. Right now she along with Terry and the Tans watched as Max tried to attack without sight.

"Do you guys do this stuff all the time?" whispered Dana from her corner, at the same time she applied an icepack on Terry's left shoulder. He winced in pain as the pack made contact with his tender shoulder. He'd been most unlucky in his first go at this exercise and got slammed hard by his synthoid, after failing to hear or anticipate its next move. It was most fortunate that was all he suffered.

"Keep in mind; Max," Bruce reminded her calmly as the pink haired young woman rolled out of the way, "The key to success is to clear your mind of all outside distractions. Let your consciousness mind go and let your instinct guide you. Focus with your other senses."

"Easy for you to say, old man!" muttered Max sarcastically as she extended her metal bo-staff. It wasn't unproblematic for a genius to shutdown their minds. A million thoughts were racing through her darkened mind right now. Taking a deep breath she tried to do as her mentor said. She slowed her breathing and listened with all her might.

The enormous bluish-gray synthoid made its way across the guano covered floor of the cavern leisurely and silently. Its ZVS was able to see everything in the pitch black cave including the new Robin. It narrowed its scarlet eyes and could see each individual sweat drops on her face. It raised its left arm with a Shedder-like two pronged weapon. It got ready to slice her up like Swiss cheese.

At that moment just as it was about to swing its mighty arms at her, she jumped high in the air and missed it by inches. Spinning like a ballerina in midair at the moment she was on top of it she thrust her staff down and it went through its head. Kicking off the top of the staff she leapt off and threw her left hand a bolo whip and in her right hand a Birdarangs. She landed smoothly as the robot fell to the ground hogtied and its weapon landed at Bruce's feet.

The other teenagers were staring with their mouths hanged to the floor. They're just shocked at a geek outdoing the Bat Twins. All four of them knew Max was scrappy in a fight and fearless at times. Yet this just proved how far she'd come in just a short amount of time. She had even bested Batgirl! Terra was almost in denial that she'd been outdone, almost. Bruce on the other hand looked quite happy and that was a rarity.

"Well done, well done, indeed, Gibson," he said with a faint clapping. She ripped off her blindfold and looked back at the synthoid she'd just defeated. She was also in shock as she stared at the behemoth. Her dark eyes went wide and her mouth hung low.

"I…did…that?" she asked uncertainty to her friends. To her surprise everyone was nodding and clapping for her. It was the first time she'd achieved anything noteworthy in something other then academic achievement.

"You sure did, Max! It was unbelievable! I mean no offense to you, my friend, but you've never done very well in either P.E. or Home EC, and now look at you! I mean it's a major improvement!" exclaimed Danny with a whooping laugh. He then hugged her once before leaving to get her a drink.

"You did a great job, Max. Extremely good!" praised Dana as she helped Terry up so he could shake her hand. Blushing as pink as her hair she shook her friends' hands and smiled.

"You did a great job, Max. I'm proud of you. You've gotten a lot better handling that bo-staff. I just hope your driving gotten better on that hover cycle as well. If you could get that upgraded as well you might be able to handle a night on your own," Terry remarked proudly.

"Thanks, Ter. Coming from you that means a lot. And yes, I've been working on my driving skills as well."

"I've got to know though, Max. Were you born ambidextrous or have you've been training to work both your hands as well? I mean doing a bolo whip in one hand and a Birdarang in the other was very cool. Not to mention a tough move to pull off. So I've got to know the truth!" inquired Terra curiously.

"No, I'm right-handed. Since becoming Robin I've been doing my best to fulfill Wayne's demands. Consequently when I've been working out I've also been trying to use both of my hands equally. And yes it was a tough move to pull off. I still can't believe I did it even! I wasn't thinking or anything! I just let instinct take over and bam!"

"Well, it worked very well, Max."

"Thanks, Terra." 

Someone grunted behind them and the teenagers' happy faces became sour. It looked like it was time for Bruce to be a killjoy like always. One by one very reluctantly each turned to face the man. Even in the dim light of the Batcave they could still make out his expression, and it looked like the fun was over.

"You all did much better, I'm impressed. It seems that your training is progressing faster then even I anticipated. I think we'll have another go at it tomorrow night," he said to them while they groaned. Turning to face the Batclan he gave them a smile which could only mean one thing. "You three need to do a quick sweep over the city and make sure nothing is wrong. It's been a bit too quiet lately. So you better do a good sweep. Terry? You and Terra cover the east side of town. Max? Seeing how you've made the most progress you may go for tonight take of the west side by yourself." 

"Really?" squeaked Max in surprise. This would be the first time she'd ever done a patrol by herself! And she just couldn't believe it was happening!

"You've already proven you can handle yourself in a fight. You also just displayed cunningness in addition to cleverness in battling blind. You've earned this, Gibson. Just don't scratch the paint on the hover cycle. You've got three miles to cover in less than two hours. So go!"

"Yes, sir! Right away!" Max exclaimed delightfully as she grabbed her helmet and dashed quickly over to her hover cycle. She was off in a blink of an eye leaving the rest of the Batclan stunned and coughing up dust.

"Well, she's over the moon for sure, and the moon isn't even out tonight anyway! I just hope she doesn't get a bit overconfident or cocky. Well, come on, bro! We've got to get going too. See you two tomorrow!"

"See you later, Terry. I shall pray you remain safe and sound." Dana whispered as she kissed his left cheek.

"You two gonna be all right? I mean you can get home safely, right?" Terry inquired kindly as he slipped on his mask. Dana smiled and blushed slightly which was almost impossible to see in the dark cavern.

Ever since the Tan cousins had figured out the Batclan's secret they'd been spending a lot of time at Wayne Manor as well as the Batcave. They still had to be of assistance to the trio with schoolwork and other stuff. Plus it was one of the few places they could be without worrying about villains taking advantage of them. It was fairly obvious that Bruce still wasn't completely happy with them hanging around, he gave the distinct impression that he found them, annoying along with troublesome. Although there were a few positive advantages to having them hang around the Manor. For one thing it kept the house a lot cleaner and meals were taster. Ace seemed to get pleasure from their company very much, and despite the fact that Bruce might not take pleasure in the company of teenagers, having some company was better then none.

"Don't fret so much, Terry! You've handled far worse dangers then either Danny or I faced. The only nasty piece of work I know personally is my father," she replied while shaking her head sadly. She gazed her dark eyes into the white pupils of Terry's and he knew what she was thinking all too clearly.

It still was extremely hurtful on two levels for her father's contempt for Terry. One for the reason was, that even though she knew he'd made a serious mistake, when he was 14, and got sent to juvi for it, didn't mean Terry was a bad person. And secondly by hating the Bat Twins and Robin this only hurt more, for the reason that this was their way of redeeming themselves and making up for past sins. So it hurt a great deal dealing with her father's negative views.

He gently stroked her face tenderly and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, Dane. I'll do whatever it takes to prove myself to your father. So one day he'll approve of me. I'll see you tomorrow. Just get home and don't go to fast leaving the property, okay?" he replied gently to his lovely beauty.

Meanwhile on the other side of the cave Danny and Terra were talking about a date for the four of them tomorrow. They agreed to go to this new snack bar in the mall for cinnamon buns and smoothies tomorrow. With a final kiss the Twins hopped into their Batmobile and sped away from the cave.

"I wonder if we'll _ever _get to get a ride in that car?" Dana wondered out loud softly to her cousin. He was still gazing at the sight where the car was normally parked.

"Yes, it'd be so shway to ride in it or drive it, I agree, Dana. I wouldn't mind working on it! More then just waxing it, I mean. I'd like to tinker with it some. I desire to know all about every single one the Batmobiles there ever were!" he replied in a longing and envious tone.

"And what do you know about cars, Mr. Tan?" inquired Bruce curiously as he got up from the command chair. Ace was trotting happily along his side and drooling a bit.

Dana smiled at this and went to a nearby wooden table and got them both a treat. Fresh brewed coffee from the finest market in Gotham. Plus a delicious meaty bone from the best pet care store in town too. Ace jumped joyfully at the bone and immediately began to gnaw at it. It took perhaps a moment before Bruce accepted the coffee.

"I really hope you like that, Mr. Wayne. I've made my dad breakfast with coffee for a long time. As a result I'm reasonably good at it. I've also been experimenting a bit with different flavors to see what he'd like best. So this is what I call Brew Number 14. Don't ask for the recipe, I'm keeping them secret."

Bruce sniffed the brew once and then took a sip. His taste buds almost immediately became overpowered with the amazing and zealous flavor of this homemade concoction. Dana had a smug grin on her lips when she saw her triumph. Bruce slowly lowered the mug and smiled.

"Good job, Ms. Tan. You may have a future in a coffee brewery. Now Mr. Tan, I ask again. What do you know about cars? I took you merely as a thespian and an animal lover. Care to elaborate on what you know about cars?"

"I'm an artist, yes. However, Bruce, my dad wasn't just a musician. He had a secret passion for antique cars and motorcycles. Not the new airborne cars, but the grand breeds of yesteryears. He took me to a few auto shows. And since I own a motorcycle I've to keep up the maintenance on it. I've been viewing your files on the computer of your old cars. And I'd like to know more about them."

"Perhaps tomorrow night, Danny. I'll tell you all about the history of the Batmobile and a special friend named Earl Cooper. Yet I'm sorry to say you both need to get home at the moment. Terry was right I'm afraid, your uncle and Dana's father surely will ground you if you come home late. I know how to handle arch foes; sadly I don't know how to handle parents that well."

"No kidding. Well see you later, Bruce. I left some of the Brew in the kitchen along with some healthy food and we cleaned the living room too. So see you tomorrow. C'mon, Danny lets book it."

Mr. Tan was up waiting for them when they came home. He didn't look very happy. Dana just gritted her teeth and hid her anger well. Putting on her sweet little girl face she turned to face her father.

"Hi, Dad, how was your evening? Don't be concerned about dinner, we've already ate."

"Dana," he spoke with an angered look on his face. His arms were crossed and his foot tapped impatiently as he glared at her. He was also glancing at his nephew who was also slightly annoyed and scared.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Do you know what time it is? Where in the netherworld have you been?" he then turned and looked at Danny. "As for you, young man, I hope you haven't forgotten that you've got a job that you need to do or you'll get fired. And getting fired wouldn't look good on a college application. So tell me where have you two been for the past four hours?"

Dana looked extremely flustered by this. Trying to keep her tone light she replied. "We've been at Wayne Manor with the twins and Max. We helped some around the house and just hung out with them before they had to get to work."

"You really expect me to believe you went to a stranger's house just to hang out with those two cretins?"

That when Dana finally lost it. She'd enough of her father's bigotry and closed-minded ways. Throwing back her hair she looked straight into her father's eyes and nearly yelled at him. "Daddy! I've had enough of this! Terry isn't a bad guy! Yes, a few years ago he made a mistake. However, just for your information, Dad, he's has done a great deal since then to make up for it. Right now he's doing something that takes a lot of courage and strength of character. He's come a long way since he was 14! He's really turned things around!" 

Danny then cut in and added his two cents. "Just so you know, Uncle Darren. Terra has never been in trouble with the law. What's more she's had to deal with a lot of pain and hardships, more then you'll ever realize. She has done a lot of good herself. As for my job at Midnight Zero? I still do it on time and every time it's my shift. I didn't have to work tonight so we went to be with our dates. It's not a crime to hang out with your girlfriend or boyfriend. Beside Mr. Wayne isn't a stranger!"

"Yes, Dad. He's given us permission to come over if the twins are there. Furthermore, we've decided to help around the house, as an act of kindness, to return the favor of giving us permission. In any case Mr. Wayne could use a little extra help. The twins admitted that they can't always get everything he needs done. And going over there hasn't interfered with school or anything else. We're just trying to find time to be with our lovers. That's not a crime, Dad."

"I'll forgive the way you're speaking for now. But in the future you'll not use that tone with me. You're still my daughter, Dana and I want to make sure you're safe and have the best. As for you, Daniel? The same goes for you. Your mother trusted me to take care of you and I won't disappoint her. So both of you better realize this fact fast. As long as you live under my roof you'll show me respect and listen to me."

"Yes, Dad, we know that already. Yet, you've got to realize that we're both seventeen now, not seven. We're nearly adults. Therefore we deserve the freedom, and some privacy, and maybe a little trust that we know what we're doing. See you in the morning, Dad. I've got to plan what to wear to my date tomorrow. Don't worry about homework. We did already at the Manor," Dana replied heatedly as she dashed quickly up the stairs to her bedroom and locked the door.

"Well, I'm going to bed too, Uncle Darren. See you in the morning," Danny replied with a yawn as he also headed up the stairs to his bedroom. Before he'd even reached the stairs his uncle grabbed his wrist.

"Not so fast, Daniel, there is one more issue we need to discuss."

"Please let go of my wrist, Uncle. And would you please stop calling me Daniel? I hate that! My name is Danny! And what so damn important you need to bring it up tonight?" he retorted furiously.

"It's your mother. She wants to talk to you on the phone. She's calling in ten minutes. You can take the call in your room. However, I wouldn't take that rude tone with her as you've done with me. After all you two haven't spoken in months. She's calling from South Korea. So make sure you take that call."

A weird expression crossed Danny's handsome features and he nodded. Then he calmly walked up the winding stairwell to his bedroom. He also locked the door behind him and gazed around the room once that had been his home for the past five months. He sighed as he fell onto the bed and took in every detail of his room.

He had moved so much with his mom after his parents divorce he'd never really had a room of his own. He couldn't really remember the room he'd when he was small. So he took in every detail of this room. It had of course been a guest room, so there was no doubt his uncle had wanted it to look rich, expensive and impressive. So he'd spared no expense on it.

The carpet and walls were both rich scarlet with golden trimmed with Asian designs intertwined within both. It also had a very large closet in addition to expenses polished wooden furniture and a huge comfy bed. It wasn't a bad place and of course by now he'd add his own touches. Still at times it didn't feel like 'his' room. This was Dana's home after all; nevertheless it was the first home he'd since he was six.

The phone on his computer desk rang right on the dot. He glanced at the huge golden orientated clock on the wall. Taking a deep breath he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, honey. How are you doing? It's been awhile," spoke the soothing and sweet voice of his mother. It took him a moment to recognize it. It been months since he'd heard her and it was almost like a forgotten memory.

"I'm doing pretty well. I mean school going fine and I've gotten a job working at a nightclub. But most importantly I've found true love. I've got the best girlfriend in the world. Her name is Terra McGinnis and she everything I could dream of and more."

"Well, that wonderful! I hope you email me a picture of her. I'm glad you've found someone special. Love is a wonderful and grand thing. But only if it with the right person," Aleena added bitterly. Danny frowned at this yet didn't let his feelings be known.

They talked for half an hour and he told her what was going in his life. He just left out that he'd been in contact with his father, and didn't mention too much more about Terra. His mom in next to no time went on a tangent about her work at a South Korea Embassy, and how she was dealing with a crisis there. Aleena seem to quickly forget that she shouldn't be talking so much about her work. After all she was calling from halfway around the world to her son. He should've been the one gabbing. Nevertheless this was so typical of her and it made Danny sick with anger and pains from hearing her gab like this.

"Well," she paused for a moment and he knew what was coming. "I'm afraid that all the time I've got, sweetheart. I'll try to call more in the future, alright? You should get some sleep. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

And with that he hung up the phone and slammed his fist into the wall. Hot tears of anger welled up in his dark eyes. He then went to his desk and ripped open the bottom drawer. Hidden within was a locked metal safe box. Taking the key hidden within his saxophone case he opened the box slowly. Concealed inside were his treasures and keepsakes from throughout his childhood and life. Like every single one the CDs his dad had ever sent him. An old silver and emerald brooch, which had belonged to his dad's mom, she had died when he was a baby, so this was the only thing he'd of her himself. A small copy of the first book his mom ever read to him.

There're numerous other trinkets and what too others would've been seen as insignificant useless items. Nevertheless, each and every one of these items meant a great deal to him. Most of it was from when his family had been happy and whole. He quickly unearthed what he was looking for. It was a small laminated photograph. It showed the three of them on a Jamaican seashore at twilight. It'd been taken on their only family vacation when he was six. It was a few months prior to the divorce. It was one of the few times when his mom hadn't been overly serious or obsessed with work. His dad had even taken a break from his music and other interests, and just had fun. It had been the best time in his life. This had truly been the last time he'd felt like a loving family.

He knew people fell out of love, and that a number of people just weren't meant to be. Yet he also knew for a fact, if his mom had cared a little less about work, and loosened up some, they might not have divorced. Yes, he knew his father Juro Tang, had made some mistakes himself. He wasn't without blame and Danny knew that as a fact too. Although, at least Juro had owned up to them, something Aleena couldn't seem to do. He'd wanted to compromise and fight for his marriage. However, sadly, Aleena Tan was just too absorbed by her work and trying to 'save the world' that she more often then not, forgot there're more important things then work. A good example of her workaholic and selfish behavior was like just now. He'd want to tell her more about how his life had been these past five months. Yet all she'd _wanted _to do was talk about herself and her _stupid_ _work._ At least now with him and his father trying to reconnect things were different. Juro at the very least listen to his son, furthermore seem to care more about him then himself or work.

"Life sucks every now and then, doesn't it, Danny?" he said quietly to himself as he gazed at the photo. "You can't change the past and you can't know the future either. If only if only we could go back to the beginning though, then maybe things would be different. If my mom could just learn to listen and acknowledge her faults! If only my dad could've gotten through to her, and perhaps show his feelings more clearly, then just through music. Yet if they hadn't got divorce I'd never met my true love, Terra. Nevertheless I still wish my family wasn't so full of hate and broken hearts," he sighed as he put the photo back into his safe box and hid it again. With one final sigh he fell asleep and soon was dreaming about that week in Jamaica.

The next day was Saturday thank god! The Tans took Dana's cerulean vehicle to the shopping mall, and in next to no time found the rest of the gang at the new snack bar. Terra had already ordered the biggest, gooiest and most delicious cinnamon buns, as well as gotten everyone the tastiest smoothies.

"Hey, guys!" called out Danny causally as they walked into the snack bar. Sitting down on the comfy carmine seat with matching table he yawned. Dana looked a bit tired too. The twins looked worried, yet Max seemed ecstatic and overjoyed.

Everyone helped themselves to a bun, and was almost immediately become lost in their tantalizing flavor, which for a few moments made everyone forgets their troubles. Max began to lick her fingertips and seemed eager to tell her story. Terry seeing this nodded at her and she began to tell them excitedly how last night had gone.

"So I was in the downtown district and things seemed quiet. All of a sudden my hover cycle picked up a silent alarm at an electronic store. As quick as a flash I was there and a few drunken idiots were pilfering thousands of creds worth of electronics. I made short work of them, and still had enough time to stop two muggings, and stop someone from trying to steal a cred machine. You'd think that the world would know by now that that feat is impossible!"

The rest of the gang laughed merrily at Max's tale of heroism. She went on for about twenty more minutes giving exclusive details about her sole adventures from the pervious night. Then after eating her second bun she also told them how she was already writing some new programs for the Bat computer.

"It sounds like you'd a grand time last night, Max. You did a really good job. More then I can say for ourselves." Dana admitted sadly as she slurped up more of her wild berry smoothie.

"What do you mean by that, girlfriend? From the way the big guy was talking when we got back last night, he seemed thrilled. Saying you've made the best coffee he's ever tasted and that he will tell you, Danny the history of the Batmobile. So why so blue?" inquired Max curiously.

"What's bugging you, Dane?" asked Terry as he squeezed her hand. She looked up and smiled at him. Pulling a thick strand of hair out of her pretty face she confessed what was on her mind.

"It's my father, alright? I'm getting so sick and tired of both his bigotry and his overprotective ways. You know I still think he sees me as a little girl, instead of a grown woman. He still refuses to also see how far you've come, Terry. I know you're a different man now then you were some years back. I just wish he could see that and see a few other things with clarity."

"One day he'll see, Dana, I know he will it just takes time for people to change and even longer for them to see the light. But I know it will happen someday. I promise."

"Just be glad you're dad gives a damn about you, Dana. At least you've got a real parent. I don't have either." Danny muttered bitterly. He looked both angry and sad at the same time. His statement caught everyone off guard. Everyone was stunned and confused.

"Be glad?" Max repeated. "Look, Dan, I'm the one who doesn't have a family. My parents split when I was a kid. What's more just so you know, Danny boy, I don't see either them ever or my sister Yasmin. You do have parents; I don't know why you're complaining. When you've got a family and I'm the one who's practically an orphan!"

"Yes, Danny. That is a strange statement coming from you. I lost one family and gained another. Yet I'll never see my sister Maddy or my father Warren again. Neither will Terry see our dad again. He'll never know me in this reality and I wish I could've said at least hello and good bye to him. I wanted him to know I'm trying to keep my promise to him."

"Yeah, bro, it is if truth be told heartrending, that our father can't see both us and see how proud we're making him. So why are you so bitter and glum?" inquired an inquisitive Terry. Even though Danny was his sister's boyfriend, and his girlfriend cousin, they hadn't exactly spent a lot of alone time together. Neither of them had ever had just a guy's night out. At the moment he was thinking maybe he should've asked him sooner if he wanted a guy's company.

Terra was sipping her raspberry smoothie slowly and gazed into her lover's eyes. She suddenly had a thought as too what was bothering him. After all he'd only confided in her about his own family. Neither Terry or Max knew about Danny's family other then his mom was in Asia as a government official. They also had no clue about his father at all. She was also sure Danny didn't tell Dana much about how he felt about his parents. They may be cousins but they weren't that close.

"Danny?"

"Yes, Terra?"

"Did you get a call from your mom last night?"

"How did you guess that?"

"I know you better then you know yourself. I'm your girlfriend after all. Also you've told me before how you feel about your parents. So I guessed it was your mom seeing how you've not heard from her since moving to Gotham."

"She called late last night from South Korea. It was nice hearing her voice after so long."

"But?"

"I tried to tell her how things have been going for me. It started out well for a couple of minutes, and then when I mention you, Terra. She became a bit offensive as well as astringent. Therefore I tried changing the subject, but she got lost in her own world. I hated it after my parents divorced. After the divorce things just never were same or at times happy at all. First my dad disappeared only sending me CDs and letters on my birthday and on Christmas. It was nice but not nearly enough to feel like he still cared or loved me. Then there was my mom. As soon as the documents were finalized she went full steam back into her workaholic ways and started to drag me all over the world. It was a grand adventure. Yet she always seems to care more about her work then she does for her family. I've tried to reconcile with my father now that he lives here in Gotham. All the same it doesn't change the past nor does it heal the wounds that haven't healed. I miss having a real family and it feels at times, that I only have friend but not a family. Sometimes I just feel unloved and unwanted by the very people who gave me life."

"Wow," everyone said as they looked away to stop and think about that. Even though the twins' parents had also divorced they'd never doubted that their parents still loved them. They still did their best to care and provide for them. Even though Terry had done some pretty stupid shit in his life, and Terra had argued a lot and said some nasty things in the past, neither of their parents ever raised a hand at them. They still showed them love and kindness and forgave them.

Max could feel some sympathy for Danny. It still sucked for her because she didn't get to see her family at all. Yet she felt she'd a family with her friends and now as Robin she at least had a purpose. She guessed Danny didn't feel so lucky either with his family state of affairs.

Dana was the most shocked. She knew her father was a bit harsh and may not listen to her sometimes. Yet she knew he loved her and was just having a hard time letting go like most fathers did. In all the time since her cousin had moved in she never once thought to ask him about how he was feeling on the inside. She felt she had let him down because they were family and she hadn't realized how he was feeling on the inside.

"Danny?" she asked as she looked into his eyes full of tears.

"Yes, cuz?"

"Why have you never told me about this? I mean we're family! I may not be your parents or your sister. But I'm still your family as is Dad. When you say you feel like your family doesn't love you, does that included me as well?"

"I guess I feel like my parents and uncle doesn't care much. You're the exception, Dana. Still we ain't exactly as close as I would like."

"Then maybe we should spend some quality time together so we can become closer. Also maybe you should also hang out with Terry alone for a bit of guy time," she suggested kindly.

Terra got up from her seat and after a moment spoke. She considered her words carefully then finally made her idea known. "You know something, Danny; she's got a good point. How about you two spend the rest of day together and maybe all of tomorrow? Terry and I have to go and do something right now. Something that you mention just now makes me believe there is something we really need to do by ourselves. You should really spend time with your cousin. She's the closest family you've and it would do you good to spend time together. Just as it was it was good idea for me to spend time with Terry and Matt when I first got there. That what makes the bonds of love and families grow stronger. Spending time with one another. So will please do this for me?"

"Alright, Terra, you've made your point. Come on, Dana we need to go somewhere peaceful for awhile. How about the Gotham City's Botanical Gardens?"

"That sounds nice, Danny. And then we can go maybe to a museum or something? I know one that having an exhibit of antique cars." As they left to spend some time alone.

"Well, if everyone's going their own way I guess I better go my own way too. I'm going over to the Cave to install that new software I've been developing. So I'll see you two later. Bye!" Max called out as she grabbed her last bun and the rest of smoothie and left.

"Come on, Terry. We are long overdue to visit someone."

"Who?"

"You'll see. I'll drive, come on. We need to stop at the flower stand first though and pick up some flowers."

In half an hour the twins were standing in a graveyard placing flowers on Warren McGinnis's grave. Terry did feel slightly guilty that he hadn't been here since the funeral He also knew Terra want to at least speak to some form of her father. So it felt only right that he should at least introduced her to him.

"Hello, Dad. Been awhile, hasn't it? Before I start telling you what I've been doing for the past months now there is someone I like to introduce to you. Your daughter, my twin sister, Terra," he started as he gently took his sister's hand and placed it on the gravestone. She looked a bit uncomfortable but with her brother smile she began to speak to her dead father.

"Hello, Dad. You may never know me in this world and I shall never see you again from the world which I came. But I know you can hear me from this world at least, since it still intact. So I would like to say I am your daughter. I was born to you and Mom in another world. Yet if you'd lived you would've gotten a daughter to protect and watch over and love. You would've been able to walk me down the aisle like every father dreams off. You and I could've shared so many other important moments. Moments I would've treasured to know you and share with you."

It went on like that for a good hour. It was just getting dark when they decided to leave. As they neared the kissing gate leaving the graveyard, they saw something out of the corner of their radiant blue eyes, a familiar looking person standing at another grave. She was laying different colored roses at it. A number of them were red, but also amongst them were, blue, yellow, pink, white, and purple.

The twins raced over to the nearby holly tree and saw a beautifully carved headstone. The name on it was a very familiar one to their boss Bruce Wayne. Someone who had meant to him just as much as his parents and Alfred. It read "James Gordon"! They looked up expecting to see Barbara but it wasn't her. Yet it was a woman but not the old Commissar's daughter.

"Rebecca?!"

"Ahh!" she exclaimed as she whirled around startled and nearly crushed her flowers. She started to breathe again when she saw them. "Don't scare me like that! I've faced many villains and law breakers in court, but there nothing scarier then a graveyard at nightfall!"

"Sorry, Rebecca, we truly are! We didn't even know you were even here or in town for that matter!" Terra quickly apologized to her friend. She then zipped up her leather jacket some as the nightly breeze was making things very cool.

"It's okay, but don't sneak up on a person like that again. By the way who were your visiting?"

"Our father," replied Terry swiftly. He quickly glanced over his shoulder to the spot where he and his sister had just come from. Even now in the dying light it looked peaceful, sad, and serene all at the same time. "So why are you here? Is there something you need our help with again?"

Rebecca smiled affectionately at her friends and shook her head. "No, I don't just come to Gotham to save the day. Things back home in Eco-City are just fine as well. I actually came home to see my grandfather. I was gonna give this to Bruce himself but could you deliver it?" she asked as she handed them an envelope.

"What's this for?" asked Terra intriguingly. It looked rather formal and important. She handed it to Terry who was just as confused as she was, so they both looked at the redhead with confusion. Rebecca again smiled and glanced back over at her grandfather's grave. It also looked peaceful, sad and beautiful with the sun setting and casting its magical glow over the land.

"It's for my grandfather's memorial services next Saturday. It'd mean a lot to me and Mom if you two and Bruce could show up. I know my grandfather had great respect for Batman and it would do a great deal of honor for him to show up," Rebecca explained as they started to walk to the gate.

"You can count on us, Rebecca. We'll be there and we'll make sure Bruce is there. Did you know your grandfather well? Bruce speaks highly of him. The way he talks about the first Commissioner Gordon it had to be more then a professional relationship and respect." Terra inquired gently to the young woman.

"No, I really didn't get a chance to know him as well as I would've liked, Terra."

"How come?" asked Terry kindly as he too zipped up his jacket. He glanced around one last time as they neared the gate. Rebecca sighed and brushed both a tear and some hair out of her face.

"My mom was forty-three when she had me. I wasn't exactly planned. I mean how many women plan to have children that late in their lives? Yet I was a blessing all the same. My grandfather was already old long before I was born. Still he was there when I was born and I knew him for a few years. My memories have faded a lot but I can still hold onto some images. I've of course have photos and DVDs. Still he departed this life when I was just a little girl. He didn't even live to see me graduate from middle school. My mom followed in his footsteps and made him proud and my father is the DA. I want to show my grandfather I could also do law work and I want to do what he couldn't. He could catch the bad guys, but it was out of his hands after that. So I became a judge to finish what he started. Not to mention I did tell him before he died that was what I wanted to be and he said he believed in me."

"So you made a promise and you want to honor it? Just like Bruce made that promise to his parents to become Batman," Terra concluded as the kissing gate shut behind them. The silver of a moon was now rising into the night sky and the diamond stars came out to play.

"Yep, that one of the reason I became a judge. I also became Sparrow Hawk to honor my mom. I also felt it was in my blood to honor both my mom and grandfather. So if you'd come to the memorial service it mean a lot. You can bring your friend Max and I wouldn't mind if you brought Dana or Danny."

"How do you know about them?" asked Terry suspiciously as they got their helmets on to ride home.

"As I told you before, Terry, I ain't stupid. My mom's been to your school before remember? She did a bit of background research on both of you and found out who your lovers where. I guess you've told them by now your secret? I know I couldn't stand much longer keeping it from my true love."

"Rebecca Young? You are one smart cookie." Terra remarked and they all laughed. They promised to get together later that week.

By next Saturday almost everyone was in a better mood. Dana and Danny had become much closer and Dana's dad was starting to loosen up some. Danny was happier now that he'd dealt with his feelings. Next time he spoke to his mom or hung out with his dad he was gonna make sure to tell them both exactly how he felt. Max was happy now that she was getting the hang of being Robin. The twins were happy now that they'd finally spoken with their father. As for Bruce? He was in the front row at the memorial services and made sure to leave a note to his old friend.

All in all it was a great week of remembrance.


	16. Terra's Greatest Challenge

Terra's Greatest Challenge

It was extremely late at night. At the moment Terra was in a hospital room being examined by several doctors in addition to nurses. She sat silently on an uncomfortable hard gurney with a pale blue curtain had been pulled all around her to shield her from onlookers. Outside in a nearby lounge sat her family, and all of them looked shocked and worried. Even Matt who was only a child, who didn't fully understand what had happened to his older sister, was still obviously shaken and upset by this tragic and horrible event. Other people were gathered around the tiny room waiting on news. Bruce himself was doing his very best to attempt to soothe Mary whose eyes were as red as her hair. She was clearly distraught about what had happened, and incredibly concerned about her daughter, and how her recovery from this tragic event would come about.

Sitting in a corner was Terry. He looked both extremely ashamed along with furious like he was blaming himself all over again. He was obviously feeling guilty and angry with himself. He'd failed to save his sister just as he'd failed to save his father. Dana was doing her best to calm him down. Nearby Danny was pacing back and forth looking just as angry and ashamed as Terry was. Max for once was flabbergasted and just staring into space herself. There were only two other people in the room, who both looked just as traumatized by this unspeakable event as the rest of the group was. Barbara Gordon looked deeply worried and horrified and even her daughter was equally feeling what everyone else was feeling. She wished she could do something about this terrible event, sadly though she couldn't do a thing about this.

All the while, while her family and friends were in the lounge Terra was crying uncontrollably. This was a big deal since she'd not cried this much since her reality demise. The medical staff had left for now leaving her alone for the first since the event had happened. As much as she didn't want to relive the event she knew she couldn't block it out. She had to deal with it in some manner.

_One week ago._

It was a hot and steamy night and right now the Batclan was busy fighting poachers and smuggles. These heartless abominations were working together to make big bucks fast. All three of them were doing their best to nail them hard and fast. It wasn't going so good. Robin was doing a fairly good job with her new bo-staff and had disarmed a number of the knife wielding poachers. Yet she was starting to get overwhelmed by the sheer number of them and it seemed she'd run out of Birdarangs quickly. Too quickly as a matter of fact for she still had about fifteen bad guys trying to come down on her.

"Hey you two!" Robin called out franticly as she leapt backwards onto a metal crate. "I could really use some help over here! Like right now!" as she repeated the move she'd learned during their blindfold training. She nailed about three guys, yet it still wasn't enough!

"We're kinda tied up right now, Robin!" Batgirl yelled back to her partner, as she did her trademark move on a big burly tattooed smuggler, who defiantly needed to bathe more often. This whole event was making her sick! Priceless cultural treasures and endangered animals that should've been protected were being used to make a profit! Money was truly evil thing in her mind, for it seemed to do a lot more harm then it did good! Then another made the mistake of yanking her hair. She became instantly enraged and beat the crap out of the man till he was senseless. "DON"T TOUCH THE HAIR!" she screamed at him and went on a rampage to take out everyone around her.

Batman then knocked out one of the flunkies squarely in the jawbone. Using the stunned man's body to give him a boost he then jumped onto a crate and then onto a metal crane. He took a quick look at the situation from his higher view and could see there wasn't a way for them to defeat them one-on-one on the ground. Though, he did notice a few key details about the area they're fighting in and came up with a plan.

He tuned on his radio and contacted his female partners. "Hey, ladies, shut up and listen up! I've got a plan to win this fight. Gas, Flash, and Shock!"

"Could you be a little clearer on that, Batman?" Robin demanded franticly as she dashed swiftly throughout the narrow labyrinth of cages and shipping containers. Her heart was pounding like crazy as was the adrenaline rush coursing throughout her body. She also had to admit she was a little scared.

"I think I understand where he's going with this, Robin. Get up in the air and start dropping as many gas grenades as possible, then quickly get as high in the air as possible!" explained Batgirl. Robin caught out the corner of her concealed eyes how Batgirl was trying to get some altitude.

Quick as a flash she understood what Terry wanted them to do. Climbing quickly up on one of the mental containers, she got to the top. She then got in a running start and used her bo-staff to pole volt off and get some air. Soon all of the Batclan was crop-dusting the harbor with thick sea green hazy gas. The bad guys started coughing very hard from all the gas and tried to run. But it was such a tightly packed pier that they couldn't get far.

"Cover your eyes!" warned Batman to his partners, at the same time as he threw several flash grenades in the air. It was as if lightning had been reborn and night was turned to day! At that instant one and all below was both blind and not able to breathe well. Batgirl then fired off several of her electric blue batarangs and soon everyone was incapacitated from the resulting shock.

When both the light and gas had finally died away the Batclan could see their plan had been successful! Each and every one of the criminals had been defeated! Giving the ground a few more moments to let the electricity to die, then they descended to the ground. Robin went to check out the stolen goods, while Batgirl went too tended to the animals. Batman began to gift wrap all the douchebags.

Wiping his sweaty brow the Tomorrow Knight went to check on his sister and friend. He checked with Max first and when finally got to her she already had her minicomputer going a mile a minute.

"Well, Robin? What's here and how much is it worth and what should we do about it?"

"Well, we've got an assortment of historical and cultural items. From all I seen and that quite a great deal, I might add, Batman. I've seen everything from twelfth century Korean pottery, to the lost treasures of Atlantis!" she remarked in astonishment as she finished analyzing the shipping cargo.

"Wow! That's a lot of history in there! After the police get through with booking these guys and going through all the evidences, I think it should be given back to world. You know the Smithsonian, the Louvre, and other great museums around the world."

"Well, I can already tell you that your idea is good. Thanks for it, Ben Gates," she said with a snicker receiving a confused look on Terry's face. She sighed and explained. "A movie from early 21st century called "National Treasure." A guy was seeking to find the greatest treasure the world has every known. Well he found it and that what he decided to do with it." Robin explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," was all Batman said in response. Robin shook her head sadly and turned back to the objective on hand.

"From what I can tell all this stuff added together is inestimable. Worth more money then all the world put together!"

"Wow! That's a lot!" exclaimed Batgirl as she emerged from the shadows. She was trying to smooth her hair. It thankfully hadn't been damaged when that brute yanked on it. Otherwise she would've done far worse damage on him. Looking up she smiled at her twin and friend.

"All the animals are sleeping now. I manage to calm them all down. Then to make sure they stay that way I gave them all a mild sedative. If you think the smugglers had a lot of priceless possessions, you should see what the poachers had. We've got everything from Trumpeter Swans, Snow Leopards, Polar Bears, and to a pair of Ocelots! They all need medical attention. After that they should go to the Gotham Wildlife Persevere. It's that new animal sanctuary, like a non-profit shelter for exotic animals."

"Sure we'll do all that. Barb should be here in a little while and then we can get back home." True enough in less then five minutes the GPD had arrived and took care of the rest. The Batclan had vanished quickly but were satisfied on a good job they did. Even Bruce seemed happy with them.

Given the fact it was a Saturday night they all expect to be able to sleep in some. Even though all three of them were dead tired Terra was up before dawn. Everyone else was asleep but she woke up an hour before dawn. That was fine with her as she slipped into the kitchen and just enjoyed the silence. She was enjoying some raspberry yogurt when she heard someone come in. Startled she looked up and only saw it was her mom.

"Hey, Mom, you scared me! I mean it's only five in the morning! What the heck are you doing up this early?"

"Couldn't sleep, like you, I guess. Mind if I join you?"

"Nope! Can I get you a glass of juice or something? You know I can't stand coffee! It makes me sick to my stomach."

"Juice is just fine."

Terra made some fresh fruit juice and poured her mom a big cup. Thanking her she smiled at sipped it.

"Good stuff," she murmured quietly as she gazed at her daughter. Terra could sense there was something bugging her mom so she simply asked her.

"What's on your mind, Mom?"

"I guess I'm still just thinking of the opportunities that both I and Warren missed in your childhood. I missed dressing you up, helping you with your make-up, and doing your hair. Stuff like that. And Warren miss so much else too. He never got to dance with you or walk you down the aisle. Never had a chance to get overprotective or tell you about boys and such. It's a shame really."

"I know. I've just realized that myself. I mean my old foster family was nice and all. But it would've been better to have my real parents do all that stuff with and seeing both me and Terry from the start growing up and fighting!"

"Yes, that would've been worth a lot of pictures. So what's on the agenda today?"

"I was gonna go to the health spa for a few hours to relax. You know yoga, steam bath and of course acupuncture. It really does relieve stress and after what I've been doing lately I really need to unwind some. Why? Do you need me for something?"

"Well if you could get back by 12:30 I could use your help with baking goodies for Matt's school bake sale tomorrow. I need at least a few tasty treats. Terry promised to get the ingredients. Then too make sure Matt isn't underfoot he's taking him to a soccer game. So could you help me out?"

"Yes, I could do that! Let's see we need to make a plate of cookies, a box of brownies and maybe a pake or two."

Her mom gave her a funny look. "What's a 'pake"?"

"It's a dessert that half cake half pie. I read about it online. It is suppose to be really good. That way we don't need to make a cake or a pie. We can have both at once!"

'Sounds good, Terra, let's do it when you get back from the spa, okay?"

"Alright, Mom! You can count on me."

Shortly after that Terra finished her breakfast and headed off to the Gotham Rejuvenation Spirit Spa. She had been a member in her old reality and as soon as she was able she took up membership in this reality. It was truly a tranquil and heavenly space. Flashing her membership card she spent the next four hours enjoying herself only way a girl can.

She really was unperturbed as the acupuncturist was starting her weekly treatment. Even though needles did hurt, and some people might think she was crazy to want to become a human pincushion, she felt all the tension and negative energy leave her body and soul as the needles were place in her body.

"This is a good life," she murmured a bit sleepily as the acupuncturist finished putting in the last needle. The buff and tan man went to wash his hands and smiled at her. He was perhaps about his mid-twenties, and Terra knew he was the kind of man girls would fawn over. But her heart solely belonged to Danny. Still she had to admit he was cute. And anyway they're just good friends. He'd been her personal treatment provider ever since she started coming here. So they'd a good friendship.

"It surely is, my lady. I must admit you must have serious stress or excitements to get so wound up you need this treatment at least once a week. You seem in fine health otherwise and your beauty is beyond measure in my opinion," he said causally as he dried off his hands.

"Thanks, Demitri. You've always been good to me and I thank you for doing this for me. Yes, I have a busy and hectic life. I've got high school, which in my opinion, _isn't_ the best years of your life. That's a major stress."

"I image so, Terra. All that schoolwork along with pressure from both the staff and students might make anyone feel overwhelmed. I know when I was in school I felt like I've a mental breakdown everyday."

"Exactly my point, Demitri! I also have to deal with my family, my job and still make time to be with my boyfriend. So yes the life of a beautiful young woman ain't easy. So I just really needed to find a way to unwind and I chose this."

"Glad I can be a service, my friend. So, will you be here next Sunday as well or should I schedule for Friday or Saturday?"

"I call ahead of time when I know for sure, I always do, don't I?"

"Yes, you do, Terra. Well I'll be back in half hour to remove the needles. So just listen to the sounds of nature till then." Demitri said happily as he started up a nearby CD player. Both smiled at each other and he knew she tip him an extra twenty just for his charming ways.

She felt much better after leaving the spa and told Demitri she'd call him by Friday to tell him when her next appointment would be. He thanked her and she left. Soon she was home and doing some baking. She had to admit this wasn't her strong suite; nevertheless at least she was spending time with her mom. It was good to have time alone with her to bond and ease the pain she felt from losing her first family.

The next day at school was also very good for her. She had aced her biology examination, plus she also won a game of volleyball in gym class. It had been girls verse boys, and though her brother was on the other team, with her leadership and athleticism she'd lead her team to victory. Boy did her and the other girls humiliate them. Well, that is everyone except Blade of course. That girl was extremely attractive, but at anything else she wasn't very good at. She was just your typical pretty girl who happened to be the school queen bee. So she was just otherwise not at all into anything other then her looks.

"Wasn't that a great game?" asked Dana as they headed to the showers.

"I say it was in more ways the one," remarked Chelsea gleefully as she caught up to them. "Did you just see how the sweat was glistening off Nelson's shoulders? He was so hot!"

"Ugh, Chelsea! Can't you think about anything other then if a boy looks good or not?" asked Max as she rubbed her left ankle. For some unknown reason, whenever she did something seriously stressing out her body, the left side of her left ankle always acted up. She didn't know why though.

"Well, lets just get cleaned up, shall we? I've got a date tonight and I need my beautiful platinum hair to be perfect. So anyone got Goddess's Herbal Passions?" inquired Blade as she glided down the hallway.

Terra scoffed at her as they all got their towels wrapped around them. It wasn't easy for Terra, she never could get it right, so Dana secretly helped her when no-one was looking. Once that was over Terra spoke her mind to the empty-headed girl.

"Is that all you ever do, Blade? Dresses like a skant and just sleep around like a shallow bimbo; because you think you're too good for school or a real job? Or are you hoping to get a job as an exotic dancer?"

The other girls in the showers were incredibly shocked along with surprised at Terra's daring. Not a soul had dared to insult Blade like that before, well maybe not to her face. Although, to be perfectly honest, a great deal of the other girls, had to admit that they agreed with Terra. Blade was nothing more then just a shallow vacuous pretty face bitch.

"You called me a what?!" screamed Blade in anger.

"Does the truth hurt, _Bobbie?"_ Terra asked addressing her by her true name. Blade just looked like someone had slapped her hard. Her cheeks were a brilliant shade of carmine. There looked like there might be a bitch fight in the showers and they'd not even steam up the water yet!

"Well, Blade," Chelsea started to say when her girlfriend shot a glance at her. As if she was daring her to say more. By now more girls were starting to want to speak their opinion on the matter as well.

"_Well WHAT exactly?!"_

"Well, Terra's got a pretty good point. I mean I'm pretty and popular, and may date a lot of boys. On the other hand, Blade, at least I've got manners, and I _do_ care about my GPA. More to the point on that is we all knew you don't really try hard at all in school. I mean you got a D- on that quiz in biology."

"Oh, please! How was anyone supposed to pass that quiz? Who cares how people came to be? Like I wanted to take a test about some smelly long-dead caveman?"

"Well, Blade, we've _only_ been studying human evolution for a month now. You should've been paying attention, instead of just filing your stupid nails. I guess when it came to the evolution part you sorta stayed in mindset of a _Homo habilis_," Max remarked smartly which caused everyone to express amusement.

"What the hell is that?" demanded Blade, who was still trying to recover her dignity and pride, but it was already far gone and lost.

"It's an early ancestor of the human evolution which lived about 2.33 to 1.4 million years ago in the Gelasian Pleistocene period. We _only covered that_ two weeks ago, and it was on the second page of the exam. Obviously you didn't care enough to pay attention and now you've paid the price. A D-, huh? Hard to explain that to your mom and dad, I expect? As for who could pass that test? I aced it. Perfect 100%. Besides it about high time someone put you vapid and idiotic bitches and jackasses in your place. So if you can't handle the truth, I suggest you look at your report card next week. I wouldn't be surprise to see if you got all Fs and Ds."

That was the final crackup for the rest of the girls who all were laughing. Blade looked so embarrassed and other people were not willing to comfort her. Either they'd been snubbed by her or they'd wanted to say all that Terra had said for a very long time. It was high time someone brought those stupid popular kids down a peg or two.

When the girls were heading off to study hall Dana looked somewhat reserved. Terra noticed this very quickly and asked what was bugging her. Though she had a guilty feeling she knew what Dana wanted to talk about.

"Look, Terra. I know how you feel about telling the truth. You don't fudge it all. I know you seeing being tactful or smudging it is still in some sense a lie. I know you're bluntly honest. I do agree that Blade also need to hear all that. I just hope you don't become what you fight against as you say. I also know it annoys you to hell that when you're trying to pay attention and other people are acting like idiots that you can't learn anything. It bugs me too. Still just don't become a bully, or you'll be no better then Blade or Nelson for that matter, okay?"

Terra sighed and nodded her head in agreement. "I know it was a little rude and nasty, but I'm so tired of biting my tongue. It's high time that those people got a reality check. So speaking of the test how did you two do on it?"

"Well, I got a B- on it. I tried studying very hard last night. However, as soon as the test was in front of me, I swear someone had transplanted the Great Wall of China between me and my brain! At least it was a passing grade." Dana replied with a relived sigh. Turning to Max who was looking down at her own test paper, though both girls notice something was amiss. It wasn't her usual grinning face at all, she actually looked disappointed.

"Something wrong, Max? Aren't you pleased with another A+?" Dana asked in a slightly worried tone.

Max just lowered her test and let out a long sigh. "I didn't get an A+, Dana. I got an _A-._

"What?!" exclaimed her flabbergasted friends. Never in all the time that they'd know Max, had she ever failed to get anything less then an A+! She was the brightest student in the school. After all she'd gotten a perfect score on the GATs for crying out loud! This was the first time she'd ever failed to get the top grade in the class!

"Terra got the top grade in class today, Dane. She outdid me like I outdid her in training. I missed two questions. I got the year wrong on when Charles Darwin published his book, "_On the Origins of Species"_ I thought it was 1858 when its 1859. Then I messed up on where and when the first human fossil linking humans and apes was discovered. The first conclusive discovery linking human and apes was the Taung Child discovered in cave in 1925 by Raymond Dart in Africa."

"Wow! I never thought I surpass you in an exam. I mean we all study very hard, I had to study a lot harder then you, Dana, with my job and all. Max I know you had the same problem, yet this usual isn't a problem. You spend enough time studying in school and at home. So I'm definitely surprised."

"Its okay, Terra, yes I do feel a bit disappointed, yet that how the ball rolls sometimes. So let's get to study hall and start studying for our next test in English class. I know Ms. Kramer wants to test us on all the classical novels we've studying for the past few months. So we better study for that!" Max said in a cheery voice, though both girls could still see she was very disappointed in her test score.

That night when the twins got home, Terra did feel one hand ecstatic at her test score, on the other hand, she also felt a bit bad for how she told Blade off. Also she couldn't help but feeling a bit bad that Max hadn't got top grade.

"You okay, Terra?" asked her mom when she got home from the bake sale. Terra was at the moment checking her email and was still stewing how she felt about today's events.

"Hi, Mom. I'm fine, I guess. Actually I don't think I'm fine not completely anyway. It was sorta of a good day but it did have a few bad points."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Well, the good thing was I aced my biology test. I got a perfect score on it," she informed her in proudly as she handed her the test. Mary looked over the three page test and had to smile proudly when she saw the big red A+ on top. She couldn't comprehend why her daughter would feel bad about getting such a good grade. Especially in view of the fact that it had been an extraordinarily difficult test to begin with.

"Well, this is a great achievement, Terra. Why would you feel bad about getting a perfect score?"

"Because I was the only one in the whole class to get one. Not even Max got one. She got only the second best grade in the class. For some reason I feel like I cheated her or something. Like this has never happened before. I don't know it just feels wrong somehow."

"Honey, no-one can be perfect or the best all the time. You did your best and it paid off. You didn't cheat Max, you can't always win. Sometimes people just have better luck then others. You shouldn't feel guilty or bad about that. You should feel proud and happy." Mary comforted her daughter as she sat down on the bed. She then picked up a hairbrush and began to make up for lost time, by brushing her daughter silky-smooth waist length hair. She had the longest hair she'd ever seen. Terra actually loved the fact her mom was brushing her hair; it made her feel more loved.

As her mom brushed her hair she started to feel better about the test. However, she wasn't sure she could tell her mom how she'd treated Blade, without her getting angry. Taking a deep sigh she confessed what she'd said. Her mom was angry with her that she'd said such cruel things, although she also admitted she'd said some malicious things to both her peers in school, to similar people, that had driven _her_ around the bend. She also said some horrible things to Warren when they're going through their divorce. Terra perked up from hearing this and they hugged.

The next day something unexpected happened and it was one of the biggest surprises in young Terra's life. She was at home in the living room finishing her homework while her twin brother was busy fixing dinner. Their mom was at a parent-teacher conference at Matt's school, therefore Bruce had excused them for the evening, and Max was doing a solo patrol for the night.

Terra yawned once, as she collected her notebooks and computer, as she turned to go back to her bedroom to put them away, she heard the soft click of the mail slot being opened. This surprised her since it was about 6:15, and the mail should've arrived hours ago. She set her schoolwork back down on the coffee table and went to get the mail.

However, as soon as she'd reached the front door, all she'd saw was one letter on the lavender welcome mat. Gently Terra picked up the strange letter and began to examine it with both curiosities along with puzzlement. It was a black envelope covered in dazzling glitter and when she flipped it over to see who was too she was in for another shock. Written in hot pink gel pen ink was _her name_!

_To Ms. Terra McGinnis of 2015 Calhoun St. Apt. 718I Gotham City_

_ From Mr. Meinhard Nardo of 1987 Empire BLVD Gotham City_

Stunned to the point of being unable to breathe or move, she trembled as she ripped open the envelope and took out black gel paper, and in continued hot pink gel ink was the following letter.

"_Dear, Ms. McGinnis, allow me to introduce myself._

_ My name is Meinhard Nardo, owner of the exclusive girl's only club, Club Glitter. I'm having opening of my newest Club this Saturday in Gotham, and since its invitation only I'd love to cordially invite you to come. _

_ Don't be scared or frighten as to why a complete stranger is extending you this invite. I've gone numerous different locations in Gotham since starting to erect my latest club. I've been incredibly busy trying to find girls worthy of such an honor. You're most worthy from being a top student at Hamilton Hill High, in addition to working for the famous Bruce Wayne. I must confess I also make an effort to invite ladies of exquisite beauty and intelligent. You posses both in vast quantities and I find that a highly desirable quality. _

_ I would be deeply honored if you and two friends would come to my club on Saturday at 7:00 at 208 Deco State Street. Please consider it. Just show with this invitation and you've got a free pass to the best night of your life!_

_ Sincerely yours, Mr. Meinhard Nardo."_

Terra reread the letter several times and just couldn't believe. True she didn't expect this or personally know the man. Yet there wasn't a young woman in a big city in this day and age who didn't desire an invitation to Club Glitter. It was beyond doubt was a masterpiece just for girls. Each and every one the girls at Hill High, Max included, had all read about it, seen it advertise on TV and heard the announcements on the radio. It was the envy of all the other clubs in Gotham put together!

Just as she was rereading the letter for about the eighth time Terry walked in. He looked clearly confused at her and also a bit tired. "Whatcha got there, Ter?"

Looking up quickly in a bit of a fright she jumped back. She had been so absorbed by the unexpected invitation she had blocked out the rest of the world. Terra tried to hide from view the letter behind her back, but Terry was too fast for her. He managed grab it with ease and refuse to give it back to her.

"Give it back, Terry! It's MINE!" she screamed at him as she lunged at him only for him to sidestep and she rammed into a bookcase. "OUCH!" as many books fell off the shelf and hit her on her head.

Terry rushed right over to his sister and helped her up. "You okay, sis? Do you need some ice or pain relievers?"

"No, I should be fine, now give me back my letter!" as she failed yet again to get it back. "I'm so not putting up with this childish behavior, Terry! Now give me back that letter or so help me I'll do something you'll regret!"

"Don't tell me you're actually about thinking of going to this club? I mean it sounds dangerous. I don't have a good feeling about this."

Fed up with his nonsense Terra kicked him hard in the stomach and grabbed her letter back. Terry fell to the floor in pain and completely winded. "Oww! That's gonna leave a mark!" he groaned weakly. He was down for a full five minutes. He kept expecting Terra to be of assistance to him, however she wasn't gonna do that. He was still trying to get back up when he got slammed by the front door. "Oww!" he groaned for a second time.

"Terry! Honey, are you'll alright?!" exclaimed his mom as she got through the door. Matt was peeking around the corner, and looked like he was trying not laughing his socks off. Mary glared at her youngest child and he shut up immediately. Mary bent down and helped her oldest child up and got him onto the bottle green sofa. Matt at that moment lost all control and started laughing till he cried. Terry was in too much pain to yell at the twip and shut him up.

"Thanks, Mom. Oh! I'm gonna be feeling this the rest of the night," he moaned as Terra finally came out with an icepack and some Tylenol. He glared at her hatefully and she looked a tiny bit regretful, but not to the point she felt he didn't deserve it.

"Okay, you two what happened? The bookcase is amiss, Terry looks like someone sucker punched him, and don't tell me you let dinner burn too! Now out with it young lady, what the hell happened?"

Terra had faced many deadly foes and they'd all been scary, but nothing was scarier then your mom wanting to kill you. So she opted for the truth. "I was finishing my homework and then a letter arrived. I went to get it and it was addresses to me. Terry came in and was being a jerk, and took it from me and wouldn't give it back. I tried to get it back and he made me collided with the bookcase. Then because he wouldn't stop being a jerk I kicked him in the stomach so he'd give me back my letter."

Mary looked at both her son and her daughter with both exasperation as well as frustration. This was the kinda behavior she expected from Matt; given the fact he was still a kid. Not two nearly legal adults who generally acted very mature and were well-behaved. After all they'd done a lot of growing up since Warren had passed away, and though they'd still weren't perfect by any means, they'd both usually didn't behave so poorly.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do. Terra, I want you to go to your room and stay there, till I'm done dealing with your brother, okay?" Mary told her firmly and Terra simply nodded her head and left the room.

"Ohh! Somebody's in trouble! So what you gonna do to her, Mom?" Matt asked in a singsong tone of voice. He hadn't looked this happy in a long time. Why was it that siblings found it so entertaining when their siblings got in trouble? It wasn't funny in the least bit. Mary made that point very clear when she turned to face her other son. Her dangerous expression was more then enough to scare the pants off him.

"Matt, this isn't a game nor should you treat it like a joke, either. That's why we just came from your school, due to your misbehavior, remember? I know your father and I didn't raise you to pull such juvenile monkeyshines on your teachers. Putting a stink bomb in your teacher's school desk isn't funny, anymore then your brother or sister being in trouble. Now you go march off to your room right now! You stay there too till I come deal with you."

"Yes, Mom," he mumbled disappointingly as he sulked off to his bedroom. Mary let out a long sigh and threw her hands up in the air. "This is getting to be a tiring day and I really need a break!"

Terry let out another moan. He wasn't trying to aggravate his mom any further, nor was he trying to get attention like a small child. He was still in a great deal of pain. He was just lucky that Terra's heel hadn't punctured his liver. Though, it had left a very decent sized blackish blue bruise on his lower abdomen. That would be for the rest of the week.

Mary turned around and looked at Terry with a bit of pity in her dark eyes, yet she was still wondering why he'd done such a stupid thing to begin with. She calmly sat down on the sofa and pressed the icepack on her son's bruise. Then she got a serious look and Terry knew he was in deep shit.

"So, young man? Are you gonna explain why you wouldn't give Terra her letter? Why did you have to behave like such a child? I don't understand that part. You've became a lot more mature and responsible since you started working for Mr. Wayne. I felt he was a good influence on you and your sister. So why did you take such a big step backwards?"

"I just finished making dinner and I heard the same soft click of the mail slot. I went to investigate and there she was reading the letter. I was curious about why a letter would come so late and why she was so absorbed by it. I mean its not like we ever enter those million dollars sweepstakes, you know what I mean?"

"No, we don't. So, why did you take the letter from her, and why didn't you return it too her?"

"Well, I read it quickly and I don't like what it's about. It didn't sound right or safe."

"What could possibly be that harmful of a letter, unless it's a death threat?"

"It's not a death threat, Mom. Though, I still think it isn't any safer. She got an invitation to that new girl's only nightclub, Club Glitter, for Saturday at seven. She's allowed to bring two guest and needs to the invitation to gain entry to the club," he explained to his mom. She seemed to have mixed feelings on the issue, given her confused expression on her lovely features.

"So, let me get this straight," Mary said slowly, "You believe just because she's invited to a club on Saturday that she's in danger? Why? Precisely what did this letter say?"

"It came from the owner himself, furthermore, Mom; it said that he's been checking out girls in Gotham, to only invite a select few, who possess qualities and beauty, which he finds worthy of being in his establishment. It just sounds not right to me at all."

Mary sucked in a deep breathe and looked very concerned herself. After a few moments of being silent she finally spoke for a second time. "I admit it's a bit creepy, this invite. Yet I've been hearing about this club and about Mr. Nardo for weeks now. I mean Club Glitter's only been the talk of the town for weeks. It did say in all the media which it was advertised in that the owner chooses who can come or not. Therefore, Terry, I do know scores of young women all over Gotham, that each and every one of them, has been hoping to be chosen to invited to the club." 

"But, Mom, even you've got to admit it does seem a little strange, doesn't it?"

"It is a bit uneasy, I'll admit to that. Still I doubt Terra thought she'd be lucky enough to be chosen to go to this club. I mean Mr. Nardo doesn't even show his true face till the ladies are at his clubs. So they can't bribe him to let them in the club," sighing she ran her long and dainty fingers through her short fiery red hair. "I'll go talk to Terra. I'll be the one to decide if this is safe or not. You rest up some."

"Alright, Mom," Terry moaned some as he placed a fresh icepack onto the bruise. His mom paused only long enough to kiss his forehead and then left to deal with her daughter. She made an angry glance at Matt's door who'd been spying on the whole exchange. He quickly shut his door and hid.

She found her daughter waiting diligently in her bedroom. She was just sitting calmly on her bed. Though she had the lights turned off, so Mary turned them on. Terra looked at her mom and quickly looked away.

"So, honey, do you want to talk?"

"Do you think my stupid twin was right to behave like a jerk, or do you think I'd a right to get my letter back?"

"I don't condone your twin's behavior concerning that letter. Though, I would like to see if for myself, if that alright with you."

Terra sighed once and reached into her leather jean pocket and extracted the letter and handed her mom the letter. Gingerly her mother took the letter and took a seat at Terra's computer chair and read it. Terra waited anxiously for her mom's response. After about twelve minutes her mom finally looked up from the letter.

"So? Can I go?"

"Give me a day or two to decide, honey. I'd like to find out a bit more information about the club and its owner. I'll let you know by Thursday night, I promise, okay? Sound fair enough, sweetheart?"

Terra looked a bit unhappy with this decision, but she merely nodded. Her mom hugged her tightly and went to deal with her younger brother. Terra simply turned off the lights for a second time and tried to sleep. She wasn't too hungry just very tired.

The following day before school started Terra gathered Dana and Max alone under a willow tree in the quad. Looking around to make sure no-one could hear them, she told them about receiving an invitation to Club Glitter. Naturally both of them were stunned speechless. All three of them had assumed that the people most likely to get an invite would've been Chelsea and Blade. So to find out it was _Terra_ who got the sought out prize was amazing!

"So, Terra, does that mean, you're inviting us to tag along with you? If that is the case we need to go immediately to the shopping mall and get some new dresses. You too, Max. Going to some place like Club Glitter is an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! You can't go in jeans!" Dana exclaimed in an excited whisper.

"No need to nag or tell me that, Dana! If there was _ever_ an occasion to get me into a dress it would be this! I mean this is huge! The other girls are gonna be totally jealous!"

"Hang on a minute, girls. I don't have permission to go just yet."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I don't have it just yet," then Terra began to explain about the incident last night between her twin brother and her mom. How Terry was totally being overprotective and paranoid, and how her mom said she would've to think about it for awhile till she came to a decision.

"That's just great! The best thing to hit this city in like forever and your brother thinks we're all in danger! I mean doesn't he realize that this guy has opened these club all over the country and no-one been so much as pushed at the line to get in?" Dana demand angrily as she kicked a black stone at a garbage can.

"Well, it is a bit weird that it's the owner who decides who gets to come. But I'm sure that only for the opening to make sure it goes off without ruining. I mean if a thousand young women were in there at once, it could prove to become a mob or someone could get seriously hurt. So having a selective opening might just be his way of making sure it's the best it can be." Max theorized as they headed into the school.

Throughout the entire day every single one of the girls were gossiping about if any of them received the invitation. As far as Terra could tell she was in a very small minority. Not one other girl in her grade had received one. Not even that skant Blade! Whom whenever she passed in the corridor, looked more and more furious, that she was one failing her classes, with report cards due next week, and two she hadn't been invite to Club Glitter either! As soon as it was first announced that a Club Glitter was being built in Gotham, Blade practically said she'd be on the top of the list, and that Mr. Nardo would be sure to pick her, and personally come to her door and invite her. It seemed that she was now in complete shock that this hadn't happened.

Meanwhile Terry had asked Bruce's help in investigating Club Glitter and its owner Mr. Meinhard Nardo. After all this time being Batman, and just trusting his gut, he wanted to make in no doubt that his family wasn't in any danger. He just had that instinct. So he spent time in the Batcave with Bruce looking up anything and everything about this guy and his business.

Finally Thursday night came at long last, and Terra waited more patiently then she had ever waited in her life, for her mom to get home and tell her what she had decided. As soon as Mary got home from work Terra was right there in her face.

"So? Can I go? Please tell me the answer is yes! Please, Mom!" she practically was begging to her mother. Mary barely had time to catch her breath that how fast her daughter was in her face.

"Terra, sweetheart, give me a damn minute to get settled! I know you hate it when I get on your case when you get off work. So please give me five minutes, okay?"

"Sorry!" she quickly apologized and went to the kitchen to get some of Dana's Brew Number 14. She quickly served that with a homemade cinnamon bun. Then she was glue to edge of her seat hoping and praying her mom would give her the answer she wanted.

"So, I've been thinking long and hard about this, Terra, and this is what I've decided."

"Yes?"

"You can go to the club,"

"YES! YES! Thank you, Mom! Thank you! Oh I love you! Thank you! I've go to go call Dana and Max! We've got to go to mall tomorrow for new dresses! Oh thank you, Mom!" she exclaimed giddily as she jumped up and down like a maniac.

"Hold it, Terra. There are a few conditions you must agree too."

Her lovely features sagged for a moment. Cautiously she calm down some, "So what are they? What do I have to do to be allowed to go?"

"First off I want you to promise you won't drink or smoke or anything like that while your there."

"Mom! You know me! How many times have I said that one drink or smoke is one too many? You know I've taken a sworn vow never to drink, smoke, or do drugs. So don't worry about that one. So what's next?"

"Secondly, you'll call me every hour on the hour and promise to be home no later then 11:00. Understood?"

"Yes! So is that it? Because if it is I've got some phone calls to make."

"Just promise if there troubles you and the other girls will leave immediately alright?"

"Yes, Mom. I promise to all that! Thank you!"

At that moment Terry arrived home, and he could tell by his sister elated face, that his mom had said yes. He looked at the folder he had with him and swallowed hard. He went to his sister's room were she'd just gotten off the phone.

"Oh, Terry! Isn't it wonderful! Mom said yes! Me and the girls are going to the mall tomorrow and get new outfits. Then go to the beauty salon and get our hair and make-up perfect for Saturday! I can't wait!"

"That's all really nice. I'm happy for you. But Bruce and I have been doing a bit of digging."

"Figures, I think being the Bat Twins gives both of a suspicious nature. So go ahead, tell me what you found out. Say something to spoil my fun. Tell me Mr. Nardo is a criminal or anything. You're gonna tell me something that is gonna persuade me not to go, then you're gonna insist that the Batclan goes and shuts him down. So out with it, I ain't got all night, bro."

"Well it seems that this guy is clean as a whistle. I mean he gives all the money he makes from his clubs and gives it to charity and other good causes. I mean he's had a few unpaid parking tickets and he did several hours of community services for that. So other then his creepy way of selecting girls to come to his clubs, I can't find a thing wrong with this guy. Still be careful, okay? I still have a feeling something ain't right. So just be careful, okay?"

"Alright, Terry. Now let's go do some hero work! I need to burn a few extra calories if I'm gonna fit into a new dress!"

On Friday all the girls at school were shocked to hear Terra had gotten an invitation, and that Dana and Max would be going with her. It was just shocking really. The most popular girls in the school hadn't gotten one and it just didn't feel real to some that Terra had received one.

Still it was finally Saturday night and Terra was just finishing her accessorizing. She had polished both her bat earrings and shined up her bat amulet. Twirling around in the mirror she was so happy in her new dress. It was a short off the shoulder dark blue dress. It showed the right amount of skin and accented the best parts of her body well. So she was very happy.

"You got your cell phone right, sweetie? And you remember all the rules?" asked her mom as she got ready to leave.

"Yes, Mom, I remember everything. Don't worry so much, nothing bad is gonna happen! I promise I'll be home by 11:00! See you, later!"

The three girls took the bus too the club. It was a sight to behold! It was just like the invitation. Two stories tall with painted in glittery black with hot pink neon lights. The hottest music could be heard drifting through the walls as well as delightful smells. Even the bouncers were totally smoking sexy hot!

"Have a lovely time, ladies," the tall hunky bouncer said as he accepted Terra's invitation. Inside was paradise. It had it all, dancing, spa, male strippers, sexy and charming men in skintight black and pink uniforms and it was just perfect!

"This is going to be the best night of my life!" Terra exclaimed happily as she and the other girls drooled as they neared the first male stripper. He was a total Adonis! Terra could feel her hormones going wild within her body, and by the looks on Dana and Max's face they'd had the same feelings.

"This is going to be a night to remember that much is for sure!" Dana agreed, and even Max who usually showed no interest in clubs, boys or dating in general, was already looking beyond over the moon, as the men ripped off their shirts.

"Hello, ladies. I'm so glad you're enjoying my esteem establishment. I must say I'm also pleased by how well things are going," spoke a husky voice behind them. Whirling around the girls saw an incredibly gorgeous in addition to stylish young man. He was at least 6'4 with an exceptionally well-toned body with bulging muscles. His thick dark locks fell a little into his dark almond-shaped eyes, but it only enhanced his attractive features. The designer black silk Armani suit pulled the whole look together and all of them swooned.

The man bowed once and took Terra's hand and kissed it. "It is a pleasure to be in the company of such beautiful women. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Meinhard Nardo at your service and this is my 100th Club Glitter opening. I must admit I pulled out all the stops on this one. I wanted to make sure it was a success before I tried going overseas to open clubs. So how are you ladies enjoying yourselves?"

"It's truly magnificent, Mr. Nardo. I'm most honored to have received an invitation to your club. I thank you from the bottom of my heart," Terra intoned happily with a quick curtsy.

"Yes, it's a great place, sir. I'm sure you'll make quite a profit overseas," Max agreed.

"Yeah, it's totally the shwaiest place I've ever been, and I've been to quite a few clubs. My cousin, Danny, is an entertainer at Midnight Zero. It's an amazing club as well, but this is truly a girl's night out paradises," Dana informed him delightfully.

"Thank you, ladies. So I know I invited you Ms. McGinnis, you caught my eye quite quickly. You're kindheartedness as well as empathy I've observed one day while you're helping Mr. Wayne, was what made me want to see if you're worthy to be here. I must confess you're one of the most charming and most pure-hearted individuals I've ever invite to my club. So tell me who your friends are?"

"This is Dana Tan; she's my twin brother's girlfriend and my boyfriend's cousin. The pink haired one is my good friend Maxine Gibson. When I was told I could invite two friends I had no-other people in mind but them."

"Well, Ms. McGinnis, I'd say you made a good choice. So enjoy the club. I'm afraid I've go now, you know to circulate some. Gotta to meet with the other 55 ladies I invited tonight. So I hope to see you young ladies again before you depart. Nice to meet all of you, auf wiedersehen," and with that the suave young man blew them each a kiss and left to mingle with the rest of the crowd.

All three of them sighed and were blushing like crazy. For a moment their hormones had taken complete control blocking out all their other senses, including common sense. Max was the first to break out of the charmer's spell. She looked at her girlfriends and snapped her fingers under both of them. This broke the trance.

"Hello, girls! You've got to remember both of you have got men already. Besides, the guy got to be at least 32 years old. He's way too old for any of us, no-matter, how dreamy and divine he is," she finished with a longing sigh.

"Just because we're already taken doesn't mean we can't daydream, Max. In any case in my former reality we're a lot flirtier. Still that man is so perfectly sculpted!"

"Oh, yes he is! I mean did you see that hot body he's got! Not to mention he's totally stylish. Though I don't understand what he said when he left. I mean I've never heard of the phrase "Auf Wiedersehen" in my life."

"Me either, Dana, and I'm one of the smartest people in Gotham, but I've never heard that phrase either. Do you know what it means, Terra?"

"Well, if I remember correctly there was this TV show in the early 21st century called "_Project Runway_" I mean I've read about it in a few fashion magazines I got a few weeks ago. Anyway, from what I can remember of the article, it said that that show revolutionized the fashion industry. Furthermore, because of that show it lead to numerous new names becoming successful in the fashion world. The host was this sexy and hot blond model called Heidi Klum, and she was German, and if I remember correctly that was her catchphrase. Perhaps Mr. Nardo reads the same fashion magazines that were produced, because of that show. And given the fact that his name is of German origin as well, maybe he was a fan of the late model, and likes to honor her, by using her catchphrase. He's certainly stylish and savvy enough to be an expert in both business and fashion."

"Well, that as good as explanation we're gonna get tonight on it. So let's go hit the hot tubs ladies!" Max encouraged as they ran to the spa section of the club. But first Terra had to call her mom to tell her she was alright. Then they got into the golden heart-shaped tub and enjoy the soothing hot water and bubbles.

The girls had a spectacular time and really enjoyed themselves, though by the time it was 10:25 they knew they'd to get going if they'd planned to get home on time. So as they're leaving they ran into Mr. Nardo for a second time. He seemed to be saying goodbye to all the patrons who had come. The two ones he had with him at the moment to be a pair of college girls. He kissed each of their hands and bid them goodbye.

He ran his fingers through his thick dark hair and smiled his dazzling smile at them again. "Well, ladies? Did you enjoy yourselves tonight at my club? Give me your honest opinion. It will help me improve the club if you'd tell me what you think needs improving."

"I'd say it perfect the way it is, sir. You've done a good job knowing what women want. So I'd say don't change a thing," Dana replied while blushing.

"Me too, I've got to concur with her, sir. I wouldn't change anything. Other then maybe trying to get a bit more variety with the clientele you invite. A bit more diversity might improve your business some. That's all I got to say," Max stated to him and he smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you for that opinion, Ms. Gibson. I'll take it into consideration. Well, Ms. McGinnis? Tell me what do you think?"

Blushing immensely from his comforting tone of voice she tried to find her voice. "Well, Mr. Nardo I believe you've done a first-rate job of achieving your dream for the ultimate girl's night out club. Possibly have a small number of females' performers and a bit less of the alcoholic beverages for those under 21 would be better, plus this is just my opinion, but I ditch the coffee too. But that's only for the reason that it makes me sick to my stomach. Other then that, Mr. Nardo, I'd say this place is just what the doctor ordered. So thanks again for inviting me. Have a nice night! C'mon, girls we've got to hurry if we want to catch the bus! See you, later, Mr. Nardo!"

They nearly made it too the bus stop when Terra realized she was missing her bat earrings. Dana and Max offered to help her find them, seeing how they knew how important they're to her. But Terra just told them to catch the bus and she'd catch the next one.

"Don't worry about me! I'll just tell my mom I'll be a little late. Look, it may not matter so much for you, Max, but Dana will be in big trouble if she doesn't get home. At any rate it shouldn't take me more then a few minutes to find them. So just catch the bus. If I got too I'll catch a cab. Just don't miss the bus, okay? See you tomorrow!"

"Alright, if you're sure, Terra, just call us when you get home. Come on, Max!" Dana urged her friend, and both reluctantly left, as Terra dashed rapidly back down the street to locate her precious earrings.

Terra wasn't afraid at all as she ran through the dark night. In view of the fact that she _was_ Batgirl after all, plus she'd fought over a dozen wackos in addition to the normal petty crooks, she didn't even feel a tingle of fear at all. It only took her a few minutes to find her earrings. They're lying in front of a murky alleyway. As she bent down to pick them up she felt herself be grabbed roughly from behind and her mouth covered.

She tried to fight back, except whoever was holding her was just too strong, and devoid of her Batsuit, as strong as she normally was, wasn't strong enough to break free. Terra tried to scream and get loose, but the attacker's grip just got tighter around her and she could barely breathe. In her mind she was screaming wildly. She just couldn't understand why no-one was there to help her. Surely _someone_ must be passing by and would help her; sadly no-one seemed to be coming.

The man who had her for it had to be a man from the size and grip dragged her down the alleyway deeper into the shadows. For the first time in her life Terra felt completely helpless and alone. No-one was there to protect her, not her father, not her brother, not Danny, not even Bruce was there to save her. For the first time in a very long time, she felt the cold grasp of fear running through her veins, and it wasn't a feeling she thought she'd ever feel again.

The man threw her hard into the brick wall and then punched her in the abdomen. With the pain racking her body and the wind knocked out of her she was powerless to stop what happened next. The man whom she couldn't see at all pinned her to the dirty asphalt, and then knocked her hard one last time to make sure she couldn't move. Then he did the worst thing that a man can ever do to a woman. He stole her virginity as he raped her and she couldn't stop it. She couldn't even scream as she was being violated in the worst way ever possible. Once he was done, he simply zipped up his pants, cut a lock of her hair, and knocked her out cold, before disappearing into the night.

Terra had no idea how long she was out, but unknown to her, Bruce had put tracers on all of the Batclan. Not microchips under the skin like dogs and cats. He'd put them in their most commonly worn civilian clothing. For Terry it had been his wristwatch, for Max it had been her armband. Terra's bat earrings had unknowingly become a tracker. He'd done it while she and the rest of the Clan had been out on patrol. He'd done out of both concern and just in case something ever happened to them while they're out of costume.

Bruce like usual was in the Batcave with Ace. He was restocking the forensic and chemical equipment when he heard a sound he'd hoped never to hear. It was the tracer in Terra's earrings and it was going off like a bat out of a belfry!

Both Bruce and Ace raced over to the Bat computer and pinpointed Terra's location. He was about to call Terry when Terry called _him._ "Yes? Terry?"

"Bruce? Is Terra with you? She was supposed to be home an hour ago! I just got off the phone with both Dana and Max. They made it home safely. They told me Terra had to run back to the club to pick up her earrings. It should've only taken her ten minutes and she would've caught a cab right outside the club. But no-one seems to know where she is! So is she at the Cave?"

The phone nearly fell out of Bruce's hand, a cold chill ran down his spine and he looked back at the computer. "Terry, she isn't here. I do know where she is but it not gonna be good."

"What do you mean, Bruce?"

"I put trackers on all three of you just incase some emergency happened to you guys. They're supposed to go off if something wrong and Terra's just went off. Something bad must have happened. Suit up and I'll meet you at the coordinates; I'll send them to your suit. Hurry!"

The new Batman and the old one in next to no time arrived at the location where Terra was lying unconscious. Both stood in shock, for she was a mess. Her new dress was torn up like it been through a shredder and her delicate fair skin was so black and blue it wasn't even funny. Bruce quickly picked her up and they put her into the limo, Terry called his mom and all his friends, while Bruce called Barb, who had been having a nice dinner with her daughter, who'd been planning a party for her 27th birthday, and was just as shock to hear this news. Both women raced to the hospital, and almost immediately one and all were gathered in the family lounge, as Terra woke up and had to tell the doctors she'd been raped.

Terra cried once more as she awoke from her flashback of the past week. How could this happen to _her?_ It wasn't possible! She was Batgirl for crying out loud! This shit didn't happen to superheroes it just didn't happen! How was this possible? She'd survived her reality imploding, had managed to live with her new family, got her boyfriend back, had survived high school, reunited and made new friends, and she had done so much good as Batgirl! How was it possible that some unknown man just did this to her? This unspeakable and unforgivable act? How did this happen to her?

The nurse came back to retrieve the rape kit and Terra just felt cold and numb. The nurse paused and looked at her and touched her hand. Terra jumped and nearly fell off the bed.

"It's gonna be okay," she said in a comforting voice but Terra just didn't believe her. "We'll have the social worker down here soon, Miss. Don't worry, we'll make sure to run all the tests to make sure nothing is wrong with you. We can tell you if you're pregnant or have an STD. With modern medicine you won't have to wait as long as they did some years back. We can catch it much sooner now, so don't worry about that. You're gonna be okay."

"No, Ma'me I'm not gonna be okay," she cried as she buried her face into her arms. The nurse just did her best to soothe her till the social worker came in. Before the social worker could even start though, Barb came in. For once Terra wasn't happy to see her, for she knew what she wanted, was to collect both the evidence and ask her what happened. She just didn't want to have to recount it all over again, it was just too painful.

"I'm sorry, Ma'me, but this young lady needs to talk to me first, before she can talk to the police," she informed her.

"I understand you've got do your job, Ms. Turner, but I need to do my job. And Terra here isn't just some unknown kid. She's a friend of mine and my daughter's. So if all the same with you I rather stay close by."

"Alright, you may stay, if it's okay with you, Terra," Ms. Turner said to her. Terra looked at Barb and though part of her wasn't happy to see her, it was still a bit comforting to know that Barb considered her a friend, and not just someone she just happened to know.

"So, Terra, "Barbara asked gently to her successor as Batgirl, "Can you tell us what happened and what you know of your attacker?"

Terra wasn't released from the hospital till Monday. Luckily for her she wasn't pregnant nor did she have an STD. Thank God for that. Also who'd ever attacked her hadn't cut a lot of hair, just a small lock at the bottom, so it wasn't too noticeable. Though the rest of her body still showed major signs of being harmed, her whole body was still very bruised and full of cuts and her spirit was crushed. When she finally got home she just went into her bedroom and locked the door and just wouldn't stop crying.

Nobody was sure how to help her. There wasn't a lot of evidence or information to go on to even launch an attempt in finding the rapist. He'd been smart and made sure to leave as little evidence as possible. Terra hadn't even seen his face nor had he spoken the whole time he'd attacked her. So there wasn't a way for her to identify him. It seemed he was likely to get away and even they did find him, it would most likely be after the statues of limitations expired. This only made Terra even more down in the dumps.

Terry felt the worst out of everyone, even more then Bruce, Barbara, and Danny put together. Bruce felt awful that he'd let something happen to Terra, for she was his responsibility since she was his protégé. Additionally his other self had done so much just so Terra could have a life when she came here. He felt he'd failed himself for letting this happen. Barb felt helpless as well as disheartened that she couldn't do anything legally to aid her at all. Also in Barbara home was Rebecca, who had decided to stay to see how this played out for Terra was her friend too, she was like her little sister in fact. The young judge felt just as awful as everyone else, because this was out of her jurisdiction, so even if they did catch the guy she couldn't sentience him! Danny felt horrible that he hadn't been there to protect her, and they'd been robbed of their chance to do it first.

Terry was determined to find this guy and bring him to justice. He didn't know how he'd do this but he would do it. When he got to school Tuesday, Terra wasn't with him. His mom told Principal Nakamura in private what had happen to her daughter. She had requested that Terra be excused from the school for the rest of the week. She needed some time to recover and deal with it. He told her that he was willing to give her a week off, but that was it, hell or high water after that she had to be back in school.

Terry, Max, Dana and Danny had wanted to keep what had happened to Terra confidential. Yet it was no good. The Web had lunched the story as had the news without considering that it might make the situation worse. So even though Terra wasn't in school everyone was talking about it. It was a strange crime in Gotham. As the Batclan knew they'd faced some normal criminals and some super villains as well. Yet even Bruce had to admit he'd never heard before of someone getting raped.

On Wednesday evening everyone who knew the Batclan secret was in the Batcave. Terry, Max, Dana, Danny, Barbara and yes even Rebecca for the first time. Barbara had accepted that her daughter had followed in her footsteps and that it was her choice like it been hers earlier. So she let her daughter come along.

"So what we gonna do about this, Bruce?" asked Terry in a disheartened manner. He looked exhausted as did everyone else. None of them were sleeping well. Their spirits were about as crushed as Terra's. This had affected them all in many different ways and it would only end if they caught the guy. But that was starting to seem as likely as stopping a hurricane.

"I really don't know, Terry. I really don't know. Barbara? Are you sure you don't have any leads or evidence?"

Barbara just hung her head sadly and just looked defeated. "There just no evidence at all, I'm afraid. We've gone over the whole crime scene with a fine tooth comb. Whoever this guy is he knew what he was doing. He didn't leave any DNA behind at all! There's just nothing!"

"It gets worse then that I'm afraid, Bruce," spoke up Rebecca and everyone turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" asked Danny to the redhead.

"I spoke to Terra on the way over. My mom was talking with Mrs. McGinnis and I was trying to talk to Terra. She told me flat out that she wants to stop being _Batgirl!_"

"WHAT?!"

"Why would she want to stop being Batgirl?" demanded Dana in shock.

"She says this shouldn't have happen to her because she _is_ Batgirl. I tried to tell her it makes no difference one way or the other. She could just be a 'normal' girl or a hero. Shit happens. She may've faced many challenges and overcame them but if we don't get this guy this city could be losing a hero."

"We have to do something and fast! This is very serious! We cannot let my sister give up like this. We cannot let this happen. There must be something we can do!"

"What about Ace?" inquired Dana as they all looked at the dog that was gnawing on a bone.

"What about him?" asked Max.

"Well, maybe he can pick up a scent or something. Look we do know this happened in an alleyway. It was four blocks from Club Glitter to the bus stop. That alleyway was in the middle. That must mean whoever attacked her did it was within walking distance of that club. Therefore, people, if we look at the tapes, and Ace uses his nose we can at least find someone who was in both locations. I mean there must have been someone who saw what happened!"

"Alright, this is what we're going to do. Terry? You, Max and Rebecca go to the alleyway with Ace. See if you can find anything that was overlooked. Barbara you need to get to Club Glitter and ask Mr. Nardo if you can have a look at his security tapes. Danny? You and Dana go comfort Terra and try to help her. I'll monitor everything from here." Bruce instructed everyone.

Soon Batman, Robin and Sparrow Hawk were in the alleyway with Ace the Bat Dog. The trio had no luck in finding anything more then the police had found, but Ace did! He picked up a scent that wasn't Terra's.

"So let's follow the mutt! This might be the only thing that could save Batgirl!" Batman said as they followed Ace. The dog was fast and swift and they still had a hard time keeping up. They couldn't use their vehicles since there wasn't enough space. So they just ran or glided.

Ace stopped at the parking lot of Club Glitter and was barking at a black Porsches. It was parked in the spot labeled. "M. Nardo!"

"That's Mr. Nardo's car! He's the owner of the club! He was talking to us! He seemed friendly enough! And he did invite her to the club!" Robin exclaimed as she started to analyze the car for evidence.

"Didn't you run a background check on this guy before she went to the club?" Sparrow Hawk asked Batman who was doing his own search. 

"I did. Both I and you know who. We combed through everything online and in state records on this guy. He came out clean!"

"Hmm. I'm going to run a quick search for rapes and connections to Club Glitter. Give me a moment; I've got to link up to my onboard computer." Sparrow Hawk replied as she tapped a few buttons on her gantlet.

"Sorry you two but we've got too hid like right now! Ace hightail it now!" ordered Robin as they all went invisible and Ace hid behind a dumpster. Out of the back office came the stylish and handsome Meinhard Nardo! He calmly walked to his car and got in. Batman threw a tracer on him. Once he took off they all uncloaked.

"So what's the plan, Batman?" asked Robin as he glared hatefully at the disappearing vehicle.

"I'm gonna follow him, you two search his office and the club. Sparrow Hawk? You keep up that search if there any connections to Club Glitter and rapes, alright?"

"Alright, Batman. You better take Ace at least with you. You should be able to summon the Batmobile now that we're in the open space. Just be careful," Sparrow Hawk replied as they went their separate ways. The Batmobile picked up Batman and he was off with Ace hoping to nail this guy.

The two female superheroes snuck into his office and started to search. The door was securely locked by a combination of many different locks. They included key, combination and electronic locks. Sparrow Hawk managed to get the first two opened, thanks in part to her mom teaching her how to pick locks. It was Robin who got past the electronic one.

"Okay we're in. Let's go," said Robin as they enter the office. Sparrow Hawk though threw a golden energy ball outside. "What was that?"

"It's a monition sensor and it will tell us if anyone is coming. Let's hurry this up!"

"Well, I'll try his hard drive you start looking through those files." It didn't take them long to realize that this guy was extremely fixated on young girls. He had files full of information and pictures of every single girl he'd ever invited to his club. It was a bit creepy how detailed this guy was with keeping records on everything that had to do with his business.

"Well this guy is sure a busy bee. I mean look at this!" Robin exclaimed as she opened one file marked Glitter. "This is every single location of all his 100 clubs through the United States. And look! He's kept a file on all the patrons from all of his opening nights. Though there are a few who've got a lot more detail to them. And look their names on the top of the guest list!"

"Check out the one marked "Gotham" and see if you can find anything on Terra. I'll contact Batman and see if he's found anything else. Batman? It's Sparrow Hawk, answer me!"

"I'm here, but be quiet. I'm outside this guy's apartment. He's currently making himself dinner. I've never seen a cleaner apartment though. It's as stylish as he is, so this guy definitely cares about style, fitness, and beauty judging by the contents of his place."

"Fascinating Batman but do you see anything that might tell us if he's dirty?"

"Does having sculptures, paintings, and photos of beautiful women count, Sparrow Hawk? I need to get a little closer. I can't see as well from up here on the opposing roof. Ace? You stay in the Batmobile for now. Don't worry I'll think I'll need you soon. How's the search going?"

"We're almost finished with the downloading. I've also nearly completed with scanning all the records as well. We ought to be able to get out of here in roughly six minutes. Then we'll reconvene in the Batcave and use the Bat Computer to analyze the data. Just see if you can find anymore at his apartment, and hurry!"

Batman watched intensely as he went invisible and got on the window ledge. Pressing his microphones too the window he hope to get a confession out this guy. Peering into the huge bay window he saw that the man was currently sitting down on his black leather coach reading a copy of _"Marie Claire at Work." _

"Aww, such lovely ladies," he murmured amorously as he turned the page, "So nice to see such attractive ladies at work, and in such chic fashion as well." He sighed longingly before putting the magazine down and cleaning up his dinner. "Well, I shall see you my lovely goddess, nymphs and muses tomorrow. You shall have a new sister to join your pantheon soon my sweets. So good night my lovely ladies, Auf Wiedersehen!" he said with a double air kiss and went to his bedroom.

Terry waited for twenty minutes before sneaking into the apartment to investigate closer. It was impeccable, richly and expensively decorated and just lovely. Terry made his way to get a closer look at the ladies that seem to occupy almost every one of the rooms.

"Wayne? You getting all this?" he whispered over the radio as he made his way to the first pair of marble sculptures in the living room.

"We're getting all this. Max and Rebecca just arrived and we're running two simultaneous programs. One is to analyze their date and the other one is too analyze yours at the same time. Its taking a lot of the computers power, yet this is the best way to get this done. But be careful this man could be dangerous."

"Well, from what I can see so far, is that whoever did this artwork, was better then both Michelangelo and Medusa put together. These statues are extraordinarily realistic! Only they don't look like there people from mythology though. I mean they're dressed up like mythological characters, but their faces ain't of them," he informed them as he started to go down the hallway when, Rebecca yelled at him to stop.

"What?"

"I want another look at that statue on the right, next to the bouquet of roses. She looked familiar."

So Terry went back to the living room, and looked at a young girl poised in a sedative manner, in a flowing goddess like dress, and look intensely at her face. "Does she look familiar?"

"Yes," replied Bruce as he pulled up two photos and the guest list. "She looks like a young 15 year old girl from Metropolis named Haley McQueen. She was a guest at the opening of a Club Glitter three years ago. And her name was on the top ten of the list."

A cold chill ran down everyone spine and Terry looked around at the other artwork. He glanced at the paints and they too we're of young woman and it suddenly dawned on each of them. Each and every one of these women from every piece of artwork was of a girl who'd been on the top ten of the guest list to an opening of a Club Glitter. Terry then noticed a scrapbook on the oak and glass coffee table and an order form. He opened the book and was shocked by what he saw. It was a photo of the girls with their name underneath and a lock of hair! He quickly flipped through the pages and was horrified by what he saw at the last page.

It was a picture of his sister caught in the moment of laughing in joy. Her bat earring glistening in the dying sunlight only enhanced his sister's natural beauty to the extreme. Under it was a thick lock of black hair. He took a few strands and pocketed them. Then he glanced down at the order form. It was too some company called "_Society of Aphrodite's Sisters"_

All of sudden through the glass Terry could hear Ace barking his head off and realized Meinhard must be waking up. Quick as a flash Terry closed the photo album and made sure everything looked like it hadn't be disturbed. He then bolted to the window and just managed to close it in time.

He got back to the Batmobile and Ace quieted down as Meinhard glanced down from his window. Luckily there was another person below walking their dog in the cool night air. It was a smaller dog then Ace but he seemed satisfied that was the dog who'd woken him up. He then closed the window got a cup of coco and went back to bed.

When Terry got back to the Batcave everyone was there again, except Terra of course. Danny reported that she was finally asleep as was the rest of Terry's family. So they had a few hours to validate that this was proof that Meinhard Nardo was in fact using his clubs to prey upon young women.

"Here," Terry said as he handed Bruce the hairs. "Run a test to see if it's Terra's. Did you guys find any other matches? And Barbara? Could you tell me if you can find out any information on a corporation called "_Society of Aphrodite's Sisters?"  
_

They all worked feverishly through the night and just before dawn's fair light they'd all the proof they need to get a warrant and for the police to arrest Mr. Meinhard Nardo. It _was_ Terra's hair. And all of the artwork was confirmed to be the girls from the club. All of them had been attacked in some manner or another. Yes a small amount of of them had also been raped. But like with Terra there just wasn't enough evidence left behind to pinpoint back to him. They discovered that Mr. Nardo had opened a commission with the "_Society of Aphrodite's Sisters"_ about the same time he'd started opening his clubs. It was an art studio who made custom-made artwork for high paying clients. Also after every club opening Nardo requested some type of artwork to be done in a manner of his choosing of different women. He'd order a sculpture of Terra to be made the day after the club had been opened.

By Friday it was made known to the whole world that Mr. Meinhard Nardo was in fact a stalker, and a rapist. He was going to be tried for his crimes on Saturday. Furthermore every single one of his clubs would be closed. His assets frozen and he was going to be put away for a long time.

Though Rebecca wouldn't be the judge again because this wasn't her jurisdiction she still helped prepare the judge who'd be presiding over the case. His name was Judge Warren Alan Williams. He'd been not only her best friend in law school, but he was also sorta of boyfriend for a time. It appeared there was still a spark there. Still this wasn't the time to rekindle an old flame. Rebecca made sure Warren understood all the information, in addition to that he also understood it clearly, came both from the police, as well as the Batclan plus their ally Sparrow Hawk.

Terra worked up enough courage to go to the courthouse, where she was joined by several other ladies whom been attacked. The trial lasted two and half hours, but by the end of it the end result was the desired one. Meinhard Nardo had been found guilty of all charges and was sentence to jail for a period no longer then fifty years, without bail and no chance of parole. He'd also be registered in the sex offender's website.

It took two weeks before Terra was ready to start being Batgirl again. She was still going to have to go to therapy for a long time. It was take a lot longer then that to truly heal and it might take her a lot longer before she tried to one day to have sex with her boyfriend. Yet she had family and friends support to help repair both her heart and soul but she didn't truly feel like she could recover till after enjoying Rebecca's 27 birthday party on October 26, which had been great. Rebecca was only ten years older then the twins surprisingly which they found out at the party. She'd been born in the year 2013 and they'd been born on August 18th 2023. Still it with their help she could return to her destiny and she was ready to fight for all people so no-one had to go through what she had just gone through.


	17. Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen

Goodbye, Farewell and Amen

For the first time in decades Wayne Manor was alive and hopping! Everything was immaculate around the entire estate. For the first time in ages it looked once more just as magnificent as well as stunning, as it did when Bruce was young, and Alfred was in command of the household. Right now it was full to the brim with people as it seemed everyone in Gotham had turned out for the social gathering of the century!

"I've never seen this old dump as clean as this! I mean even with all five of us doing a bit here and there, I never thought I'd see the day it actually looked like a Manor and a home again!" exclaimed Dana in mild surprise, as she dipped a giant strawberry in the creamy chocolate fondue.

"Careful, Dana," warned Terry as he made his way through the multitude. He was wearing his best suit which made him look incredibly handsome. All he wanted was to make sure Dana's best white dress didn't get stained by anything. She looked like a princess tonight, and he didn't want her to have to pay a fortune at the Laundromat to get the stains out.

"Stop doting on me, Terry! I'm fine! I'm just taking pleasure in the abundance and deliciousness of all this food, and yes I'll be careful wearing this dress. After all, Terry, my mom bought it for me, and I'd by no means do anything to ruin it."

"Alright, Dane, I'll try and relax some. I just hope Bruce's heart can take the stress and energy of this shindig. I mean I don't think even _he_ can remember the last time this house was this alive." Terry stated as he gazed around the packed living room.

It must've been the greatest shock in Gotham's history, when the reclusive CEO of Wayne Enterprise, announced he was throwing the city's anniversary celebration at his manor. Not to mention he was donating major dough to countless causes and other foundations.

When the Batclan had found out this it had been up to them to help in anyway possible to prepare the Manor for the party. They'd first called a major cleaning company to sanitize the house and get uncontaminated from top to bottom, in view of the fact that there was no-way in heaven or hell they'd been able to do it themselves. After that it been one thing after another, from hiring and ordering the catering company to finding and hiring the entertainment, to in conclusion sending out the invitations and making sure they'd knew who was coming and who wasn't. So it wasn't an easy past three weeks.

In between all this the Batclan also still had to find time to do all their schoolwork, chores at home and still fight crime on top of everything else! What's more they'd just come off one of their greatest missions ever!

Terry had been the new Batman for over a year now, and Terra wasn't that far behind him in that. Max had been doing this for roughly seven months now. The Tans had been in the mix for only about four and half months now themselves. So if you added all that time up together it had almost been two years since they started to be the Batclan. Given that they'd started in the year 2039 and now it was 2040 and in next to no time it be the second year of them doing this job it been amazing they'd not been killed or lost their sanity.

For over the past year and a half they'd faced many different types of criminals of every shape, color and form. From the street punks like the Jokers and "T's to the repeated encounters with the slightly more dangerous criminals like the Royal Flush Gang, Blight, Inque, Shriek and Terry's ex 'friend' Big Time! Even just one or two time encounter with people like that leech of reporter Ian Peek, to the telekinetic once wimp Willie Watt! Hell! They'd even gone up against one of Bruce's greatest foes Ra's Al Ghul to stop him from taking Bruce's body! Shortly after that they'd to stop the lethal as well as insane terrorist group Korba whose even crazier leader Zander who'd nearly turned Max into a dinosaur and killing the whole world! So no it hadn't been an unproblematic past year and half. Yet only a few weeks ago had they'd faced their greatest challenge. The reborn Clown Prince of Crime the deadly Joker!

This madman had not only single handily engineered the end of the old Batclan, he'd had tortured an innocent kid into insanity! Then unknown to everyone for forty years this boy Tim Drake had unknowingly become a timeshare for this sicko. Dana and Danny along with their families, and the whole world had nearly been killed, thanks in part to the Joker and his gang, which had these extremely annoying yet deadly twin sisters, who answered to the name "Dee Dee"

Each and every one of the five young teenagers knew that it had been due to a combination consisting of a lot of luck, as well as thanks to prayer, along with the grace of God that they'd managed to finally put the Joker to rest for good. Nevertheless, all five of them also knew that there'd for ever and a day be other evils to face. Evils that they'd had to battle. Therefore they'd continue to fight the good fight till the end of time. Secretly though the quintet all hoped that they didn't end up sharing Bruce's fate of being alone.

Dana and Danny had stated firmly to the twins that they swore they'd stand by them no-matter-what. Both of them cherished their true loves, more to the point, they'd be willing to face any obstacles as well as peril for that what you do for someone you love.

Terry and Terra had been extraordinarily touched by the Tans' devotion to them. It made them feel like everything was gonna be alright. Even despite the fact that Max didn't yet have anyone special, she felt a certain comforted in the fact that she at least had a family of sorts. That made it all worth living and fighting for.

She understood better then the other four how Bruce had felt about his adopted family, considering how she'd been going through the same thing herself. Very few people grasped the truth of the concept of a family. Family didn't have to be bonded by blood, no a true family isn't about blood; it's about love as well as friendship. In view of the fact how one cannot chose to whom they're born too, but they _can _choose who they give their hearts too. Therefore, the hidden truth was that the bonds of love and friendship are what make up a family.

It looked at the moment to the five of them as they drank some delicious magenta juice that the previous Batclan family was having a grand old time. It had been an extremely long time since the quartet had been all beneath this roof and been a family. It hadn't been at all an easy task to accomplish this moment at all.

Terra had managed with great difficultly to track down Dick Grayson and persuade him to come to the party. Despite the fact, that there was still some bad blood, and fences that needed to be mended. It was still exceedingly important that all four of the original team at least for one evening could've some closure and feel like a family once more. It looked in Terra's brilliant sapphire eyes that it would've been picture perfect if only Alfred was still around. Yet that was impossible, though she had found a decent picture of him, and had placed it on the mantel so at least his spirit would still be in the room.

Tossing back her long raven hair she smiled with a long sigh. "I feel so happy that this party is going on. Bruce really needed this, both his body and heart, but more so for his soul. Putting a little soul into this place is just what was needed."

"I have to agree with you, Ter. There's nothing that warms the cockles of one's heart more then, family, friends, along with love, fun, and happiness. This place has needed it for an incredibly long time," Danny whispered quietly, as he kissed the back of Terra's neck.

Terra blushed for a moment before flinching away. Danny looked shocked for a moment, not completely understanding her uncomfortableness with him. He looked at her concerningly as she tried to pull herself together.

Terry looked at his sister and hugged her once before quietly inquiring about her behavior. "You alright, sis? You gonna be okay tonight?"

Terra was still a bit shook up, but nodded, "I'm alright, bro. I'm just still dealing with the trauma. I know it's been a few months since I was…," she started to speak but couldn't say the poisoned word, so Dana supplied it for her.

"Raped?"

Terra brushed a silver teardrop from her right vivid sapphire eye and nodded. "Yes, Dana, every now and then I feel all right, on the other hand, I guess the truth is it still haunts me. It's like a recurring nightmare that you just can't forget," she turned to face Danny as if to apologize to him. "I do love you, Danny, don't ever doubt that, and one day I want us to do it. Nevertheless, every so often I just feel like its happening all over again. Even with all the therapy I've gone too, it still doesn't help at all times."

"You don't need to apologize, my love. You just take your time. Just remember everyone's got some type of trauma drama that they deal with. Take me for example; my own personal trauma drama is what I went through when my parents got divorced. It was an ugly mess, and just all that pain and anguish still eats away at me most of the time. So don't think you're alone, alright, Terra?"

Terra couldn't verbalize her words of affection, nor display how much she was grateful for all that the Batclan had done for her, but some things just don't even need words, or any gestures other then a simple smile.

Feeling a bit better Terra along with Danny went to the next room for a little privacy, leaving the trio alone. Terry just was smiling pleasantly, seeing that at least his sister was gonna be alright. He gazed in wonder around him and then his own vivid sapphire eyes fell upon the deep liquid black eyes of Dana. The magic was almost instant as their fingertips touched the smooth skin of the other, and their breath became stained on the other's lips as they kissed so deeply, they almost forgot their need to breath.

Max shook her head sadly and muttered; "Lovesick, wish I could be, but I'm not." not a soul seemed to perceive her at all as she left the twins and cousins alone. She left to hopefully find some pigs in a blanket knowing that that was the first to go if you're not quick enough. She spotted an attractive young gentleman with a tray of them and made a beeline for him.

"Hey! You! You in the baggy pants!" she called out to the man who seemed a bit bewilder being address like this. His sharp features became slightly annoyed at her. He waited till she got close to him and then said in a firm but respectful voice, "Is there something I can do for you, Madam?"

"Yes, duh!" Max snapped in a slightly uncouth tone "You can provide me with a few of those piggies for starters. Afterwards, you could acquaint with me where I might unearth some more of those scrumptious Greek snacks. What are they called again?"

The young man whom she'd been slightly insulting too remained professional. His dark brown eyes that match his wavy locks so much gave her a slight once over. Then the tan young maître d'hôtel answered her inquire.

"It's called spanakopita, just for your information, pink haired milady. Also for your information you're talking to the heir too to "_Oliver Canora's Divine Dining"_ Which was first established by my grandfather in the year 2012. We've become one of the most successful in addition to respected catering services in the food industry. So if I were you, young lady I think you need work on your manners," the striking young man reprimanded her swiftly at the same time offering her some piggies.

Max flushed as bright as her hair and was clearly embarrassed. Looking into those charming chocolate eyes she hung her head shamefully. "I'm so remorseful for my insolence, Mr. Canora. You've done an extraordinarily first-rate job for providing of this festivity, and I do ask for forgiveness for my rudeness."

The boy looked at with a curious look, and for a second she thought he yell at her again, but that wasn't what was on this boy's face. She got a good look at him as she did her own once over. She then realized he couldn't have been more then just nineteen or maybe twenty. So he was about college age.

"Thank you for the admission of guilt, madam, so I shall accept your request for forgiveness. Furthermore, my lovely lady, you may call me Kieran. So what may I call you?"

"The name is Max, Kieran. Max Gibson. As for the question as to who I am? Well, the best way to describe me? I'm a genius, computer hacker extraordinary, along with obdurate, extremely feisty, and incredibly scrappy in a fight. As for my purpose for being here? I work for Mr. Wayne in a triple capacity. I lend a hand to him as an assistant along with my best friends Terry and Terra McGinnis. I what's more also do work in the computer field, and finally I just help around this Manor some. So anything else you want to know, boy?" she dared him as she fluttered her eyes.

Max had never really had much practice with boys. Nor had she ever really found someone she could practice flirting with. Still she somewhat felt that this guy at least found her physically attractive. Personally Max never viewed herself beautiful or pretty, she didn't even think that she counted as cute. So she was hoping that this boy was at least not stringing her along. It would be nice if someone liked her who wasn't gonna kidnap her and the turn her into a dinosaur. She'd love the dress Zander had put her in, but that was as far as liking him went. So she really hoped this guy was at least finding her pleasant enough.

Kieran gave her a debonair roguish grin and clicked his tongue. Another member of serving staff in the same light black and mauve serving uniform came automatically over to the pair. The busboy clicked his shiny heels together and bowed.

"Yes, Master Kieran? What can I do for you? I promise neither I nor the rest of the personnel won't fail to remember to give you a percentage of the tips. Furthermore, I will take this opportunity, to say everything is going smooth as glass. So is there anything I can do for you, Master?"

"First off, Aaron, you don't need to call me 'master." I'm just second in command. It's my father Zephyr who is the 'master' if you can call him that. No, I'm not worried about yours and the rest of the staff's tips. You earn it from your exemplarily performances. What I want from you now, you're asking? I just wanted you to give this enchanting young lady some of your spanakopita, if that not too much trouble?" Kieran informed the fifteen year old boy whose hair was a red as fire and eyes were black as the coal it burned from.

Wiping the sweat from his brow Aaron made another bow and offered Max a plate full of the delectable Greek treat, "I hope you find them to be satisfactory, milady. My mom is one of the countless cooks who work for Master Kieran here."

"I thought I just told you not to call me "master" Aaron. Now to my other request?"

"Sure, Kieran, what else can I do for you tonight?"

"Think you could hold down the fort for say about two and half hours? I would like a chance to dance and have some of your mother's perfectly delectable spanakopita. Think you can do that for me?"

The boy face was getting redder by the minute but he also looked like he wanted to prove himself. "Yes, Kieran I can do that. I'll man the fort for awhile. Just make sure you've got your cell on you incase of trouble. I'll take what remains of those piggies. Nice to meet you, young lady," he bowed once more while kissing her hand. He then whispered into her left ear quietly. "Consider yourself incredibly lucky, honey. Kieran has _never _found a young woman thus far to catch his fancy, given he's so particular. So you've just won the jackpot, sweetie. If you'd excuse me I've got to go circulate. See yeah!" and with that he left.

Max found herself with a face as red as Aaron's hair. Turning back to Kieran she had to admit she did find he physical attractive, and she herself had never meet a man who made her feel anything at all. So maybe it was a bit of chemistry between them. Gazing her black eyes into Kieran's beautiful eyes she smiled sweetly.

"So I guess I better go myself. You know I've bothered you so much already so again I'm sorry for my rudeness. So see you later," she spoke in a nervous tone. 

"Hang on a minute, Maxine. You're not going anywhere just yet."

"I'm not? Why?"

"What kinda of gentlemen would I be if I didn't get a lady of such beauty a drink? Or at least danced with her once under the light of the full moon? More to the point, my heavenly beauty, I've got to ask this important question, and that is if you're single by any chance?"

Her eyes went big and she felt her heart speed up a bit. She couldn't believe it. She had actually turned a small spark into a full-blown inferno! This guy _was_ totally flirting with her, and if she wasn't mistaken he wanted to go on a date with her! She never thought she live to see this day!

"Um yeah I'm single, regrettably. I've on no account ever been to a school dance of any kind, seeing how no-one every asked me out in my life. I've had no love life of any kind," she confessed sadly.

"Well, then those boys were total idiotic dolts. May I be your date for the rest of the night? And perhaps you'd like to maybe I don't know go get a pizza one day and you know just paint the town red or something?"

"You're actually asking me on a date? A random girl who you just met for the reason that I just wanted pigs in a blanket? Isn't that a bit impulsive? Not that you're not a nice guy or you ain't not good looking, because you are, but it's just so unexpected and I'm just not pretty…"

Kieran held up a hand and she fell silent. "Do you know how many times I've ever been on a date? You want the truth, Max? I too never have been on a date! I've had to work for the majority of my life in this caterings business. You know learn the ropes and manage it? In view of the fact that I am the heir and one day this will all be mine? I've been home schooled my whole life, and I've got no practice myself with girls. Yet I've always been more attracted to brains over beauty and I like them feisty. So I say when opportunity knocks you take it. So why not take a chance and dive in? So what do you say, Max? How about you and me try it out for the night?"

She looked over him intensely and asked, "I'm seventeen just so you know, so how old are you?"

He warmly smiled at her and replied "I just turned nineteen last Sunday. So is that a yes?"

She nodded and they went into the sea of minnows holding hands. They brushed past Rebecca who was with her own date. Her old flame Warren Williams. He was enjoying her company too and loving her robin egg blue silk chiffon dress.

"This social gathering is undoubtedly one of the best one's I've been too in a long time. Much more livelier then the last year law and justice awards dinner. I was hoping you'd come to that last year, Becky. I did get an award for being judge of the year." Warren informed Rebecca casually as he sipped his wine.

Rebecca gazed into her old friend's big brown eyes. He'd been her best friend in law school; furthermore they'd gone to a few dances together. They did date for awhile, but lost touch after graduation day and her moving to Eco-City.

Warren was a fine-looking man. There're countless uncanny similarities that he and Rebecca shared that had drawn them together. He like her was also bi-racial, only it was his mom who'd been black and his father white. Both had been extremely young when they went to law school. Both their parents had been older when they'd been born. They also like the same type of food and music so there was a lot of chemistry.

Right now Rebecca was smiling more widely then she had in a long time. Her smile shined more brightly then the full moon outside.

"Yes, I'm sorry I missed that, Warren. It was tragic but I was dealing with a very difficult case at the time. Someone was suing a plastic surgery for malpractice and it lasted longer then I thought it would. I'm sorry that I've not emailed you lately too. But I've been so busy with everything."

"I understand, Becky. I know you've had to deal with so many cases, and make time for your family and friends. So tell me something? Why would a twenty-seven year old woman become so chummy with a group of teenagers?" 

"Why would you ask that, Warren? You and I both am only child. They're friends with my mom through Mr. Wayne and it's kinda like having brothers and sisters. Besides friendship like love ain't got an age boundaries at all. I like to thank you again for handling Terra's case. It means a lot to me and her as well. If I couldn't do anything to that monster I'm so grateful you could do something about it. So thanks again, Warren."

"No problem, Becky. It was the least I could do for an old friend. Still I do miss you a lot. I wish you'd move back home. Eco-City is nice and all, but you can't forget your roots now can you?"

"I do feel homesick for Gotham from time to time, I won't lie about that. Nevertheless I also needed my wings. I needed to find my own identity. And it was an opportunity I couldn't pass up. Besides Eco-City ain't that far away. It's only about two days away, unless you take the express train. Then it's only a few hours."

"Well, then maybe I'll have to make a choice myself. I've really missed my best friend and you're the only one that makes my heart beat for a reason."

Rebecca was taken back by that statement. She did miss Warren too, but she didn't realize till that moment that the spark was still burning deep down in her own heart. Overcome with passion she kissed him deeply.

Her mom was watching nearby with her friends from her crime-fighting days. "Aww, young love! It makes me so happy to see my daughter with someone special. It's been so long since I've seen her in that position."

"You know, Barb, sometimes young love or puppy love can bloom into something more. You and I could've been something, but it wasn't in fate's plan. Still at least we're good friends still. So that's something," Dick commented to his old flame. It was weird to be back in Gotham in this house so full of memories. Some good some bad. Still this was part of his heart and that's what made it home.

"It's nice to have you back, Dick. I'm really glad you came." Bruce told him kindly as he walked up to him. He looked tired but as Clark Kent had once said in the Batcave Bruce was too stubborn to die. He would most likely outlive everyone!

"It's nice to be back, Bruce. So, Tim? How are you holding up now that you're free?" asked Dick to Tim who had to smile.

"It's very good to be truly myself again. So I'm thankful for that. Being with family again is wonderful. So yes this all good."

It went like that for rest of the night. Everyone reminiscing and making vows of love and friendship. For one night Gotham wasn't a city of darkness and corruption. It was a city of hope and maybe for change for the better.

All went well for the evening and the party was a big success. The biggest twist was the fact at the end of the night Bruce announced that both Terry and Terra would be the ones to inherit his company! Both of them were shocked but happy at the same time.

The twins went outside to gaze at the sea after this announcement. Both had a salmon and caring look on their faces.

"It's strange isn't, sis?"

"What exactly is strange, Terry?"

"Everything that has happened to both of us since that fateful night when we took up the cape and cowl. It's hard to believe that was just a year and half ago. Everything different now. Yet in some ways the same."

"Well you know what they say, more things change the more they stay the same. I believe that I was saved from my world demise so that this world could have hope and I will continue to honor my old home and I will protect this world."

"Together we'll honor all Bruce stood for and together we can make our father proud."

"Yes, we will do it together. And I wouldn't have it any other way, my brother."

"Me either, my sister. I'm glad you came here."

"So am I. So am I."

Just then the colony of bats flew out from their secret cavern and for a split second they formed the Bat signal over the face of the full moon. There would always be a need for Batman, but also a Batgirl. It was nice to know that their destiny was bright and hopeful. Everything at that moment was perfect and Terra for one was beyond happy and finally at peace.

The end.


End file.
